Yuki no Hana
by S.Morphine
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, una mujer con un oscuro pasado que la atormenta y el cual la ha llevado a convertirse en una Oiran, ¿qué es eso? Una prostituta. Tras conocer a Ichigo, su vida da un gran cambio pero,¿podrá dejar el pasado atrás y ser feliz?/Periodo Edo/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki no Hana**

_Bueno, aquí os dejo con un nuevo fic. Me surgió de repente, no podía dejar de pensar y pensar, no dormía ni nada jaja. Espero que os guste. Data del periodo Edo de Japón. Habla de las Oiran, muchas veces confundidas con Geishas. Tengo que aclarar que no es lo mismo una Geisha que una Oiran. Las Geishas se dedican a las artes y demás, pero no a los servicios sexuales; hay mucha confusión ahí. Las Oiran sin embargo, también se dedican a las artes, pero estas si ofrecen servicios sexuales._

_Bueno sin más, he de decir que este primer capitulo es como un prólogo, es todo narrado por Rukia, en primera persona. Pero solo este capitulo será así, los demás serán narrados por mi. Normal._

_Va a ser algo fuerte este fic, por eso lo mantendré en rated "M". Obviamente habrá lemmon y aunque veáis que Rukia se acuesta con demás hombres, es Ichiruki 100%_

_Dejo que leáis y disfrutad._

_Aviso: Lemmon._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Nieve. Tan pura y fría, cubre todo a su paso dejando un blanco paisaje. Me pregunto si la nieve puede ocultar los más oscuros pecados, congelar los malos recuerdos. Me pregunto si puede calmar mi efímera alma, ¿podrá aliviar el fuego que yace en mi corazón? Ese fuego de creado por dolor, desconfianza y venganza. Un corazón impío y deshonrado. Recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo, me dijeron que cuando las cosas te salen mal durante mucho tiempo, un atisbo de luz choca en tu vida haciéndote feliz….Yo aún espero ese rayo de felicidad, aunque a quien pretendo engañar… yo ya no espero nada, no tengo esperanza de nada; hay veces que me pregunto si realmente tengo corazón.

Ya me he resignado a vivir como vivo, a no ser amada, a ser utilizada una y otra vez, entregada a la lujuria de hombres solteros y casados por unas monedas. No me confundan con una geisha, ellas son más respetables y poseen más pureza que yo. Yo soy una "Oiran*". Si, una Oiran. Pocos habréis escuchado ese término y la mayoría me confundiréis con una geisha. Pero no. Una Oiran es una cortesana, explicándolo formalmente. Una prostituta de lujo, para ser más directos. Las geishas no ofrecen su cuerpo a diferencia de nosotras, pero aún así no somos mal vistas. Al contrario, muchos burgueses, gente importante y de dinero nos visitan constantemente. Pero eso no me alivia… para nada me hace sentir más tranquila. Vendo mi cuerpo a extraños por dinero… no estoy orgullosa.

Discúlpenme, aún no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia. Procedo de familia noble, aunque mi sangre no es azul. Odio mi apellido; tan solo hace que los malos recuerdan vuelvan a inundarme, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Tengo que lidiar con ese apellido hasta que me case… pero seré franca, yo jamás me casaré. Nadie merece estar esposado a una escoria como yo. Atraigo constantemente a los hombres, siempre lo he hecho y no se si es maldición o suerte… Mis cabellos son finas hebras azabaches, recogidas siempre en un moño que permiten ver mi blanca nuca. Ojos de felina, violetas, opacos y sin brillo… cuando me miro en el espejo me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que brillaron de felicidad. Una piel blanca y nívea, suave y tersa… pero profanada por las caricias de hombres ansiosos. Mi menudo cuerpo es atrayente a los ojos de los hombres, no poseo medidas desproporcionadas, al contrario, mi cuerpo parece el de una adolescente… quizá sea mi aspecto inocente lo que los atrae.

De todos modos, he conseguido llegar a un rango en el que solo yo decido con quien me acuesto. Años me ha costado conseguirlo. Conseguir ser ansiada por las figuras mas influyentes de Japón, conseguir manipular a los hombres para que paguen lo que yo les pido, conseguir ser una princesa. Aunque una princesa que se vende por dinero.

Abro mis ojos y vuelvo a observar el panorama que esta frente a mis narices. Los cerezos están congelados, las flores están marchitas y cubiertas de nieve al igual que todo el enorme jardín. El sol lucha por salir entre las nubes, pero parece imposible. Vuelvo a observar la nieve. Tan fría…. Sostengo sobre mis manos un puñado de nieve. La observo detenidamente; ya no puedo adivinar dónde termina la nieve y empieza mi piel… cada vez empiezo a sentir menos mis dedos… A veces pienso que si mi corazón fuese de nieve, poco a poco podría hacer que dejase de sentir…

-Kuchiki-san.- Ese apellido. Odio que me llamen por ese apellido.- Rangiku-san nos mando llamar.

-Enseguida voy, Inoue.-

-Entra cuanto antes. Hace frio y te enfermaras.-

Ella. Siempre tan feliz, siempre tan amable. Orihime Inoue. Como su propio nombre indica, ella debería ser una princesa. Es demasiado inocente para estar aquí, demasiado ingenua. Aunque como todas nosotras, no elegimos estar aquí por gusto. Cada una de nosotras tiene una historia que contar. Orihime se vio obligada a convertirse en Oiran para sobrevivir. Cuando su hermano murió, se vio obligada a venir a los llamados "barrios del placer", o como muchos conocerán, el Rukongai. Era demasiado joven cuando esto pasó, por lo que fue un blanco fácil para aprovechados y explotadores. Su inusual belleza la hacían más apetecible, además de su corta edad. Gracias a ello consiguió llegar rápido aquí, a la casa de las Shinigamis.

"Diosas de la muerte". Un nombre con mucho sentido. Somos capaces de llevar a un hombre a la locura gracias a nuestra belleza, podemos manejarlos a nuestro antojo, hacer que nunca se olviden de ti y que sientan la enfermiza necesidad de volver a verte. No sé del todo, si esto llega a ser una virtud….

-Matsumoto, ¿me mandaste llamar?

-Sí. A ti y a todas. Señoritas, tengo noticias que os pueden interesar- Ella, siempre tan animada. No entiendo cómo puede parecer tan feliz con un pasado tan oscuro.

-Nee, cuéntanos ya Rangiku-san.- Hinamori Momo. Otra pobre e inocente alma. Su cuerpo fue vendido cuando era una niña. Sus padres la vendieron a cambio de unas monedas… debió ser horrible, pero en sus ojos ya no queda ningún atisbo de dolor. Tan solo sueña y sueña con que su príncipe azul venga a rescatarla, se case con ella y tengan una familia feliz. Al fin y al cabo, soñar es gratis.

-Bien mis Shinigamis. Os informo que esta noche vendrá la octava y decima división, señoritas.- Ella era la que llevaba las cuentas de la casa, una de las Oiran más longevas y que más tiempo llevaban allí; sin embargo no era ella la dueña.- Y sería una buena ocasión para conseguir dinero. Recordad que apenas estamos a 15 días de que acabe el mes y me tenéis que pagar.- Siempre te explicaba las cosas con ese tono animado y divertido. Admiro a esa mujer. Tanta fuerza ha tenido para conseguir salir de ese vacío, de esa oscuridad.

Se enamoro de un hombre, Ichimaru Gin. Ella todavía no era Oiran, para nada. Era una mujer bastante coqueta y provocativa, pero nunca había ofrecido su cuerpo por dinero. Cuando comenzó su relación con ese hombre, todo parecía ser perfecto. Se prometieron, se "querían" y él se la llevo hasta aquí, Karakura. La alejo de su familia y después la engaño. La vendió a un burdel después de usarla. La destrozo el corazón en mil pedazos. La abandono cual perro enfermo y nunca más supo de él. Cuando se recuperó, sonrió recitando una frase "A mí ya me han utilizado cual objeto, pero no creas que por ser una prostituta me seguirán tratando como tal… no… ahora soy yo quien utiliza a los hombres, pagan por mi cuerpo y yo gano dinero y placer." Siempre que decía esa frase, fingía una sonrisa y juntaba sus manos bajo su mentón.

-Bueno señoritas. Os dejo que preparéis todo para esta noche. Adiós.

* * *

><p>La noche. Ya se encontraban un montón de soldados de la 10º y 8º división. Algunos emborrachados de sake, otros flirteando con dos mujeres a la vez… era hora de trabajar. Momo se encontraba con el capitán de la 10º división, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Fantaseaba constantemente con él, pensaba que era su príncipe azul, que él la rescataría. Había cometido el error de enamorarse de un cliente. O simplemente, tan solo había cometido el error de enamorarse. Punto.<p>

Caminaba a lo lejos lentamente, rodeando la sala y observando minuciosamente a los presentes. Con la manga de mi Kimono, tapaba mi boca sensualmente, para no mostrar mis labios… una estrategia de misterio y seducción. Observaba y observaba, nadie merecía la pena. Hasta que le divisé. El capitán de la 8º división. Un hombre casado con una preciosa mujer: Ise Nanao. Aún no entiendo porque acudía a estos sitios. Pero yo no podía pensar en su mujer, debía pensar en mí y yo necesitaba el dinero. Estaba rodeado de mujeres, pero sabía que ninguna podría superarme a mí, no quiero ser creída…es simplemente que no es el mismo rango.

-Buenas noches, Kyoraku-san.- Tan solo me hizo falta acercarme por detrás a él, y la chicas entendieron sus obligaciones. Se marcharon y así pude sentarme a su lado.- ¿Sake?

-Hai, Kuchiki-san.

-Puede llamarme Rukia si lo desea, capitán.- Usar un tono de voz dulce y amable. Hablar tranquila y delicadamente es una de las pautas que me gusta seguir. Le sirvo un poco de sake caliente*, pero solo un poco, no quiero acostarme con un borracho.

-Arigato.

-Kyoraku-san, parece tenso. ¿Le importa si le hago un masaje?

-Adelante…

Siempre tienes que encandilarlos, hacer que se sientan a gusto y conformes para que te ofrezcan ellos el pasar una noche con él. Tenía que usar todas mis armas de seducción para poder sacar en una noche lo suficiente para pagar el mes. Tampoco sería difícil.

-Rukia-chan.

-¿Si capitán?- me incline posando mi mentón en su hombro.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado?

-Como usted deseé. Sígame.

Ya tengo la noche completa. Matsumoto me dedica una mirada cómplice, sabe que ya tengo un cliente por esta noche. Le guio en silencio por el laberinto de pasillos, siempre delante de él y sin mirarle. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que hice esto, de cuantos hombres tomaron mi cuerpo… ya no importaba, estaba perdida, sin rumbo alguno que este. El de ser una prostituta. No decimos nada, ahora sobran las palabras. Lo prefiero así. Le ofrezco ponerse cómodo, se sienta en el amplio futón, mirándome impaciente. No tengo prisas, me tomo mi tiempo como siempre. Fuera los adornos del pelo, dejo que caiga sobre mis hombros, libre. Silencio. Voy a mi pequeño altar, donde enciendo una pequeña vela y prendo incienso. Siempre el mismo método, el mismo mecanismo una y otra vez.

Siempre aprovecho cuando prendo el incienso, rezo unas oraciones por mi alma. No sé de que servirá, mi alma está perdida, llena de pecados y a veces dudo de que siquiera tenga una. Pero así al menos mi conciencia está más tranquila.

Ya es la hora. Me situó enfrente de él, a escasos pasos. Me lleno de valor y olvido el poco pudor que me queda. Empiezo a desatar mi obi* de seda, una pequeña ventaja que tenemos las Oiran, es que nuestro obi se encuentra en la parte delantera para facilitarnos el trabajo de desnudarnos. Otra gran diferencia con las geishas. Mi kimono se va deslizando por mi cuerpo, dejando ver mi blanquecina piel a su paso, mi completa desnudez…finalmente, cae al suelo.

-Tome mi cuerpo como usted lo deseé.

Y vuelta a empezar de nuevo. Sus grandes manos consiguen agarrar mi estrecha cintura y aprisionarme contra él. Su pasión y lujuria se ha desatado por completo y tan solo puedo sentir sus labios besando fervorosamente cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sus manos recorriendo mis caderas, mi cintura, mis pequeños pechos. Apretándolos sin cuidado alguno, salvajemente. Pero no me importa, estoy totalmente acostumbrada.

Quiero terminar cuanto antes, asique nos dejamos de juegos. Le quito su uniforme rápidamente y espero para ser tomada brutalmente como es de esperar. No se hace tardar y me tumba bruscamente en la cama, sin dejar de besar mi cuerpo ni un segundo. De una estocada salvaje y profunda se introduce en mí, seguido de un ronco gemido. Así comienza el juego de siempre, un vaivén de cuerpos que no se aman, tan solo se desean por placer y dinero. Sus manos ansiando mis caderas, aumentando la dureza de sus embestidas. Finjo gemidos para darle placer, aunque no siento nada, hace mucho que deje de sentir con esto.

No quiere acabar aun, lo sé. Por eso sale de mí rápidamente y me gira contra el futón, dándole la espalda para su gozo. Y así vuelve a introducirse en mí, por detrás. Ya no siento ni dolor, no siento nada. Mis ojos miran a ninguna parte mientras espero que termine conmigo. Mi trasero y mis muslos chocan contra el cada vez más rápido. Quiero que termine pronto.

Un último gemido ronco hace que toda esta farsa termine de una vez. Se desploma sobre mi durante unos segundos, recobrando el aliento… siempre hacen igual… sale de mi y se deja caer a mi lado, sin mirarme. Aprovecho para vestirme cuanto antes, aunque sea tan solo con el fino kimono blanco que queda por dentro.

Salgo del futón, me pongo de rodillas y miro al suelo. Hasta que el no lo pida yo no alzaré la vista, debo ser educada y respetuosa.

-Rukia-chan. ¿Cuánto…cuanto es? – se nota que se siente violento preguntando esto. Ahora levanto mi mirada.

-Lo que usted crea conveniente.

-De acuerdo…- Coge una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo roja y me la tira a las rodillas.- Toma… creo…creo que habrá suficiente.

-Arigato.- me inclino haciendo una reverencia y espero a que se marche.

Si yo pudiese soñar como Hinamori, con un hombre que me amase. Si yo pudiese ser tan alegre como Orihime. Si yo pudiese ser tan fuerte como Matsumoto… Si pudiese ser asi, podría salir de aquí…pero al fin y al cabo soy una Oiran… al fin y al cabo soy una prostituta…

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

***Oiran: Es una cortesana, o para entender mejor, prostituta de lujo. Procede de Japon y a menudo son confundidas por las geishas, pero ojo, no son lo mismo. Ya lo explique arriba al comienzo.**

***Sake caliente: Si, he leído que es costumbre servir el sake caliente en invierno y frio en verano. Y pues como el fic comienza en invierno pues…¡Sake caliente!**

***Obi: Bueno, para los que no sepan que es el obi, es la especie de cinturón de seda que se pone en la cintura en un kimono. Una aclaración importante, es que las Oiran siempre llevaban su Obi atado en la parte frontal, ya que asi les era más fácil desvestirse. Otra diferencia con las geishas! **

**Bueno ahora fuera de aclaraciones. ¿Qué os ha parecido mi idea? De momento es algo extraña y sin Ichiruki, perdonadme. Prometo que en el próximo capitulo aparecerá Ichigo y comenzara el Ichiruki. Va a ser una historia algo dramática, más que nada por el triste pasado de Rukia que ya veremos más adelante. **

**Intentare actualizar pronto y más pronto aun si recibo reviews… porque…¿Merezco reviews? Espero que sí, estoy muy inspirada para este fic…**

**Gracias por tomaros un tiempo para leer de verdad.**

**Besos**

**SMorphine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki no Hana**

_Bien, veo que el primer capitulo o prólogo, no ha tenido muchos reviews… mal. Me ha decepcionado algo, pero en fin. Gracias a los que han dejado su opinión. Respecto a eso, sé que hay historias con una trama parecida, un ejemplo es el maravilloso fic de "Rukia Kurosaki-chan" llamado "Geisha", es más lo sigo, pero no tiene nada que ver…. La historia será diferente, otro storyboard. Es solo una pequeña aclaración, tan solo eso. Os dejo leer a ver qué os parece. (:_

_Pensamientos: "Blablabla" (Entre comillas y en cursiva)_

_Aviso: Nada._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Lejos del Rukongai, se encontraba la base militar de Karakura más conocida por Sereitei. Todos los soldados se encontraban allí, entrenando y preparándose para una posible guerra. Todos los hombres más fuertes se encontraban allí, cada uno en un escuadrón especializado. Debían proteger a todos los ciudadanos aunque fuese con su vida.

Dentro del despacho del capitán de la 8º división, se encontraba un resacoso Kyoraku. La noche anterior le había dejado exhausto y no había hecho apenas nada. Pero…¿Qué tenía esa mujer? Sentía la necesidad de volver a verla, pero sabía muy bien que Rukia Kuchiki no acepta a cualquiera a no ser que ella quiera. Hermana del capitán Byakuya Kuchiki. Si este se enterará de que se había acostado con su hermana, le rebanaría el cuello sin pensárselo… aunque, el sabía demasiado bien lo que su hermana hacia en la casa de las Shinigamis. Aún así, cuando nombrabas su nombre, el Kuchiki se volvía colérico y se iba sin decir nada.

-¡Kyoraku Shunsui!

Un portazo dio paso a Nanao, su mujer. Estaba furiosa y no hacía nada más que gritar, aumentando el dolor de cabeza de este. Se sobo las sienes dejando que continuase gritando.

-¡Tienes resaca verdad! ¡Bien merecido te lo tienes!

-Habla más bajo por favor…

-¡No voy a hablar más bajo! ¡Hay rumores Shunsui!

-Ah…- fastidiado se froto más aun las sienes.

-¿Estuviste anoche en ese tugurio de las Shinigamis?- se puso en jarras frente a él, mirándole temerosa y enfadada.

-Nanao… déjalo ¿quieres?

-¡Contesta!

-Si Nanao, estuve allí. Fuimos con el 10º escuadrón...

-Admite algo más Shunsui…- su voz ahora se quebró débilmente, pero su ceño continuaba fruncido de rabia. El aludido tan solo alzo la cabeza.- Tu…t-tu…¿De verdad has estado con Kuchiki Rukia…?

-Deja de decir tonterías, Nanao.

Ofuscado por tanta pregunta y gritos, se levanto dispuesto a irse y terminar con esto.

-¡Estuviste con ella! ¿VERDAD?¡Los rumores son ciertos?- no le dejo irse, le agarro por el kimono y le zarandeo débilmente. Calló durante un momento y le miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta. No le hicieron falta las palabras, pudo descubrir en su mirada que todo era verdad.

-…

-¡¿Por qué! ¡Shunsui!- las lagrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas y de pura rabia comenzó a pegarle en el pecho sin descanso.- ¡¿Qué te da ella que no te doy yo? ¡Dime!

-Nanao…

-¡Dime!¡No soy suficiente para ti!- no la dejo hablar más, sello sus insultos y reproches con un beso que al principio ella se negó a corresponder. Pero ese hombre era demasiado para ella… siempre la vencía y al final acabo cediendo en el beso.

-Perdóname…juro que no volverá a pasar.- la abrazo dejando que se desahogara en llanto contra su pecho.

-¿P-Porque…. Por qué ella…?

* * *

><p>-Porque dicen que es un ángel del infierno.<p>

Un montón de soldados rasos se encontraban en su hora del almuerzo. Habían escuchado todos los gritos de la discusión entre Nanao y el capitán, asique ahora eso sería la comidilla del día. No tardaron en empezar a comentar sobre ello.

-Exageras Renji.

-No exagero. Esa mujer puede volverte loco con una sola mirada. Fíjate, hasta ha podido con el felizmente casado capitán Shunsui.

-Seguro que es una mujer más del montón.- continúo comiendo su arroz sin prestar atención a lo que decía el chico pelirrojo de los tatuajes.

-Ichigo, créetelo. Yo nunca he estado con ella, no he tenido ese privilegio…pero ya me tiene medio loco solo con haberla visto.

-¿Privilegio? Es una prostituta, se acostará con quien la pague.

-No seas estúpido. Ella es la que decide con quien, yo ya se lo he ofrecido millones de veces y siempre me ha rechazado.

-Eso es porque eres feo y hueles mal.- finalizo levantándose para dejar su bol y dejando al pelirrojo con la boca abierta.

-¡Que-?- se levanto al instante y se olisqueo las axilas.- ¡Yo no huelo mal, baka!

El chico de pelo naranja tan solo esbozo una sonrisa de victoria al ver que había ganado a su amigo. No tardo en notar la presencia de Renji intentando alcanzarle y a los pocos pasos ya lo tenía a su lado, exhausto.

-Si no me crees, ven esta noche.

-¿Qué? No pienso ir a un burdel, ¿estás loco?

-No te las des de santo Kurosaki. Además, no es un burdel. Tiene estatus social alto, no es un lugar de mala muerte.

-Sigue siendo un burdel al fin y al cabo.

-Venga, no seas marica.- sonrió autosuficiente y se miraron de reojo.- Apuesto a que si vienes babearías por ella.

-Já…lo dudo, ni siquiera me daría cuenta de que es una prostituta más.

-¿Apostamos? No te diré quién es. Y ya de paso, podemos pasar un buen rato, hay algunas bastante buenas a parte de Rukia.

-Ah. Esta bien, si así te callas iré contigo.

-Yosssh! No te vas a arrepentir, amigo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Su cuerpo… su piel blanquecina, parecía nieve. Nieve con una calidez desbordante, que quemaba con solo tocarla o besarla. Esa piel… su tacto suave y fino. Sin ninguna imperfección, todo perfecto. Me estoy volviendo loco. Ella me ha vuelto loco. Esos ojos me hipnotizaron la primera vez que la vi, mas nunca me prestó atención… por eso anoche caí tan rápido. La ansiaba tanto que esperaba cualquier gesto por su parte para ir detrás suya. ¡Por el amor de Dios estoy casado! Y con una de las mejores mujeres del Sereitei… ella me ama y yo no puedo hacerla esto. Pero esos ojos violetas aparecen en todo momento, me han hipnotizado, embelesado, vuelto completamente loco… su mirada misteriosa, elegante, noble y a la vez fría me ha derrotado completamente…Ella me ha derrotado…Rukia Kuchiki. Un ángel del infierno."<em>

-¡Oe! Kyoraku, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Huh? Ukitake-san. Discúlpame. Estaba con la cabeza en otro lado. ¿Qué me decías?

-Kyoraku, los rumores son ciertos verdad.- el aludido agacho la mirada serio.- has caído ante Rukia Kuchiki.

-Esa mujer…

-Ten cuidado. Ella no volverá a aceptarte.- rápidamente el castaño le miro intrigado, esperando una explicación.- Nunca lo hace. Tan solo elige a un hombre una o dos veces, luego jamás se vuelve a acostar con ellos…

-¿Por qué…?- intento preguntar indiferentemente.

-No quiere que se encaprichen de ella. Y ella no quiere enamorarse.- se hizo el silencio durante un momento.- Pero veo que tu ya te encaprichaste, Kyoraku-san.

-No…no es eso… es solo que es tan extraña… es como si necesitase volver a verla, volver a estar con ella.

-Eso es lo que les pasa a todos. No deberías volver a buscarla, ella no te aceptará y tú te volverás loco.- miro a su amigo fijamente.- Además… piensa en Nanao. Ella te ama.

-Lo sé… creo, amigo mío, que debo alejarme de ella…

-Hazlo, o si no será tu perdición.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el Rukongai, más precisamente en la casa de las Shinigamis, se encontraban recogiendo la casa de la noche anterior. Se quedo echa un estropicio gracias a los borrachos y ahora a ellas les tocaba limpiar. Todas estaban limpiando de alguna forma, fregando suelos, barriendo, quitando polvo y recogiendo las habitaciones revueltas de la noche anterior. Todas menos Rukia y Rangiku. Ellas siempre se libraban ya que eran las que más rango tenían, eso lo dejaban a las novatas.<p>

Ambas se encontraban tomando el té y charlando tranquilamente.

-¿Asique ayer conseguiste llevarte al capitán Kyoraku?

-Hai. ¿Qué problema hay?- pregunto tranquila dando un sorbo a su vaso de té.

-¿No lo sabes?

-A parte de que está casado… pero ese no es un problema.

-No Rukia-chan.- contesto divertida

-¿Entonces qué?

-El capitán Kyoraku es un cliente habitual, pero sus visitas tan solo son de diversión. Nunca de placer. Siempre venia a buscar compañía y sake, pero jamás sexo.

-¿Entonces…?

-Si Rukia, ¡tú le estrenaste aquí!- chillo entusiasmada

-¡Rangiku-san! Baja la voz… - se quedo pensativa durante unos momentos. - ¿Y yo por qué?

-Rukia, ¿no es obvio? Los hombres se vuelven locos por ti, y el capitán llevaba días que no podía parar de mirarte. Era cuestión de que tú te acercases a él para conseguir hacerle caer.

-Vaya…

-Ara! Por cierto, ¿Cuánto te pago?- pregunto interesada y emocinada.

-Ah, si sobre eso…- metió la mano dentro de su kimono, sacando una bolsa roja de terciopelo, la misma que el capitán le dio la noche anterior.- Creo que con esto tendré para pagar este mes.

-¿Qué es esto…?- cogió la bolsita roja y la abrió viendo su contenido. Sus ojos casi se salen de las orbitas al ver tal cantidad de dinero.- ¿De dónde has sacado tanto…?

-Ayer.- dijo sin darle importancia y dando un trago a su té.

-¿El capitán te dio todo esto solo por una noche…?

-Hai.

-Rukia…- la boca de Matsumoto nunca había estado tan abierta. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada y no terminaba de creérselo. Ella tan solo seguía tranquila tomándose su té con los ojos cerrados.- Podrías hacerte rica si hicieras esto más de seguido. Eres una mina de oro.

-Lo sé. Pero sabes Rangiku-san, que no me gusta esto…

-Tranquila… lo sé de sobra.- La exuberante mujer recobro la compostura. Ella sabía sobre el pasado de Rukia, era la única que lo sabía y por eso no la obligaba a trabajar noche tras noche. Le dio el privilegio de elegir cuando y con quien.- Hoy tenemos trabajo, viene un escuadrón más. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Um…- dio el último sorbo a su té y lo dejo en la mesa.- Hoy me tomaré la noche libre. Arigato Rangiku-san.- hizo una reverencia y se levanto, perdiéndose por los pasillos de aquella casa.

-Rukia…- miro por donde su subordinada acababa de marcharse con un gesto de tristeza en s u rostro.- cuando dejaras de sufrir por tu pasado…

* * *

><p>Un escuadrón de hombres caminaba por las oscuras calles del Rukongai, entre proposiciones, insinuaciones e invitaciones de prostitutas baratas para atraer clientela. Simples mujeres, que no eran ni siquiera bellas. Algunas se salvaban, pero lo más probable es que esas mujeres preciosas acabasen en la casa de las Shinigamis, como el caso de Orihime Inoue.<p>

Uno de los soldados que más llamaban la atención era Kurosaki Ichigo. El amigo de Renji. Y es normal que llamase la atención. En pleno Japón no era muy normal encontrar a hombres con el cabello naranja. Pero eso no era algo que desagradase a las mujeres, al contrario las atraía más. Y su cuerpo bien formado también ayudaba a que se volviesen locas por él. Su aspecto rudo y varonil le daba un toque especial. Poseía un aura misteriosa que le hacía ver más sensual.

-¡Oe, guapo! Ven aquí a pasarlo bien con nosotras.

Sus voces les llamaban desde distintos burdeles de mala muerte, provocándolos, pero ninguno caía. Sabían que al llegar a la casa de las Shinigamis sería un millón de veces mejor que eso.

-A menudo lugar me has traído, Renji…

-Urusai! Ya verás cuando lleguemos.

-En fin…

Ichigo estaba reacio, no le gustaban los burdeles. No porque pensase que esas mujeres eran escoria, sino porque las respetaba demasiado como para pagar por su cuerpo. Valían más que todo eso. Sin embargo, ante la terquedad de su amigo, cedió y también la curiosidad de ver cómo era ese "Ángel del Infierno" por el que todos caían rendidos.

Caminaron un poco más, y entre la espesa masa de arboles nevados, lograron ver el amplio caserón de estilo tradicional. Tres plantas, grandísimo, con árboles de cerezos congelados y llenos de nieve adornando la entrada. Ichigo quería entrar de una vez, se estaba congelando. Nada más pasar al recibidor una voluptuosa mujer apareció envuelta en un Kimono rojo y dorado, saludando alegre y cortésmente a los invitados.

-Bienvenidos caballeros. Pasen y pónganse cómodos.

Demasiado voluptuosa para su gusto, llegaba a ser exagerado y a él le gustaban más sencillas. Camino por los pasillos donde la mujer les iba indicando, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. Llegaron hasta un enorme salón, en el que ya se encontraban algunas mujeres. Unas estaban sentadas de rodillas mientras sostenían el sake, otra tocaba el koto tranquila y relajadamente, dando un ambiente acogedor a la estancia. Algunas se encontraban juntas, tapándose su sonrisa y cuchicheando coquetamente mientras miraban a algunos soldados. Pero ninguna la sorprendió. ¿Dónde se encontraba ese supuesto ángel? Ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente buena como para enloquecerle.

-Vaya Renji, creo que perdiste la apuesta. Ninguna me sorprende lo más mínimo.

-Cállate, no está aquí. No es ninguna de estas chicas.

Ambos se sentaron y esperaron a que se les acercaran alguna mujer. No se hicieron de esperar ya que Orihime y otra jovencita se acercaron modestamente a sus lados. Saludaron cortésmente y sirvieron sake.

-No gracias. Yo no quiero.- Ichigo alzo la mano en señal de alto y miro fastidiado los alrededores. ¿Dónde estaba esa mujer?

-¡Oe, Rangiku-san!- la voz de Renji sonó por la sala, llamando a la encargada que les había recibido momentos atrás. La aludida no tardo en ir hacia ellos, sonriendo y dando pequeños saltitos.

-¡Vaya, Abarai-kun! Siempre es un placer verte por aquí.- junto sus manos y puso una delicada sonrisa.- ¿Qué deseas?

-¿Dónde está Rukia?

-¡Ara! Lamento decirte que Rukia-chan hoy ha decidido tomarse el día libre…- fingió una cara de pena.- ¡Pero sabes que mis otras chicas son casi igual de buenas!

-Tranquila, lo sé. Era solo que quería que el Kurosaki la conociese.- Se aparto dejando ver a su ofuscado amigo.

-¡Vaya! Lo lamento Kurosaki-kun, pero ahora no está de servicio. Puedes volver a intentarlo en otra ocasión si lo deseas.

-Bah…- no le prestó la más mínima importancia.

La noche transcurría cada vez más divertida para algunos. El sake había hecho efecto en la mayoría de soldados y muchos ya no se encontraban en el salón. Seguramente habían ido a un lugar más íntimo para cortejar a sus Oiran. Renji estaba rodeado de mujeres, fardando de tatuajes y todas les seguían el juego tocándolos y poniendo cara de sorprendidas. Menudo estúpido, estaba borracho y se reía altivamente al verse rodeado de tantas mujeres.

Esto era aburrido para el joven Kurosaki. Una chica llamada Orihime se había ofrecido en numerosas ocasiones, pero la había rechazado educadamente. Era aburrido, se encontraba solo, apoyado contra la pared y observando el panorama. "_Suficiente"_. Pensó. Finalmente se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la puerta que llevaba al jardín. Un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien.

Salió y se apoyo en la columna de madera. Estaba nevando, copos blancos de nieve caían sin cesar del cielo. Por fin un soplo de aire fresco le despertó de su aletargo. Pero se dio cuenta de algo. Justo en la barandilla de enfrente, cruzando todo el jardín, había una mujer. Achico los ojos para intentar verla mejor. Era blanca y la nieve que caía del cielo se perdía al pasar por su piel. Su pelo contrastaba con ella, era negro por lo que podía ver.

**(N/A: El panorama sería algo así, Ichigo desde cerca y Rukia sentada en el otro extremo, quitad los espacios para ver. **h t t p : / / a d r i a n 1 9 8 4 . f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 0 8 / 1 1 / j a r d i n – j a p o n e s – 1 – r e d u c i d o . j p g **)**

Sintió curiosidad, quería verla desde más cerca. Camino por el paseo de madera, sin dejar de mirarla. Cada vez la veía desde más cerca y su belleza se incrementaba cada vez más. Estaba sentada en el suelo, su kimono lila se esparcía por la madera, cubriendo sus piernas. Sus hombros estaban al descubierto, podía ver perfectamente la piel de su cuello, clavícula y el comienzo de sus senos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, no había notado su presencia aún.

Dio unos pasos más hasta situarse a escasos metros de ella. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y los dirigió a él. Una mirada profunda, hipnotizante. Le había dejado embelesado, no decía nada… tan solo la miraba fijamente con los labios entreabiertos. Sus finas facciones le miraban sin expresión alguna, analizándole y mirándole minuciosamente.

Finalmente, esa mujer sonrió levemente. Ahí fue cuando consiguió despertar. Se sonrojo al instante, no sabía porque estaba así delante de esa mujer. Ni siquiera entendía porque sus pies habían cobrado vida propia y habían caminado hasta esa chica.

-Buenas noches.- continuó mirándole con esa sonrisa y desde el suelo.- Veo que eres uno de los soldados. ¿Ocurre algo?

-….- Su voz… no podía contestarla se había quedado estático al ver a esa belleza

-Perdone, ¿está bien?- un tanto preocupada se levanto del suelo y le observo un poco más de cerca. Ante tanta cercanía, Ichigo se sonrojo más aun y continuo sin contestar.- Joven, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Está enfermo?

-I-I-Ichi…g-go.

-¿Perdone?- arqueo una ceja, no había entendido nada. Tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro al ver a ese hombre así.

-M-Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki.- hizo una reverencia rápido y nervioso, con la esperanza de que ella se presentara también.

-Vaya. Hola Kurosaki- kun.- este volvió a quedar erguido y la volvió a mirar fijamente.- Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki

-¡…!- Era ella. Ese maldito de Renji tenía razón. Era un maldito ángel, ¿Qué ocurría con el? Nunca le había pasado eso.

-Eres bastante extraño, Kurosaki-kun…- se giro lentamente mientras sonreía divertida. Estaba dispuesta a irse, le dio la última mirada por encima del hombro y sonrió.

-¡Espera, Rukia! N-No te vayas aún…- la chica paró y se giro sobre sí misma para volver a mirarlo.

-Lo lamento mucho, Kurosaki-kun. Hoy es mi día libre.

-Y-Yo, yo no quiero nada de eso…- se sonrojo mientras bajaba el tono.- Me gustaría…me gustaría hablar contigo, n-nada más.

-¿Hablar? – esta vez Rukia se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que alguien solo quería estar con ella para hablar. Dudaba de que fuese un engaño por parte del chico, pero parecía muy sincero y ese rubor en sus mejillas le hacían ver que hablaba enserio.

-S-Si… pagare si es preciso…- ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? Acababa de verla y ya estaba tan desesperado…

-…- esbozo una sonrisa tierna y le sostuvo la mano. Este tan solo dio un respingo al sentir su tacto… era tan suave.- Está bien, pero vayamos dentro… aquí empieza a hacer frio.

-Hai…

Dejo que aquella misteriosa mujer le guiara. Sostenía su mano y tiraba de ella, guiándole por pasillos y más pasillos. No podía dejar de mirarla. Su vista alcanzaba a ver su pelo recogido en un moño, su nuca, el comienzo de su espalda. ¿Cómo había caído tan rápido? Le siguió guiando hasta que paro de golpe enfrente de una puerta con estampados de Sakura. Giro su cabeza levemente para mirarle de nuevo y sonreír. Otra vez se sonrojó. ¿Qué le ocurría con esa mujer? Al final Renji tenía razón… era un ángel.

-Pasa…

Se hizo a un lado, dándole paso al pelinaranjo. Estaba nervioso, no sabía de qué hablaría con ella, lo dijo sin pensar. Tan solo quería estar con ella y admirar su infinita belleza. Tenía que ocurrírsele algo porque no sabía de que empezar a hablar. Mientras tanto, Rukia se había dado cuenta de todo. Sabía que él no sabía de qué hablar, que lo había hecho para que no se fuese pero ella sintió curiosidad por Ichigo.

Cogió una varilla de incienso y la encendió, aspirando su aroma a jazmín. Lo situó en su repisa y se giró a mirarle. Estaba de rodillas, tenso, con las manos apretando su uniforme y la mirada baja. ¿Qué hacia alguien tan inocente como él en un sitio como este? Camino hacia el, situándose a sus espaldas, también de rodillas.

Poso sus manos en sus hombros y comenzó a masajearlos.

-Estas tenso. Tranquilízate, Kurosaki-kun.

-H-Hai…

-¿Ves esa varilla de incienso? – pregunto tranquila sin cesar el masaje. El tan solo asintió.- Cuando se consuma, habremos terminado de hablar, ¿te parece?

-H-Hai.

-Y dime… ¿de qué deseas hablar?- subió sus manos hacia la piel descubierta del cuello de el, noto como un escalofrió recorría el cuerpo del chico. Sonrió ante esa reacción.

-Y-yo… pues…

-Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, Kurosaki.

-Ah, si… no me gusta venir a estos sitios…- contesto casi sin pensar.

-Oh vaya…

-¡No quise decir eso! Es decir… yo me refería a que… no me gusta pagar por el cuerpo de una mujer… - rectifico rápidamente y nervioso. Rukia no podía dejar de sonreír, ese hombre era tan tímido y gracioso…

-Pareces joven. ¿Cuál es tu edad? Si no es indiscreción.

-Tengo 21 años…- Poco a poco se fue relajando más, las manos de Rukia eran mágicas.- ¿Y tú?

-Oh! Esas preguntas no se le hacen a una mujer…- contesto en un tono dulce y leve.

-D-Discúlpame…

-Tengo 20 años.

Ichigo sorprendido por la edad que había dicho se aparto de ella, rompiendo el masaje y se giró para verla mejor. ¿Había dicho bien? ¿20 años? Ella tan solo lo observaba tranquila y sin decir nada.

-¿D-De verdad? Pareces más joven.

-Lo sé. Suelo aparentar menos…

-Oye… tu apellido… Kuchiki. ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con el capitán Byakuya Kuchiki?

-….- La sonrisa de Rukia desapareció, su sonrisa se miro hacia otro lado y boca formo un gesto de disgusto.

-Yo… perdona, n-no quería incomodarte…

-Tranquilo. No pasa nada…- otra vez volvió a sonreír. Tan solo que esta vez, era fingida.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es una larga historia, además dejemos de hablar de mí.- le miro profundamente y se dio unos golpecitos en sus rodillas, indicándole que se tumbara sobre ellas. El sumamente sonrojado la obedeció y apoyo su cabeza donde le había indicado. Se sonrojo aun más cuando esta, comenzó a acariciar su pelo delicadamente.- Tienes un pelo extraño para ser japonés…

-Lo sé… es herencia de mi madre… tenía raíces extranjeras.

-¿Tenía…?

-Si… murió cuando era un niño.- cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias de Rukia.

-Lo lamento mucho…

Rukia aprovecho que el chico cerró los ojos para observarle detenidamente. Tenía unas facciones varoniles muy marcadas, su entrecejo estaba algo relajado pero aun así estaba fruncido. De todos modos, tras esa imagen varonil y seria, tenía una faceta inocente, tímida y tierna. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron, cruzándose con los de Rukia. Ahora podía fijarse además en sus ojos… eran de un color miel, parecido a un atardecer.

-Tienes unos bonitos ojos, Rukia…

-Arigato, Kurosaki-kun.

-Llámame Ichigo, por favor.

El chico ya no parecía sonrojarse con tanta facilidad, había adquirido confianza y ahora la miraba fijamente, serio y callado. La sonrisa de Rukia también desapareció, y tan solo se dedicaba a perderse en su mirada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Por el amor de Dios, encima era su día libre, no quería a ningún hombre para nada de nada.

-Se acabo el incienso…- susurro el pelinaranja.

-Lo sé…- sonrió tiernamente.-… se acabo hace bastante rato…

-Ah vaya…- el pelinaranja se incorporó, quedando de rodillas frente a esa hermosa mujer.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos despidamos ya. Un placer…

-I-Igualmente… ¡ah!- dio un leve respingo y busco entre su kimono el dinero para pagarla.- T-Toma…

-….- al ver que le iba a ofrecer dinero, sonrió tiernamente y sostuvo la mano que lo poseía, cerrándola otra vez y llevándola hacia el pecho de Ichigo.- No es necesario. Hoy… invita la casa…

-Gracias…- se quedo estático, mientras la miraba fijamente.

Se había levantado con cuidado y fue hasta la puerta corrediza, esperando a que Ichigo se marchase. Este no tardo en levantarse y salir al pasillo.

-Adiós…Ichigo.- se despidió mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta corrediza.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- pregunto ansioso y preocupado.

-Quien sabe...- la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse y tan solo se podía ver un ojo de Rukia y su dulce sonrisa.- Puede ser…

* * *

><p>-¡Adiós muchachos! Vuelvan pronto!<p>

La mitad del escuadrón que habían llegado a ese establecimiento se marchaban del lugar ya en la noche cerrada. Algunos se habían quedado, otros se fueron antes. Todos iban cansados y satisfechos, pero Ichigo caminaba pensativo al lado de Renji, con la mirada perdida, cosa que no paso desapercibido para su pelirrojo amigo.

-Oe, ¿Dónde te metiste todo este tiempo? Cuando te perdí de vista, creí que te habías marchado.

-Estuve por ahí…

-¿Has estado con alguna mujer?

-Si, pero no…- continuaba hablando con un tono suave y tranquilo.

-Explícate, baka.- le miro intrigado.- ¿Con que mujer has estado? ¿Orihime?¿Hinamori?¿Ran-?

-Rukia.- le corto, dejándole con los ojos completamente abiertos.- Kuchiki Rukia.

-¿Qué?- su mandíbula estaba totalmente desencajada y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.- Debes estar de broma…

-Es extraña…- le ignoro y continuó hablando.- Sus ojos… reflejan miedo y tristeza.

-Por lo visto tiene un oscuro pasado.- esta vez Ichigo le prestó atención.- Yo no sé demasiado, pero por lo visto, algo paso entre ella y su hermano.

-No lo sé… el caso es qué… tenías razón.

-Já, te lo dije, baka.- le dio un codazo cómplice.- Entonces…¿te acostaste con ella?

-No.

-¿No?

-Tan solo hable con ella, nada más.- continuo caminando tranquilo y pensativo.

-Serás idiota. Consigues hablar con la Shinigami que todos ansían y tu, tan solo la quieres para hablar.

-Su cuerpo no debería estar en venta…

-Lo sé. Pero tu no puedes hacer nada.

-¿No puedo hacer nada…eh?

Su voz se torno cada vez más suave y desganada, pero algo pasaba por su cabeza. Esa mujer ya se había metido hasta dentro y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué demonios te crees que haces Rukia? ¿Eres estúpida? ¿C-Como se te ocurre…? Ese maldito niñato… no puede ser…quizá me ha ganado este asalto, porque era la primera vez que un hombre quería hablar conmigo y no mi cuerpo. No debería verle más o se convertiría en un problema… lo sé. Sé que si no me resisto a verle, caeré de nuevo… y no puede ser. Yo no puedo volver a caer…. No puedo confiar en nadie y menos en un hombre… pero el parecía tan bueno… el podría salvarme de esto…¡En qué demonios piensas Rukia Kuchiki! Te estás volviendo igual de ingenua como Hinamori… Ningún príncipe azul va a salvarme. <em>_**Deja de hacerte ilusiones… las ilusiones son para los soñadores y yo hace mucho tiempo que deje de soñar…**__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os guste, este es más largo. Por favor dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones, necesito saberlas para animarme a escribir más... La primera vez lo he dejado pasar, porque era un corto prologo, pero espero que este segundo capitulo vaya mejor… Sin más hare la pregunta de siempre ¿Merezco reviews?<strong>

**Gracias por leer y gracias a "metitus" y a "Akemi277-chan" por dejarme reviews. De verdad.**

**Besos**

**SMorphine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuki no Hana**

_¡Bien! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, con otro capitulo más. Estoy contenta porque los reviews parecieron aumentar y pues ¡GENIAL! He de aclarar que este capitulo traerá un pedazo del pasado de Rukia, no se contará hasta más adelante su pasado, pero aquí se ve un pequeño fragmento desde el punto de vista de Rangiku… bueno sin más os dejo que leaís. :)_

_Avisos: Ninguno._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Día frio, nevado y lluvioso. Día gris. No era un día precisamente bonito, y para cierta mujer tan solo traía malos recuerdos. Esa "cierta mujer" era Rukia… observaba con gesto triste el paisaje que se postraba en su amplio jardín. La lluvia cayendo fuerte y veloz contra los arboles deshojados, encharcando la tierra del pequeño jardín Zen, empañando sus violáceos ojos con lagrimas. ¿Por qué todavía se sentía así? Habían pasado 3 años de aquello, ¿por qué aún le dolía tanto? Quizá el paisaje se asemejaba tantísimo a aquel fatídico día, que todas esas horribles imágenes volvían a aparecer. Una lagrima rebelde escapo de sus ojos, rodando dolorosamente por su pálido rostro.<p>

Tanto dolor no era bueno… el dolor hace heridas en tu corazón que son muy difíciles de curar. Pero es inevitable cuando te han quitado todo lo que tenías, aunque fuese poco; cuando la suerte parece darte la espalda y atraes las desgracias a tu propio ser, sin dar tregua al corazón para descansar de tanto dolor. Y todo viene de golpe, te deja sin respiración, sin habla, te va dejando poco a poco sin vida…

-Rukia…

Una mano femenina se poso sobre su hombro cálidamente. Sabía de sobra quien era, su gran apoyo… Rangiku.

-Pasa dentro… aquí fuera te enfermarás.- su voz, una mezcla entre lástima, preocupación y cariño.

-Tranquila… enseguida entro…

La joven chica continuó sentada sobre la madera, mirando fijamente el horrible paisaje con una combinación de rabia, dolor y melancolía enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser. Sin embargo, Rangiku continuó mirando su fina espalda preocupada. Le dolía tantísimo verla así…

-Rukia, cariño…- se arrodillo a su lado, apoyando su mano de nuevo en su hombro y si dejar de observarla, aunque ella no le dirigiera la mirada. Tan solo atino a formular una pregunta obvia y tonta- ¿Estás bien…?

- Este mismo día… gris, repugnante y enfermo como entonces…- su voz había perdido la emoción, tan solo se podía divisar un pequeño atisbo de rabia contenida.- Ese día tan frío debió congelarme el alma, porque Rangiku… yo no la siento… ya, no siento nada…

-Por favor Rukia…- se acerco más a ella, abrazándola suavemente mientras ella se acurrucaba.- el pasado quedo atrás…

-El pasado quedo atrás…- repitió- …quedo atrás junto con toda mi esperanza, con toda mi felicidad…

-Nunca es tarde para recuperarlo…- contesto en un leve susurro la rubia intentando contener las lagrimas de la emoción.

-Ya si lo es Rangiku… **nadie** puede cambiarlo…

-Tú puedes cambiarlo, Rukia… debes hacerlo por ti…

-¿Por mi…? – Soltó una leve carcajada sarcástica.- no…yo ya estoy perdida.

-Créeme… algún día cariño… algún día…- la abrazo más fuerte contra su voluptuoso cuerpo.- Encontrarás a aquella persona, por la que querrás luchar… y primero deberás salvarte a ti misma para poder hacerlo…

-Rangiku…- se separo de ella y sin mirarla se levanto del suelo.- tan solo soy una simple prostituta.- escupió las palabras con asco.- Nadie será nunca "aquella persona" por la que deberé luchar.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más se fue del estrecho porche de madera, huyendo del doloroso paisaje, del cruel pasado… de la cruda realidad. La voluptuosa mujer tan solo la miro triste y preocupada, vio como año tras año Rukia iba perdiendo su fe, sus esperanzas y la poca felicidad que aún conservaba. Suspiró desganada y alzo su vista al paisaje que ella observaba. Era el mismo paisaje de hace 3 años, el mismo paisaje que cuando la encontró por primera vez…

**Flashback**

_-Maldita sea… ¡llueve!- hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras sacaba su mano para que la lluvia chocara contra ella.- Me entretuve demasiado contigo Yoruichi._

_-La tarde se paso volando._

_Ambas mujeres se encontraban en la puerta del pequeño establecimiento de alimentación de aquella zona. Era una tienda algo vieja, pero servía para que toda la gente de los alrededores pudiese comprar comida sin necesidad de salir del Rukongai. El negocio era llevado por el humilde matrimonio de Kisuke y Yoruichi Urahara, una pareja poco habitual._

_La lluvia caía con fuerza, hacía frío y todo se veía nublado. Un día gris y horrible._

_-Vaya… ¿Me podrías prestar algún paraguas Yoruichi?_

_-¡Claro! Enseguida te lo traigo._

_Así la mujer de piel morena y pelo violáceo volvió a entrar en el negocio. Rangiku tan solo se quedo mirando hacia fuera, frotándose los brazos en busca de calor y esperando a su amiga. Una delgada silueta apareció entre la niebla, caminaba a duras penas e iba por el medio de la embarrada calle, mojándose a su paso. La rubia afilo su mirada para observar con detenimiento a aquella persona anónima. Poco a poco fue saliendo de la niebla, dejando una imagen aterradora._

_Era una joven niña de unos 17 años, mojada de pies a cabeza. Portaba un kimono blanco que estaba desgarrado y sucio. El kimono le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, dejando ver un pequeño rio de sangre bajando por el interior de sus finas piernas; se aterro al verla así. Su pelo negro se pegaba a su cara pálida, sus ojos estaban sin vida, opacos y sin brillo; además de rojos e hinchados. Sus labios morados por el frío y cortados, de los que salía una fina hilera de sangre. Respiraba forzadamente, su mirada perdida en ningún sitio, su cuerpo se movía lento y a duras penas. Unos pequeños detalles rojos aparecían en sus muñecas, como si hubiese sido forzada. Quedo a unos pasos de la mujer quien no daba crédito a lo que veía, quedo inmóvil al ver esa pobre niña. Esta se paro frente a Rangiku y lentamente alzo su mirada hacia ella, triste y a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas, además de débil._

_-Por…por f-favor…ayude…- no pudo seguir diciendo nada más. Su voz quebrada acallo en el momento en el que se desplomó inconsciente al embarrado suelo._

_-¡Yoruichi! ¡Kisuke!¡Ayudadme!_

**Fin Flashback**

-Quien me diría que te conocería así…Rukia Kuchiki…

* * *

><p>Un rayo retumbo en el cielo, dejando un desagradable sonido. En el Sereitei, más precisamente, en el despacho del 6º escuadrón se encontraba a oscuras el capitán Byakuya Kuchiki. En su escritorio, serio, sin decir nada; su mirada estaba pérdida y su ceño fruncido. La lluvia se escuchaba a través del cristal, retumbando sonoramente dentro de la sala. Estaba lleno de ira y rabia, la culpa lo abordaba dejándole indefenso y eso le enfurecía. Pero el incesante tintineo de la lluvia no era lo único que escuchaba, no. Miles de voces se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, gritos agónicos, suplicas, llantos…<p>

"-_¡Onegai!¡Nii-sama!"_

Un fuerte puño impacto sobre el escritorio, lleno de furia. Apoyo su codo sobre el objeto golpeado y se tapo los ojos con su mano en busca de tranquilidad y silencio. Pero eso era imposible, y menos en ese día… su voz resonaba como un incesante eco en su cabeza.

"_-¡No por favor! ¡NII-SAMA!"_

"NII-SAMA…Nii-sama.." El eco de ese desgarrador grito se repetía cada vez con menos intensidad, pero esta vez la poca tranquilidad que reservaba se esfumo cuando todo lo que había sobre la mesa salió volando fuera de la mesa. La silla cayó hacia atrás, el escritorio se giro débilmente y el hombre pelinegro caminaba de un lado para otro alborotándose el pelo.

"-_¡¿Por qué…?"_

-¡URUSAI!¡URUSAI!¡URUSAI! -Un fuerte puñetazo impactó contra la dura pared, rasguñando los blancos nudillos del moreno. Mandaba callar a la nada, a esas horas de la noche no se encontraba nadie en el cuartel, pero interiormente sabía a quién se lo decía…

"_¡NO!"_

Fue el último grito que resonó en su cabeza, con más fuerza, más desgarrador… en ese momento la ira se esfumó. Sus ojos se volvieron opacos y se escondieron tras su flequillo. Sus puños dejaron de apretarse y cayeron cual peso muerto a sus costados. Ahora tan solo sentía lástima por él, por ella… sentía como la culpa le estaba matando poco a poco…

-Soy un monstruo…

* * *

><p>Dentro de una casa, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, se encontraba una familia cobijándose del frio. Se trataba de la familia Kurosaki. Había dos niñas, gemelas aunque completamente distintas, sentadas y sirviendo té bien caliente, ambas eran Yuzu y Karin, hermanas de Ichigo el cual se encontraba mirando la incesante lluvia por la ventana.<p>

Estaba pensativo, y fuera de mentiras, ansioso. Llevaba casi una semana sin verla, sin ver a ese ángel. Todos tenían razón, podía volver loco a cualquiera y el sentía la asfixiante necesidad de verla otra vez, más no se había atrevido a ir solo. Renji se negaba a ir ya que se gasto la ultima vez casi todo su dinero y ningún escuadrón había decidido ir por el momento ya que había demasiado trabajo. Frunció más el ceño y suspiró.

-Ichi-nii, llevas extraño desde hace unos días.- Rompió el silencio su hermana Karin con un tono tranquilo y dando un sorbo a su té. Era morena como su padre, tranquila, bastante perspicaz y sarcástica…. Demasiado sarcástica.

-Es cierto Onii-chan, ¿te ocurre algo? – La dulce y preocupada voz de su otra hermana, Yuzu. Ella sin embargo era castaña clara… o quizá rubia, quien sabe. Ella a diferencia de Karin, era más inocente y cariñosa; siempre amable y servicial, había tomado las riendas de la casa al morir su madre.

-Tranquilas… estoy bien.

-Pareces inquieto.- Karin hizo una pausa y continuó.- Deberías hacer lo que sea que se te este pasando por la cabeza de una vez.

Esa respuesta le dejo pensativo… tenía razón en lo que había dicho, y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Se levanto sin decir nada y salió del salón ante la impasible Karin y la preocupada Yuzu. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Ir hasta allí y arriesgarse a no verla? Cualquier cosa sería buena con tal de verla y dejar de lado esa desesperación. Llego hasta el recibidor y salió rápido de casa, no sin antes gritar un "Me voy"

Una vez fuera miro hacia el oscuro cielo, ya apenas llovía, tan solo goteaba levemente, pero hacia frio. Un frio que calaba hasta los huesos. Cogió aire y comenzó a andar a paso rápido hacia aquel hechizante lugar. La impaciencia le hizo dejar de caminar para empezar a correr, no sabía por qué, pero al igual que el día en que la vio, sus piernas cobraron vida propia.

Parecía tan delicada, tan frágil… pero a través de sus ojos podías ver como estaba rota por dentro. Su mirada, triste y sin brillo, queriendo aparentar alguien que no es. Una sonrisa que parece forzada, y que sentía la necesidad… mejor dicho: sentía la curiosidad de saber cómo se vería su rostro con una sonrisa plena y feliz, con unos ojos radiando alegría. ¿Por qué quería eso? Apenas la conocía de una vez, pero era una mujer tan enigmática, sentía la grandísima necesidad de protegerla, ¿de qué? No sabía la respuesta… ¿De quién? Quizá, de ella misma.

Ya estaba entrando a los llamados barrios del placer, o Rukongai; no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer cuando llegase allí, ni siquiera se le ocurría una mísera excusa. Paro para recobrar el aliento, estaba exhausto. Observo jadeante los alrededores y continuó caminando más tranquilamente. No había gente por las calles, había pocos locales abiertos y aquellos que si lo estaban, parecían estar escasos de clientela. Se fijo en los carteles que daban nombre a los locales, todos intentando darle un nombre con estatus pero que quedaban en el intento…

Se fijo que de un local salía un hombre rubio, con gorro y un pequeño abanico cubriéndole la boca. Le miraba, al parecer, sonriendo; analizándole indiscretamente. Ichigo tan solo le miro con una ceja arqueada mientras pasaba lentamente por enfrente. Era una tienda de alimentación, raro en estos barrios. El hombre pareció empezar a hablarle a el, pero no sé paro.

-Veo que has caído….- comento con una voz burlesca y divertida.

-¿Perdone?

-La flor de nieve consiguió congelarte…- Ichigo paró de caminar y le miro extrañado sin entender nada de lo que aquel hombre decía.

-¿Me habla a mi?

-Me pregunto si podrás salvarla y evitar que se marchite…

Esa última frase la dijo en un tono más serio y apenado, dándole la espalda al pelinaranjo y entrando en la tienda. Ichigo no entendía nada, todo lo que aquel extraño hombre le había dicho le habían dejado perplejo. ¿La flor de nieve? ¿A qué se refería? Agito la cabeza y continuó su camino hasta ella.

* * *

><p>Rangiku Matsumoto se encontraba sentada en la solitaria habitación, tumbada en el suelo con su mano sosteniendo su cabeza. Hoy no había mucha clientela, quizá uno o dos hombres que venían directos a pasar la noche con alguna Oiran y se marchaban. Estaba preocupada por Rukia, no había salido de su habitación ni siquiera para cenar. Pero, ¿de qué se sorprendía? Es decir, año tras año, este mismo día siempre era igual debería saber lo que ocurriría. Sentía tanta pena y compasión por ella…. Si Rukia se enterase que alguien sentía lastima de ella, le mataría con sus propias manos; a pesar de todo era una mujer orgullosa.<p>

Escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abría y unos pasos sonaban en el recibidor, esperando que alguien saliese a atenderlos. Había clientes, por lo cual se levanto y fue a atenderlos con su mejor sonrisa. Tal fue su asombro que se encontró con el joven de hacia una semana, aquel que quería ver a Rukia.

-¡Vaya! Bienvenido esto…¿Kurosaki-kun cierto?

-Si…

-¡Pasa pasa! Estás en tu casa

-Gracias…

Algo cohibido paso hacia el salón donde antes descansaba Rangiku, quedándose de pié y buscando con la mirada a esa mujer. ¿Estaría allí?

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte? – ofreció amablemente

-Pues yo…esto…- se sobo la nuca algo incomodo.- emmm, me gustaría saber si se encuentra una chica…

-¿Quién quieres saber?

-Esto…Kuchiki Rukia…

-Ah, vaya…- torció la boca y miro hacia otro lado.- lamento decirte que hoy no podrá ser posible

-Y-Yo no quiero nada de "eso"…- movió nervioso las manos en forma de negación.- tan solo quiero verla…

-¿Huh? – por un momento la mujer se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pero recobro la compostura.- Yo, lo siento mucho pero es imposible… hoy Rukia no se encuentra en condiciones…

-¿Está bien? ¿Está enferma?- pregunto preocupado.- Por favor, déjeme verla.

-No insistas Kurosaki-kun… precisamente hoy, es imposible…

-P-Por favor…- no entendía porque estaba suplicando de esa manera, era la segunda vez que la veía, demonios.

-Ya le he dicho que n-

-Rangiku-san…- ambos miraron a sus espaldas, donde se encontraba una Rukia seria observándoles tranquilamente.- Esta bien…

-¿Estás segura?

-Si…

-Está bien…Kurosaki-kun, puede ir…

-H-Hai…

Nervioso el chico observo de nuevo a Rukia. Traía un kimono sencillo, lila con los bordes del mismo color pero algo más oscuro y su obi era granate. Su pelo estaba suelto sin ningún adorno, pero aún así se veía preciosa. Sin embargo, algo le llamo la atención… sus ojos estaban totalmente inexpresivos, su voz era suave pero triste… ¿Qué la ocurría?

Camino tras ella, esta vez sin ningún contacto físico como la vez pasada. Ella iba delante de él, en silencio con las manos escondidas en las mangas de su kimono. Se sentía incomodo, se notaba que ella estaba de mal humor y además triste, pero aún así lo había aceptado. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando estuviese a solas con ella? ¿Qué haría? No le dio tiempo a pensar más, porque ya habían llegado a la puerta de la noche pasada, aquella con los estampados de Sakura.

-Puedes pasar…

-Gracias…

Paso lentamente dentro pero no se sentó, se quedo de pie observándola como iba de nuevo hacia esa mesilla y encendía esas varillas de incienso de olor a jazmín. Era incomodo, no sabía qué hacer y ella se notaba a leguas que estaba mal… tenia tantísimas ganas de darla un abrazo para reconfortarla, pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que tenía miedo al rechazo.

-¿Qué deseas Ichigo…?

-Yo…- Rukia miraba el suelo, triste y sin decir nada, el pelinaranjo tan solo la pudo observar preocupado.-R-Rukia…¿estás bien…?

-¿Qué deseas Ichigo…?- su voz se quebró y vio como cerraba los ojos para evitar llorar.

-Quería verte…. Pero…- se acerco temeroso a ella, su mano tembló levemente hasta que rozo su mejilla con delicadeza. Nunca había sido capaz de hacer estas cosas, siempre había sido tímido y reservado, especialmente con las mujeres, pero ella…. Acarició su tersa piel y la siguió mirando preocupada.- dime que te ocurre…Rukia…

-…- Alzo su mirada cristalina y sus ojos violetas se fusionaron con los ojos miel de Ichigo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel chico? ¿La estaba acariciando? ¿Estaba preocupado por ella?- I-Ichigo…

-Estas triste…- la vergüenza desapareció, ahora tan solo había preocupación en su mirada, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y su mano continuaba acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Ichigo…? – pregunto en un susurro.

-Sinceramente…- su mano paro de acariciarla, sin embargo continuaba posada en su mejilla. La miro directamente a los ojos.- Necesitaba verte de nuevo…

- No deberías venir más Ichigo…- poso su fina y fría mano sobre la que Ichigo tenía en su mejilla.-… tan solo te traeré problemas.

-Me da igual.- contesto serio y tajante, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera.- ahora por favor… no quiero verte así…- quito la mano de su mejilla y agarro la pequeña mano que tenia sobre la suya propia.

-Ichigo…- le miro fijamente. Pareció darle un vuelco a su corazón, esos ojos… eran tan sinceros, derrochaban tanta bondad… ¿Hacia cuanto que no veía una mirada así? Sonrió inconscientemente, una sonrisa leve. Estaba tan sorprendida de lo que ese chico había conseguido en tan solo dos días que se asusto.

Apretó la mano de Ichigo y tiro de ella mientras se sentaba de rodillas en el suelo, haciendo que él también se arrodillase enfrente de ella. El pelinaranjo estaba algo nervioso, pero cada vez estaba más tranquilo y con más confianza. Era tan bella que cuando la vio sonreír sinceramente creyó estar en el paraíso. Otra vez hizo ese gesto de la vez pasada, dio unos golpecitos sobre sus piernas para que él se recostara sobre ellas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tumbo apoyando su cabeza sobre sus muslos y dejando que sus manos vagaran por sus cabellos.

-Eres extraño, Ichigo….

-¿Extraño…?- susurro con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí. Eres el primer hombre que no desea mi cuerpo… ¿Acaso no es de tu gusto?

-No, no, no, claro que no. – abrió los ojos de golpe, negando mil veces nervioso. Rukia tan solo pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa.- Eres preciosa, no es eso, t-tu… es solo que… yo no quiero hacer algo que tu no quieras….-se relajo y cerró los ojos.-…y menos pagar por ello…

-¿Acaso eres real…?- susurro.

-Me pregunto exactamente lo mismo…- abrió los ojos mirándola fijamente y dedicándola una tierna y sincera sonrisa. Ella correspondió la sonrisa.

-No sé si es correcto que te veas con alguien como yo…

-Me da igual si es correcto o no.- continuo hablando relajado y con sus ojos cerrados.- ¿acaso te estoy molestando…?

-No… claro que no… al contrario. Me agrada que vengas… pero, no quiero causarte problemas…

-Me da igual…

-A ti todo te da igual.- sonrió y le acaricio el rostro, haciendo figuras abstractas.- Sigo diciendo que eres extraño…

-Todos lo somos…

-Supongo que si.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. La respiración de Ichigo comenzó a ser acompasada y tranquila, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su ceño parecía estar algo relajado. Las finas manos de Rukia delinearon su mandíbula, subiendo a sus mejillas; repitiendo ese movimiento una y otra vez. ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Por qué con el se sentía en paz…? Durante unos momentos, todos los malos recuerdos desaparecieron…

-Gracias Ichigo…

No hubo respuesta, el chico se quedo dormido sobre sus piernas, más no le importo lo más mínimo. _**Quizá Ichigo era su cura… la cura para su doloroso pasado…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, ¿Qué os pareció? Tierno el momento de estos dos. Y la forma en la que Rangiku conoció a Rukia… mal ¿verdad? Es duro… ya os enterareis de todo lo que paso, algunas me odiareis pero LO SIENTO! Jajajaja. Sin más espero que os haya gustado y que este bien este fic. Cualquier duda será resuelta mediante review o MP.<strong>

**Ahora…¿Merezco reviews? Por favor decidme que si! **

**Gracias a todos por leer y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**Besos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuki no Hana**

_Bien, estoy feliz de haber conseguido reviews, aunque tardasen en llegar, finalmente llegaron asique ¡GENIAL! He cambiado el rated a "T" por qué no aparece nada demasiado fuerte aún. Quizá más adelante lo vuelva a cambiar a "M" pero no sé, debo pensármelo. Bueno, siento la espera y aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo! Os dejo leer._

**Capitulo 4**

Después de un largo sueño abrió los ojos. Se quedo observando el techo durante unos momentos y giro poco a poco su cabeza, observando la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era su casa. ¿Pero no estaba con Rukia?¿Había sido un sueño? En ese preciso momento se encontraba en el salón de su residencia, con sus hermanas sentadas en la mesita de té, observándole fijamente. Sostenían sobre sus, todavía, infantiles manos las tazas de porcelana blancas, dejando que el calor del té las calentase.

No decían nada, se encontraban en completo silencio, analizándole minuciosamente; cosa que le exaspero bastante. Paso sus grandes manos por su rostro, subiendo hasta su cabello y echándolo atrás. Ese sueño parecía tan real… es más, todavía podía sentir esas maravillosas caricias que le estaba proporcionando. Pero no. Ahí estaba, sentado en un futón que no había visto nunca…

-Ichi-nii, ¿te encuentras bien?- Ichigo alzo la cabeza para mirarla, pero no dijo nada.- Pareces fastidiado.

-Eh…si. Tuve un sueño y…

-Oh, soñaste con ella.

-¿Qué? ¿C-Como demonios….?

-Estúpido.- dio un sorbo a su té.- Lo sé porque esto si es un sueño.

-¿Qué?

-Despierta de una vez, baka.- hizo una pausa.- Estoy seguro que ahora mismo prefieres la realidad….

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sin ninguna prisa. Ya entrecerrados, pudo divisar el fino rostro de Rukia, quien seguía acariciando su rostro tranquilamente. Parpadeo suave dos veces y comenzó a despertar. La morena se percató de que Ichigo había despertado de los brazos de Morfeo y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Veo que despertaste…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde…- paro de acariciarle.- Si quieres puedes dormir aquí…

-¿Pero y tu…?

-Tranquilo. Si te lo he ofrecido, simplemente acéptalo….- El pelinaranjo se levanto de sus rodillas y se giro para no perder el contacto visual.- A estas horas solo hay maleantes por las calles, y no es una buena idea que te vayas tú solo…

-B-Bueno… entonces aceptaré…

-Perfecto. Puedes acomodarte, Ichigo. – se levanto poco a poco, recobrando la movilidad en las piernas y caminó hacia la puerta, lenta y calmadamente.- Iré a por algo de té.

-H-Hai.

¿Qué tenía esa mujer? Era consciente que estaba probando el néctar de la locura, lo sabía de sobra pero aún así continuaba buscándola, llamémosle masoquismo o quien sabe cómo, pero de lo que está claro es que le encantaba sentir esa locura. Se deleitaba simplemente con observarla, sin decir nada… pero cuando su melodiosa y tranquila voz llegaba a sus oídos le hacía perderse todavía más en ella.

Se sentía extraño, Kurosaki Ichigo no era de esos hombres que se enamoran a simple vista, y raramente creé en el amor que te hace ver la vida en rosa; pero qué le pasaba, ¿Esa mujer le había enamorado? O… ¿Solo había conseguido caer en la oscura magia de aquel llamado "ángel del infierno"? Fuera como fuese, le encantaba esa magia y más aún quien la portaba. No quería pensar en lo que se trataba… lo mejor era dejarse llevar y que el destino decidiese lo que tenía que pasar.

Quien sabe…quizá sus destinos estaban irremediablemente unidos.

* * *

><p>Por el salón del establecimiento apareció Rukia, relajada y con sus ojos cerrados. Corrió lentamente la puerta y el cerro tras de sí intentando no hacer ruido. Matsumoto, quien se encontraba tumbada en el suelo mientras fumaba de su fina y larga pipa, la miró fijamente.; la morena sabía de sobra que ahora, su mentora, comenzaría a preguntar.<p>

-¿Kurosaki sigue ahí, Rukia-chan?

-Hai. – camino hacia un rincón del cual saco las cosas pertinentes para hacer el té.

-¿Estás…."trabajando"? –la pregunto algo confundida mientras expulsaba el humo.

-No…- vertió el agua.

-Rukia… ¿estás bien?- dejo la pipa y se acerco a ella, observando todos sus movimientos.

-Si Rangiku… - alzo la mirada, dedicándola una leve, pero sincera, sonrisa.- Estoy bien…

-¿Quién demonios es él? ¿Qué Dios lo manda, Rukia? – Pregunto sorprendida-¡Kami-sama, mi flor de nieve esta sonriendo!

-Exageras, Rangiku…- su sonrisa se torno divertida al ver los alaridos de su amiga.

-Si vieses lo linda que te ves sonriendo así, no me llamarías exagerada cariño.- se recostó en el suelo sin dejar de mirar a su subordinada.- ¿Es buen chico Kurosaki-kun?

-Parece inocente…

-¿Inocente? Rukia-chan, quizá es que nosotras tenemos de todo menos inocencia.- se carcajeo ligeramente.

-No sé… ¿te puedes creer que de las dos veces que ha venido no ha querido "nada" de "nada"?

-¿Qué?- Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó de nuevo, quedando a dos centímetros del rostro de la morena.- ¿No te has acostado con él?

-No.- negó tranquila mientras continuaba su labor.

-¿Entonces que habéis hecho este tiempo?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Aja.- serena continuó preparando el té.- El tan solo quiere hablar conmigo… dice que no quiere pagar por mi cuerpo… .- paró y mantuvo la mirada baja.- dice…. Dice que no tengo precio…

-¿Ese hombre es real?

-Lo mismo me pregunto…- suspiró.

-Rukia…- se acerco como una felina hacia ella, poniéndola nerviosa al momento. Sonrió de medio lado- a ti te gusta el Kurosaki…

-¿Q-Qué? – se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada, acelerando sus movimientos para terminar contra antes el té. Carraspeo para recobrar la compostura.- N-No digas tonterías Rangiku.

-Venga cariño… ¿Si no porque no le has echado de tu habitación a estas horas?

-Es simple preocupación…- intento parecer seria.- sabes que a estas horas están los maleantes… puede ser peligroso…

-Ya claro. Como si él no pudiese defenderse solito.- se junto cada vez más contra la nerviosa morena, restregándose contra ella y sonriendo divertida.- Nee nee, ¿Rukia-chan? ¿Te estás enamorando?

-¿Enamorando? – Se hizo el silencio y Rangiku se puso seria, sabía que no debía haber dicho eso.- No Rangiku… sabes que no. Eso no es para alguien como yo…

-No digas eso…- la miró fijamente.- todavía eres muy joven cariño… tú no estás atrapada.

-Rangiku…

-No Rukia. Mírame.- afonía. Rukia la obedeció.- Yo.- se señalo contra su pecho.- Yo si estoy atrapada aquí. Tú puedes ser feliz, puedes volver a enamorarte.

-Pero Rangiku… me han hecho tanto daño…- sus manos apretaron la tetera que sostenía sobre sus frágiles manos.- yo no puedo confiar en nadie… y menos en un hombre.

-Si cariño, tu sí. No cometas el mismo error que yo.- Se puso de rodillas, seria y mirándola profundamente.- Desconfié de todo, inclusive los hombres Rukia y mírame…

-…- calló y escucho.

-Mírame… ¿crees que soy feliz aquí? ¿Crees que yo no he soñado con una vida mejor? – nunca vio a Rangiku tan seria, pero la escucho atentamente.- Por supuesto que si… pero yo, mis miedos, mi desconfianza y sobre todo mi orgullo, me han impedido ser feliz…- hizo una pausa.- No cometas el mismo error.

-Rangiku…

-Te miro y me veo a mi cuando era joven Rukia… pero yo fui tonta y cometí el error de cegarme… tu todavía puedes ser feliz.

-….- el té estaba listo, pero Rukia no presto atención. Las palabras de Rangiku le habían llegado dentro. Quedo pensativa.

-¡Bueno!- la voz cambio de repente a la de siempre. Dio una palmada y la dedico una amplia sonrisa.- ¡No hagas de esperar a tu pretendiente! ¡Vamos Rukia!

-H-Hai…- Rukia tan solo la miró sin comprender el cambio de humor tan drástico. Pero después sonrió levemente, sabía que Rangiku lo hacía por verla bien.

-Ve…

* * *

><p>Entro pensativa en la habitación, las palabras de Rangiku llegaron hasta su corazón y ahora no paraba de darle vueltas. Pero aún cuando vio a Ichigo, este se encontraba dentro del futón blanco con flores lilas, recostado y observando la habitación; no se había percatado de la presencia de la mujer de sus sueños.<p>

-Traigo el té.- sonrió levemente mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la cómoda de madera. Se puso de rodillas y le miró fijamente.- ¿Quieres una taza o prefieres descansar?

-Duerme conmigo.- Silencio. Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente sin decir nada. Lo había dicho enserio, sin ningún rodeo. Rukia se quedo anonadada, no sabía que decir.

-Una mujer como yo no debe mostrar su rostro dormido. Es una falta de educación…

-Me da igual…- esbozo una leve sonrisa.- soy tu…"cliente". ¿No puedes dormir con tu cliente?

-No Ichigo…- rió dulcemente.- Es más, nunca duermo con mis clientes. Jamás.

-Vaya… pues…- se quedo pensativo durante un largo rato.- ¿No puedes dormir con tu amigo?

-Oh no. Nunca podría dormir con un amigo. Siempre debe haber una barrera de respeto.- miro hacia el suelo, sonriendo.

-¿Entonces…?- se incorporó lentamente, quedando a escasos pasos de Rukia.- ¿Qué tengo que ser para que duermas conmigo?

-¿huh? – alzo la mirada un tanto sonrojada al ver lo que indirectamente había preguntado aquel hombre.

-Venga, no haré nada… lo juro.- le alzo su meñique cual niño pequeño que quiere hacer una promesa.- Por favor…

-Mmmm…- le miro fijamente, pensativa y finalmente alzo su meñique igual y lo entrelazo con una tierna sonrisa.- Esta bien…

Ichigo la hizo hueco en el futón, mientras observaba como se levantaba, tranquila y seria. Se sonrojo interiormente al pensar lo que acababa de decir. Suplicando y rogando a esa mujer que durmiese junto a él, ¿en que estaba pensando?. Mas se sonrojo, pero esta vez en sus mejillas, al ver como la morena empezaba a desatarse el obi. Instantáneamente se tapo los ojos, como un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto divertida mientras paraba de desatarse el obi.

-Y-Yo… eh… l-lo siento, si quieres n-no miro…

-Baka…- le insulto cariñosamente, a lo que el aparto sus manos.- Tan solo me voy a quitar el kimono para quedarme con el Juban*.

-Ah… claro.- miro avergonzado hacia otro lado por la tontería que había cometido.

Empezó a relajarse y volvió a mirar de reojo a Rukia quien estaba deslizando su kimono lentamente por sus brazos, dejando ver la fina tela blanca del Juban. Era preciosa, hipnótica y tenía esa magia tan elegante que la hacían ver más irresistible aún. Dobló cuidadosamente el kimono y lo dejo delicadamente sobre el suelo. Camino lento y pausado hasta el lado izquierdo del futón y se arrodillo con cuidado, ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo. Tenía suerte de poseer un futón amplio, porque si llegase a ser más pequeño, uno de los dos dormiría en el suelo. Abrió la colcha para después introducirse dentro.

-Bien, pues durmamos. Buenas noches Ichigo.- Se acerco con una leve sonrisa a el y le dio un beso cerca de los labios… demasiado cerca; para después tumbarse y darle la espalda.

-B-Buenas… noches…- su sonrojo era máximo, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder y tan solo pudo llevar su mano a la mejilla mientras miraba el pelo de ella.-…Rukia…

Sus labios los sintió tan suaves y cálidos que creyó encontrarse en el paraíso. Se recostó del todo y se mantuvo mirando la espalda de Rukia. Aspiro profundo y dejo que el olor de Rukia le embriagara los cinco sentidos, y como impulso se acerco más a ella. Cerró los ojos y se quedo así, probablemente esa sería la noche en la que dormiría mejor. Rukia, por el otro lado mantenía los ojos abiertos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cómo pudo hacer eso, se había impuesto asimismo una seria de reglas: 1. No encapricharse, 2. No encariñarse, 3. Y la más importante, no enamorarse… Y de momento ya había faltado a las dos primeras, pero temía estar empezando a faltar a la tercera.

Se sentía tan bien, tan protegida… podía sentir la calidez de Ichigo, su respiración, su corazón latir descontroladamente. Sonrió ante la última sensación. Le encantaba ver a ese jovencito tan rudo, sonrojado y nervioso. Cerró los ojos y dejo que le inundara esa sensación de protección que le brindaba la cercanía de Ichigo.

-Al final…- la voz ya relajada de Ichigo resonó por la habitación.-…no tomamos el té.

-Cierto…- sonrió divertida al igual que él y se echo hacia atrás, pegándose más a Ichigo, buscando más la cercanía entre sus cuerpos.- Ichigo…

-Hai…

-¿Te importaría abrazarme…?- pidió en un susurro.

-¿Q-Que…?- la voz le tembló levemente de nuevo.- ¿De verdad quieres…?

-Hai…- hizo una breve pausa.-… por favor, abrázame…

No le hizo repetirlo una tercera vez y pasó sus fuertes brazos por ella, apoyando su mandíbula en la morena cabeza de Rukia, aspirando su aroma. Sentía su pequeño cuerpo abrazado por él, parecía diminuto, frágil… pero le encanto tenerla así. Más aun le gusto a ella ya que cerró los ojos de satisfacción al sentirse arropada por Ichigo. ¿Cómo había conseguido tener tanta confianza con él en tan poco tiempo? No tenía ni idea de la respuesta…

De lo que si estaba segura es de que todo el dolor y el miedo de ese preciso día se había esfumado al sentirse protegida por Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Los pájaros revoloteaban en el jardín, canturreando un melodioso sonido que hizo que cierta morena despertará con una sonrisa en sus labios. Abrió pesadamente los ojos, dejando que la luz matinal la despertará finalmente. Intento moverse pero tenía los brazos de Ichigo sujetándola posesivamente, volvió a sonreír ante esto. Podía escuchar su respiración acompasada, su aliento calentando su nuca y podría apostarse lo que quisiera a que tendría el ceño fruncido.<p>

Aparto con cuidado de no despertarle, su ansioso agarre, finalizando su libertad con éxito. Se incorporó y le miró adormilada todavía. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, su ceño fruncido- gano la apuesta- y su torneado pecho subiendo y bajando a compas de su respiración. Llevo su pequeña mano al rostro de este y lo acaricio suavemente, delineando cada una de sus facciones, subiendo hasta su anaranjado cabello, para enterrar sus dedos entre el.

-Buenos días…- susurro adormecido con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días…- esbozo una tierna sonrisa mientras apartaba delicadamente su mano. Ante la pérdida del contacto, Ichigo abrió lentamente sus orbes marrones.

-¿Qué hora es…?

-Deben ser las nueve…

-¿¡Las nueve!- abrió los ojos de par en par y se levanto rápido.- ¡Tenía que estar hace una hora en el cuartel! ¡Demonios!

-Vaya… - se quedo sentada mirando como Ichigo se levantaba de golpe.- Pues deberías irte antes de que llegues más tarde.

-Si… más me vale darme prisa.- la miró fijamente mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-Voy fuera, ¿sí? – se levanto tranquilamente y sonriendo.

-Hai…- le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la sala, se encontraba Rangiku tomando el desayuno junto a dos chicas más y Hinamori. Las más jóvenes se encontraban hablando animadamente sobre lo que harían en el día, pero Rangiku todavía seguía pensando en Rukia, con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.<p>

-"_Todavía no ha salido de la habitación y no escuché a el Kurosaki salir."- _pensó.-_"Deben estar juntitos. ¡Yay! ¡Qué bien!_

Sonrió alegremente haciendo que sus subordinadas la miraran con gesto extraño, pero rápido volvieron a sus asuntos. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta principal del establecimiento saco de sus pensamientos a Matsumoto y las jóvenes dejaron de hablar. Todas miraron hacia la puerta por la que debería entrar el cliente y esperaron extrañadas sobre quien podría venir a esas horas.

Rangiku puso su mejor sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba, Kyoraku Shunsui, pero al momento su sonrisa desapareció al recordar que quizá iba a buscar a Rukia.

-Capitán Kyoraku, Buenos días.- se levanto. Aun así era un cliente.- ¿Qué hace por aquí tan temprano? ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

-Esto si…- bajo su mirada apenado.- ¿Se encuentra Kuchiki Rukia?

-Lamento decirle que está dormida…

-Puedo esperarla si es preciso...- contesto intentando sonar tranquilo. Ese hombre ya había caído ante ella.

-No creo que sea una buena idea…

Hablando de la reina de Roma, Rukia apareció todavía un poco somnolientas por la puerta, sin percatarse de quienes se encontraban en la habitación hasta que alzo la vista. Dio un respingo pero recobro la compostura, haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días Kyoraku-san.

-Buenos días, Kuchiki.- contesto serio.

-Rukia-chan, emmm… el capitán te buscaba.- Rangiku la miró preocupada.

-Oh, pues, ¿dígame para qué, capitán?- se acerco a él, quedando a unos pasos.

- Emmm, venía a verte...- contesto en voz baja.

-Aquí me tiene. ¿Algo más? – intento sonar amable y educada, pero se mantenía fría.

-Eh, si…- fijo su mirada en los orbes violetas quienes captaron el mensaje al instante.

-Lo lamento, capitán. No será posible.- se giro para marcharse, pero el castaño se lo impidió.

-Te pagaré lo que sea.- contesto subiendo el tono de voz en un gesto de desespero.

-Ya le dije que no.- le cortó tajantemente. Rangiku observaba la escena atentamente por si había problemas

-¿Pero por qué…?

No contesto ya que por la puerta de la que anteriormente salió Rukia, apareció un apurado Ichigo. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien se encontraba allí, se tenso al instante, abriendo los ojos y sin decir nada. Rukia miro fijamente al capitán, seria y fría, para después dar unos pasos atrás y quedar junto a Ichigo.

-¡C-Capitán Kyoraku! – hizo una reverencia al instante.

-Kurosaki…- le observo serio.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Yo… esto… y-yo…- no pudo contestar debido al nerviosismo, pero Rukia contesto al instante por él.

-Ha estado conmigo, Kyoraku-san. – finalizo seria.

-…ya veo…- cerro los ojos recordando el consejo que le dio su amigo Ukitake y los abrió mirando fijamente a Ichigo.- ¿No deberías estar en el cuartel, chico?

-Hai. Ahora mismo iba hacia allá.

-Entonces lo mejor es que ambos se vayan si tienen que trabajar.- dijo Rukia mirando fijamente al castaño.

-Adiós, Kuchiki.- se despidió secamente, saliendo del salón rabioso.

Matsumoto se relajo al ver que el Capitán se fue y sonrió al verlos juntos. Ichigo tenia un gesto de alivio y Rukia continuaba seria, con los ojos cerrados. El pelinaranjo recobro la compostura y la miró para despedirse.

-Bueno, Rukia… he de irme.- Rangiku no paraba de mirarlos como una cotilla, al igual que las otras jovencitas que allí se encontraban. Rukia las miro de reojo, con cara de "sois-unas-malditas-cotillas" y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Ichigo.

-Te acompaño a la salida.- cogió su mano y le guió rápido, mientras miraba a Rangiku que la giñaba un ojo.

Ambos llegaron al recibidor, pero Rukia no soltó su mano. No se decían nada, tan solo se miraban fijamente sin saber por qué. Hasta que el pelinaranjo se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno… gracias por todo…-apretó su fina mano y con la libre se sobo la nuca.

-De nada Ichigo… gracias a ti.- se dedicaron todas las miradas existentes en un segundo y no supieron que hacer, asique Ichigo en uno de sus impulsos tiro de su mano y la abrazó. Al principio Rukia no entendió nada, pero al final correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Cuándo te puedo ver otra vez?- susurro contra su hombro.

-Yo estoy aquí siempre…- respondió mientras se separaba de él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien pues… nos vemos.

-Adiós… Ichigo.

Se quedo en el recibidor viendo como se marchaba, hasta quedar sola y en silencio.

-Cotillas. – cerro los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa divertida.- Dejad de esconderos.

Al momento, Rangiku y Hinamori salieron de la esquina corriendo y se pusieron detrás de ella, imitando la escena que acababan de ver. Rangiku haciendo de Ichigo y Hinamori imitando a Rukia. La rubia sostenía las manos de Momo, mirándose fijamente.

-¡Gracias por todo!¡Rukia!- imito exageradamente cual drama de obra de teatro.

-¡No! ¡Gracias a ti!¡Ichigo! – hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! – se apretaron las manos y juntaron sus rostros. Rukia tan solo las observaba con los brazos cruzados, una ceja arqueada y sonriendo divertida de medio lado.

-¡Yo te esperaré aquí siempre!

Ambas se empezaron a juntar más, burlándose de Rukia, para darse un beso. Fue suficiente, la morena se acerco a ambas y choco sus cabezas para que sus frentes se golpeasen. Las dos empezaron a sobarse la frente de dolor.

-¡Itaiii!¡Rukia eso dolió!- se quejaba la más joven

-¡Ara! Tan solo escenificábamos la escena de amor….- hacia pucheros Rangiku.

-Estáis locas…- paso de largo sonriendo divertida.- locas.

* * *

><p>Ya era mediodía y en el Sereitei, los soldados estaban almorzando. Ichigo estaba ido, perdido en su mundo, mientras comía. Renji, su amigo, que no era tonto se percató del estado de su amigo y no tardo en preguntarle.<p>

-¿Te ocurre algo? Estas en las nubes.

-No, nada…

-Ya.- le miro con media sonrisa y la ceja arqueada.- Has llegado una hora tarde Ichigo, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estuve con ella.- contesto sin mirarle.

-¿Qué? ¿Con ella te refieres a…?

-Rukia.

-¡Enserio!- grito haciendo que los demás soldados giraran a verlos. Bajo el tono- ¿De verdad?

-Hai…

-¿Pasaste la noche con ella?

-Hai…

-¿Hicisteis algo? – pregunto pervertido.

-No.- se levanto una vez termino de comer.

-¿Qué? – se levanto tras de él.- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo que aún no os habéis acostado?

-No quiero hacerlo asi…

-¿Eres gay?- pregunto directamente, ganándose una mirada matadora por su parte.- ¿Por qué no la pagas y punto?

-_**Ella no tiene precio…**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bien! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya se van acercando cada vez más… he de avisar que dentro de pocos capítulos habrá una parte algo fuerte, ya que empezará a desvelarse el pasado de Rukia. He pensado algo, ya que nos centrábamos en el pasado de Rukia, quizá podría añadir brevemente el pasado de Rangiku… ¿Qué os parece? Decidmelo por un review. El pobre Kyoraku callo en la tentación de volver a buscarla, pero no, ya aprendió la lección y no volverá más. Y bueno, Rangiku es tan graciosa… pero cuando sale su parte seria me encanta.<strong>

**Sin más, espero que os haya gustado y dejadme reviews, si claro…. ¿los merezco? **

**Gracias por leer**

**Besos**

**SMorphine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuki no Hana**

_Gracias por todos los reviews del capitulo pasado, me alegro que os haya gustado. Este sera una mezcla muy extraña entre romanticismo y tristeza... ya lo vereís! Lamento mucho no poder actualizar mas de seguido pero apenas tengo tiempo... Pero en fin, sin más, os dejo que leais! _

**Capitulo 5**

Los días pasaban y pasaban como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase. El invierno casi había pasado y la nieve se derretía al igual que los corazones de muchos. Los cerezos empezaban a crecer, haciendo inminente que sus pétalos florecieran. Visitas inesperadas, sonrisas cohibidas y sinceras, risas alegres incrustadas en charlas que se alargaban hasta el anochecer y silencios. Silencios, si. Pero no de esos silencios incómodos, que no sabes que decir ni que hacer. Un silencio que ellos entendían, que con solo mirarse podían decirse lo que quisieran. Rukia adoraba ese silencio porque podía escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, podía observarle detenidamente sin dar explicación, y lo mismo ocurría al contrario.

Ichigo se embelesaba mirando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro. Sus ojos felinos, los destellos azules y violetas que se formaban en su iris dándole ese color que le hacía perder los estribos. Su fina nariz que la hacía ver una muñeca de porcelana, sus labios carnosos entreabiertos de los que salía una pequeña respiración relajada. Le encantaba todo de ella.

Sin embargo, cuando el chico se iba Rukia despertaba de aquel cuento de hadas y se maldecía una y otra vez por pensar así. Los cuentos de hadas tienen un final feliz y su destino, según ella, ya estaba sellado con la desgracia. Se recordaba a cada instante que esto no podía salir bien, que era imposible que su mundo fuese perfecto… pero de poco le servía auto regañarse, ya que cuando volvía a ver esos ojos color miel, su frio corazón se derretía y caía totalmente rendida a sus encantos e inocencia.

Rangiku veía todo lo que ocurría, y le encantaba. En más de una ocasión ella estuvo entre medias para que Ichigo viniese más a menudo, liando a ambos y dejándoles a solas. Le gustaba tantísimo ver a Rukia sonreír, le encantaba tanto verla reír así… pero también tenía miedo de que la volviesen a hacer daño como aquel hombre. Temía que pisotearan su ya roto corazón y que no pudiese volver a alzar la cabeza. Su subordinada favorita era tan joven y había sufrido tantísimo en esa vida que nadie podría entender el porqué continuaba viva. Pero Rukia Kuchiki era una mujer fuerte, que su orgullo la mantuvo a flote en ocasiones, que sus ganas de demostrar que nadie consigue vencerla la mantuvieron con vida, aunque a veces ella misma se autodestruyese…

-¿R-Rangiku-san?

-¡Ara! ¡Kurosaki-kun! No te escuche entrar.- se levanto del tatami sonriente y se acerco a el.- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches – le correspondió una leve sonrisa educada.

- Buscas a Rukia, ¿verdad?

-H-Hai…- desvió nervioso la mirada.

-Oh, está en el jardín de atrás, mirando el cielo.- se explico.- Kurosaki-kun…¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?

-¿Eh? No claro, dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

-No tardaré más de dos minutos, siéntate.- se arrodillo mientras esperaba que el joven hiciera lo mismo.

-Claro, dime.- estaba tranquilo y sereno, escuchando atentamente lo que Rangiku tenía que decirle.

-Mira, Ichigo… ¿Puedo tutearte?- asintió.- Bien… sabes que yo aprecio mucho a Rukia, ¿lo sabes verdad?- asintió de nuevo.- Me gustaría saber algo…

-Tú dirás…

-¿Tú quieres a Rukia?

Afonía. Ninguno dijo nada. Ninguno se sorprendió, ni se puso nervioso. Tan solo se miraron fijamente, serios y serenos. Entre ellos había una complicidad que se había creado por Rukia, mas específicamente por su felicidad, ya que una quería **verla** feliz y otro quería **hacerla** feliz. En resumen, el nexo que los unía era la felicidad de aquella flor de nieve.

-No la quiero Rangiku…- está le miro interrogante y con el ceño fruncido.- Yo la amo.

-…- la forma en la que lo dijo…o mejor dicho: La forma en la que lo afirmo; fueron las más sinceras palabras que Rangiku había escuchado en toda su vida. Sonrió suavemente, mientras miraba hacia el suelo.- Ve con ella…

-Hai.- convencido se levanto del suelo dispuesto a salir al jardín. Pero la voz de la mujer le paro de nuevo.

-Ichigo.- no se giró. Ninguno se giró.- No la hagas daño… Onegai.

Tan solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa sincera y profunda.

-No podría hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Todavía hacia algo de frio, el invierno se resistía a irse para dejar paso a la primavera, pero era un frió reconfortante, que te mantenía despierto. Rukia se encontraba ahí, sentada sobre la vieja, pero resistente, madera; observando la luna llena que se reflejaba mágicamente sobre su piel. Pronto pasaría esa época del año que tanto odiaba y daría paso a un nuevo florecer. Cerró los ojos y sonrió al notar la presencia que tenía detrás suya.<p>

-Hey…- esa voz varonil intentando mostrar indiferencia, pero que su leve temblor le hacían saber que buscaba una respuesta a su saludo. Volvió a sonreír ante esto.

-Buenas noches, Ichigo.- correspondió con voz suave. Escucho las pisadas sobre la madera, y al momento sintió a Ichigo sentándose a su lado, observándola minuciosamente. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, lo sentía todo.- Es una bella noche… ¿verdad?

-Si…- alzo la vista a la luna, al igual que Rukia, observándola ambos sin decir nada.

-La primavera está a punto de florecer… - desvió su mirada de la luna y la poso en Ichigo, sonriendo sutilmente.

-Si…- dejo de observar la luna y la miró profundamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido como siempre, su mirada la penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, cosa que hizo estremecer levemente a Rukia.

-Ichigo…¿ocurre algo? – cuestionó al ver la mirada tan distinta que poseía el chico.

-Rukia.- la llamo decidido y serio, tomando una de sus finas manos sobre las suyas, acariciándola levemente.- quiero que sepas algo…

-¿E-El que…? – se estaba poniendo nerviosa. La forma en la que la estaba mirando, sus caricias, su voz. Todo lucía tan diferente, que le asusto que fuese a decir aquellas dos palabras que tanto temía. Sintió un nudo en el pecho, sus ojos comenzaron a arder levemente, cosa que significaba que las lágrimas estaban preparándose para salir, pero pudo retenerlas por el momento.

-Rukia…

No dejo de mirarla ni un instante, no quería perderse detalle de ella, quería recordarla hasta el fin de sus días. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella suavemente y la distancia de sus cuerpos iba disminuyendo cada vez más. Rukia temblaba levemente, temerosa de que hiciese "eso" a lo que sabía que no podría resistirse, pero inconscientemente se acerco a el de igual manera. Sus respiraciones chocaban débiles contra el rostro del otro, sus narices se rozaban hasta el momento que el pelinaranjo giro su rostro levemente para que sus labios pudiesen encajar con los de ella. Podía sentir la calidez de sus sonrosados labios rozando los suyos, su nerviosismo y temblor; pero quería sentir más. Y así lo hizo, finalmente fundieron sus labios en un tierno y lento beso, que al principio Rukia no supo responder.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, más no les detuvo para nada. La morena comenzó a corresponder el beso, y ante tal acción Ichigo poso su amplia mano sobre la tersa piel de la mejilla de ella, acariciándola a su paso. Era tan perfecto que creyó estar soñando, parecía el paraíso y quizá lo fuese. El beso fue romántico, apasionado, deseoso y a la vez desesperado; pero sin ningún rastro de lujuria. Nada.

El pelinaranjo sintió como un leve sabor salado se colaba entre sus labios. Una gota salada. Abrió los ojos, observando que aquello era una lágrima. Una lágrima salía de los ojos de ella. Lloraba. ¿Por qué? Se asusto por ella y se separó poco a poco de ella, cortando suavemente el beso, juntando sus frentes y recobrando el aliento. Podía sentir el temblor de Rukia, sus ojos cerrados, sin querer afrontar la realidad, pero eso no le echaría atrás.

-Te amo, Rukia.

Espero una reacción, pero fue inmediata. Su ceño se frunció y un sollozo salió de los labios de la morena. Sus pequeñas manos se apretaron fuertemente y comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápido. Ichigo aparto su mano de su mejilla, atrayendo consigo unas lagrimas que quedaron derramadas sobre ella y la miró esperando respuesta.

Sus manos subieron temblorosas hasta su rostro, tapando sus ojos y consigo sus lágrimas. Se sentía tan mal viéndola llorar. Si ella sentía dolor, el también lo sentía… era tanta la compenetración entre sus cuerpos y sus almas, que no podía verla mal. Hizo el ademán de ir a abrazarla para reconfortarla pero al instante poso sus manos en su pecho, parándole.

-No…- su voz tembló. Miro hacia el suelo, sin quitar las manos de su torso, intentando dejar de llorar. Cuando creyó conseguirlo alzo la vista, observándolo con sus ojos cristalinos.- No Ichigo… no puedes… tú no puedes…

-Rukia…

-¡NO! – Le espetó tristemente.- No puedes amarme Ichigo.- le ordeno seria.- E-Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos…- se levanto sin mirarle del suelo, dispuesta a irse. Ichigo lo percibió y se levanto rápidamente, asustado.- Olvídalo Ichigo. Por tu bien…. Olvídame.

-¡NO! – la agarro del brazo bruscamente y sus ojos se escondieron tras su pelo.- No puedo olvidarte Rukia. Por mucho que lo niegues… yo te amo. ¿Me oyes? – La miro serio y decidido.- ¡TE AMO!

-…..- su labio inferior tembló, iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento y no quería que él la viese otra vez así. Consiguió deshacerse del agarre y salió corriendo, lejos de el

-¡RUKIA!

De nada servía ir detrás de ella, aunque consiguiese atraparla, no serviría de nada. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Ella correspondió ese beso… ¿Cuál es el problema? Se sentó de nuevo donde antes estaba sentada Rukia y se tapo la cara clamando paciencia, y si era posible alguna respuesta. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? El estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo por él, el lo sabía, ese beso se lo había demostrado… ¿Por qué actuaba así?

-Ichigo…

Sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, dándole ánimos. Era Rangiku. Seguro que escucho los últimos gritos y se asusto, por eso salió al jardín. Se sentía tan estúpido…

-¿Qué hice mal Rangiku…?- alzo triste su rostro. La mujer ya se encontraba arrodillada al lado de él.- ¿Qué demonios hice mal…?

-No has hecho nada mal, Ichigo.- hizo una pausa.- Compréndela… no es fácil para ella.

-Pero… pero ella… ella correspondió igual que yo. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre…?

-La han hecho mucho daño Ichigo.- este giro la cabeza, escuchando atentamente.- Tiene miedo. Muchísimo miedo.- ¿Rukia Kuchiki miedo? Ichigo la miro incrédulo.- Por mucho que la veas tan fuerte… es una máscara que ella misma ha creado para protegerse… ahora tú has roto esa mascara Ichigo. Y tiene miedo a que la vuelvan a hacer daño.

-¡P-Pero yo no quiero hacerla daño!- replico como un niño pequeño.- Yo tan solo… tan solo quiero protegerla… tan solo quiero hacerla feliz.

-Solo necesita tiempo Ichigo…- volvió a posar su mano en el hombro de Ichigo, animándole.- Vuelve la semana que viene… yo hablaré con ella.

-¿Estás segura…? – pregunto desanimado.

-Créeme… - asintió con una sonrisa.- Déjame hablar con ella…

-Está bien… confío en ti, Rangiku…

* * *

><p>"<em>No, no, no y no….esto no es posible. No puede volver a pasar, no puede, ¡NO!"<em>

Entro enfadada en la habitación, llorando y dando vueltas de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Las palabras de Ichigo volvieron a resonar en su cabeza, volvió a sentir el cálido roce de sus labios, su embriagador y varonil aroma volvió a inundarla.

-¡NO! –chillo de nuevo y se dejo caer apoyada en la pared, sollozando débilmente. Escondió su fino rostro entre sus rodillas y continúo martirizándose.

"_Se te ha escapado de las manos Rukia… esto ha llegado demasiado lejos y mira…ahora… ahora te has enamorado otra vez… que pasa, ¿no aprendiste con la última? ¡Demonios! No quiero que vuelvan a hacerme daño… y eso es lo que conseguiré si me enamoro de él…"_

Alzo el rostro ya más tranquila, suspiro y observo su alrededor. Los momentos de estos últimos tiempos con él se mostraban ante ella… era tan feliz, que olvidaba el pasado cuando estaba a su lado.

"_Aunque ¿a quién intento engañar? Yo… yo ya me he enamorado de él… pero yo… yo no puedo soñar con una vida feliz, no puedo… eso no está hecho para mi… mi destino es otro y tan solo conseguiría arrastrar a Ichigo a la desgracia… n-no quiero hacerle daño…pero le amo tantísimo… tantísimo…"_

-¿Qué demonios debo hacer…? – pregunto a la nada para después volver a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Si fueses inteligente…- asustada dio un respingo y miro a quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.- Correrías e irías a por ese hombre que has dejado como alma en pena Rukia.

-Rangiku…

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que le amas. ¿Por qué te niegas a admitirlo, Rukia-chan?

-Tengo miedo Rangiku.- admitió seria, dejo atrás su orgullo, sincerándose.- Mucho miedo…

-No debes tenerlo…- se acerco a ella y se situó delante de ella.-…el no te va a hacer daño.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura…? – cuestionó.

-¿Acaso no te has fijado en su mirada? ¿La decisión de sus palabras? – hizo una pausa.- Créeme que es la declaración más sincera que jamás he visto Rukia… y mira que a mí me han engañado mucho.

-Rangiku… yo…

-Ichigo te ama, tú le amas… ¿por qué no te dejas llevar?- La miro profundamente.- _**Hay ocasiones, Rukia, en las que hay que arriesgarse a que te hagan daño para poder ser feliz.**_

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron e Ichigo no tenía noticias de Rangiku. Se estaba desesperando al no saber nada de Rukia. Necesitaba verla de nuevo, hablar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, protegerla… pero no podía. Vagaba como alma en pena por el cuartel, sin motivación de nada, perdido en las nubes de tormenta. ¿Cómo le pedía que la olvidase? ¡Por Kami! Si no pudo hacerlo desde la primera vez que la vio ahí sentada, donde hace unos días la beso…<p>

Ese beso… fue tan especial. Pudo sentir todo de ella, su dolor, frustración… pero también su amor, sus ganas de ser feliz, su esperanza. Pudo sentirlo todo de ella. Esos labios que parecían de un ángel le habían vuelto loco, suaves y dulces… estaba totalmente enamorado de esa mujer.

-Kurosaki.

-¡H-Hai, capitán!- se tenso al instante cuando escucho la voz de uno de sus capitanes.

-Tenemos una misión. – el que hablaba era ni más ni menos que el hermano de quien le estaba produciendo tal desesperación. Un hombre serio, frio y aparentemente sin sentimientos. – Debemos ir al Rukongai, distrito 2.

-¿Cuál es la misión, señor?

-Se ha encontrado a una, prostituta asesinada.-dijo serio y con gesto de disgusto.- Puede ser que haya una trama detrás de esto. Me han asignado a mí y a tres soldados más a ir allí. Llame a Abarai y Madarame. Iremos dentro de cinco minutos, ¿entendido?

-¡Hai!

El Kuchiki salió de aquel lugar, de la misma forma que entro. Serio. ¿De verdad ese era el hermano de Rukia? Ambos poseían ese toque de elegancia y frialdad, pero no podía llegar a comprender que fueran hermano. El capitán Byakuya era un alto mando, un capitán reconocido y respetado, ademas de un noble...Rukia, ¿Ella era noble? Si era así, ¿por qué demonios vendía su cuerpo? Era tan extraño que llego a dudar, pero ella misma se lo confirmo. Confirmo que era su hermana, que era una Kuchiki. Recordó la expresión de tristeza en su rostro al reconocerlo...¿Que ocurría detrás de todo?

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos Rukia! No tengas esa cara….<p>

Caminando por las calles del Rukongai, se encontraba la despampanante Rangiku haciéndole pucheros a una Rukia seria, que caminaba a lado de ella, con una cesta de mimbre al igual que la antes nombrada. Iban hacia la tienda del matrimonio Urahara a hacer unas compras, así que Rangiku aprovecho para hacer que a Rukia le diese el aire libre después de casi una semana encerrada en su habitación.

-Te dije que no me apetecía salir, Rangiku…

-Pero tenemos que ir a hacer compra a la tienda de Urahara.- sonrió.

-Ya, pero podías habérselo pedido a Inoue, como siempre… -suspiro desganada. Ya estaban llegando a la tienda.

-¡Ara, Ara! Me gusta más ir contigo.- guiño un ojos y miro al frente, donde se encontraban un cumulo de personas, donde se encontraban los dueños del establecimiento.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé… parece que están los soldados del Sereitei…

-Rangiku-san, Rukia-chan, ¿Qué bien verlas por aquí? – saludo el siempre alegre Kisuke Urahara.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Parece ser que han asesinado a una de las chicas del burdel de Kitsune. – esta vez hablo Yoruichi.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y eso como fue?

Mientras Rangiku hablaba con los dependientes para enterarse de que había pasado, Rukia intentaba mirar entre el bullicio, ya que debido a su, pequeña estatura no podía ver bien. Miraba disimulada y tranquilamente hacia los huecos que permitían ver a los soldados que allí se encontraban, todos con el mismo uniforme negro de siempre.

-¡Vamos, vamos señores! No se les ha perdido nada por aquí. ¡Dispersense! - un hombre calvo, con apariencia agresiva comenzó a despejar la zona. Casi todos los que se encontraban más cerca se alejaron para finalmente irse de aquel lugar. Tan solo quedaron unos cuantos curiosos, los tenderos, Rangiku y Rukia, los cuales se encontraban mas alejados de allí. Pero la distancia no importo cuando el panorama se dejo ver mejor...

Rukia se quedo petrificada al ver a uno de los soldados. Si, vio a Ichigo, pero no fue por él el por qué de su reacción. Si no por su hermano…Kuchiki Byakuya.

Se quedo inmóvil, empalideció más de lo que estaba y sus ojos se abrieron con gesto de miedo. El hombre no tardo en percatarse de la presencia de su hermana y también quedo inmóvil. Sin embargo, el tan solo la miraba serio y, aparentemente, inexpresivo. Hacía tres años que no se había visto las caras, desde aquel fatídico día no habían vuelto a verse. Las manos de Rukia comenzaron a temblar levemente, el verle así, de golpe, después de tanto tiempo la había dejado en shock. No escuchaba las conversaciones de nadie, no escuchaba nada, tan solo el susurro del viento. El mundo se paró y, desgraciadamente, solo estaban ese hombre y ella.

Sintió como el miedo calaba sus huesos, acongojándola en su propio ser. ¿Por qué se sentia tan débil ante ese hombre? Era imposible no sentir pavor después de lo que la hizo. Marco en su vida un antes y un después, transformándola en un infierno lleno de tristeza y dolor. El. Byakuya Kuchiki.

Sintió que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar. Rangiku cuando paro de hablar con Yoruichi echo un vistazo al, ya despejado panorama, abriendo los ojos sorprendida de quien se encontraba allí. Automáticamente miró a Rukia, y sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas, estaba atemorizada, inmóvil y sin dejar de mirarle con esos ojos de terror.

-Rukia, cariño. Vámonos.- la llamo pero no se movía.- Rukia, vamos.- paso su brazo por sus hombros y la alejo de allí, intentando que no le viese más, pero su vista no se despegaba de él.

Kisuke y Yoruichi también se cercioraron de lo que ocurrían, asique se interpusieron entre ellos cortando así el contacto visual y despertando a Rukia de ese trance. Comenzó a acelerar su respiración y sintió ganas de llorar y gritar, pero Rangiku rápidamente se la llevo a rastras de allí. Cuando ya estaban alejadas unos metros de aquel lugar, Ichigo la vio e intento ir detrás de ella pero el matrimonio se lo impidió.

-No joven. Ahora no es el momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundido mientras intentaba no perderla de vista.

-Rukia acaba de sufrir un golpe muy grande ahora mismo.- Ichigo miro a la mujer sin comprender nada.- Será mejor que vayas esta noche a verla… va a necesitarte.

-¿Rukia...?

Volvió la mirada por donde se veía la pequeña silueta de Rukia a lo lejos, acompañada de Rangiku. Estaba preocupado, "¿Un golpe muy grande...?¿Que ha ocurrido?

* * *

><p>-Rukia...<p>

Cuando las dos mujeres pasaron por le umbral de la puerta, la mas joven se separo y camino por su cuenta por los pasillos, con gesto inespresivo y sus ojos opacos. Mirando a ningún sitio en concreto, caminando cual alma en pena. Con su rostro derramando frialdad y seriedad. Desde el principio del pasillo, Matsumoto la observaba triste y preocupada. Le dolía tanto verla así.

Una de sus subordinadas apareció para recibirlas, y tambien noto la expresion de Rukia, mirandola extrañada y sin entender nada. Era Orihime, y de sobra sabía que a su amiga le ocurria algo. Miro hacia el otro lado donde Matsumoto se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y se acerco a ella para poder enterarse de que ocurria en aquella casa.

-Rangiku-san...¿Qué la ocurre? - se puso en la misma posicion que ella, mirando el pasillo por el que Rukia ya se había perdido.

-Fantasmas del pasado, Inoue...- suspiro mientras abría los ojos.- ... vuelven en el peor momento.

* * *

><p>Siempre piensas que eres lo demasiado fuerte, cuando dejas de ver tus miedos. Pero cuando vuelven, después de tanto miedo, toda esa fuerza se desmorona, abandonándote en el peor momento. Crees que eres valiente, que nada ya puede afectarte; pero no. El ser humano es débil, a la par que cruel. Cuando temes a una persona siempre hay dos categorías. El ser vil y aterrador que produce ese inevitable pavor en ti, convirtiendote en alguien débil y frágil. Sabes que cuando no lo tengas delante, podrás aparentar ser fuerte y de hierro, pero cuando lo vuelves a ver el shok es tan grande, que hasta el más duro e irrompible hierro se acaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.<p>

Porque cuando dicen que el pasado quedo atrás, están muy equivocados. El pasado nunca queda atrás, siempre lo arrastras como un peso muerto contigo, la clave es en si vas a poder resolverlo. Resuelves tu pasado, intentas limpiar la oscuridad creada. Solo cuando no sientes miedo al reencontrarte con el, puedes decir que lo dejaste atrás. Aunque la herida en tu corazon siempre permanece, pero es una ayuda para hacerte saber que has conseguido vencer a pesar de todo.

-Nii-sama...

Su voz temblorosa en un susurro, partió de sus labios. Todo en ella temblaba débilmente, sus ojos miraban opacos ningun lugar. El trauma de nuevo volvió a aparecer al ver el rostro de esa persona que tanto daño había causado. Despues de tres años...tres largísimos y duros años en los que no le volvió a ver ni una sola vez. Para nada.

Sabía de sobra que el estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacía, cosa que la molestaba, pero ella... ella no sabía nada de el, y en el fondo no quería saberlo. Quería enterrar todos los recuerdos con el, quería estar muerta para el, que no la buscase, que no se preocupase, que no recordase tener hermana. Era lo único que pedía...

El destino juega malas pasadas, muy malas; pero... ¿por qué siempre se las juega a las mismas personas? Ironico y enervante. Injusto. Traicionero... pero así es el destino...

* * *

><p>En cuanto el sol se puso, dejando paso a la noche, allí se encontraba Ichigo. Desesperado y preocupado, necesitado de verla, ansioso por poder ayudarla. Quería saber que ocurría de una vez, pero sabía que no sería nada bueno. También sabía que Rukia se resistiria a hablar, como siempre, pero tenía que intentarlo...<p>

Paso el amplio umbral de la puerta y camino con confianza hasta el salón donde siempre estaba Rangiku, pero esta vez no había nadie. Estaba a oscuras, vacio y no se escuchaba nada. Camino despacio hasta la puerta que daba al jardín, saliendo al frio de la noche. Tampoco nadie había alli, ni Rukia ni nadie. Camino por el estrecho porche de madera hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a los pasillos por los que se perdía con Rukia. Estaba seguro que recordaría el camino hasta la puerta de cerezos.

Se paseo por los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos, sin encontrarse a nadie a su paso. Parecía desierto. Intento no perderse, y llegó a una zona ya conocida. Giro un par de esquinas y alli estaba. Esa puerta con detalles de Sakura... dio unos pasos hasta quedar enfrente...

-¿Rukia...? - la llamo en un susurro, esperando respuesta, más nadie le contesto asique entro por su cuenta.

Corrió la puerta lentamente y allí estaba. Sentada, dandole la espalda y mirando a la nada, con ese kimono que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y que la hacia ver tan bella. Se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a su lado, mirandola fijamente. Ella tan solo mantenia los ojos cerrados, había notado su presencia desde hace tiempo, pero no le impidió entrar.

Ichigo pudo ver que se encontraba mal, y era algo que odiaba. Poso su amplia mano sobre su rostro, cosa que ella no despreció. La atrajo contra su cuerpo y la abrazó. La abrazó fuerte, reconfortandola, protegiendola. No lo nego tampoco, es más, lo correspondio aferrandose a el, escondiendo su rostro en su torso.

-Ichigo... soy una basura...- susurro debilmente.

-No Rukia, no lo eres...- beso su coronilla.- eres la mejor mujer que he conocido...

-Entonces... ¿Por qué toda mi vida me han tratado como tal...? - replico sin fuerza en su voz.- ¿Por qué Ichigo? - alzo su rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de el, mirándole con los ojos cristalinos.- ¿Por qué...?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno! Hasta aquí! Lamento que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ando ocupadísima. Este capitulo ha sido bastante lleno de sentimientos, pero espero que os haya gustado. ¿Qué os ha parecido? En el próximo capitulo se desvelará el pasado de Rukia. ¡AVISO! Va a ser triste, y duro…. Muy duro. Estais avisados, asique ya veréis si leeis o no. Espero que os este gustando hasta el momento, pero en el siguiente capitulo, cuando se sepa el pasado de Rukia, me odiaréis... lo lamento mucho... de verdad. <strong>

**El fic "Puede ser" que algunos ya leeis, no esta estancado ni mucho menos, es simplemente que no tengo tiempo para actualizar los dos a la vez... he decidido hacer este porque me sentia mas inspirada, pero el otro lo actualizaré lo antes posible de verdad. Me vuelvo a disculpar por ello. :)**

**En fin... lo de siempre...¿Merezco reviews? Decidme que si por favor...! Me esforce mucho en este capitulo! :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews. Muchas-gracias. **

**Besos**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuki no Hana**

_Bien, he de advertir que este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes. Es más, muy fuertes. También contiene lemmon, asique avisados quedáis. Se va a ver el pasado de Rukia, será triste asique os propongo que tengáis una caja de pañuelos al lado XD_

_Aviso: LEMMON y escenas duras._

**Capitulo 6**

Su mirada desesperada, aterrada y triste le exigía una respuesta que nadie podía encontrar. Sus lágrimas estaban esperando el momento menos oportuno para salir de sus ojos, haciendo que estos brillaran levemente. Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, su corazón se paró en seco al ver esa mirada. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo, no sabía nada de lo que le pasaba a Rukia. En parte, se había enamorada de una desconocida, no sabía nada sobre su pasado. Siempre que intentaba conocer algo, ella desviaba el tema sutilmente y acababan hablando de otras cosas.

Quería saber que ocurría, quería saberlo para así poder ayudarla. Pero no sabía que truculento pasado poseía esa joven mujer, cuanta tristeza podía caber en su pequeño cuerpo, cuantos pecados se cometieron con su cuerpo. No sabía nada. Quería ayudarla por todos los medios, pero esta vez, ella debía hablar de una vez por todas.

-Rukia…- subió sus orbes café hasta quedar fijamente mirándola.-… no entiendo por qué dices eso…

-…- cerro los ojos.

-… no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando.- sujeto su fría mano.- no puedo protegerte sin antes saber que ocurre…- Rukia abrió lentamente los ojos.-¿Qué te atormenta tanto…?

-El pasado.- respondió tajante y seria.

-El pasado Rukia, pasado es. – apretó la mano de ella levemente.- Debes dejarlo atrás y sonreír.

-No puedo dejarlo atrás Ichigo.- retiro la mano dejándola sobre su propio regazo.- Estoy marcada… yo ya no puedo sonreír.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Si que se puede dejar atrás!¡Si que se puede sonreír!- la regaño alzando la voz, cosa que la hizo reaccionar.-¡No puedes vivir como alma en pena, Rukia!

-¡URUSAI!- Grito rabiosa, haciéndole callar al instante y observarla serio.-¡TU NO SABES NADA!¡NO SABES NADA!¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ES SUFRIR!¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE SE SIENTE CUANDO TE PISOTEAN, CUANDO TE HUMILLAN Y TE TRATAN COMO UN VIL JUGUETE!- las lagrimas no se pudieron resistir mas, rodaban furiosas al igual que ella.- ¡NO ENTIENDES LO QUE ES QUE LA UNICA PERSONA QUE TIENES EN EL MUNDO SEA LA QUE TE MATE POR DENTRO…!-escupió con rabia.- ¡No sabes…!- la voz le tembló y comenzó a sonar más bajo, pero todavía reprochándole.- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que se siente al arrastrar año tras año un dolor y una tristeza que es imborrable…! ¡No sabes lo que significa que te traicionen y te utilicen como si fueses un muñeco sin sentimientos…!- sus ojos se escondieron bajo su flequillo, pero las lagrimas continuaban brotando de sus ojos. Su voz se volvió un susurro…- Tu…Tu Ichigo… no sabes lo que es eso… no lo sabes…

-….- se quedo perplejo por todo lo que había expulsado los labios de Rukia...- No Rukia… no lo sé. No sé lo que es eso…

-Exacto.- le miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido y las lagrimas rodando por su tersa piel- No lo sabes. No me recrimines nada Ichigo… si vivo como alma en pena, es por qué me obligaron a vivir así…- sus ojos, otra vez desprendiendo tristeza.

-Lo siento, Rukia…- poso dudoso su mano en la mejilla de ella, limpiando el rastro de las saladas lagrimas.- yo… yo quiero ayudarte… quiero protegerte… - la muchacha entrecerró los ojos para evitar las lagrimas de nuevo, pero fue inútil. Esas palabras la desarmaron por completo, saber que alguien quería protegerla, la hacía sentir tan distinta.-… pero no puedo hacerlo si no me cuentas nada…

-Ichigo… - poso su fina mano sobre la de Ichigo y la aparto. Su mirada seguía fija en él, y viceversa.- Es mejor así… es mejor que no sepas nada.- el pelinaranjo iba a replicar pero ella le corto.- Me verías con otros ojos si lo supieras… no quiero darte lástima…

-Rukia.- la miro serio y decidido.- Por favor. Confía en mí.

"_Confía en mi…"_

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Esas palabras tan sinceras de Ichigo la dejaron pensativa, dubitativa en si confesarle su oscuro pasado o no. Esa frase "Confía en mi…" la escuchó una vez en su vida, y de los labios de alguien despreciable, pero ahora todo se veía distinto. Las orbes café de Ichigo le expresaban sinceridad y confianza. Suspiro y decidió hacerlo.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo…? – pregunto con voz tranquila y desganada.

-Si.

-Esta bien…- miro hacia la ventana, evitando la penetrante mirada de Ichigo.- Como sabrás por mi apellido soy una Kuchiki… pero en realidad no lo soy. Obtuve el apellido por mi hermana, Hisana…. Ambas éramos huérfanas, nuestros padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña, pero aún así salimos adelante… mi hermana trabajaba muchísimo, tenía varios empleos: en el campo, el mercado… hasta que al final acabo trabajando en la casa de los Kuchiki, como una simple sirvienta…

**Flashback**

_-¡Hisana, nee-chan!_

_-Rukia-chan…- contesto con voz dulce a la pequeña niña de 10 años que corría al recibidor de la humilde casa para abrazarla. La dio un suave y dulce beso en la frente y se puso a su altura.- ¿Ya cenaste?_

_-No, quería esperarte para cenar juntas.- esbozo una amplia sonrisa._

_-Oh, lo siento Rukia-chan…- agarró sus manos tiernamente.- Ya cene en el trabajo, Gommene._

_-Hmp…- cruzo sus brazos y miro hacia otro lado con un berrinche.- Claro, todo por culpa de ese chico-tonto._

_-Rukia-chan…- se carcajeó levemente.- Su nombre es Byakuya-sama, trátalo con más respeto._

_-Hmp._

_-Venga, te preparare la cena.- se levanto y le ofreció la mano para ir juntas, cosa que Rukia miro con recelo.- Vamos, sabes que tu eres mi favorita.- le guiño el ojo sabiendo que así aceptaría, y no se equivoco._

**Fin Flashback**

-Ella siempre era tan buena, tan dulce…- suspiró al recordar esos momentos felices.- Por ese entonces, ella ya estaba enamorada de Byakuya-sama… y viceversa.

-Y más tarde se casaron… ¿verdad?

-Exacto. A pesar de las diferencias de clases sociales, consiguieron que aprobasen ese matrimonio. Recuerdo cuando nos mudamos a esa casa cuando se comprometieron. Todo era tan diferente. La casa era enorme, refinada y con clase. Todos eran estrictos y fríos, yo ya tenía 12 años y sabía que no encajábamos del todo allí…

**Flashback**

_-Rukia-chan… debes aguantar._

_-Pero… esto es tan incomodo, Hisana nee-chan…- agacho la mirada.- Todos nos miran raro, no soy tonta, se que no nos quieren aquí._

_-Byakuya-kun si nos quiere aquí…- Rukia arqueo la ceja todavía sin mirar a su hermana y jugueteo con sus dedos.- Por favor Rukia… hazlo por mi._

_-Pero…_

_-Te prometo que las cosas cambiaran con el tiempo.- cogió su mano delicadamente y le dedico una sonrisa dulce.- Nos mirarán con otros ojos cuando vean que este matrimonio es sincero._

_-¿De verdad…?_

_-Te lo prometo…_

**Fin Flashback**

-Al final se casaron. Poco a poco nos fuimos integrando en esa casa y fuimos ganándonos el apellido Kuchiki. Algunos nos seguían mirando con malos ojos, pero otros nos aceptaron finalmente al ver que mi hermana quería de verdad a Byakuya-sama, que no solo le quería por su dinero. Ambos se querían, dependían completamente del otro… Hisana nee-chan ayudaba muchísimo a Byakuya-sama, era su apoyo constante. En fin… que ambos se necesitaban para poder vivir, aunque a veces Byakuya no lo demostrase…

-Continua, por favor…

-Estuvieron casados durante cinco años… cinco largos años. Ya tenía 17 años, era joven, alegre… era tan feliz, tenía todo aquello que deseaba a mi alrededor. Una familia, mi hermana y una casa en la que vivir. Pero las cosas buenas igual que vienen se van… todo parecía demasiado bonito…

**Flashback**

_La joven Rukia y Byakuya se encontraban sentados en el salón tradicional de aquella casa, callados, manteniendo la compostura y serios. En el ambiente se respiraba preocupación, intriga y desesperación, pero la primera regla de un Kuchiki era poder ocultar los sentimientos. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre mayor salir de la habitación junto con su maletín de madera, con gesto tranquilo y sereno._

_-Kuchiki-sama, ¿puedo hablar con usted sobre Hisana un momento?_

_-Claro. – contesto tranquilo mientras se levantaba del suelo._

_-¿Qué?- Interrumpió Rukia, levantándose del suelo y rompiendo la regla de los Kuchiki.- ¡Yo también quiero saber que le ocurre a mi hermana…!_

_-Rukia.- la llamo con su voz seria y grave de siempre.- Mantén la compostura._

_-H-Hai…- agacho avergonzada su cabeza._

_-Doctor. Ella también puede venir, es su hermana y tiene el derecho de saberlo._

_Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron, pero aunque le costase tenía que mantener la compostura digna de un Kuchiki._

_-Está bien. Permítanme sentarme._

_Todos se sentaron tranquilamente, volviendo a un silencio interminable. Rukia miraba fijamente al doctor, esperando una rápida respuesta, sus manos jugueteaban por debajo de la mesa nerviosas. El anciano hombre carraspeo la garganta y miro a ambos._

_-Bien, he de decir que el estado de salud de Hisana-sama es débil. No les voy a engañar.- hizo una pausa y volvió a aclararse la garganta. Rukia tan solo le miraba con el ceño fruncido intentando entender todo lo que tuviese que decir el hombre.- Padece una fuerte enfermedad, que lamentablemente no sé de qué se trata…_

_Rukia sintió un nudo en el pecho, y como sus ojos ardían cruelmente, pero continuó con su fachada sería e inmutable. El moreno cerró los ojos resignado a lo que estaba escuchando._

_-Su sistema está muy débil y señores… lamento decirles esto pero… podría fallecer en cualquier momento…_

_-¿QUÉ!- No pudo fingir más, cuando escucho esa probabilidad que que su querida hermana podía morir, una lagrima rebelde rodo por su mejilla. -¡No puede ser!¡D-Debe… d-debe de ser un error! ¡Ha tenido que confundirse! – ataco a punto de un ataque de ansiedad._

_-Rukia, mantén la calma.- la regaño su hermano intentando ocultar su propia tristeza._

_-¡Como me pides que me calme! ¡Cómo puedes no decir nada!- se puso de pie mientras más lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.- ¡Es tu mujer maldita sea!_

_-¡Rukia!¡Siéntate!- grito amenazador mientras la dedicaba una fulminante mirada. Esta hizo caso mientras se sentaba de nuevo secándose las lagrimas.- No arreglaremos nada gritando de esa manera._

_-Nee-chan…- susurro mientras miraba la puerta de su cuarto._

_-Doctor, ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que podrá soportar…? – pregunto tranquilo, con los ojos todavía cerrados._

_-Aproximadamente un mes… o quince días. No lo sé… todo depende de ella.- explico educado el doctor._

_-Entiendo…- se levanto de la mesa serio e inmutable.- Le acompañaré a la entrada, doctor._

_-Arigato.- cogió su maletín de madera y se levanto con cuidado.- Lo lamento mucho, Rukia-sama…_

_-….- no contesto, se quedo sentada en la misma posición, con los ojos clavados en el suelo y las lagrimas amenazando con salir. Noto la mirada de ambos sobre ella, pero poco la importo. _

_Finalmente salieron de la habitación dejando a una destrozada Rukia sentada sobre el suelo, apretando su kimono para evitar ponerse a gritar. No podía ser cierto, nada de esto podía ser cierto. Todo parecía tan bonito y ahora le decían que su hermana iba a morir antes o después. ¿Era una broma? ¡Como la podían decir eso! _

_Volvió su mirada hacia la puerta por la que salió el doctor para comunicarles la noticia y dudo en si ir o no. ¡Al demonio! Era su hermana, tenía el derecho de verla cuando quisiese. Se levanto destrozada y camino a pasos lentos hasta la habitación. Apoyo sus manos en la puerta y suspiro. Finalmente la abrió lenta y cuidadosamente, dejando ver el menudo cuerpo de su hermana reposar sobre el futón._

_Su pálida piel se confundía con las blancas sabanas. Respiraba despacio y calmada, sus brazos reposaban a sus costados, sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta. No estaba dormida, pero estaba débil, MUY débil. _

_Dio unos pasos temerosa hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la cama de su hermana. Se arrodilló poco a poco y la observo con tristeza. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, quiso evitarlo pero era imposible. Las lagrimas rodaron veloces por sus tersas mejillas y las saladas gotas salpicaron en el dorso de la mano de su hermana, quien a duras penas abrió los ojos desorientada._

_-Rukia-chan…- esta dio un respingo al escucharla hablar y la miro frunciendo el ceño.- No llores…_

_-Y-Yo yo no estoy llorando.- con la manga de su kimono rápidamente comenzó a secarse las lagrimas, pero era imposible, salían sin cesar._

_-Rukia…- intento sonreír pero un fuerte ataque de tos comenzó a atacarla. La morena se asusto por su hermana y comenzó a sostenerla para que pudiese toser bien._

_-Hisana nee-chan, ¿estás bien? – pregunto nerviosa._

_-Si…- tosió mas débil.- tranquila, Rukia-chan… ya estoy bien. – esbozo una débil y demacrada sonrisa._

_-Hisana nee-chan…- ya no podía fingir más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.- No me dejes, por favor…_

_-Rukia-chan… nunca te voy a dejar…_

_-Por favor, prométemelo, no me dejes sola…-comenzo a llorar con más ímpetu mientras atrapaba la mano de su hermana y la restregaba sobre su humeda mejilla suavemente._

_-Jamás te dejaré sola, Rukia-chan… yo siempre estaré aquí.- señalo el pecho de Rukia, indicándole el corazón._

_-Hisana nee-chan…_

_-Te lo prometo…_

**Fin Flashback**

-No duró más de una semana…- El rostro de Rukia estaba bañado en lagrimas como aquel día, Ichigo la miraba expectante y sintió ganas de abrazarla para no verla llorar.- Me quede sola. Byakuya-sama estaba destrozado y apenas se dejaba ver a la luz, despidió a todos los empleados y echo a todos los familiares. Nos quedamos él y yo solos en esa casa. No salía de la habitación de Hisana….- se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su kimono.-… yo, tan solo vagaba como una extraña por esa casa. Ya nada me unía al apellido Kuchiki, me sentía fuera de lugar, no encajaba en ningún sitio…

-Vaya…

-Pero no… eso no fue suficiente. El destino es cruel y se cebo conmigo.- hablo con rabia.- No le pareció suficiente dejarme sola, sin familia…. El destino tenía algo peor reservado para mi….

**Flashback**

_Lluvia, truenos, frio, nubes grises que avecinaban más que una simple tormenta. Las calles estaban vacías, todavía no era de noche ni mucho menos. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la fatídica muerte de la mujer de Byakuya Kuchiki. Una perdida que le dejo totalmente destrozado, pero se ocultaba para que nadie le pudiese ver. Pero ese día fue distinto, salió con un aura terrorífica. _

_Camino al salón donde se encontraba Rukia, tomándose un té para relajarse. Sus ojos estaban perdidos y todavía llorosos a pesar de haber pasado una semana, cuando le vio aparecer por la puerta. Su aspecto era débil y demacrado, estaba más delgado, poseía unas leves ojeras y su mirada no transmitía nada más que odio a todo el mundo. En su mano tenía una botella de sake, lo más probable vacía. _

_Miro fijamente a Rukia, indiscretamente y sin preámbulos. La mirada que le dedico helo la sangre a Rukia, quien tan solo agacho la mirada y sostuvo temblorosa la taza de té. Sentía la fría y extraña mirada de Byakuya sobre ella, cosa que la tenso más aun. Noto unos pasos acercándose a ella quedando a su lado. Dejo la taza de té sobre la mesa y con la mirada todavía clavada en el suelo comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con su kimono._

_El moreno se sentó al lado suyo, mirándola descaradamente con el ceño fruncido, parecía demente, como si hubiese perdido la cordura. Sintió como su mano se posaba en su mentón, obligándola lentamente a alzar el rostro y mirarla fijamente. Los ojos de Rukia estaban atemorizados, no sabía por qué, pero desde que le vio entrar por la puerta la sangre se congelo._

_Portaba una mirada seria y extraña que jamás había visto antes. Le dio miedo, muchísimo miedo. Pero más se asusto aún con lo que salió de los labios de el._

_-Hisana…_

_Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron al escuchar como la había nombrado. Tenía un parecido abrumador con su hermana, y era "normal" que la confundieran. Pero más se sorprendió aún cuando sintió como los labios de Byakuya se apoderaban de los suyos. Fruncio el ceño y puso un gesto de asco mientras sentia como el sabor a alcohol de ese hombre se colaba por su garganta. Intento apartarle bruscamente desde el pecho, dándole una tregua a Rukia._

_-¡Que haces!- volvió a forzarla para besarla pero ella se resistió forcejeando. - ¡Dej…a!¡Deja…me!_

_Como pudo se deshizo de el e intento irse corriendo, pero mientras intentaba levantarse para irse, la gran mano del Kuchiki la agarro del tobillo haciéndola caer bruscamente sobre el suelo. Sintió como el cuerpo de su antes, "hermano", se situaba sobre el suyo, agarrando sus muñecas con tanta fuerza que al rato pareció dejar de sentirlas. Estaba atemorizada, no sabía que hacer tan solo intentaba forcejear mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro._

_Era imposible, tenía más de él doble de su peso encima suya, la tenían agarrada por las muñecas con una sola mano, era imposible escapar. Ahora tan solo le quedaba rogar, pedir clemencia._

_-¡Onegai Nii-sama! – pidió casi en un grito cuando sintió los babosos besos de este por su cuello. Más sus suplicas no fueron oídas._

_Continuó susurrando el nombre de Hisana mientras besaba lo que podía de la piel expuesta de Rukia, su mano libre comenzó a vagar por su kimono sin preámbulos. La parte de debajo de su kimono blanco estaba subido, dejando a la vista sus torneadas piernas de joven adolescente. Su casta piel comenzó a ser profanada por las manos de aquel que le dio cobijo y familia. Sus manos vagaban pecaminosas por los muslos de ella, hasta llegar al nudo de su kimono, el cual se tomo su tiempo de desatar._

_-¡No por favor…!- suplico entre lagrimas de miedo y dolor mientras se resistía en vano. El kimono se abrió definitivamente, dejando ver la blanquecina piel de Rukia, dejando a su merced sus pequeños y pálidos pechos, los cuales no tardo en toquetear, mientras cómo no, susurraba el nombre de su difunta hermana.- ¡NII-SAMA!_

_Un fuerte grito de angustia resonó por toda la habitación, la estaban tocando donde nunca antes un hombre la había tocado, estaba siendo expuesta completamente por aquel hombre a quien tanto admiró. Este parecía estar en un trance, no escuchaba sus llantos y sus gritos de clemencia, tan solo continuaba tocando ese cuerpo prohibido, imaginándose que era el de su esposa. _

_-¿Por qué…? – susurro con un hilo de voz mientras sus lagrimas aguaban sus ojos. Ya no podía forcejear más, estaba sin fuerzas y él no paraba. –Nii-sama…_

_Todo parecía ir tan lento, esta tortura no parecía acabar. Sentía el frio del suelo, el rastro húmedo que dejaba por todo su cuerpo y del cual se repugnaba, las lágrimas parecía no tener fin, pues era lo único que hacía, llorar. De nada servía suplicar, no escuchaba a nadie, solo a él mismo mentalizándose que esa mujer era Hisana. _

_De pronto Rukia sintió como el pavor inundaba su cuerpo por completo al ver como se preparaba para dar el siguiente paso. Volvió a forcejear ferozmente, pero no le sirvió de nada ya que el moreno se acerco a su rostro y la beso bruscamente a la vez que dejaba un mordisco. Su labio sangro y lo peor estaba por venir._

_-¡NO! – un grito desgarrador resonó por toda la casa, sintió un dolor inmenso, una punzada en su intimidad, un desgarro horrible y lo peor de todo, una puñalada en su corazón. Noto como se empezaba a mover sobre ella sin cuidado, le observo durante unos segundos con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, y vio su rostro. Serio, su ceño fruncido, su boca apretada para no emitir más sonidos que el propio nombre de Hisana que usaba para autoconvencerse. Desganada giro el rostro hacia un lado, haciendo muecas de dolor mientras su cuerpo se arrastraba arriba y abajo al son de sus embestidas. Era un dolor insoportable que al final paso a no sentir nada, su vista estaba perdida, su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas pero ya no salía ni una más, sus ojos opacos y sin brillo. Su boca tenía un sabor metálico debido a la sangre que provoco en su labio. _

_Había sido deshonrada por el marido de su difunta hermana, por un borracho, por un demente, por Byakuya Kuchiki. La acaban de violar, se sentía moribunda, sin vida, sin alma, ni sentimientos. No podía sentir nada más que dolor, y ya poco a poco no podía sentir nada. Y es que todo esto parecía una pesadilla… la estaban matando en vida._

**Fin Flashback.**

-¿Q-Que…? – Ichigo se quedo estático ante tal relato. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Rukia estaba mirando hacia otro lado, con la vista pérdida.- N-no puede ser cierto…

-Ojala y no lo fuese.-susurro con la voz temblorosa.- Pero asi fue, Ichigo.- los ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas otra vez y una rodo por su mejilla.- Me violó. Me robo mi pureza… mi inocencia, mi honor. – giro su mirada hacia Ichigo, triste y desolada.- Me robo mi vida.

-Rukia…- no lo pudo evitar más y se acerco a ella para abrazarla. La atrapó entre sus brazos fuertes, acariciando sus cabellos y mirando a la nada todavía sorprendido.

-¿Por qué Ichigo…? ¿Por qué a mi…?- susurro sobre su pecho.- Yo… yo le admiraba tanto… ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso…?

-Maldito cabrón…- mascullo rabioso mientras la apretaba con más fuerza.- El destino le hará pagar por lo que hizo…

-De que me sirve verle sufrir… el daño ya está hecho, y yo no puedo ser feliz…

-No.- la separo mirándola serio y decidido.- Puedes ser feliz. Yo me ocuparé de eso. Te lo prometo Rukia.

-Ichigo… eso ya me lo dijeron una vez y me volvieron a hacer daño… - susurro mirando al suelo.- ¿Por qué contigo va a ser diferente…?

-Por qué yo te amo Rukia.

Otra vez esas palabras, tan sinceras, tan decididas. Alzo el rostro al instante con los ojos húmedos de nuevo. Sus ojos derrochaban tanta sinceridad, tanto amor, tanta verdad que la sorprendió. Ese hombre no podía ser real, pero lo era, de carne y hueso. Lo amaba tantísimo.

-Ichigo…

-Déjame demostrarte, Rukia…

-Ichigo…- susurro levemente.- no te mereces a una mujer como yo… una mujer usada…

-¡Cállate! – no la dio tiempo a callarse por sí sola, pues él la acallo con un beso.

Correspondió al instante, lo necesitaba tanto. Las manos de Ichigo sostuvieron su mejilla y otra su nuca, profundizando así más el beso. No quería que se le escapara como la otra vez. No le demostró lástima, al contrarió, le demostró que la felicidad esta a la vuelta de la esquina y que puedes encontrarla algún día. Pero el la iba a ayudar a encontrarla, encontrar la felicidad juntos.

Se separaron lentamente, e Ichigo apoyo su frente contra la suya, respirando calmadamente, sin decir nada.

-No vuelvas a decir eso…-beso su frente, bajando lentamente por su nariz.- no se te ocurra volver a hablar así de ti…- bajo hasta su mejilla, con un camino de sinceros besos. Cerro los ojos.- No tienes ni idea de lo que vales Rukia…- bajo hasta su cuello, besándolo calmadamente.- Y te voy a demostrar que vales más que unas monedas…

Rukia abrió los ojos al ver que ya no volvió al contacto, le observo y estaba sacando algo de su kimono. Era un pañuelo blanco, lo miro dudosa al ver que lo acercaba horizontalmente a su rostro.

-Ichigo… ¿Qué vas a hacer…?

-Shhh… confía en mí.

Otra vez esa frase, al final le hizo caso y confió en el. Tapo con ese pañuelo blanco de seda sus violáceos ojos, dejándola a ciegas, sin ver nada. Se sintió insegura al no saber qué era lo que iba a pasar.

De nuevo sintió los labios de Ichigo, posándose levemente en su hombro desnudo, posándose como mariposas sobre su piel. Delicadamente subió hasta su cuello, besándolo de igual manera. Cuando creyó que iba a seguir subiendo, preparo sus labios para recibir los de Ichigo, pero se equivoco. Noto como la tumbaba lenta y cuidadosamente sobre el futón, para posteriormente besar el comienzo de sus senos que quedaban al descubierto.

Un suspiro salió de los labios entreabiertos de Rukia, sintiendo sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Le dejo hacer y este continuó besando la piel expuesta. Cuando creyó conveniente, desato poco a poco el nudo de su obi. Notaba como el corazón de Rukia latía desbocado, estaba nerviosa y ella se sentía como si fuese su primera vez.

Destapo su kimono, dejando ver su cuerpo de porcelana. Lo trato como si de ese material se tratase, con miedo a romperla. Se situó cuidadosamente sobre ella, y volvió a su cuello, creando un camino de besos hasta su clavícula. Acarició uno de sus senos y sintió como se arqueaba levemente tras un suspiro. Esbozo una sonrisa dulce y continuó con sus besos hasta cubrir con sus labios su rosado pezón.

-¡Ah…!- gimió bajito al sentir eso. Quiso quitarse la venda, pero decidió continuar con el plan de Ichigo, ya que era la primera vez que tenía un gemido real. Alzo sus manos hasta el cabello de Ichigo y bajo hasta su cuello, acariciando su piel.

Dejo de besar sus senos y subió de nuevo hasta sus dulces labios que reclamaban ser besados. De ellos salían suspiros que iban a compas de los movimientos de respiración de su pecho. Beso lento sus labios, para después tornarlo, más apasionado. Ella se dejo llevar por primera vez y correspondió los besos de Ichigo, robándose el aliento…

Llego el momento y no la hizo de esperar más. Quería hacerla sentir como si fuese su primera vez, y lo iba a conseguir. Se desato su propio kimono y volvió a situarse sobre ella. Acarició su rostro y paso su mano al nudo de detrás de su cabeza, desatando el pañuelo. Lo retiró dejando ver los violáceos ojos de ella, que le miraban cristalinos y llenos de amor y ternura. Beso fugazmente sus labios y junto sus frentes.

-Te amo, Rukia…

Mirándola a los ojos se introdujo dentro de ella lentamente, observando cómo se arqueaba de placer y como su boca se abría para dejar brotar un gemido. El intento reprimir un gemido ronco, y se mantuvo dentro de ella unos instantes antes de continuar con el suave vaivén de sus caderas. Rodo sus manos por sus brazos, estirándolos y llegando hasta sus manos, entrelazándolas suavemente.

Los movimientos acompasados con sus gemidos inundaban la habitación, se estaba sintiendo como si fuese la única mujer en el mundo, la más afortunada y como si fuese su primera vez. Nunca sintió nada con el sexo, jamás llego a sentir nada parecido a eso, pero es que no se trataba de sexo, sino de hacer el amor.

Unos movimientos más rápidos más y ambos llegaron a la vez a la cúspide de su placer. Gimiendo al unisonó y alcanzando el clímax. Era la primera vez que Rukia llegaba al orgasmo, era la primera vez de todo. Lentamente se dejo caer sobre la joven mujer, normalizando las respiraciones, con sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor. Se hizo a un lado y la observo fijamente sobre su costado. Estaba boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos intentando respirar regularmente, su pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ichigo…- giro su rostro, abriendo sus ojos y dirigiendo una mirada profunda al pelinaranjo.-…te amo…

-¿Te has dado cuenta ya…? – Se acerco a ella, quedando sus labios a pocos centímetros.- ¿Te has dado cuenta que no tienes precio…? ¿Te has dado cuenta que te amo….?

-Ichigo…- esbozo una tierna sonrisa.-…Arigatou.

_**La felicidad está al alcance de todos, pero no todos saben buscarla…**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bien! Primero…¡NO ME MATEIS POR LO DE BYA-KUN! Yo le amo igual que muchas de vosotras, pero lo siento, es el fic se me ocurrió y necesitaba que hiciese de malo… lo siento! DE VERDAD LO SIENTOOO! T_T XDDDDD Bueno, un pasado trágico el de Rukia, pero no es todo. Al menos, gracias a Ichigo se ha dado cuenta de lo que vale. Es tan bonito como la comprende y como la quiere… Ainsss :')<strong>

**Bien, os agradezco a todos los que leeis este fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo de verdad. Muchisimas gracias! :D :D :D Ahora la pregunta de siempre….¿Merezco reviews? Decidme que si por favor! :D :D :D :D**

**Besos**

**SMorphine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuki no Hana**

_Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí os dejo una vez más con otro capitulo de este fic, no sé si será corto o no, pero aquí os lo dejo. Espero lo disfrutéis todos y muchas gracias por el apoyo. Ahora a leer:_

**Capitulo 7**

Adiós invierno. Es hora de que la primavera se abra paso entre la fría nieve, dejando florecer los congelados cerezos, descubriendo el cielo azul, el sol y nubes blancas que no avecinen tormentas. Es hora que los calientes rayos del sol terminen de descongelar los corazones más fríos. Es hora de empezar una nueva etapa, más feliz, más esperanzadora, más alegre.

Una flor de nieve volverá a renacer, alzando su rostro para ver la luz del día, sobreviviendo al duro y frio invierno permanente de su corazón. Rukia… como su nombre indica, significa "luz" y por primera vez en muchos años, empezaría a comprender lo que significa su nombre.

Sonreír a la vida por muchos golpes que recibas, no rendirte, buscar la felicidad y encontrarla en los brazos de alguien especial… son los pasos que has de seguir en las malas rachas, los malos momentos.

Porque para Rukia, el frío invierno quedaría atrás para siempre…

* * *

><p>-Rukia-chaaaaaaaaaan.- Rangiku caminaba por los pasillos con una bandeja con el desayuno para Rukia, canturreando su nombre. Se situó en la puerta y la abrió lentamente.- Traigo tu desayu-….<p>

Se quedo callada y observando la escena, con una sonrisa incrédula y de felicidad a la vez. Y es que allí se encontraba su joven subordinada, arropada por los fuertes brazos de aquel muchacho de cabellos naranjas, quien la amarraba hacía sí procurando que no se la escapase. Desnudos, cubiertos por la manta del futón, los kimonos esparcidos alrededor de él lecho de amor que habían creado esa misma noche.

Un sentimiento de felicidad inundó a la rubia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El rostro dormido de Rukia reflejaba serenidad, tranquilidad y sobretodo felicidad. Se acurrucaba en Ichigo, respirando acompasadamente si darse cuenta todavía de su presencia. Decidió no molestar más y no inmiscuirse en las cosas de la joven pareja, asique salió lentamente y sin hacer ruido de la habitación.

-Vaya…- se giro para irse por donde vino, sonriendo todavía de oreja a oreja.- ¡Por fin!

* * *

><p>Unos cálidos rayos de sol se filtraban por la pequeña ventana de la habitación donde yacían Ichigo y Rukia. El ambiente de esa habitación era radiante, tranquilo y sobre todo muy cálido; pero no esa calidez de temperatura cuando sientes como los rayos del sol calientan tu cara, sino la calidez que desprende aquella persona que tanto quieres y te corresponde de igual manera. La mejor sensación del mundo…<p>

Unas orbes marrones se abrieron lenta y pesadamente, encontrándose frente a él, el rostro dormido de Rukia. Sonrió tiernamente, se la veía tan en paz, tan tranquila y sobre todo feliz. Recordó cuando le dijo que no podía mostrar su rostro dormido y ahora ahí la tenía, todo para el solo. Observo minuciosamente cada detalle de su rostro, de su piel… desde sus ojos cerrados, hasta sus labios entreabiertos que respiraban acompasadamente. Solo podía definirse de una manera: Belleza.

La sábana del futón le cubría lo justo, sus pechos; dejando ver su blanquecina piel. Su pelo azabache esparcido por todo el futón, desordenado y rebelde, mientras su mano se colaba por ellos, apoyándose en su cabeza. Dormía plácidamente, cual niño pequeño.

Paso su mano por su rostro, acariciándolo delicadamente; ronroneo todavía sin despertar, acurrucándose más sobre él y respirando más sonoramente. Ichigo, esbozo una sonrisa tierna al ver esa escena y no pudo resistirlo más. Llevo sus labios lentamente hacia los hombros desnudos de la morena, besándolos delicadamente como si miles de mariposas se posaran a la vez. Subió lentamente hasta su cuello, besándolo de igual manera para después separarse.

La observo de nuevo y poseía una sonrisa en sus labios, más sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. El sonrió de igual manera, todavía sin mirarla. Ya había despertado.

-Buenos días…

-Hmm…-todavía con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa en sus labios, se removió para estirarse levemente para después volverse a acurrucar más contra el pecho de Ichigo.- Buenos días…- susurro adormilada contra el pecho desnudo de su amante.

-Eres preciosa cuando duermes, ¿sabes?- dijo dulcemente

-Hmmm.- volvió a removerse, esta vez hacia atrás. Abrió los ojos lentamente, dando paso a sus hipnóticos ojos violetas y su hechizante sonrisa. Se incorporó sobre su brazo, haciendo que la sabana que cubría su pecho cediera, dejándolos al descubierto y provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Ichigo- Tú también eres precioso cuando te sonrojas. – sonrió contra los labios de Ichigo, casi burlándose de él cariñosamente.

-¿Tanto se me nota…? – contraataco de igual manera, acercándose más a ella e intentando tranquilizarse al verla medio desnuda, otra vez.

-Aja…- afirmo en un susurro para luego unir finalmente sus labios con los de él.

Otra vez esa agradable sensación. Sentir la suavidad de sus labios, como encajan perfectamente, como notas el ligero temblor en ellos, su sabor infinito…. La mejor sensación que ambos pudieron experimentar en sus vidas. El tacto de la suave mejilla de la morena entre los largos dedos de Ichigo, acariciándola lentamente. Se sentían tan en paz que no querían separarse, más tuvieron que hacerlo ya que no les quedaba más aire.

Frente contra frente, ojos cerrados y sonrisas tímidas en los húmedos labios de ambos. Fuera la vergüenza, ya habían pasado una noche juntos, y jurarían que no sería la última; asique Ichigo la agarro de su estrecha cintura, apresándola contra sí y dejándola tumbada sobre él. Pego un leve chillido al sentir como la movían de tal manera, pero sonrió de nuevo mirando fijamente los orbes marrones de Ichigo.

-¿Descansaste bien…? – pregunto tranquilo mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios.

-Mejor que nunca…- sonrió radiante.

-Rukia…- se puso algo más serio, sin quitar ese toque de paz y tranquilidad.- sabes que te quiero…- Ella asintió sin dejar de mover sus orbes en dirección a los labios de Ichigo y sus ojos.- Yo… emmm…- se sonrojo de nuevo y Rukia paro la vista en los ojos de él, sonriendo al verle asi.- Quiero que… q-que… emmm…

-¿Quieres que…? – continuo por él, impaciente de escuchar sus palabras. Rozo con sus dedos su mandíbula dibujándola detenidamente.

-Quiero estar contigo…

-¿Qué? Pero si ya estás conmigo…- esbozo una tierna sonrisa mientras continuaba pasando sus dedos por su rostro.

-No me refiero a eso… sino…- la observo fijamente.- Quiero que tu y yo seamos algo.

-...- quedo pensativa unos minutos, observándole de igual manera.- ¿Algo como qué?

-Pues… no sé…

-Que te parece si de momento...- hizo una pausa, acomodándose sobre su pecho para llegar mejor a sus labios, quedando a escasos centímetros, rozándose.-… somos más que amigos pero menos que amantes. ¿Qué te parece…?

-No…- Rukia le observo interrogante ante su negación.- No me parece.

-¿Por qué?

-Hmp… ¿incluye esa "relación" compartirte con otros? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido cual niño.

-Ichigo…- se carcajeo levemente mientras le observaba con ternura ante su escena de celos y posesividad.- No… no me "compartirás" con otros…

-¿De verdad? – La abrazo más fuerte, todavía mirándola con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Nadie de nadie?

-Nadie de nadie.- Afirmo.

-Bueno… entonces me parece bien por el momento.- cambio su gesto a uno más tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa.

-Perfecto. —se acerco de nuevo a sus labios, volviendo a unirlos mientras se apoyaba en su torso.

Todo era tan tranquilo y relajante… los pájaros revoloteando por el jardín, dejando escuchar su canturreo incesante. Los rayos del sol colándose por las rendijas de la ventana. El ligero y pequeño cuerpo de Rukia totalmente pegado a él, regalándole de su calor y recibiendo sus besos por cada rincón de su piel. ¿Cuándo habían pasado de nuevo a esa situación?

Rukia, concentrada en repartir besos por su cuello, clavícula y tonificado torso, mientras con sus manos los acariciaba a su vez, erizando cada vello del cuerpo de Ichigo, quien se dejaba hacer encantado. Perdió todo rastro de conciencia, y es que el contacto con esa mujer le hacía perder la razón por completo. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por completo, pero llego a un límite en el que perdió el control sobre sí mismo.

Giro hábilmente, rodando sobre el futón hasta quedar el encima de ella, sin llegar a aplastar su frágil cuerpo. Respiro en el hueco de su cuello, haciendo que la morena se estremeciera de igual manera que el. Intento mantener la calma e hizo uso de la poca razón que le quedaba.

-Ichigo…- le llamo, pero el continuaba trabajando en su cuello, dando suaves besos.- Hmmm…- se le escapo un leve gemido de satisfacción, pero volvió a recobrar la compostura.- Es muy temprano, en tu casa deben estar preocupados…- le hablo en un susurro, con sus ojos cerrados.- estuviste fuera toda la noche…

-Sí…- paro de atacar su cuello y se alejo para observarla mejor.- Tienes razón… deben estar preocupados…

-Debes irte…- dijo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, ya que por dentro no quería moverse de esa posición.

-Claro…- beso sus labios fugazmente por última vez y se quito de encima suya, haciéndose a un lado, dejando que ella se incorporara de igual manera.

Se cubrió con las mantas y observo como Ichigo recogía sus ropas, dejando mientras tanto una buena vista para la morena quien observaba con discreción ese cuerpo perfecto que parecía tallado por Dioses. Aparto la vista para intentar contenerse y comenzó a ponerse sus ropas también.

* * *

><p>-¿Hablas enserio Rangiku-san?- chillo Inoue sorprendida<p>

-Shhh, no grites…

Rangiku mandaba callar a todo el grupo de muchachas que se encontraban en el salón del establecimiento, dejando de lado el desayuno y cuchicheando en corro sobre un tema que ya no tendría nada de secreto.

-¿Con el chico de cabellos naranjas? – pregunto más bajito Orihime.

-Exactamente, señoritas.- aplaudió entusiasmada.- ¡Yo les vi!

-Oh, qué bonito… - hablo de nuevo Hinamori haciendo un puchero.- Que suerte, encontró su príncipe azul.

-Príncipe naranja diría yo. –todas rieron.

-Shhh.- mando callar la rubia, quedando en silencio y hablando en susurro.-¡Ahí vienen!

No se equivocaron, unos pasos más tarde dio paso a la morena abriendo la puerta del salón y detrás a Ichigo, ambos adormilados y un poco sonrojados. Pasaron al salón para marcharse, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos en esa habitación. Es más, toda la recua de mujeres les observaban fijamente, esperando que dijese algo y con sonrisas picaras en el rostro.

A Rukia se le helo la sangre al verlas así e intento disimular como si nada, mirándolas de reojo y pasando sin decir nada hasta la salida.

-Miedo me dan…- susurro hacia Ichigo, ya saliendo de la habitación siendo constantemente observados.

Cerró la puerta del salón tras de sí llegando finalmente al recibidor. Ella quedo arriba del pequeño escalón, esperando descalza sobre él a que Ichigo se pusiese sus zapatos debajo. Aun estando un escaloncito más arriba que él, Ichigo continuaba siendo mucho más alto que ella. Sonrió ante esta apreciación. Espero con las manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas, hasta que este se giro, quedando cara con cara.

-Bien, pues… adiós.- se despidió nervioso rascándose la nuca. Rukia sonrió maliciosa al ver lo nervioso que se ponía, asique se acerco a él mientras lo atraía hacia ella misma agarrándole del cuello de su kimono para finalmente besarle por última vez.

El pelinaranja se sorprendió ante lo que hizo, pero le pareció una idea genial, por lo cual correspondió ese beso de igual manera. Finalmente se separaron y volvieron a mirarse con esa sonrisa de medio lado.

-Adiós Ichigo.- este camino hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla hasta que llego a la puerta.- Espero verte pronto.

-Estaré aquí lo más pronto que pueda.- afirmo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Bien. Aquí te esperaré entonces…

-Adiós, Rukia.- se despidió.

Esta cerró los ojos para hacerle entender que le había escuchado, para después abrirlos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de nuevo quedándose, supuestamente, sola. Dio un largo suspiro y movió su cuello, realmente estaba muy cansada. Decidió girar para volver a su habitación, tranquilamente, pero eso parecía que no entraba en sus planes…

Nada mas girarse se encontró con todas las chicas observándola con los ojos llenos de estrellitas, brillando y con cara de ternura. Rukia se sonrojo al ver como todas la observaban, agacho la cabeza para evitar esas penetrantes miradas. Las volvió a mirar asustada y sonriendo nerviosa, ya sabía lo que venía…

-¡RUKIAAAAAAAA! – Rangiku la abrazó apresándola entre sus pechos y casi dejándola sin respiración- ¡KAWAIIIIIIIII! ¡POR FIN TU Y KUROSAKI!

-R-Rangi…ku…- la llamo a duras penas ya que no podía apenas respirar.- me… me estas ahogando…

-¡NO ES GENIAL MUCHACHAS! – la apretó más contra si mientras se dirigía a las jóvenes que se encontraban en el pasillo.- ¡RUKIA-CHAN TIENE NOVIO!

-¡KAWAIIIIIIII! – Todas se lanzaron a abrazarla a la vez, Rukia observo cómo se les venían encima espantada.

-¿Q-Que? ¡NO!

Tarde, todas sus amigas ya estaban sobre ella, abrazándola como podían mientras permanecía atrapada entre los grandes atributos de su maestra.

Acabo pensando que en el fondo no era tan horrible. No estaba sola… siempre había tenido a sus amigas y a su gran apoyo, a quien veía como una madre, Rangiku. Siempre las tuvo allí para animarla, nunca se separaron de ella ni en los peores momentos… Era afortunada de tener unas amigas así. Además, tenía a Ichigo…

La vida parecía sonreírla de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>-Ya estoy en casa…<p>

No hubo respuesta, paso adormilado y cansado al recibidor de su casa, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada mientras caminaba rascándose su nuca. Llevaba el ceño fruncido y en lo único que pensaba era en llegar hasta su cama y volverse a dormir. Pero no todo sale como quieres…

-¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Ouch!- su alocado padre se lanzo contra el por sorpresa, pero sin éxito, ya que este le paro de un puñetazo en la cara, dejándole en el suelo noqueado.

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan escandaloso? – Rogo cansado.- Estoy agotado…

-¿Agotado? – como si el puñetazo que le proporcionó hubiera sido una simple cosquilla, se levanto del suelo observándole fijamente con una graciosa expresión en la cara, además de pervertida.- ¿Agotado dices?

-Mierda…- se maldijo por haber dicho eso, ahora su padre sí que no le dejaría en paz.

-Pasaste toda la noche fuera, ¿estuviste con una mujer? – su padre le observo esperando una reacción, la cual no tardo en hacerse presente, ya que el pelinaranjo se sonrojo notablemente confirmándole su pregunta.- ¡Estuviste con una mujer!- afirmo chillando entusiasmado.

-¡Shhh! – le mando callar avergonzado, pero no sirvió de nada. Su padre corrió por todos los pasillos de su casa gritando a los cuatro vientos que Ichigo pasó la noche con una mujer, totalmente entusiasmado.

Se dio por vencido, de nada servía pelear contra ese cabra loca, asique decidió dejarlo pasar. El haber pasado la noche con Rukia le había hecho despertar de buen humor. Acabo sonriendo al escuchar las tonterías que decía su padre por los pasillos, su morena hermana mandándole callar y Yuzu chillando de felicidad cosas como: "¡Pronto tendré sobrinitos!"

Negó con la cabeza y decidió subir a su cuarto para descansar un poco más. Extendió su futón en el suelo y se metió en el, poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza y mirando fijamente el techo. Los acontecimientos de la reciente noche se aparecían como una película, el tacto de Rukia, su blanca piel, sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos gimiendo su nombre, sus ojos violetas extasiados… ¿Cómo demonios podía existir una mujer tan perfecta?

Recordó todo lo que le conto sobre su pasado, y frunció el ceño levemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Nunca pudo imaginarse algo así del recto y noble Kuchiki Byakuya, ahora tan solo podría observarle con desprecio por haber ultrajado de tal manera a esa joven mujer. Pero un dato más le vino a su mente. Rukia nombro algo sobre un hombre… "_-Lo mismo me dijeron y me volvieron a hacer daño…" _

¿Quién más pudo jugar así con ella? Ahora la duda le corroía todo su ser. No quería presionarla a contar nada más acerca de su pasado… bastante había contado ya, pero debía enterarse por otra persona. Quizá debería hablar con Rangiku en alguna ocasión para poder saber más acerca de ella.

Ella… Rukia, la mujer que le volvió loco con una mirada, que le llevo a la perdición con una caricia y que le dejo completamente sin sentido con un solo beso. ¿Un ángel del infierno? Posiblemente, pero el conseguiría sacarle de aquel infierno, convirtiéndola finalmente en el precioso ángel que era.

_**Un ángel que yacía en el lugar equivocado.**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bieeeeeen! ¡Por fin actualicé! Lo siento si tardé demasiado, pero estuve tiempo con el internet estropeado y encima tenía que actualizar antes mi fic "Puede ser" que llevaba más tiempo parado que este, pero al fin aquí lo traigo. ¿Qué os parece? Quizá algo corto, no sé, pero me he querido centrar en las emociones y las "relaciones" que se forman a partir de eso. Esta pareja esta hecha el uno para el otro, no hay más que decir….<strong>

**En el próximo capitulo, QUIZÁ y solo QUIZÁ haya lemmon, depende de lo que me pidáis vosotros, pero lo que si es seguro es que se descubrirá más cosas acerca del pasado de Rukia. Además que volverá a aparecer Byakuya, y esta vez se verá también parte de su pasado y sentimientos, probablemente.**

**Pues sin más, os dejo con la intriga para el próximo capitulo y os voy a hacer la pregunta de siempre…. ¿Merezco reviews?**

**Muchas gracias por leer y sobretodo por comentar. ¡Asique no dejéis de hacerlo! Que no cuesta nada dejar un review, que podéis dejarlo todos, registrados y sin registrar eeh! :)**

**Ya os dejo!**

**Besos**

**SMorphine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yuki no Hana**

_¡Bien! Aquí estoy, una vez más. He de advertir que este capitulo contendrá lemmon, en compensación con el anterior que me quedo algo flojo, este viene fuerte. Espero que os guste a todos! Además es algo más largo y demás… ¡Gracias por los reviews del anterior capitulo y… os dejo leer!_

_Aviso: LEMMON_

**Capitulo 8**

-Rukia querida, estás que te caes del sueño…- Advertía con una sonrisa en sus labios Rangiku, que veía como la morena estaba intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos y su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, casi en vano.

-¿Eh? – dio un respingo adormilada mientras intentaba mantenerse erguida, pero sus ojos cansados la delataban.

-Debiste tener una noche bastante ajetreada, Rukia-chan.- insinuó Rangiku con malicia mientras la daba unos leves codazos en el costado.- Kurosaki-kun debe ser bastante bueno para cansarte así…

-¡R-Rangiku! – sonrojada aparto la mirada de la rubia, mirando avergonzada hacia otro lugar.

-Ve y descansa un rato hasta la hora de almorzar, te vendrá bien.- propuso dulcemente.

-¿De verdad…?

-Sí, será lo mejor. Esta noche habrá demasiado trabajo y no podrás descansar bien.

-Ah, Rangiku…. – se puso seria y la miro fijamente.- Sobre eso… tengo que hablar contigo.

-Tú me dirás.

-Yo… quiero dejar esto.- concluyo valiente.

Se hizo un silencio y Rangiku aparto la mirada, cerrando los ojos, respirando hondo… La morena permaneció con el semblante duro, esperando una respuesta por parte de la mujer, recta sobre sus rodillas y la mirada firme.

-Rukia, cielo…- volvió a dirigir su mirada a ella.- sabes que solo puedes salir de aquí si te casas.- hizo una pausa, mirándola más profundamente.- ¿Estas dispuesta a casarte con Kurosaki?

-Apenas… apenas acabamos de empezar, y ni siquiera tenemos una relación Rangiku, pero…

-Pero le amas.- término la frase por ella.

-Sí… y le prometí que ningún hombre me tocaría…

-Esa promesa es muy difícil de cumplir con un trabajo como este.

-Lo sé…- suspiro agachando la mirada.- ¿Pero qué podía hacer Rangiku? Sinceramente, ya no quiero ser tocada por ningún otro hombre…

- Yo no puedo hacer nada por eso, cariño. Sabes que aquí yo no soy la jefa. ¿Cómo pretendes pagar el mes?

-N-No lo sé…- suspiro de nuevo, desganada.

-Sabes que tienes un contrato con la jefa.- ambas se miraron, con mezcla de desesperación y tristeza.

-Rangiku… ayúdame por favor. ¿Qué puedo hacer…?

-Rukia… - cerró los ojos pensando un plan el cual no tardo en llegar a su mente. – Quizá haya algo que puedas hacer, pero…

-¿El qué? – pregunto ansiosa.

-Esto no debe salir de nosotras.- hablo en un susurro, acercándose más a su subordinada.- Mira, puedes hacer algo, pero la jefa no puede enterarse.

-…- asintió sin dejar de observarla.

-Puedo hablar con Yoruichi y Kisuke, para que te den trabajo en su tienda.- la morena asintió ante sus explicaciones, esperando más.- y con lo que te saques pagar el mes. Pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Sabes que la jefa suele pasarse las noches que más clientela hay.- volvió a asentir energica.-Deberas fingir que te llevas a algún hombre y que consigues el dinero así, al fin y al cabo debe creer que cumples el contrato.

-¿Pero cómo voy a fingir eso…?

-Debes hablar con Ichigo.- Rukia continuo sin llegar a entender.- Debes hacer que esas noches, el asista a la casa y hacer que la jefa vea que te lo llevas.

-¡Oh, entiendo!- sonrió inconscientemente, haciendo que Rangiku sonriera tiernamente.

-Y así, ambos podéis estar juntos, ya sabes…- comento picara mientras la daba unos codazos.

-¡R-Rangiku…!- se sonrojo de nuevo.

-Deberás hacer esto hasta que decidáis casaros. – volvieron a mirarse cómplices y agradecidas.

-Arigato, Rangiku…- dedico una mirada sincera a la mujer, quien cerró los ojos complacida.

-No me agradezcas cielo.- acarició su rostro tiernamente.- Solo quiero verte feliz.

La joven mujercita alzo su rostro, con los ojos brillantes de emoción y una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Por fin las cosas podían empezar a irle bien de una vez por todas. Tenía una familia, nunca estuvo sola. Rangiku era su familia, las chicas eran su familia y eso jamás lo olvidaría.

* * *

><p>Había tenido que ir al cuartel de turno de tarde, estaba algo más descansado después de haber dormido hasta el mediodía en su casa, pero todavía quedaba algo de cansancio. Más no se arrepentía, volvería a desvelarse hasta el amanecer solo por estar con ella, lo haría mil y una veces sin dudarlo. Esbozo una feliz sonrisa mientras colocaba unas cajas llenas de papeles en las estanterías.<p>

Pero aún así, había algo que le reconcomía. Quería saber más acerca de Rukia, lo que ocurrió con ese hombre. Cuando saliese del trabajo iría directa a la casa de las Shinigamis e intentaría indagar un poco, si no era por ella por Rangiku.

-¡Hey, Ichigo! – una mano se poso de golpe en el hombro de Ichigo, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Renji…- contesto molesto por el susto, girándose a mirarle cansado.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Nos han convocado para una reunión en cinco minutos, mueve el culo.

-Ah, que pereza…

-Pareces cansado, baka.- comenzaron a caminar juntos.- ¿Noche ajetreada?

- Algo así.- confirmo sin interés.

-¿Como que "algo así"?- giro el rostro para mirarle mientras caminaban.- ¿Otra vez con la Kuchiki hasta las tantas?

-Aja…- confirmo de nuevo, esta vez sonrojándose.

-¿huh? – El pelirrojo le miró con la ceja arqueada.- ¿Por qué te pones rojo? No me digas que…- abrió los ojos de golpe.- ¡No puede ser!

-Urusai…- miro hacia los lados, observando que por culpa de su escandaloso amigo estaban siendo el centro de atención.

-¿Tu y la Kuchiki…?- hizo un burdo gesto con las manos indicando al sexo.

-Déjalo ya, idiota.- le regaño enfadado mientras paraban en la puerta del salón de reuniones, esperando a ser llamados.

-Pero… ¿vosotros dos que sois? – pregunto en tono neutro a Ichigo, pero él no era el único que escuchaba.

-No lo sé…- contesto sin mirarle, recordando las palabras que le dijo Rukia.

-¿Vais enserio?

-Algo así… por el momento somos más que amigos pero menos que amantes.

-Pero… trabajando en lo que ella trabaja…

-Lo sé.- le corto al adivinar lo que iba a decir.- Pero no. Me prometió que no.

-¿Y la crees? – cuestiono serio.

- Si.- afirmo sin ninguna duda.- La creo y confió en ella.

-Espero que todo vaya bien…- le miro de reojo, celosamente.- ¡Cabrón! ¡Qué suerte has tenido…!- el pelinaranja tan solo pudo sonreír alagado mientras miraba al suelo.

El hombre que casualmente escucho su conversación, apareció de su "escondite" acercándose hacia ambos con semblante serio. ¿Quién era? Pues ni más ni menos que el capitán Kuchiki. No apartaba su mirada de Ichigo, furioso y enfadado pero que sabía cómo disimularlo. El pelinaranja todavía no se percato de su presencia y continuaba sonriendo levemente gracias a Rukia.

Pero la sonrisa no tardo demasiado en desaparecer. Cuando giro levemente su rostro, pudo divisar al hombre que tanto daño causó a Rukia. Inconscientemente, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto, sus ojos derrochaban asco y repugnancia, además de odio. Renji tan solo observaba las miradas que ambos hombres se dedicaban, sin entender el porqué de su hostilidad.

-Abarai.- llamo con voz grave el capitán, sin perder de vista al pelinaranja.

-¡Hai! – se puso tenso.

-Vaya a avisar a los capitanes que están esperando aquí fuera.

-Sí, capitán.

El pelirrojo desapareció rápido, adentrándose en la sala y dejando a ambos hombres continuando su batalla de miradas. Ninguno se acobardo, ni se echo atrás, al contrario; mantenían la mirada fija en su contrincante hasta que Byakuya decidió darle fin de una vez por todas, recurriendo a su poder como capitán.

-Kurosaki.- le llamo con voz más grave incluso que cuando llamo a Renji.

-Que.- respondió seca e irrespetuosamente, sin parar de mirarle.

-Chs. Soy tu capitán, respóndeme como tal.- amenazo sin perder la compostura. Ichigo tan solo rechisto y aparto la mirada intentando controlarse.

-¿Qué quieres? Capitán.- nombro con sarna el puesto del moreno.

-Ven a mi despacho cuando termine la reunión.- finalizo mirándole altivamente pasando de largo.

-¿Tema sobre trabajo o personal? Capitán.- pregunto irónico haciendo que el hombre parase.

-Simplemente ven.- contesto algo irritado por el repentino cambio de actitud del Kurosaki.

-Tsk…

Resignado guardo silencio, lo que hizo con Rukia no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo, por mucho que le molestase. Pero después de saber toda la verdad, el verle le provoco repugnancia, asco y un odio inimaginable, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Byakuya. Tenía el presentimiento que hablaría sobre algo que involucrara a Rukia, pero no sabía cómo podría haberse enterado tan rápido. Aún así, fuera lo que fuese le haría cara. Sin ningún miedo.

Lo haría por Rukia…

* * *

><p>Después de una larga reunión sobre qué hacer en caso de ataque, salieron todos cansados y dispuestos a volver a casa. Pero para Ichigo todo se alargaría aún más hasta llegar finalmente a su casa. Primero debería ir a hablar con el Kuchiki, y después visitaría a su hermana. ¿Gracioso no? Pues a Ichigo no le parecía para nada cómico.<p>

-Hey, Ichigo, ¿dónde vas? La salida está por allí, baka.- le aviso su amigo pelirrojo al ver que se iba por los largos pasillos del cuartel.

-Debo ir a hablar con el Capitán Kuchiki.- contesto molesto y desganado.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora? – Ichigo le fulmino con la mirada, la verdad no tenía ganas de aguantar tonterías.- Ah, claro… supongo que tendrá que ver con Rukia, ¿cierto?

-Ni idea… - bufo cansado mientras empezaba a andar.

-Esta noche iremos todos a la casa de las Shinigamis, ¿vendrás? – pregunto alzando la voz para que el pelinaranjo le escuchase.

Este tan solo alzo el pulgar sin dejar de andar y sin darse la vuelta. Se perdió por los silenciosos pasillos del cuartel, en los que ya apenas quedaba nadie dispuesto a ir al despacho de su no tan querido capitán. Caminaba pensando en que debería hacer, decirle la verdad o ocultar que tuviese una relación con Rukia. Sencillamente esperaría a ver qué pasaba y se atendría a las consecuencias.

Llego finalmente a su destino, alzando el puño pesadamente para tocar la puerta dos veces. No tardo en escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, que provenía del interior. Frunció el ceño y entro sin decir nada, observando al moreno que permanecía sentado tranquilamente en su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la robusta madera y su semblante serio y calmado de siempre.

-Siéntate, Kurosaki.- ordeno con voz neutra. Este obedeció reacio, sin quitarle la vista de encima, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Aquí me tienes.- hablo serio.

El noble abrió los ojos lentamente y empezando un nuevo duelo de miradas feroces entre ambos. Respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar ante la sutil mirada de Ichigo.

-Seré directo. ¿Qué relación tienes con Rukia? – pregunto en tono tranquilo y relajado.

-¿Debo responderte a ti…?

-Soy su hermano. Debes hacerlo.- le reto.

-¿Estás seguro de que mantienes ese privilegio…? – pregunto cual serpiente mordiendo a su presa.

-Kurosaki, no seas impertinente.- respondió ofendido y frunciendo el ceño.- Responde a lo que te he preguntado.

-¿Cómo te sientes después de todo, Byakuya…? – Evadió su pregunta, formulando el otra de forma sutil y despiadada.- ¿Tu conciencia está limpia…?

-…..- se mantuvo callado, con los ojos levemente abiertos. Ese hombre sabía todo sobre lo que pasó con su hermana. Se intento relajar cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.- Veo que sabes demasiado.

-Lo justo y necesario para comprender que nada que tenga que ver con Rukia te incumbe a ti. – se levanto serio y desafiante dispuesto a irse.

-¿Eso crees? - abrió los ojos observándole fijamente.- Me incumbe demasiado.

-No lo creo, Byakuya.

-Solo espero que no la hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, Kurosaki. – amenazo severamente. Ichigo se quedo perplejo al ver la preocupación que desprendía aquella frase pero no se dejo vencer. – Más te vale no hacerla daño.

-No más que tu… capitán.

Concluyo la conversación dedicándole una mirada fría y llena de odio, mientras salía del despacho del moreno, el cual se quedó observándole fijamente con las manos cruzadas sobre su boca y las palabras de aquel joven revoloteando incesantes en su cabeza. La puerta se cerro de golpe, dejando el cargo de conciencia y la soledad encerradas en aquel despacho junto con Byakuya.

* * *

><p>Entrada la noche, en la casa de las Shinigamis, se encontraba llena de soldados algunos bebiendo y otros coqueteando con las Oiran que allí estaban. Se encontraba la dueña del establecimiento, observando con detenimiento a cada una de sus empleadas, tomando notas mentales de todas sus acciones.<p>

Mientras, en un rincón del salón, se encontraban Rukia y Rangiku. Ambas sentadas de rodillas y cuchicheando entre ellas.

-Bien Rukia-chan, hable con Yoruichi y Kisuke.- hablo bajo.- están encantados de contratarte.

-¿De verdad? – su rostro se ilumino al instante.

-Hai. Deberás empezar cuanto antes y trabajar duro. Estamos a mitad de mes y tienes que conseguir lo suficiente para pagar todo.

-Hai.

-Empezarás mañana.- ella asintió firme.- pero ahora deberías empezar a fingir que trabajas, la jefa te observa cariño.

-Pero… ¿Y Ichigo…? – pregunto preocupada mientras observaba la gran sala.

-Chs…- la llamo indicando con su mirada la entrada y sonriendo.- Ahí tienes a tu príncipe azul.

Las mirada de Ichigo, al principio perdida, se consiguió encontrar con la de Rukia quien rápidamente se levanto del suelo y camino, fingiendo tranquilidad hasta donde estaba Ichigo. Rangiku observo con una dulce sonrisa a la pareja, mientras que Renji observaba con envidia sana a su amigo, guiñándoles el ojo.

Rukia llego hasta el pelinaranja e intento actuar como lo haría normalmente, solo que la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Hizo una reverencia ante el, como haría normalmente haciendo que Ichigo la mirase con una ceja arqueada y no tardase en preguntar.

-Rukia, ¿Qué haces?

-Chs… sígueme el juego, idiota.- susurro mientras terminaba su reverencia. - ¡Kurosaki-kun! Bienvenido. Pongase comodo.

Ichigo todavía continuaba sin comprender nada del comportamiento tan servicial de Rukia, y continuaba observándola extrañado. Ella tiraba suavemente de su mano acercándole hacia la mesa, quedando los dos de rodillas.

-¿Rukia…?

-¿Un poco de sake Kurosaki-kun? – ese tono de voz hizo que Ichigo se sintiese muy incomodo y continuase mirándola con cara rara.

-N-No…- se negó sin dejar de mirarla de reojo por tanta amabilidad. Ella sin embargo, continuo su juego, con el cual parecía que se estaba divirtiendo bastante, y se posiciono detrás de el.

-Pareces tenso, Ku-ro-sa-ki-kun.- Susurro en su oído mientras posaba sus finas manos en sus hombros. Ichigo tan solo pudo estremecerse, no supo si de placer o terror.- Te haré un masaje.

-¿R-Rukia…? – volvió a preguntar una vez más mientras las manos de la morena se movían sobre el.

-Idiota…- susurro contra su oído.- sígueme el juego, luego te explico.

Este asintió intentando relajarse ante el masaje que Rukia le estaba dando, no se sentía nada mal. Noto como una mujer, algo mayor, daba vueltas por la sala, observando a todas las mujeres. Llevaba un kimono sencillo, negro con detalles dorados y el obi rojo. Estaba muy centrada en Rukia, es más, no dejaba de mirarla.

Se situó cerca de ellos, observándolos discretamente y parecía ser que Rukia se dio cuenta ya que empezó de nuevo con el teatro del principio.

-Kurosaki-kun…- volvió a hablar contra su oído mientras miraba de reojo a su jefa.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado…?

-¿Eh? – no entendió nada y se sintió algo violento al escuchar a Rukia hablar así, como una…

-Di que si, idiota…- gruño casi inaudiblemente, apretando a su vez los hombros del pelinaranjo.

-¡H-Hai!

-Bien, sígueme…

Ambos se levantaron e Ichigo pudo observar como Rukia hacía una leve reverencia con la cabeza a la mujer que había observado antes, la cual la respondió con un gesto de aprobación. Se puso tras de ella, siguiéndola hasta su cuarto como siempre. Cuando pasaron el umbral de la puerta de la sala quedando completamente solos en el pasillo, Ichigo se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Shhh… nos pueden oír. Espera un momento.- cogió su mano tirando de ella para ir más rápido.

En menos de cinco segundos ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de estampados de sakura, la cual Rukia no tardo en abrir con cuidado, dejando pasar a Ichigo que se encontraba todavía confuso. Asomo la cabeza mirando hacia los dos lados y observando que no había nadie, para finalizar cerrando la puerta.

Se giro y ahí le tenía, a Ichigo observándola con cara de no entender nada. Se veía tan sumamente tierno que Rukia no pudo evitar acercarse a él lentamente y antes de que pudiese replicar junto sus labios con los de él, haciéndole callar. Un sabor tan dulce el de sus labios que era adictivo. Sonrió contra los labios del pelinaranjo al escuchar la especie de gruñido que broto de su garganta al no dejarle hablar.

Se separo de él y mantenía el ceño fruncido cual niño pequeño, para después reemplazarlo por una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Y bien…?

-Ven, siéntate.- le ordeno tiernamente mientras se sentaba a su vez en el futón. Ichigo la imito sin dejar de observarla fijamente.- Bien… he de explicarte algo.

-Hai…

-Ichigo, he dejado esto.- al chico se le ilumino el rostro al instante y sonrió levemente.- pero no del todo.

-¿Cómo que no del todo?

-No puedo dejarlo oficialmente hasta que me case.- Ichigo borro lentamente la sonrisa dejándola continuar.- Por lo cual, por el momento trabajare en la tienda de Urahara.

-Continua…

-Pero yo tengo un contrato con la jefa, el cual solo se rompe al casarme con alguien.- continuo explicando mientras desviaba la mirada.- Entonces, noches como estas, con mucha clientela debo fingir que trabajo.

-¿Fingir que trabajas…?

-Exacto. Cuando mi jefa venga aquí, me debe ver llevarme a algún hombre a mi habitación…- explico mirando hacia el suelo.

-Rukia…¿Q-Que quieres decir…? – pregunto asustado.

-¡N-No te preocupes! Por eso tenía que hablar contigo…- volvió a mirarle fijamente.- Esas noches, debes venir aquí y yo fingiré contigo como hoy. ¿Entiendes?

-Ah, claro…- se relajo y comprendió todo.

-Y con lo que me saque en la tienda de Urahara, pagaré el mes.

-Entiendo… - la miro tranquilo. – Está bien, las noches así vendré aquí y te seguiré el juego… aunque he de admitir que esa voz que pones…- fingió un escalofrío.- no me gusta nada.

-Idiota…- le insulto cariñosamente mientras se carcajeaba.- ¿Entonces me seguirás el juego?

-H-Hai…- se tensó al escuchar el tono de voz que había empleado Rukia, un tono totalmente sensual. Más aún se tenso al observar como gateaba hacía el mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Pues… - llego hasta el, incorporándose quedando muy pegada a él, besando su cuello y sosteniendo el cuello del kimono de Ichigo entre sus manos.- ¿Qué te parece si continuamos el juego…?- paso sus manos por el musculado pecho de Ichigo, dando sensuales besos en el cuello de este.

-R-Rukia…- sonrojado cerró los ojos ante sus caricias, girando su cuello para darla mejor disponibilidad.

-Hmmm, anoche no fue justo…- continuo bajando sus manos hasta el nudo del kimono del chico, desabrochándolo, sin parar de besarle el cuello.

-¿E-Eh...? – pregunto sin llegar a entender nada, posando sus manos en las caderas de ella.

-Aja…- subió sus besos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo suavemente lo que causo que el pelinaranja se estremeciera de placer y apretara la cintura de Rukia inconscientemente.- Anoche solo yo disfrute…- susurro contra su oído, haciendo que se le erizase el vello.- Ahora…- desabrocho finalmente el nudo y comenzó a abrirlo.- …te toca a ti.

Se separo de su cuello, dejando ver sus ojos desbordantes de deseo y observando el sonrojado, y excitado rostro de Ichigo. Termino de abrir de kimono, apreciando bien el cuerpo de Ichigo. Abrió los ojos levemente, intentando ocultar su sorpresa y se mordió el labio inferior al observar el cuerpo bien formado de este. La noche anterior no pudo apreciarlo en todo su esplendor, ya que tenía sus ojos vendados, pero ahora… ¡Por Kami! ¡Era un ángel!

Paso sus manos por sus abdominales, sin perderlos de vistas, acariciando uno a uno sus músculos, hasta llegar al pecho donde empezó a notar el descontrolado latido de su corazón. Cuando llego a su torso le empujo hacia atrás dejándole tumbado sobre el futón. Ichigo tan solo la observaba embelesado sin decir palabra. Estaba embobado por sus caricias y el sonrojo apenas desaparecía de sus mejillas.

Lentamente Rukia se posiciono sobre él. Se alzo levemente sobre sus rodillas y empezó a desatarse lenta y tortuosamente su obi. Ichigo tan solo la observaba excitado y con la boca levemente abierta. Finalmente la morena consiguió desatarse el obi y comenzó a abrir su kimono, dejando expuestos sus blanquecinos pechos. Cruzo sus manos hasta los hombros contrarios para deslizar las mangas del kimono lentamente, quedando poco a poco desnuda.

Se podía apreciar la piel blanca de Rukia, bañada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, dándola un toque mágico. Ichigo no podía reaccionar, tenía frente a él a una autentica Diosa. Consiguió deshacerse del kimono, dejándolo lejos del futón y ya, completamente desnuda, volvió hacia Ichigo.

Subió por su pecho, besándolo lentamente, lo que le hacía estremecerse de una forma inimaginable, mientras lo acariciaba a la vez. Subió por su nuez, la cual se movió tragando duro, y continuó por su mandíbula hasta su barbilla en la cual paro, para separarse y mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Ichigo no pudo contenerlo más, el ver sus ojos violáceos llenos de deseo y pasión fue el detonante. Abrazo su cintura atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo y la beso ferozmente. Sus labios se movían acompasadamente, sus lenguas se adentraban profundas en las bocas del otro, jugueteando entre ellas, los jadeos se escapaban cuando intentaban recobrar el aliento.

Pero esto no hacía más que empezar. Rukia corto súbitamente el beso, posando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Ichigo, quien respiraba agitado. Su pecho subía arriba y abajo, intentando relajarse, pero era imposible.

-Shh… déjame a mí.- beso fugazmente sus labios dejándole con ganas de más y se incorporo de nuevo, dejando que su desnudez pudiese ser apreciada por Ichigo más fácilmente.

Hizo el mismo recorrido de antes, solo que a la inversa. Bajo por su cuello hasta su pecho, pero no se quedo ahí. Continuó por su tonificado abdomen besándolo a su paso y llego a su bajo vientre. Notaba como con cada beso que posaba más y más abajo, Ichigo se retorcía y se tensaba. Sonrió y bajo lo suficiente para que Ichigo se alertara, haciendo que se incorporase sobre sus antebrazos para preguntarla algo más que obvio.

-R-Rukia, ¿Qué vas a ah…? – no pudo decir más, Rukia no se lo permitió. Su pregunta acabó en un gemido al sentir como su, ya más que erecto, miembro era metido en la boca de Rukia. Gruño a la vez que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola continuar.

Se sorprendió al ver como su bien dotado miembro entraba sin dificultad en la pequeña boca de Rukia. Era maravilloso y casi no podría articular palabra. Sentía como la lengua de Rukia jugaba por dentro con su amiguito, mientras su boca subía y bajaba en un placentero vaivén. Lo sostenía entre sus finas manos para que fuese más fácil el trabajo y en ocasiones se entretenía en la punta, saboreándolo lentamente.

Sintió la tentación de mirarla, y así lo hizo. Alzo su cabeza de nuevo, observándola jadeante y la imagen lo único que hizo fue excitarle más. Estaba a punto de correrse y no quería hacerlo. No de esa forma.

-Rukia.- la llamo entremezclado con un gemido, agarrando con delicadeza su cabeza y haciendo que le mirase.- P-Para por favor…

-¿De verdad…? – pregunto con malicia mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-P-Por favor… n-no quiero irme así…- desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-Bien, como tú quieras…- se acerco de nuevo a él gateando y con un dedo empezó a empujarle hacia atrás, recostándole de nuevo.- Entonces tendremos que continuar…

Esbozo una sonrisa picara mientras se situaba sobre él, con sus intimidades rozándose en una placentera fricción. Si la primera vez que lo hizo con ella fue maravillosa, la segunda estaba siendo mil veces mejor. Ahí la tenía, a esa mujer que parecía imposible sobre él, desnuda, agitada… ¡Tenía que ser un sueño!

Se levanto levemente para agarrar su pene con cuidado, Ichigo trago duro y la observo fijamente casi incrédulo, para luego cerrar los ojos fuerte tras un gemido casi gutural al sentir como Rukia empezaba a introducírselo lentamente. Se sentía tan bien, sus paredes hacían una placentera presión y los leves gimoteos que emitía Rukia le ayudaron a volver a abrirlos para admirarla mejor. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la boca levemente abierta y miraba hacia abajo mientras se penetraba.

-¡AAAH!¡I-Ichigo!

La morena ya no pudo soportarlo más, cuando consiguió entrar por completo en ella soltó un gemido incontrolable a la vez que clavaba sus uñas en el pecho de Ichigo. Se quedo quieta durante unos momentos para acostumbrarse al tamaño de Ichigo, para después comenzar a moverse arriba y abajo.

-Hmmmm…R-Rukia…- gruño Ichigo mientras la observaba moverse sobre él. Poso sus amplias manos en las caderas de ella, ayudándola a ir más rápido.

Los movimientos se hacían más profundos y veloces. Los gemidos de Rukia cada vez más audibles e incontrolables. Su cabeza cayo hacía atrás, apretando aún más el pecho de Ichigo dejándole marca. Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor se movían acompasados. La habitación llena de jadeos, suspiros, gemidos… Seguramente los que estuviesen en el salón podrían escucharlos si se mantenían callados, pero eso ahora les daba igual.

Unos movimientos más violentos y feroces arrancaban los últimos gemidos por parte de ambos, las uñas de Rukia terminaron de incrustarse en el dejándole una marca rojiza en el pecho. Ambos se miraron fijamente, mientras Rukia apretaba con sus paredes el miembro de Ichigo al llegar al orgasmo, seguido de un sonoro gemido que dio paso al clímax de Ichigo, derramándose dentro de ella.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de ambos y Rukia se dejo caer desplomada sobre el pecho de Ichigo. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, sus cuerpos se pegaban al otro sudorosos y ambos estaban adormilados. Ichigo comenzó a acariciar el alborotado pelo de Rukia, mientras que con la otra pasaba la colcha para refugiarse del frío.

-Ya…- susurro Rukia, casi inaudiblemente.

-¿Qué?

-Ya estamos en paz, Ichigo…- se acurruco en el mientras sonreía cansada.

-De eso nada….- sonrió de igual forma.- Esto no acaba nada más que empezar.

-Idiota…- se carcajeo a duras penas mientras alzaba su rostro para besarle.

* * *

><p>En el salón ya apenas se encontraba ningún soldado, algunas de las muchachas estaban recogiendo algunos desperdicios, la jefa ya se marcho y Rangiku acompañaba a Renji, el cual esperaba a su amigo quien todavía no salía. La rubia sonreía picara ya que sabía lo que estaban haciendo y el ver la cara a Renji le hacía muchísima gracia.<p>

-Ah, maldito Ichigo…. Si que tarda.- se quejo aburrido de esperar.

-No creo que tarde en salir.- le animo la rubia mientras miraba la puerta.

-Tsk… maldito suertudo. – sonrió de medio lado.

-Se quieren mucho, ¿verdad? – miro al pelirrojo.

-Eso parece… Ichigo anda babeando por ella.- ambos se carcajearon levemente.

- Menudo par…

La puerta por la que antes miraba Rangiku se abrió dejando ver a la pareja, algo agitados y adormilados. Rukia iba delante observando el vacio salón para luego llevar su vista a Rangiku y Renji quienes les observaban divertidos. Ichigo no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hablando de vosotros! ¿Ya terminasteis?- chillo escandalosa.

-Rangiku…- regaño mirando hacia los lados algo sonrojada.

-¡Ara, Ara! Renji lleva un buen rato esperándote Kurosaki-kun.- la rubia se levanto, acompañada de Renji.

-Ah, nadie te dijo que me esperases, baka.- insulto cansado a su amigo.

-¡Encima que te hago el favor! – Chillo.- Eres un malagradecido.

-¡Ya, cállate, me duele la cabeza!

-¿Qué cabeza? ¿La de arriba o la de abajo? – continuó peleando.

El comentario hizo que Rukia e Ichigo se sonrojaran, dando por ganado a Renji el primer asalto. Rangiku comenzó a reír escandalosamente, hasta que todos recobraron la compostura.

-Sera mejor que vayan antes de que se os haga más tarde…- propuso amablemente Rukia.

-Si, será lo mejor.- asintió Ichigo mientras la miraba sonriente.

-¡Bien caballeros! ¡Les acompañaremos a la salida!

Los cuatro llegaron al recibidor, donde Ichigo y Rukia se miraban incómodos, ya que querían despedirse en condiciones pero la otra pareja no los dejaban de mirar sin rodeos y sin disimular. El pelinaranja carraspeó sonoramente y estos salieron fuera dejándolos solos.

-Bien, ¿vendrás mañana? – pregunto acercándose a sus labios.

-Lo intentaré.- esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-Perfecto…

Finalmente se unieron en un tierno beso, para después separarse lentamente. Le acompaño hasta afuera donde se encontraban Rangiku y Renji hablando divertidos, lo más posible sobre ellos. El pelinaranjo se acerco hasta su amigo y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras de piedra despidiéndose con la mano de ambas mujeres.

-¡Adiós muchachos!¡Vuelvan pronto!

Ya se perdieron de su vista y ambas entraron dentro. Rukia estaba algo adormilada y Rangiku no dejaba de observarla con una mueca divertida en su cara.

-Creo que voy a dormir, Rangiku.

-Deberías, debes estar agotada.- hablo divertida mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Rangiku…- la regaño casi sin ganas

-¡Por Kami, Rukia! ¡Te escuche!- la morena giro rápida la cara.

-¿Q-Qué?- se sonrojo como un tomate.

-Iba para mi habitación y cuando pasaba por tu puerta solo escuchaba "¡Ah si, Ichigo! ¡Oh!" – comenzó a imitarla exageradamente, riéndose después al ver a su subordinada agachar el rostro avergonzada.

-¡R-Rangiku…!

-Tranquila, sabes que bromeo.- la morena se relajo de golpe, suspirando.- Pero es cierto que te escuche.

-Oh… vaya.- otra vez se tenso y sonrojo.

-¡Tranquila Rukia-chan! – la abrazo fuerte parando en la puerta de su habitación.- ¡Es normal!

-Jeje..- rió nerviosa.

-Rukia-chan…- la miro interrogante.- ¿no estarías fingiendo verdad?

-¡¿Q-Que? ¿Cómo crees!

-Ya decía yo que eran demasiado reales.- la rubia empezó a darle unos suaves codazos.

-No tienes remedio, Rangiku.- acabo sonriendo divertida también para después dar un bostezo.

-Bueno cariño, te dejo que descanses.

-Arigato, Rangiku.- comenzó a abrir su puerta.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, cielo…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bieeeeeeeeeen damas y caballeros! Hasta aquí lo dejo hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido el lemmon? Quise hacerlo en compensación por el anterior, que como ya dije arriba me quedo muy flojo. Espero que este lo haya compensado. Byakuya se enteró de todo e Ichigo le hizo cara. ¡Mas bueno nuestro Ichi! Y Rangiku, siempre ayudando a Rukia y como no poniéndola nerviosa siempre. Pero en fin, cualquier duda será resuelta mediante un review encantada. <strong>

**Y una vez más, os preguntaré….¿Merezco reviews? Graciass.**

**He de avisaros de un one-shot que he hecho, llamado "Unfaithful", os lo recomiendo que leías. Meteos en mi perfil y lo veréis. Ya nada más… os dejo en paz de una vez.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Besos**

**SMorphine.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuki no Hana**

_¡Hola! Vuelvo más pronto que nunca con un nuevo capitulo, cargado de emociones y con MAS PASADO DE RUKIA, que he de advertir es algo duro pero NO contiene lemmon. Aún asi es triste y duro, solo espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyéndolo. Estoy muy inspirada con este fic y de momento actualizaré mas de seguido y quizá sean más largos, como este. Sin más, os dejo leer:_

**Capítulo 9**

-¿Ohayo?

La morena de ojos violáceos entraba a el establecimiento del matrimonio Urahara, dispuesta a comenzar su primer día de trabajo. Estaba emocionada y agradecida por todo lo que le habían ayudado sus amigos. Paso dudosa mientras miraba sus alrededores buscando al dependiente rubio o a su despampanante mujer. Se adentro un poco más hasta que por fin, Kisuke dio señales de vida, apareciendo con su abanico como siempre.

-¡Ara, ara! Kuchiki-san, Ohayo. – La chica hizo una cortes reverencia mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella.- Eres puntual, es una buena cualidad.

-Gracias por aceptarme en tu tienda, Urahara-san.

-No me agradezcas, Kuchiki-san.- agito la mano alegremente.- Me alegro que estés recuperando tu vida.

-…- Rukia alzo el rostro ante lo que él dijo, recuperar su vida… era completamente cierto.

-¡Rukia-chan! – Yoruichi rompió el silencio, saludando alegremente a la morena.- Bienvenida.

-Arigato.- hizo una reverencia ante ella.

-Bien, bien, dejemos de perder el tiempo.- empezó a empujar a ambos, Kisuke y Rukia.- ¡A trabajar!

-¿Yo también? – pregunto el rubio fingiendo fastidio.

-Tu el primero, venga, enséñale todo lo que tiene que hacer.

"Recuperando tu vida" esa frase no dejaba de revolotear por su cabeza. Hacia unos meses no se lo habría imaginado: enamorada, dejando la casa de las Shinigamis y replanteándose una relación con Ichigo. Definitivamente no entendía el destino, está en constante movimiento, dando vueltas para bien o para mal, pero recordó a frase que ya hace tiempo le dijeron "Cuando las cosas te salen mal durante mucho tiempo, un atisbo de luz choca en tu vida haciéndote feliz…." Antes lo veía como una vulgar patraña para mentes ilusas, pero ahora estaba dejando su escepticismo y se estaba dando cuenta que era verdad. Ichigo era ese rayo de luz que le faltaba a su vida.

Esbozo una amplia sonrisa y comenzó a sonreírle a su nueva vida…

* * *

><p>Caminaba por el paseo que llevaba hasta la casa de las Shinigamis, estaba adornado con los cerezos ya, completamente abiertos. Un camino de piedras incrustadas en el suelo, grises y agrietadas, los pétalos de Sakura revoloteando a su paso indicando que la primavera ya había llegado. Una suave brisa mecía su anaranjado pelo, dedicándole una agradable sensación. El olor primaveral inundando sus pulmones… definitivamente se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.<p>

Llego a la entrada del establecimiento, dispuesto a hablar con Rukia para terminar de conocer todo su pasado. Subió las escaleras que llegaban hasta la enorme puerta tradicional y la abrió, pasando al interior del recibidor, donde la siempre alegre Rangiku no tardo en salir a recibirle cortésmente.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Ohayo!

-Ohayo, Rangiku-san. – sonrió levemente.

-¡Pasa, pasa! Estás en tu casa.- le invito amablemente moviendo su mano en señal de recibimiento.

-Arigato. – entro finalmente en la casa, caminando un poco por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón de siempre, seguido por detrás de la despampanante rubia.

-Si buscas a Rukia, siento decirte que no se encuentra.- aviso mientras pasaba tras de él.

-¿No? ¿Y dónde está?

-¿No te lo dijo? Ahora trabaja en la tienda de Urahara.- esbozo una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la mesa de té.

-Ah, si… es cierto.- se echó una mano a la nuca.

-¿Quieres un té, Kurosaki-kun? – le invito cordialmente.

-Arigato…- acepto gustoso mientras se sentaba el también. Aprovecharía para hablar con Rangiku sobre Rukia.

-Y dime…- comenzó a servir el té.- ¿Para que querías ver a Rukia? Si no es indiscreción.

-Quería hablar con ella sobre algo…- cogió su taza de té, ya llena, agradeciendo después.- Arigato.

-¿Algo en especial o es privado?- comenzó a servirse a sí misma.

-Pues, sinceramente…- dio un sorbo a su té y continuó hablando.- Ya que no puedo hablar con Rukia, quizá tú puedas resolverme la duda…

-Adelante, pregunta.- imito a Ichigo, bebiendo su té delicadamente.

-Pues se trata sobre algo que menciono cuando me conto su historia…- su voz sonó algo triste.

-Cuéntame…- ambos se pusieron serios.

-Ella... ella menciono algo sobre un hombre.- miro su vaso fijamente.- no me dijo su nombre, pero dijo que la hizo mucho daño…

-¿Byakuya…? – pregunto temerosa.

-No, no es sobre el…- la miro de nuevo.- Esa historia… desgraciadamente ya la sé. Se refería a otro…

-Oh… ya se dé quien hablas…- recordó nostálgica y con gesto amargo.

-¿Quién Rangiku? – pregunto ansioso.

-Hace bastante de ello. Recuerdo como empezó todo…-Ichigo se acomodo para escuchar algo más de la historia de Rukia.- Después de encontrarme con Rukia por primera vez… cayendo inconsciente delante de mía, la acogí durante una temporada aquí, escondida para que la jefa no la descubriese.- Ichigo escuchaba atento.- Pero finalmente la encontró y tuvo que elegir entre quedarse en la calle o unirse a nosotras….Finalmente, como ya te puedes imaginar accedió a quedarse aquí…

**Flashback**

_La situación era algo violenta, incomoda y algo humillante para Rukia. Después de haberla descubierto viviendo con Rangiku la ofrecieron quedarse y trabajar como Oiran a cambio de cobijo y comida o irse a la calle. Finalmente, por instinto de supervivencia acabo resignándose a trabajar de Oiran. Describo la situación como violenta e incómoda por el hecho de que la longeva mujer, dueña del establecimiento observaba con ojo crítico a Rukia, completamente desnuda dando vueltas a su alrededor para ver si podría dar la talla. Rangiku observaba un poco más alejada, rezando por qué la aceptaran._

_Se daba aire con su abanico mientras miraba fijamente todos los ángulos del cuerpo de Rukia. La morena estaba sonrojada y avergonzada, intentaba cubrirse levemente, pero rápidamente la mujer le daba un golpecito con su abanico para impedirlo. _

_-Eres demasiado delgada…- continuó hablando sin dejar de mirarla.- ¿Cuántos años tienes, niña?_

_-D-Diecisiete…- contesto cohibida._

_-Hmmm… - movió la cabeza con aprobación al escuchar su edad. Se paro enfrente de ella, mirándola de arriba a abajo hasta que llego a su rostro sonrojado, alzándolo por el mentón con su abanico.- Tienes el rostro aniñado, pareces tener menos edad. ¿No me estarás mintiendo?_

_-N-No señora…le juro que tengo diecisiete años…- contesto nerviosa mientras la mujer apartaba el abanico de su mentón para continuar analizándola._

_-Hmm…- continuo girando a su alrededor. Paso su mano por el pelo de la chica y lo dejo caer para después seguir contemplándola.- Tienes buenas piernas… ¿eres flexible?_

_-N-No lo sé, señora…-confeso avergonzada._

_-Bien…- continuo girando a su alrededor, volviendo a parar en frente de ella. Esta vez, descaradamente palpo uno de sus pechos como si fuesen naranjas de un mercadillo, haciendo que Rukia diese un respingo y cerrase los ojos humillada.- Tienes unos pechos normales, quizá algo pequeños…_

_Rangiku cerró los ojos, sabía que la pobre muchacha lo estaba pasando mal y esa vieja mujer no tenía consideración. Pero era menos de la cuarta parte de lo que debería soportar más adelante. La mujer dejo de manosearla vilmente y se quedo quieta mirando su rostro avergonzado y sus ojos cerrados._

_-Niña, mírame.- Rukia alzo el rostro temblorosa y abrió sus ojos violáceos.- Tus ojos son bonitos, pero son demasiado inocentes. ¿Eres virgen?_

_-….- Rukia se paralizo de golpe, la pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Agacho la cabeza de nuevo y suspiro intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Recordó quien le había arrebatado su pureza y apretó los puños con rabia. Rangiku, al escuchar esa pregunta abrió los ojos y miro a Rukia apenada.- N-No…_

_-¿Con cuántos hombres has estado? – pregunto secamente como si estuviera hablando con una simple ramera de tres al cuarto._

_-Señora, perdóneme interrumpirla pero…- Rangiku hizo una reverencia y continuo hablando.-…la niña ha pasado un mal trago… se podría decir que solo ha mantenido relaciones una vez y no precisamente consentidas…- explico tristemente quitando el mal trago de hablar a Rukia, quien continuaba apretando sus puños y mirando al suelo a punto de llorar._

_-Ya veo…- dejo de mirar a Rangiku para mirar de nuevo a Rukia.- ¿Cómo te llamas niña?_

_-R-Rukia, señora…- alzo el rostro pero su vista iba hacia otro lado, mientras intentaba cubrirse un poco con sus brazos._

_-¿Rukia qué? Dime tu apellido.- exigió seria._

_-R-Rukia…- sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, el recordar su apellido le traía nada más que malos recuerdos y las lagrimas se agolpaban una tras otras queriendo salir de una vez.- Rukia Kuchiki…- confeso en un suspiro._

_-¿Qué…? – a la mujer se le abrieron los ojos de par en par. ¿Esa mocosa provenía de la familia Kuchiki? ¿Provenía de una de las familias más nobles e influyentes de toda Karakura? Dirigió su vista a Rangiku, agitada y esperando una respuesta. La rubia tan solo asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos cerrados.- ¿Eres una Kuchiki?_

_-H-Hai….- una amarga lagrima rodo por su mejilla._

_-¿No tendré problemas con tu familia si estás aquí? – pregunto preocupada y algo enfadada._

_-N-No señora… yo ya no pertenezco a esa familia.- agacho el rostro intentando no llorar más._

_-Hmm… entonces está bien.- la miro con gesto de aprobación y se alejo de ella unos pasos.- Estas dentro, Rukia._

_-A-Arigato…- hizo una reverencia._

_-Vístete.- ordeno mientras se giraba dispuesta a irse.- Rangiku, explícale todo lo que debe saber. Ahora eres una Shinigami._

_Tras decir esto, la insensible mujer se fue dejando a las dos mujeres solas en la habitación. Rukia al instante cayó al suelo, abrazándose para intentar cubrir su desnudez, completamente humillada y avergonzada, y rompiendo finalmente a llorar. La rubia al ver como la muchacha de desmoronaba se levanto rápidamente corriendo hacia ella poniendo por encima el kimono y abrazándola fuerte._

_-Ya esta Rukia… ya paso… ya…_

_-Y-Yo… y-yo… no sé si voy a conseguirlo, Rangiku…- se aferro a la mujer con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba taparse más con el kimono._

_-Venga… solo espera un tiempo y verás… - la morena se acurruco temblando y sollozando contra la voluptuosa mujer quien intentaba retener las lagrimas también._

_- Tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo…_

**Fin Flashbak**

-Fue difícil para ella, le costó adaptarse a esto.- Ichigo observaba a Rangiku apenado.- La enseñe todo lo que se necesita saber para ser una Oiran, fueron unos meses los que estuvo digamos…"entrenando", hasta que aprendió todo y tuvo que empezar con la práctica. Lo paso muy mal…. Sobre toda la primera noche que tuvo que pasar con un hombre…

**Flashback**

_El salón estaba en una de sus horas puntas, lleno de gente y mujeres, borrachos y sobrios. Rukia observaba cohibida desde un rincón junto a su siempre inseparable Rangiku. Su mentora explicaba todas las tácticas de seducción y como intentar sacarle el máximo de dinero a un hombre, extorsionarlos con tu belleza, ser sutiles, parecer inalcanzables… Rukia de todos modos, se sentía incomoda. _

_Durante esos meses que estuvo entrenando junto a Rangiku, la habían enseñado cantidad de cosas sobre sexo y como complacer a un hombre, le daba escalofríos el simple hecho de pensar que debería hacérselo a un extraño. Debido a tener unas piernas bonitas, la jefa decidió explotarlas, ¿Cómo? Hizo que practicase posturas para incrementar su flexibilidad y complacer aún más a un hombre. No tardo en conseguirlo, pero el simple hecho de que lo tenía que usar para eso…_

_A lo lejos pudo divisar a su jefa caminando hacia ellas seguida de un hombre delgado, de mediana estatura, pelo negro como el carbón y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba el uniforme de los soldados de Sereitei y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Todo le recordaba a aquel hombre que la mato en vida, todo le recordaba a Byakuya…_

_-Rukia-chan.- la llamo seria._

_-Hai, señora.- se levanto rauda y veloz, haciendo una reverencia permanente hasta que le indicaran lo contrario._

_-Levántate.- se puso erguida.- Este es el señor Yoshiro-sama._

_-E-Encantada Yoshiro-sama…- hizo una leve reverencia ante el hombre quien la miraba asombrado por su belleza._

_-Quiero que trabajes con él.- Rukia se tenso al instante.- Tu entrenamiento ha terminado, ahora viene la práctica, Rukia._

_-P-Pero..._

_-Quiero que trates a Yoshiro-sama como un rey…- la miro con el ceño fruncido y hablo más bajo.-… y le complazcas en todo lo que te pida._

_-….- sintió unos nervios en su estomago que la empezaron a inquietar. Rangiku la miro angustiada, pero no podía hacer nada._

_-Bien, Yoshiro-sama, le dejo con Rukia-chan.- se dirigió al caballero con más amabilidad.- Tenga en cuenta que es novata, pero es muy bella. Tiene unas buenas piernas y es flexible, no le decepcionara…- le hablo de Rukia como si fuese un objeto a vender, haciendo que esta agachase el rostro dolida._

_-Arigato.- hablo el hombre._

_-Rukia-chan.- la reclamo arisca.- Vamos, ve con Yoshiro-sama._

_-H-Hai…- miro desesperada a Rangiku mientras caminaba con él. Rangiku no pudo hacer nada más que decirla con los labios "Tienes que aguantar…"_

_La noche parecía interminable, Rukia atendía al señor sirviéndole sake y dándole una conversación algo forzada e incómoda, bajo la atenta mirada de su jefa. Sus manos la temblaban y a la cuarta o quinta copa que pidió el señor, a Rukia se le resbalo la botella de sake, haciendo que esta manchase al hombre._

_-¡G-Gommene, gommene…! – se disculpo mil veces mientras movía sus manos intentando buscar una solución que ni ella sabía cuál._

_-Tranquila, no pasa nada…- la hablo amable._

_-Yo… l-lo siento muchísimo…- hizo una reverencia disculpándose._

_Rangiku no la perdía de vista, a pesar de estar atendiendo a otros clientes. Lo estaba pasando realmente mal al ver a Rukia así, rezaba porque todo saliese bien y no sufriera demasiado. Mientras tanto la jefa la observaba con una mueca de disgusto desde un rincón del salón. El hombre termino de secarse con la mano un poco de sake que había caído en su kimono y miro a Rukia sonriendo avergonzado._

_-Oye… ¿Rukia, verdad?_

_-H-Hai…- contesto tensa._

_-¿Qué tal si… si vamos a otro sitio?- propuso sin dejar de mirarla._

_-… Hai…- asintió en un suspiro, todavía sin mirarle._

_Ambos se levantaron, Rukia asustada y nerviosa. El nudo de su estomago estaba empezando a aumentar, haciendo que se sintiese mareada. Sus manos temblaban levemente y sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo. Estaba a punto de salir del salón, cuando dirigió la última mirada a Rangiku, quien la miraba apenada y angustiada. Finalmente salieron del bullicio del salón, entrando en los laberinticos pasillos. Caminaban escuchando algún que otro gemido que provenía de las otras habitaciones. Rukia caminaba delante de él, llevándole a su cuarto el cual estaba totalmente preparado, gracias a su jefa. _

_-A-Adelante…- ofreció mirando al suelo y echándose a un lado para que el hombre pasase a la habitación._

_Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y cada vez estaba sintiendo más mareada pero pudo controlarse. Temblorosa se acerco a aquel hombre que la esperaba ya arrodillado en el futón, observándola fijamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al alcohol. Se arrodillo con cuidado en frente de el y lo miro nerviosa._

_-Y-Yo no sé… no sé cómo…- intento explicarse mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos._

_-Tranquila, déjame a mí._

_El hombre se acerco lentamente a ella y empezó a besar su blanquecino cuello. Lo primero que Rukia sintió fue asco y lo segundo, como su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho. Cerró los ojos fuerte mientras sentía como aquel hombre la toqueteaba y besaba su piel sin dilaciones. Con los ojos aún cerrados, sintió como la iban recostando en la cama, sin que las caricias cesasen. Quería evadirse de la realidad, sentía miedo, pánico y tan solo le venían los amargos recuerdos que Byakuya había creado._

_Las grandes manos de aquel hombre comenzaron a desatar su obi para despojarla de su kimono, más pareció cambiar de idea ya que paso de largo y llevo sus manos a sus piernas, acariciándola de la misma forma que lo hizo aquel hombre, Byakuya._

_-¡…! – abrió los ojos de golpe y la escena que ocurrió hacía meses cuando abusaron de ella, se presento en sus ojos como una película. _

_El hombre dejo su cuello para subir por su mejilla y buscar los labios de Rukia, mientras acariciaba ferozmente sus piernas. Esta empezó a sentirse más y más mareada, veía algo nubloso, lo más posible por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus retinas, además de sentir unas enormes ganas de vomitar ante las caricias de aquel desconocido. La morena intento evitarlo, pero finalmente el hombre se apodero de sus casi vírgenes labios, besándolos lujuriosamente. La oji-violeta intento corresponder pero cuando sintió como el sabor a alcohol se colaba por sus garganta, recordando amargamente el mismo sabor que le proporciono Byakuya, sintió unas inevitables ganas de vomitar._

_-¡…!_

_Saco las fuerzas de donde pudo, empujando al hombre con rudeza y saliendo de la habitación corriendo ante el extrañado hombre. Corrió mareada, chocándose con las paredes y apoyándose en ellas para no caerse, mientras con una mano se tapaba la boca, evitando vomitar ahí. Su kimono estaba descolocado, dejando ver uno de sus hombros y sus piernas al andar. Corrió y corrió casi desorientada hasta que llego al salón, donde las miradas de todos se dirigieron a ella. Matsumoto se levanto preocupada, mientras que la jefa frunciendo el ceño; pero Rukia no les prestó atención. _

_Continuó corriendo tapándose la boca y corriendo fuera del salón para llegar a una sala solo para el personal y vomitar finalmente en un cubo que se encontraba allí. Sentada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas hacia los lados cual niña pequeña, sosteniendo el cubilete con sus dos manos y vomitando lo poco que había comido en todo el día. Segundos después apareció Rangiku, corriendo hacia ella y agachándose a su altura para recogerla el pelo._

_-Rukia…_

_-…R-Rangiku y-yo…- con la cabeza todavía mirando el cubo comenzó a llorar y temblar asustada._

_-Shhh… tranquila…- abrazo la cabeza de la joven, atrayéndola a su pecho y acariciando su pelo._

_-Ha…ha sido horrible Rangiku…- sollozo contra el pecho de esta, aferrándose en un desesperado abrazo.- Horrible…- recalco con un hilo de voz._

_-¡Qué demonios te crees que haces, niña! – rápidamente entro la jefa, furiosa y enfadada.- ¡Dejaste al Yoshiro-sama tirado! ¿Quién te has creído?_

_-G-Gomenne…- se disculpo en un susurro mientras intentaba secarse las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir._

_-¡No me lo puedo creer! – caminaba de un lado para otro agitada y nerviosa. Finalmente la miro furiosa y corrió hacia ella, apretando sus mejillas con las manos y haciendo que la mirase horrorizada y asustada.- ¡¿Cómo me haces esto, niña? ¿Eh?_

_Rukia tan solo era forzada a mirarla asustada y temblando, sin dejar de llorar hasta que Rangiku decidió intervenir, apartando valientemente la mano de la mujer y enfrentándola sin miedo._

_-Señora, creo que no debe ser tan dura con ella.- Se puso en medio, protegiendo a Rukia.- Es su primer día y ella lo ha pasado mal. _

_-Rangiku, no te metas en esto._

_-Si señora, si me meto.- contraataco firme y decidida.- Esta muchacha lo ha pasado muy mal y tiene secuelas. Deme un tiempo para ayudarla y le prometo que en unas semanas más podrá trabajar._

_-Eso espero Rangiku.- se levanto del suelo, rabiosa y dispuesta a irse.- Sino tendrá que irse de aquí._

_Finalizo con un portazo, dejando a Rangiku y Rukia solas. Tan solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la morena la cual temblaba incontroladamente. La rubia se giro suspirando y la observo, tan frágil y asustada, sintió tanta angustia por ella que solo pudo abrazarla fuerte. Una lágrima se escapo de los ojos de Rangiku, al escucharla llorar tan desgarradoramente y como sus manos apretaban su kimono desesperada._

_-R-Rangiku… no puedo…n-no puedo…_

_-Shh… te prometo que lo conseguirás…te lo prometo…_

**Fin Flashback**

-Tsk…- gruño Ichigo enfadado y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Lo paso muy mal los primeros días.- suspiro melancólica.- Tuve que ayudarla a acostumbrarla con otras cosas… antes de que un hombre, ya sabes…- miro incomoda hacia otro lado.- La primera vez que lo hizo finalmente, lo consiguió pero no volvió a ser la misma. Su mirada ya se había apagado, sus ojos estaban secos, no la quedaban más lágrimas. Cuanto más se acostumbraba a esto, menos esperanzas tenía y más resignada estaba.- Ichigo volvió a mirarla.- Nunca sonreía, era callada y huraña… pero paso a ser una de las mejores joyas que poseía nuestra jefa. Los hombres la ansiaban, querían tocarla aunque fuese solo eso, pagaban cantidades absurdas de dinero, por lo cual acabó siendo independiente… es decir, ella empezó a elegir con quien se acostaba y no la jefa.- hizo una pausa, tomando un sorbo de su té.- Y luego apareció el… ese hombre del que tú hablas…

-…..- espero impaciente a que Rangiku continuase hablando.

-Apareció Kaien Shiba…

**Flashback**

_-Rukia-chan, necesito que me hagas un favor…- tosió de nuevo la despampanante mujer._

_-Dime, Rangiku.- Accedió mientras mullía la almohada de la mujer, tranquilamente._

_-Necesito que vayas donde Urahara a hacer unas compras, yo no puedo ir como ves estoy enferma…- intento reír pero tan solo volvió a toser y estornudar._

_-Está bien, solo dime que tengo que comprar y enseguida voy.- respondió con voz suave y tranquila._

_-Bien, tengo una lista ahí encima de la cómoda, de todos modos… Urahara te aconsejará.- estornudo de nuevo._

_-Vale…- se levanto y cogió la lista de la cómoda observándola rápidamente. Además, cogió un pañuelo y se lo tiro a Rangiku.- Toma anda, suénate esa nariz…_

_-Adigato Dukia…- agradeció mientras se sonaba sonoramente la nariz._

_Finalmente Rukia salió de la casa, los rayos del sol impactaban contra su pálida piel y cegaba sus ojos. ¿Hacia cuanto que no salía a la calle? Poso su antebrazo en sus ojos para poder acostumbrarse a tanta luz y comenzó a caminar. Llevaba la bolsa de mimbre enorme y la lista interminable de lo que debía comprar. _

_Caminaba por las calles del Rukongai, bajando hasta el segundo distrito donde se encontraba la tienda de Urahara. Las calles de tierra, la gente moviéndose arriba y abajo, burdeles cerrados y chicas limpiando la entrada para sacar el polvo. Suspiro resignada, ese era su nuevo hogar. Después de caminar un buen rato, llego a la tienda de Urahara, justo en su entrada fue donde se desplomo aquel día frente a Rangiku. Suspiro una vez más pesadamente y entro de una vez._

_-¡Ohayo, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san! – saludo hablando alto para que los tenderos se cerciorasen de su llegada._

_-¡Ohayo Kuchiki-san! – se escucho a lo lejos la divertida voz de Kisuke y después unos pasos andando hacia allá.- ¡Ara! ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_-Hago la compra…- explico mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba por los estantes.- …Rangiku está enferma._

_-Vaya, vaya…¿Y que le ocurre?- pregunto sentándose en la madera y abanicándose._

_-Tiene gripe…- contesto mientras cogía un bote de especias.- … se pasa todo el día estornudando y tosiendo._

_-¡Esta Rangiku no aprende! – rió el tendero._

_Rukia esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras continuaba buscando las cosas que figuraban en la lista hasta que alguien más entro en la tienda, haciendo sonar los cascabelitos que había arriba de la puerta, dando paso a un hombre alto, fuerte de ojos azules y pelo negro. La morena le observo fijamente._

_-¡Hey, Kisuke! ¿Qué hay? – saludo enérgico y sonriente. Rukia no le perdía de vista mientras cogía las cosas que necesitaba._

_-¡Nada, Kaien, lo de siempre! - ¿Kaien? Asique se llamaba así… entonces Kaien dirigió la mirada a Rukia, haciendo que ella se sonrojase al instante y apartara la mirada rápidamente. El hombre rió.- ¿Qué buscas?_

_-Nada, un par de cosillas que me han encargado.- volvió a sonreír y empezó a buscarlas, pasando al lado de Rukia y dejando su aroma a su paso. Rukia tan solo cerró los ojos y se dejo embriagar._

_-Kuchiki-san.- le llamo Urahara._

_-¿Hai? – rápidamente se despertó de su trance algo sonrojada y le miro. El hombre moreno también la observo curioso mientras buscaba a tientas lo que debía comprar._

_-El es Kaien Shiba, un viejo amigo del ejército.- los presento malicioso mientras sonreía._

_-Ah, h-hola…- se giro para saludarle e hizo una reverencia mientras se acercaba a la morena.- y-yo soy Rukia._

_-Encantado Rukia.- esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano, besando el dorso.- Yo soy Kaien._

_-E-Encantada….- se sonrojo al instante y aparto su mano nerviosa, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuese él y cogiendo rápida lo que necesitaba. Este sonrió ante su nerviosismo. Termino de coger todo lo que necesitaba, metiéndolo en la cesta de mimbre con prisa y sin mirar a aquel hombre que no hacía nada más que observarla. Con fuerza cogió la cesta que pesaba más que ella y la arrastro como pudo hasta donde estaba Kisuke esperando divertido.- Ten Kisuke, esto es todo…- le tendió la lista para que hiciese el cálculo mental de todo. - ¿Cuánto es?_

_-Son 5.300 yenes, querida._

_-Toma aquí tienes.- saco el dinero tendiéndoselo rápidamente y cogiendo su bolsa como pudo para salir de allí. El hombre moreno pago también rápido al dependiente sin recibir las vueltas para salir corriendo tras de Rukia, que parecía huir de el. _

_-¡Oe! – La llamo pero no se paraba.- ¡Oe, Rukia! ¡Espera!_

_-…- no paraba, estaba sonrojada y su corazón latía rápido, no sabía por qué._

_-¡Oe! – Finalmente la alcanzo, haciendo que se parase.- Espera, te ayudaré, esto debe pesar más que tu.- sonrió mientras intentaba quitarle la bolsa._

_-¿Eh? N-No es necesario…- se negó hasta que sintió como el tacto de aquel hombre tocaba la suya, haciendo que se descuidase un momento y le arrebatara las bolsas._

_-Venga, no me cuesta nada.- la dedico una tierna sonrisa.- ¿Dónde vives? Te acompañaré._

_-No te molestes…- susurro cohibida._

_-No es molestia, tranquila. – comenzaron a caminar._

_-Arigato…_

_-Nunca te había visto, Rukia. Siempre voy a la tienda de Urahara, y nunca te vi.- confeso tranquilo._

_-Ya... es que normalmente va Rangiku a hacer las compras, solo que hoy enfermo.- contesto intentando parecer tranquila._

_-¡Ah, Rangiku! ¿Es la mujer rubia de ojos grises? – Rukia asintió mirándole.- ¿De qué os conocéis?_

_-Em… vivimos juntas…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Vives en la casa de las Shinigamis? – pregunto mirándola extrañado._

_-H-Hai…- afirmo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y mirando al suelo. El pareció entender entonces a lo que Rukia se dedicaba._

_-¿Qué edad tienes…? – pregunto con voz neutra y tranquila._

_-Diecisiete…- confeso haciendo que Kaien abriera los ojos sorprendido por su juventud.-… pero pronto cumpliré los dieciocho._

_-Vaya…- miro de nuevo al frente.-…eres muy joven._

_-Hai…- asintió incomoda y mirando todavía el suelo._

_-Pero, sinceramente…- intento romper la tensión.-… eres hermosa, Rukia. _

_-A-Arigato…- alzo la mirada sorprendida hacia él y se sonrojo de nuevo._

_-No me agradezcas, es la verdad._

_-Jeje…- rió nerviosa. Se formo un silencio incomodo entre ambos y la joven morena decidió romper el hielo.- Tu… ¿tienes la misma edad que Kisuke?_

_-No, soy algo más joven.- contesto alegre.- el me entrenaba a mí._

_-Ah… ¿entonces tú también eras un soldado del Sereitei?_

_-Exactamente, "era", ya no estoy de servicio._

_-Oh…- volvió a formarse un silencio incomodo y miraba el suelo mientras caminaban tranquilos. Ya habían llegado al paseo de piedra.- Kaien… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-¡Claro! Dispara.- la invito a preguntar sonriente._

_-Tu… ¿Estas casado?_

_-Nop.- contesto sin más mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.- Más adelante quizás._

_-Ah… bueno, hemos llegado.- se paro frente a el con las manos juntas._

_-Bien, ¿quieres que suba la cesta hasta arriba? – Señalo las escaleras.- Puedes caer rodando en un descuido._

_-De acuerdo.- rió levemente.- Pero debes aceptar un té, por agradecimiento._

_-Eso está hecho.- la guiño un ojo haciéndola sonrojar._

_¿Qué había hecho ese hombre? No sabía porque se sentía así, pero estaba recuperando las esperanzas._

**Fin Flashback**

-Me imagino que se enamoraría de él…- supuso Ichigo mirando a Rangiku.

-¿Enamorarse solo? Por Kami… esa niña estaba loca por el…- suspiro amargamente.- Durante una temporada empezó a ir ella a comprar solo para verle. Se hicieron amigos, hablaban mucho y empezó a sonreír otra vez. Por una parte me alegré, pero por otra sabía que eso no acabaría bien… ese hombre tenía casi 30 años, era demasiado mayor para Rukia.- Dio un sorbo a su café.- El caso es… que al final acabaron viéndose más a menudo, no solo para ir a comprar. Más de una vez los sorprendí a punto de besarse, había algo entre ellos dos….- se aclaró la garganta.- Una noche, ese hombre se presento aquí buscando a Rukia y finalmente, ella cayó en su juego, se entrego a él en cuerpo y alma, confiada en que el la salvaría de aquí…

**Flashback**

_-Ah…¡Kaien!_

_El cuerpo del fuerte hombre cayó finalmente desplomado sobre Rukia, sin llegar a aplastarla, totalmente agitado y sudado. Rukia tan solo mantenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba regular la respiración. Sus finas manos acariciaban la amplia espalda de este, quien no se movía ni decía nada. Sentía la inocencia del primer amor, era joven e ingenua. Todavía no había llegado al orgasmo de todas las veces que se acostó con un hombre, ni siquiera con Kaien esta vez. El había acabado antes y no se molesto en hacerla terminar a ella. Rukia sonrió y se dispuso a decirle las dos palabras que tanto ansiaba confesarle._

_-Te amo…_

_-…_

_No hubo contestación._

**Fin Flashback**

-Nunca hubo contestación…- Ichigo escuchaba atentamente las amargas y melancólicas palabras de Matsumoto.- Solo buscaba a Rukia para sexo gratis y ella no se daba cuenta… hasta que un día decidí hablar con ella…- miro fijamente a Ichigo.- ¡Oh, Ichigo, no te imaginas! Creo que durante los diez minutos que duro nuestra conversación me odio de una forma gigantesca; pero tenía que decirle la verdad, la quería demasiado como para dejar que la utilizasen de esa forma….

**Flashback**

_-Rukia, no te enfades. – Se puso seria.- Sabes que te lo digo por tu bien._

_-¡No! Kaien… ¡Kaien me ama! ¡Lo sé! – chillo rabiosa a su amiga._

_-¿Estás segura? – La encaro.- ¿Cuántas veces te lo ha dicho? ¿Eh, Rukia? ¿Cuántas!_

_-….- se quedo completamente callada, observando a su amiga. La había dejado sin argumentos y tenía razón. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho? Ninguna. Los ojos de la morena comenzaron a aguarse.- N-No…- intento negar con un hilillo de voz._

_-¡Si Rukia! ¡Abre los ojos! – La sujeto por los brazos, obligándola a mirarla.- ¡Solo te quiere por el sexo gratis que le das! ¡Te está usando, maldita sea!_

_-El…no…- no conseguía articular palabra._

_-¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Acaso te ha hablado de su vida, Rukia? ¿Cómo no sabes que está casado? – espeto la rubia._

_-¡El me dijo que no está casado! – chillo _

_-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – La hizo callar al instante e intento serenarse.- Eso no quita la opción de que tenga novia o esté comprometido Rukia…_

_-No… no es verdad…- se negaba asimismo una y otra vez con voz temblorosa y ojos aguados._

_-Rukia… Kisuke me conto algo y…_

_-¡URUSAI! – grito por última vez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tapándose los oídos para no escuchar la verdad y finalmente se marcho corriendo de la habitación dispuesta a buscar las respuestas que quería._

_Corrió con todo su ímpetu, aguantando las lágrimas e intentando olvidar las palabras de Rangiku. Le dolía pelear así con su amiga, pero más le dolía el solo hecho de pensar que lo que decía era cierto. Bajo el camino de piedra, saliendo por fin de su distrito, entrando en el 2; corriendo directamente a la tienda de Urahara. _

_Llego por fin hasta allí, con los pies llenos de polvo por correr en la tierra y se encontró con Yoruichi, barriendo la entrada de su establecimiento. Llego hasta ella jadeando y con su voz quebradiza, la mujer la miro apenada._

_-Yoruichi…- la llamo respirando fuerte.- … donde…¿Dónde está Kaien?_

_-Rukia…_

_-¡¿Dónde está..?- volvió a repetir más alto y rabiosa._

_-Se acaba de ir por allí…- indico más abajo. La morena no espero mas indicaciones y comenzó a correr, buscando esos ojos azules entre la gente. De la tienda salió Urahara, quien diviso a lo lejos a Rukia._

_-Ya lo sabe ¿verdad?- pregunto serio._

_-Eso parece…- suspiro la mujer._

_-Pobre chiquilla…¿Cuánto más tendrá que soportar…?_

**Fin Flashback**

-Sinceramente, acabe odiando a Kaien por lo que la hizo a Rukia… la gente es cruel y egoísta, no se preocupa por los sentimientos de los demás, se creen que nosotras somos juguetes y no es así… nos quemamos si jugamos con fuego, nos duele si nos pegan, como a cualquier persona… pero a veces las palabras duelen mil veces más que los golpes…

**Flashbak**

_Empujaba a la gente que tenia en medio, buscando desesperada a aquel hombre, hasta que le diviso. Corrio mas ansiosa hasta el, temerosa de escuchar la verdad… poso su mano en su hombro, haciendo que se girase con la mirada de siempre, desinteresada y alegre. O al menos esa era la máscara que dejaba ver._

_-¡Rukia! – sonrió ampliamente, pero no duro demasiado al ver el rostro de Rukia.- ¿Qué te ocurre?_

_Tenemos que hablar, Kaien…- exigió seria y con los ojos cristalinos._

_-Está bien…- accedió desconfiado.- Pero vamos a otro sitio, esto esta lleno de gente._

_-…- accedió sin decir nada, caminando hasta un descampado alejado de la gente, dónde solo estaban ellos dos, cara a cara, avecinando lo que iba a ocurrir en su interior._

_-¿Y bien…? – la sonrisa de Kaien ya era inexistente, ahora la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido._

_-Kaien… - acerco su rostro al suyo, haciendo que el se tensase levemente. Las manos de Rukia se alzaron temblorosas hasta las mejillas de el, acariciándolas asustada.- …¿me quieres?_

_-¿Rukia…?- cogió sus manos y las aparto confuso._

_-Dime Kaien…- la paciencia de Rukia se estaba agotando.- ¿Tu me quieres…?_

_-Yo…- titubeo sin decir nada._

_-¡Maldita sea Kaien!¡Responde! – grito enfadada, mirándole fijamente. Este sin embargo se quedo callado, devolviéndole una mirada más profunda.- Entonces todo es cierto…_

_-¿huh?_

_- Solo me querías para usarme…- le espeto desganada y mirando al suelo.- He sido un simple juguete para ti…_

_-Tsk…- rechisto cansado mirando hacia otro lado.- ¿Qué demonios esperabas Rukia…?_

_-¿Q-Que…?- incrédula abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándole fijamente._

_-¿Esperabas que me enamorase de ti…? Por Dios, tienes 17 años.- se hizo un silencio que Rukia no tardo en romper, al igual que su paciencia._

_-¡Poco te importo eso para acostarte conmigo! _

_-¡Eres una puta! ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? _

_ZAS. _

_Una bofetada impacto contra la mejilla de aquel hombre, dejándole atónito con su mano en la mejilla. Rukia le miraba furiosa, se sentía estúpida por no haberle hecho caso a Rangiku. _

_-No me vuelvas a faltar el respeto en tu vida…- gruño rabiosa.- …maldito mentiroso…- apretó sus puños y miro de nuevo al suelo, reteniendo las lagrimas de rabia que querían salir de cualquier manera._

_-¿Mentiroso? – Se carcajeó sarcásticamente.- ¿Qué ocurre Rukia? ¿Te creíste que yo te iba a salvar de esa casa de putas? ¿Qué te iba a hacer mi esposa? ¡Por el amor de Dios, no caería tan bajo!_

_-…..- se quedo callada, siendo humillada por aquel hombre de ojos azules._

_-Jamás me casaría con alguien como tú, teniendo a una mujer de verdad entre mis brazos._

_-¿….que…? – pregunto con un hilillo de voz mientras volvía a alzar su mirada confusa. Rangiku tenía razón, tenía toda la razón._

_-Miyako. Esa si es una mujer, no como tú...- Rukia entrecerró los ojos y apretó más los puños, esperando a lo que tenía que escuchar.-… una puta barata._

_ZAS._

_Otra vez, su mano impacto contra la cara de Kaien, sin embargo esta vez no fue con la mano abierta. El puño que apretaba con rabia fue descargado sobre su cara de nuevo, haciéndole sangre en la nariz. Quedo noqueado, aturdido mientras con sus manos intentaba parar la hemorragia. La morena tan solo le observaba con asco, rabia y frialdad._

_-Te lo advertí.- hablo seria haciendo gala de su apellido Kuchiki.- Te divertiste demasiado conmigo, pero no más. Eres el primero y último que me va a hacer daño.- advirtió con semblante duro e inmutable.- Ojala y te pudras, Kaien. Ojala acabes tan podrido como tu corazón…_

_Sin derramar ni una lágrima más se dio media vuelta y se marcho de aquel lugar. Se sentía estúpida por ser humillada y maltratada una vez más. Menospreciada, insultada, tratada con un juguete sin sentimientos. Si su corazón ya estaba lo bastante roto, ahora se lo habían pisoteado… ya la habían vuelto completamente insensible, la habían obligado a olvidar su alma y que tenía sentimientos. _

_Llego de nuevo a la casa de las Shinigamis, donde Rangiku la esperaba en el salón, angustiada y preocupada. Cuando la vio pasar al salón, con el rostro serio, frío y esos ojos opacos, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se levanto del suelo y espero a que Rukia se acercara con la misma expresión._

_-Rukia…_

_-Lo siento Rangiku.- se disculpo serenamente.- Debí escucharte._

_-¿Estás bien…? – pregunto preocupada._

_La morena paso de largo, con la mirada perdida hasta la puerta que daba al jardín, donde se paro y contesto a la rubia sin mirarla._

_-Nunca más, Rangiku… no van a jugar conmigo ni una vez más.- se giro dejando ver una expresión de rabia en sus ojos que la asusto.- Eso te lo juro…_

**Fin Flashback.**

-No volvió a ser la misma. Se volvió completamente fría, siempre parecía ida, en su mundo; dejo de sonreír, la poca esperanza que mantenía se esfumó con aquel despreciable hombre, apenas salía a la calle, por no decir que nunca salía. Solo se sentaba en el porche y observaba el jardín horas y horas. No conseguí sacarla de aquí hasta hace unos meses.

-Maldita sea…- gruño Ichigo pensativo.- Ese cabrón…

-Pero ahora Ichigo...- este la miro atento.- Gracias a ti Ichigo la he visto sonreír de nuevo. ¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguirlo? ¡Qué demonios! No lo conseguí.

-Me alegro de haber podido ayudarla…

-¿Bromeas Ichigo? No solo la has ayudado.- El pelinaranjo miro a la mujer interrogante.- Has salvado su vida. Ella sola se estaba autodestruyendo…- Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.- Sabía que tu no eras como él, como Kaien. La mirada tan sincera con la que la observas, las palabras que la dedicas…. Ichigo, gracias.

-No hace falta que me las des, Rangiku.

-Aún así, estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que estás haciendo.- confeso sincera.

-De nada.- sonrió levemente.

-¡Ohayooo, Rangiku!

La voz de Rukia se hizo presente en un grito desde el recibidor, haciendo notar su llegada. Ambos se miraron cómplices y sonrieron. Los pequeños pasos de Rukia se escuchaban más cerca hasta que se dejo ver por el umbral, masajeándose a sí misma sus hombros, ya que venía agotada de trabajar.

-¿Ichigo?- abrió los ojos sorprendida de verle ahí.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vaya forma de echarme ¿no crees? – rió divertido.

-No, no es eso. Solo, no te esperaba.- se acerco a ambos, sentándose en la mesita de té junto a Ichigo.

-Vine a hacerte una visita, pero como no estabas, me quede hablando con Rangiku.- explico mirando a la mujer.

-¿Y de que hablaban? – pregunto sirviéndose algo de té.

- De ti.- confeso Rangiku divertida haciendo que la morena la mirase desconfiada.

-Miedo me dais vosotros dos.- contesto divertida dando un sorbo a su té.- ¿Y qué le contabas de mi?

-Cotillaaaaa…- canturreo la rubia haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿Cotilla? – Repitió sonriendo.- Pero si estáis hablando de mi.

-Hablábamos de lo bonita que te ves sonriendo.- respondió Rangiku dulcemente.

-Completamente de acuerdo, Rangiku.- corroboró el pelinaranja, dedicándole una sonrisa a Rukia.

-No me lo llego a creer del todo, pero… está bien.- bebió su té de nuevo sonriente.

-¡Ara! ¿Sabes que tenemos nueva compañera? – aviso Rangiku emocionada.

-¿Nueva compañera? – Repitió la morena. Ichigo tan solo escuchaba quedando al margen.

-Ajá. Viene esta noche, es de tu edad creo.- explicó.- la trae la jefa del burdel de Kitsune, en el que asesinaron a esa mujer.

-Oh, vaya.- dio otro sorbo a su té, tranquila.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-No lo sé, aún.- confeso.- Habrá que esperar a esta noche para saberlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Habrá que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo para saberlo. Wijiii que mala soy, pero bueno, de todos modos este me quedo bastante largo asique no os quejéis. Nah, bromeo. ¿Quién será la nueva compañera? Traera mucha tela y va a ser influyente en la historia, ¿para bien o para mal? Ya lo veréis.<strong>**Pero en fin…¿Qué os parece esta parte del pasado de Rukia? Algo fuerte lo sé, pero así eran las cosas. Kaien resulto ser un cabr** hijo de p***, pero bueno, al menos ahora encontró a Ichigo.**

**He actualizado este fic antes porque me tiene más inspirada. En el de "Puede ser" ando un poco sin ganillas, pero pronto me obligo a cogerlo y empiezo a escribir los últimos capítulos para no haceros esperar. Espero que os este gustando el fic y demás, sugerencias para la historia y demás serán bien recibidas si son constructivas, ya sabéis. Pero ahora lo de siempre, ¿merezco reviews? **

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. **

**Besos**

**SMorphine**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yuki no Hana**

.

_Lamento la espera pero al fin aquí estoy. Por fin veréis la nueva compañera y seguramente no será de vuestro agrado cuando terminéis de leer, por algo avise que tendría un papel "importante" en el fic. Por cierto, después de que leáis esto, leeros lo del final, mis notas de autoras, hay un aviso sobre mis fics, quizá algo importante. Ya no molesto mas y… ¡A leer!_

_._

**Capitulo 10**

**.**

Era extraño y a la vez enervante, no entendía la razón que había llevado a su "honorable" jefa a acompañarla junto con Rangiku para hacer la selección a esa nueva compañera que se unía esa noche. Y era algo enervante porque no le gustaba para nada los amargos recuerdos de hace tres años, cuando en el lugar de esa chica estaba ella. Pero nada podía hacer contra la voluntad de la mujer que lo pedía.

Rangiku, la mujer de confianza de ella, también caminaba en dirección a la habitación donde harían el reconocimiento de aquella joven; sin embargo ella ya estaba muchísimo más acostumbrada que Rukia. Llegaron a una puerta del segundo piso en la que había un estampado de golondrinas negras, una a cada lado de la puerta. La abrieron y allí se encontraba la jefa, sentada al lado de la – todavía vestida – muchacha.

Era joven, parecía algo más alta que Rukia, delgada y esbelta, curvas precisas y necesarias sin llegar a ser excesivas. Unos intensos ojos color miel y su pelo azul con destellos violáceos. Piel normal tirando a clara y rostro todavía algo aniñado. Una muchacha bastante bella, obviamente si no lo fuese no estaría allí. Ambas hicieron una reverencia y se sentaron enfrente de las mujeres.

– Aquí nos tiene señora. – Rangiku, seguida de Rukia, hizo una reverencia.

– Rangiku, Rukia. – las llamo seria. – Esta muchacha, es Senna Hatori*, vuestra nueva compañera.

– Hola, Hatori-san. – saludo la rubia y se presento seria. – Mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku.

– Hola… – hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, observando fijamente a Rukia.

– Kuchiki Rukia, un placer. – saludo de igual manera e indiferente.

– Bien, Senna-chan, estas dos mujeres son de las más importantes de la casa de las Shinigamis. Si consigues dar la talla ellas te enseñaran lo que debes saber.

– Hai… – asintió sin dejar de mirar a Rukia, cosa que hizo que empezase a ponerse nerviosa y algo enfadada.

– Bien comencemos. – ordeno la mujer. Rukia y Rangiku se hicieron a un lado, apoyadas en la pared mientras que Senna y la jefa se levantaban del suelo. – Quítate la ropa.

A diferencia que cuando se lo dijeron por primera vez a Rukia, esta no tuvo ningún pudor. Quizá fuese porque ella venia de un prostíbulo mientras que la morena no. Recordó como la jefa daba vueltas a su alrededor, toqueteándola y haciéndola sentir humillada, sin embargo Senna continuaba normal, sin inmutarse y hasta podría decirse tranquila. Rangiku tan solo tomaba nota mental de lo que decía la jefa y de lo que veía, no vio nada del otro mundo, todo le pareció normal.

– Y bien, ¿Qué habilidades tienes?

– Se como complacer a un hombre señora, puedo hacer cualquier cosa. – comenzó a venderse.

– Deduzco que por tus palabras debes tener bastante experiencia.

– Si, señora.

La mujer continuó analizándola, algo le llamo la atención en el costado de la chica por lo que se acerco mas a ella, agarrando su brazo y alzándolo para poder ver mejor. Frunció el ceño al ver una especie de hematoma ya menos visible pero aún así presente en la piel de la muchacha.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– En el burdel de Kitsune, algunos hombres nos golpeaban. – confeso tranquila y con una ceja alzada.

Rukia se sorprendió al escuchar la naturalidad con la que decía aquello. ¿Esa muchacha tenía sentimientos? Debía ser duro que después de entregar tu cuerpo a un extraño este te pegase cual animal. Rangiku vio la impresión en los ojos de Rukia, asique llevo su mano a la rodilla de la chica, indicándola que era normal.

– En este no será así, tenlo seguro. – rechisto la mujer orgullosa. – Mis chicas deben estar en perfectas condiciones, asique espero que pronto esa marca desaparezca, estás dentro muchacha.

– Arigato. – hizo una reverencia y esperó a que la ordenasen vestirse.

– Empezaras en cuanto esa marca desaparezca ya que no hay nada, respecto a la práctica, que deban enseñarte mis subordinadas. – explico. – Simplemente, te explicaran las reglas básicas de esta casa.

– Hai.

– Bien, puedes vestirte. Eres una Shinigami. – camino como siempre hasta la puerta y miro a Rangiku y Rukia, indicándolas que la explicaran.

La muchacha comenzó a ponerse tranquila su kimono verde ante la atenta mirada de las otras dos mujeres. Había algo raro en aquella joven, más aún el hecho de que no perdía de vista a la Kuchiki. Fuera lo que fuese a Rukia no le gustaba demasiado.

Tras unos segundos, termino de adecentarse y se acerco a ambas mujeres, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Se quedo observando a ambas, esperando las explicaciones que no tardo en comenzar a recitar Rangiku.

– Bien, Senna… ¿puedo tutearte? – pregunto temerosa a una negativa e intentando parecer amable, la chica asintió levemente. – Perfecto, pues supongo que sabes cómo va el tema. – se aclaro la garganta antes de seguir. – Tenemos una serie de normas, obviamente, la mitad ya las conocerás del antiguo lugar donde trabajabas, pero puede ser que añadamos alguna más.

Rukia se las sabía de sobra, pero desde que conoció a Ichigo empezó a saltarse más de una, pero merecía la pena hacerlo. Sonrió ligeramente sin darse cuenta cosa que no paso desapercibida para Senna, lo que provoco que Rukia volviera a su semblante serio y tranquilo de siempre.

– Bien. La primera norma y más importante: Nunca te puedes enamorar de un cliente, ni permitir actos que puedan conllevar a que el cliente se enamore de ti. – regla numero 1 desobedecida por Rukia Kuchiki.

– Hai… Kitsune también tenía esa norma. – aclaro tranquila.

– Genial. La segunda norma: Debes cuidarte diariamente para evitar posibles embarazos. Si quedas embarazada, quedaras expulsada de la casa de las Shinigamis inmediatamente durante el tiempo de gestación. – hizo una breve pausa. – Sin embargo, si al tener el bebé tu cuerpo no se ha deteriorado mucho y mantienes tu belleza anterior, serás readmitida de nuevo.

– Hai.

– La tercera norma: No queremos mujeres ordinarias y vulgares, las Shinigamis somos mujeres elegantes y con clase. Ten en cuenta eso, debemos mantener un nivel, Senna.

– Si, Rangiku-san.

– La cuarta norma: Higiene. Es algo importantísimo y fundamental. Debes mantenerte limpia completamente, de arriba abajo, no queremos que los clientes se quejen de que han comprado a una Oiran sucia. – explico divertida. – Además, te previene para no contraer enfermedades, más importante aún.

– Hai.

– Bien, quinta norma: No exijas demasiado por tu cuerpo, ni demasiado poco. Intenta mantener un equilibrio entre tu rango, habilidad y el precio. De todos modos, recuerda que eres una Shinigami y que aquí solo viene gente de clase alta, por lo que tampoco te rebajes demasiado. ¿Entiendes? Ya no estás en el burdel de Kitsune, cariño.

– Hai…

– Bueno, de momento no se que más explicarte. –se levanto del suelo tranquila. – Te dejo con Rukia, ella te llevara a tu habitación. Si tienes alguna duda más, habla con ella.

– Arigato, Rangiku-san. – Agradeció serena la oji-miel.

– Bien Rukia, te la dejo en tus manos. – la rubia salió finalmente del salón dejando a ambas jóvenes solas.

Ambas se quedaron calladas durante unos segundos, analizándose mutuamente con algo de hostilidad. Rukia no sabía que había en la mirada de esa chica pero la inquietaba mucho. Cerró los ojos rompiendo el contacto visual y tranquila se ofreció a ayudarla.

– ¿Necesitas saber algo más o vamos directas a tu habitación? – pregunto seria y serena.

– Te llamabas Rukia... ¿cierto? – habló. – Rukia Kuchiki.

– Si. Ese es mi nombre. – finalmente abrió sus ojos observando a aquella mujer retadora.

– Tú debes ser la hermana del Capitán Kuchiki, ¿me equivoco?

– No, no te equivocas.

–Entiendo… – se quedo pensativa unos momentos para reemprender su conversación. –Rukia-chan, ¿alguna vez has desobedecido alguna de estas normas?

–…. – entrecerró los ojos para mirar desconfiada a esa muchacha. Intento sonar lo más creíble posible y lo consiguió. – No.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera la primera? – pregunto con sorna.

– No. – contesto tajante y fría, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Le daba mala espina.

– Vaya, recuerdo que el día que mataron a mi compañera en el burdel, tú estabas allí. – hablo tranquila. – Y cuando te fuiste, un hombre quiso ir detrás tuya. Parecía interesado en ti… – insinuó. – ¿Acaso no es un pretendiente tuyo?

– Debes aprender a no hacer tantas preguntas, Senna. – se levanto del suelo. –– No me trates con tanta confianza como para hacerme interrogantes de ese tipo. – Camino hasta la puerta– Porque no la tenemos todavía. Asique mantén las distancias.

– ¿Te molesta que te pregunte cosas tan simples de responder? – se levanto también.

– Me molesta que me trates como si fuese tu amiga. – se giro para encararla. – Mantén tus modales y guarda respeto, Senna. Nos acabamos de conocer. – regaño tranquila.

– Solo intento comenzar una _buena _relación entre tú y yo. – comento irónica mientras se acercaba a ella.

– Si quieres que esa "relación" sea buena, repito: Mantén las distancias por el momento. – Contesto distante y fría– Ahora te llevare a tu habitación.

Al ver que no podría sonsacarle nada a Rukia se dio por vencida algo enfadada por no conseguir su propósito y por haber perdido la batalla. Cerró los ojos y siguió a Rukia.

– Esta bien…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ya pasada la media noche, la casa se encontraba en silencio. Casi todas las chicas se encontraban durmiendo en su habitación, inclusive Senna. Rukia se mantuvo despierta en la gran sala, ya que no podía dormir. Esa muchacha le daba muy mala espina, su mirada era tan extraña como, posiblemente, sus intenciones. Frunció el ceño y suspiro, debería andarse con cuidado.

– Vaya, vaya. – entro Rangiku alegre y algo cansada. – estás aquí. ¿No tienes sueño?

– No puedo dormir. – explico tranquila.

– ¿A qué se debe eso? – pregunto sentándose a su lado.

– Esa chica, Senna… – comenzó a cavilar en voz alta. –… tiene algo que no me gusta.

– ¿Verdad…? A mí también me pasa eso… – admitió. – tiene algo extraño…

– ¿Te has dado cuenta? No hace nada más que mirarme, parece que me está analizando todo el rato… – bufo molesta.

– Si, me di cuenta allá arriba.

– Pero eso no es lo peor Rangiku… – hablo más bajo, acercándose más aún a la rubia. – Intento sacarme algo de Ichigo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo conoce a Ichigo?

– No lo sé… me dijo que si alguna vez había desobedecido la primera norma….

– Obviamente lo negaste, ¿cierto? – pregunto preocupada.

– Claro que sí… – afirmo tranquila. – pero sospecha algo.

– ¿Y cómo puede sospechar algo si te acaba de conocer?

– El día que asesinaron a esa chica en el burdel de Kitsune… ¿recuerdas? Cuando me encontré con mi hermano… – agacho la mirada.

– Si, recuerdo. – afirmo para que continuase explicando.

– Me vio, y cuando me marche, por lo visto Ichigo corrió para alcanzarme, pero Urahara se lo impidió.

– Oh, vaya…

– Ahora debe haberme reconocido y sospecha algo. – supuso.

– Es demasiado pronto para hacer suposiciones, Rukia. – intento tranquilizarla. – Apenas la acabamos de conocer.

– Lo sé, pero aún así no me gusta.

– Deberás tener más cuidado, eso es todo.

– Lo sé… mañana intentaré hablar con Ichigo.

– Ten cuidado de que no te vea, Rukia. – se levanto del suelo pesadamente. – Ahora debes ir a descansar, mañana tienes un largo día en la tienda de Urahara.

– Hai… – se quedo en su sitio, pensativa.

– Buenas noches cielo… – bostezo sonoramente mientras se iba.

– Buenas noches…

No se quedaba más tranquila ni mucho menos, esa chica tenía algo que la inquietaba de forma misteriosa, su forma de hablar tan altanera e irónica, parecía tener una doble personalidad dependiendo de con quién estuviese, y no sabía cuál de ambas era la buena. Quizá ninguna. Debería hacer caso a Rangiku y no darle vueltas al asunto, simplemente debería estar atenta y analizar bien a esa muchacha. Suspiro cansada y resignada para después levantarse del suelo y perderse en los pasillos de aquella casa. Dejaría que corriese el tiempo a ver qué sucedía…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¿Lo dices enserio?

Preguntó Ichigo sentado en el suelo de la casa de Urahara, mirando a Rukia quien descansaba sentada al lado tomando un té. Esta asintió tranquila mientras daba un sorbo.

– ¿Entonces que se supone que debo hacer?

– Tener más cuidado. – advirtió dejando su taza en la mesa de nuevo. – Debes de intentar venir menos a la casa de las Shinigamis…

– Ah, que mal… – se quejo tumbándose en el suelo con las manos tras su nuca.

– Podrás verme en momentos como este y cuando la jefa esté vigilando... – intento recompensarle.

– Supongo que algo es algo…. – se resigno tranquilo. – ¿Y cómo llevas el dinero?

– Bueno, ya casi terminamos el mes… – miro a Ichigo desde su sitio con la boca torcida. – Y bueno… aún me falta algo dinero…

– ¿Cuánto te falta? –se levanto algo preocupado.

– Sinceramente, no sé como llegaré a conseguir el dinero suficiente… – suspiro apenada.

– ¿Quieres que te de dinero? – propuso cordial y sinceramente.

– No… – negó sonriendo levemente y acariciando su rostro. – Yo me las apañaré…

– ¿Estás segura? – dudo.

– Si… – confirmo no muy convencida, pero intentando ocultarlo.

– De acuerdo. Pero ya sabes, si necesitas algo… solo pídemelo. – repitió decidido.

– Solo te pediré algo. – dijo sonriente. – ¿Podrás venir dentro de un par de días, por la noche? Vuelve a haber demasiada clientela, por lo que la jefa estará por allí.

– Claro, no hay problema. – accedió tranquilo.

– Bien, pero no vengas directo a mí. – aviso. – siéntate y yo iré a atenderte, ¿de acuerdo?

– Eso suena tan raro… – se tumbo de nuevo en el suelo.

– ¿Raro? – pregunto mirándole con una ceja arqueada. – ¿Por qué?

– "Atenderte"… no sé, suena raro. – cerro los ojos tranquilo y susurro… – Es como si fuera un cliente más…

– Sabes que hasta que consigamos salir del tumulto, debo tratarte como tal…

– Lo sé, lo sé… – suspiro y abrió los ojos para mirarla fijamente. – Pero me gustaría tanto estar contigo tranquilamente, sin escondernos…

– Ichigo… – agacho la mirada y se dispuso a explicárselo una vez más, pero este le corto.

– Lo sé, Rukia… – se incorporo de nuevo, alzando su rostro levemente. – Solo quiero consideres la opción que tienes para salir de ese lugar…

– Pero Ichigo, sería demasiado rápido… – excuso dubitativa –… yo todavía necesito pensarlo un poco más.

– Este bien. – beso sus labios fugazmente. – Pero no desconfíes de mí, Rukia. – esta se tenso levemente ante sus palabras, es como si le estuviese leyendo la mente. – Yo no te voy a hacer daño. –se levanto del suelo. – No soy _él_.

– ¿Q-Que? ¿A qué te refieres…?

– Nada en particular…. – le resto importancia, esbozando una leve sonrisa. – Tengo que irme al cuartel, te veo dentro de dos días ¿sí?

– C-Claro… – le miro embobada e intentando entender cómo podría haberse enterado de eso. Se levanto para despedirse de él, todavía anonadada.

– Adiós, Rukia. – la beso de forma tierna para cortarlo lentamente, seguido de una caricia.

– Adiós…

Se despidió finalmente de él, observando cómo salía de la tienda. ¿Sabía algo de Kaien? Imposible, ella no le conto nada. Cavilo sobre las posibles opciones y no tardo en descartar a una persona. Cerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado.

– Rangiku…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El día paso hasta llegar a la noche esperada por la jefa. Venían muchas personas importantes de Japón, entre ellas la mano derecha del Comandante Yamamoto. Rukia intento pasar desapercibida, se puso un kimono sencillo, no demasiados adornos en el pelo y el rostro casi exento de maquillaje. Se intentaba hacer a un lado de toda la gente, intentando evitar a más de un hombre que la habían echado el ojo.

Pero esos hombres no eran los únicos que la miraban. Senna estaba de pié, al lado de la jefa observando a Rukia fijamente para después hablarle algo al oído a la longeva mujer que provoco que nada más terminar el susurro se girara a mirar a Rukia también, para después caminar hasta ella. La morena se tenso levemente, pero consiguió disimular.

– Rukia, ¿Qué haces aquí apartada de la gente? Ve a trabajar.

– Si, señora… un momento.

– ¿Y porque apenas estas arreglada? – espeto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

– Yo… – intento pensar una excusa, pero tener a Senna observándola con esa sonrisa arrogante solo hacía que su sangre se alterase. –… no me encuentro muy bien, señora.

– De acuerdo, la apariencia pasa. – la excuso. – sin embargo hoy no puedes faltar, han venido algunas de las figuras más ilustres de Japón. Aguanta con lo que te pidan ¿entendido?

– Si, señora. – agacho su cabeza, mientras sentía como ambas se marchaban, Senna seguramente con esa sonrisa anterior. –Maldita…

Alzo la vista una y otra vez buscando a Ichigo, pero este no aparecía. Suspiro cansada y se levanto resignada a tener que atender a algún borracho hasta que este apareciese. Cuando por fin estuvo de pié pudo divisar la cabellera naranja entrando desorientado en la casa y buscando entre toda la gente a Rukia. Esta sonrió al verle.

Pero su sonrisa duro poco al ver como Senna se acercaba a el, ofreciéndosele con esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Frunció el ceño enfadada y camino hasta ellos, dispuesta a echar a esa chica de allí. Carraspeo la garganta haciendo que ambos giraran a mirarla.

–Senna-chan, déjame atender a este caballero a mí. – fingió una sonrisa forzada.

– No hace falta, Rukia-chan – hablo de igual forma Senna. – Ya le atiendo yo.

– ¿No te dijo la señora que no trabajases hasta que desapareciera la marca? – espeto cual víbora mientras se situaba al lado de Ichigo.

– Tranquila, ya desapareció. – sonrió aún más forzada.

Si las miradas matasen, Senna estaría más que muerta. Aunque ambas tenían esa sonrisa tan falsa y forzada en el rostro, sus ojos denotaban odio y fiereza por ver quien se llevaba a Ichigo, y obviamente Rukia no iba a perder. Ichigo era solo suyo.

– Senna. – la llamo más violentamente, casi en amenaza. – Será mejor que te vayas.

– Tsk… – ambas borraron de golpe la sonrisa y la susodicha se retiro vencida, además de rabiosa. La morena sonrió victoriosa y camino guiando a Ichigo hasta el jardín.

El pelinaranjo tan solo observo la escena totalmente extrañado y sin entender nada. Sus cejas arqueadas a más no poder y su boca torcida, mirando a una y a otra cada vez que se hablaban de aquella forma tan sutil y fingida. Espero a estar fuera para preguntar a Rukia, que demonios ocurría.

– Oe, ¿no se suponía que tenía que esperarte sentado un tiempo? – pregunto caminando detrás de ella, quien parecía muy enfadada.

– Tsk… cambio de planes. – paró en seco, sentándose en la madera del pequeño porche.

– ¿Y a que se debe? –la morena no contesto, tan solo tenía el ceño fruncido, lo que hizo que Ichigo no pudiese evitar una sonrisa. Se sentó a su lado y la miro todavía sin entender nada. – Vaya, pobre chica, te falto pegarla. – se carcajeo ante su propio comentario.

– ¿Pobre chica? – gruño. – Que no se metan donde no la llaman y que aprenda a acatar órdenes de alguien superior a ella.

– ¿Estas celosa? –insinuó acercándose a ella burlón.

– No te hagas tantas ilusiones, Kurosaki. – le encaro con media sonrisa y le alejo de ella, empujando con su índice en su frente.

– ¿Entonces por qué la hablaste así?

– Era Senna. – Ichigo entrecerró los ojos. – La chica de la que te hable.

–Oh, vaya… ahora lo entiendo. – recapacito. – Pero admite… – volvió a acercarse a ella para molestarla. – Que cuando la viste hablando conmigo, te pusiste algo celosa. – Rukia se tenso y se sonrojo levemente, desviando la mirada con su ceño fruncido. – Admítelo.

– Sabes, que es mentira… idiota. – intento sonar creíble pero sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas la delataron. – ¿C-como…como crees esa tontería? ¿Yo celosa? Por favor…

– ¿Entonces porque estas roja? – ataco sonriendo victorioso.

– ¡Urusai! – se toco la cara rápidamente. – Y-Yo no estoy roja, baka.

– Ya claro… – se acerco a sus labios sonriendo tiernamente. – Pocas veces te sonrojas, Rukia… – casi se rozaban. – me encanta verte así. – confeso.

– Ichigo…nos pueden ver… – intento evitar el beso, pero tenerlo tan cerca anulaba su raciocinio.

– Da igual…

Susurro para finalmente besarla. Ansiaba tanto esos labios, esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad al sentir su calidez, su tacto cuando acariciaba la suave piel de su mejilla. E Ichigo, cuando veía esos ojos violetas tampoco podía atender a razones, tenerla tan cerca le provocaba a besarla y verla sonrojada como si fuese una niña inocente lo único que provocaba era querer abrazarla para no dejarla ir. Un sencillo y romántico beso, tierno y lleno de pasión, contrastes de emociones que les hacían creer que estaban en su mundo, único e incomparable.

Pero ese fue el problema. En su mundo para dos, se adentro una tercera persona. La muchacha de grandes y brillantes ojos miel, observaba desde el umbral de la puerta la tierna escena, pero a ella le pareció el momento genial para conseguir vencer a la morena. Vio suficiente, y si quisiera podría delatar a Rukia en ese mismo momento, pero en su mente tenía unas opciones más sutiles y macabras. Sonrió de medio lado y se adentro de nuevo en el gran salón.

– El juego acaba de empezar, Rukia Kuchiki…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Bueno! Aquí os dejo otro capitulo más. Siento mucho no poder actualizar muy de seguido, pero he estado con muchos exámenes y apenas tenía tiempo para escribir. Pero al fin y al cabo, aquí esta…. ¿Qué os parece? La nueva es Senna y viene pisando fuerte. Pensaréis, quizá, que su "odio" por Rukia surgió muy rápido, pero la envidia y la avaricia es muy mala, como ya sabéis. Que más deciros…. Ichigo como siempre, haciendo de rabiar a la morena, pero se quieren al fin y al cabo, ahí está la magia de su relación. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo. Prometo que el siguiente capitulo vendrá con más chicha, y ya empezaremos a entrar en "grandes acontecimientos" por decirlo de alguna forma. Aparecerá mas personajes y… ¡Ya veréis! Ahora, todo esto si acaso…. ¿merezco reviews? Si no los merezco será que no querréis saber como continuará… Tuturuturuu… ¡Nah, es broma! :)**

**Aviso que empezaré dentro de nada un nuevo fic, subiré pronto el prologo, quizá esta semana o como muy tarde la siguiente. ¿Qué quiere decir? Que mi otro fic "Puede ser" esta acabando y solo le quedan dos capítulos, pero espero que el nuevo os guste igual o inclusive más que el otro. Será algo más serio, con un toque oscuro, dolor y miedos, tendrá mezcla de drama y amor, creo que estará bien por lo que estoy maquinando en mi cabeza… estará bien. Supongo. Pero al fin y al cabo será 100% Ichiruki.**

**No os molesto más y aquí os dejo que continuéis vuestra parte : Escribir un review xD**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos**

**SMorphine.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yuki no Hana**

.

_Lamento, otra vez, la espera… pero tengo unas cuantas excusas que creo que os valdrán xD numero uno, estoy atosigada a exámenes, suerte que hoy termine el último, y número dos, como algunos ya sabréis empecé un nuevo fic y llevo 3 a la vez cosa que es muy difícil. Pero os prometo, que en cuanto termine los dos últimos capítulos de "Puede ser" tendré tiempo para actualizar más fluidamente y más de seguido. ¡Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y por dejarme un review semana tras semana! ¡Gracias! Sin más, os dejo leer:_

.

**Capitulo 11**

.

Las semanas pasaron rápidas, las visitas de Ichigo eran algo más escasas debido a la precaución que debieron tomar en consideración a Senna. Esa joven parecía tramar algo, y nada bueno. Su vista se posaba las 24 horas en Rukia, y cuando estaba con Ichigo notaba como analizaba más minuciosamente la situación, pero por el momento no había ocurrido nada. Quizá lo único algo alarmante fuese la buena relación que empezó a entablar con la jefa de aquel lugar. Habían encajado bien y parecía que tenían bastantes cosas en común, hasta le otorgo una habitación mejor que la de Inoue, y eso que la pelinaranja llevaba mucho más tiempo que ella en la casa de las Shinigamis.

Decidió no darle vueltas, prefería no pensar en aquello ahora lo único que quería hacer era descansar y relajarse de una vez por todas. Desde aquella mañana se había despertado mareada y se encontraba bastante mal, Rangiku fue a avisar a Urahara que no iría a trabajar y por tanto, paso toda la mañana en su habitación. Ya era por la tarde, casi anochecía, y no sabía nada del mundo exterior o de lo que involucrase algo que estuviese fuera de su habitación, por lo que decidió salir a comer algo a pesar de su malestar.

Se levanto cuidadosa de su futón, lenta para no marearse de nuevo pero era difícil. Quedo quieta durante un momento, recuperándose y respirando hondo para empezar a andar tranquila al sentirse capacitada. Camino despacio y con los ojos cerrados por los pasillos, escondiendo sus manos en las mangas del kimono hasta llegar al salón. Cerró sus ojos de golpe al recibir tanta cantidad de luz directa en su rostro, tapándose con su antebrazo levemente.

Pestañeó un par de veces y miro de nuevo el panorama. Todas las muchachas estaban de un lado para otro, recogiendo el salón para recibir a algún escuadrón o alguien importante, pero ¿quién? Rukia no se había enterado de nada. Volvió a echar un vistazo a la sala, buscando a Rangiku y la encontró dándole instrucciones a las siempre alegres Inoue y Momo. Camino hasta ellas y mientras se acercaba, las dos muchachas se fueron rápido, lo más probable, a continuar preparando todo.

– ¿Rukia? – se giro, encontrándose con la morena. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te encuentras mejor? – pregunto apurada pero aún así, preocupada.

– Si, ya estoy mejor. – admitió mientras observaba todo el movimiento de la sala. – ¿Quién viene?

– No tengo ni idea, cariño. – suspiro agotada. – La jefa vino y nos ordeno ponernos a trabajar…¡Ah, por cierto! – dio un respingo al caer en cuenta de algo.

– ¿Qué?

– La jefa te buscaba, iba a ir ahora a avisarte. – explico.

– ¿La dijiste que estaba enferma?

– Si, pero dijo que aún así fueses. – ambas se miraron unos momentos, pensativas en lo que pudiese decirles.

– Esta con Senna, ¿verdad? – pregunto sentándose en el suelo debido a su malestar.

– Si… – la ayudo a sentarse, imitándola a su vez. – Creo que esto tiene que ver con ella.

– No me extrañaría… – bufo. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Rukia sintió una arcada, llevándose sus manos a la boca para taparla.

– ¿Rukia? ¿Te encuentras bien? – una nueva arcada abarco a la muchacha que negaba con la cabeza. – Ven, vamos.

La ayudo a levantarse, ganándose la mirada de muchas chicas de allí y saliendo de la sala al instante. Llegaron a otra pequeña habitación, dedicada a las empleadas de allí, y la rubia alcanzo un cubo de metal a Rukia, quien no tardo en cogerlo y sentarse para vomitar una vez más. Rangiku comenzó a sospechar y observaba a la supuestamente "enferma" Rukia, terminando de echar lo poco que había comido en todo el día.

– Rukia… –la llamo preocupada.

– S-si… – alzo el rostro, limpiándose la boca con la manga del kimono y carraspeando levemente.

– Se sincera… – habló seria. – ¿Crees que estas enferma de verdad…?

– Yo… – miro hacia otro lado, agachando su mirada y clavándola al suelo. – N-no lo sé...

– Rukia… – la incito a que le contase lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

– Rangiku… el caso es… – empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, nerviosa. –… que… se me está retrasando, ya sabes… – miro a la mujer directamente a los ojos. –… la regla.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo se retrasa? – frunció el ceño preocupada.

– Una semana. – confesó en un susurro, apartando la mirada de nuevo.

– Pero… ¡Rukia! – la regaño suavemente. – ¿Tú no te cuidabas o qué?

– ¡C-Claro que sí! – volvió a enfrentarla nerviosa y titubeante. – Pero… desde que empecé con Ichigo… – hablo más bajo, ante la inquisitiva mirada de su amiga. –… me despiste unos días y bueno…– su voz se resquebrajo, incitando al llanto a aparecer.

– Rukia… ¿de verdad crees que tú puedas estar…? – supuso preocupada acercándose a ella, la cual tan solo asintió mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos haciendo que las manos de la morena tapasen sus ojos, frustrada, para ocultarlo. – Hey… no llores, cariño… – la abrazo reconfortantemente.

– Soy idiota Rangiku… – se desahogo rabiosa mientras se secaba las lágrimas. – ¿..Y si estoy…– reunió valor para decirlo. –… embarazada?

– No pasaría nada… – froto sus brazos vigorosamente para animarla y la miro fijamente a sus orbes violáceas, húmedas por las lágrimas. – ¿sabes por qué?

– …. – miro a la rubia, ansiando la respuesta.

– Porque tienes a alguien que te ama, a alguien que te quiere… – contesto tranquila. – Tienes a Ichigo, Rukia. Le tienes a él.

– Ya p-pero… ¿y si él no quiere…?

– No te martirices, todavía no has hablado con él. – la regaño. – Además, seguro que la idea no le desagradaría para nada. – animó a la morena.

– ¿T-Tú crees…? – pregunto desconfiada con un hilo de voz.

– Por supuesto. – afirmo segura de sus palabras. – Ahora anímate, cariño.

– Arigato, Rangiku… – abrazo a la voluptuosa mujer con cariño y fuerza.

– De nada, Rukia-chan. – froto su fina espalda sonriente. – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

– ¡Oh, vaya, vaya! Que conmovedora escena… – apareció por una de las puertas de aquella solitaria sala Senna, aplaudiendo sarcásticamente con voz fingida. Ambas se separaron de golpe, asustadas ya que la morena habría escuchado, posiblemente, toda la conversación. – Vaya, Rukia-chan. Quien lo diría…

– Maldita… – mascullo mientras apretaba el puño pidiendo paciencia.

– Muy mal, Rukia. – se acerco a ambas, quienes ya se habían levantado. – ¿Cuántas reglas has quebrantado…? – empezó a contar con sus dedos. – ¿Una? ¿Dos?... ¿¡Tres? – Abrió los ojos de golpe fingiendo sorpresa para después sonreír de medio lado. – ¿Cuáles son Rukia? ¿Qué normas has roto?

–….. – la morena tan solo estaba callada, cerrando fuerte los ojos y apretando los puños hasta el punto de que sus nudillos palidecieron.

– Bien, yo te las diré. – se preparo para enumerar, mostrando en dedo índice. – Una, la más importante: ¡Te enamoraste de un cliente Rukia! – espeto haciéndose la ofendida para después sonreír malévolamente. – Pero para colmo, desobedeciste otra norma más: Dejaste de cuidarte. – Rangiku observo a Rukia, quien ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. – ¿Y sabes que conllevó incumplir esa norma? Claro, mírate… ahora seguramente estés embarazada.

– No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben, Senna… – amenazo intentando contener su rabia.

– A mi no me incumben… – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de nuevo. –… pero a la jefa seguro que sí. –sonrió de medio lado.

– ¿Q-Que…? – la sangre de la morena se heló al instante y la rabia se convirtió en miedo.

– En fin… – se apoyo en el marco de la puerta. – La jefa quiere hablar contigo. Ve rápido, yo mientras la pondré al día... – ordeno saliendo finalmente por la puerta.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron estáticas en su sitio. Los ojos violetas de Rukia permanecían abiertos, mirando asustados el suelo de madera. Rangiku también estaba igual de preocupada que Rukia, y miro angustiada a la joven quien parecía haberse quedado petrificada. Y no era para menos, esa chica había escuchado toda la conversación y ahora iba a contársela a la jefa, a la cual tendría que ir a ver en breves instantes.

– Ruk.. – la rubia iba a decir algo, pero esta no la dejo continuar.

– Ve a buscar a Ichigo. – hablo tajante y asustada. – Aquí va a ocurrir algo malo, Rangiku… búscale.

– C-Claro que sí Rukia. – accedió todavía sin llegar a procesar la situación.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Ve ya! – grito agobiada y asustada. – Corre, Rangiku… por favor. – suplico mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus cuencas.

– Si Rukia, enseguida voy, pero… ¿D-Donde…donde le busco?

–¡ Ve al cuartel, debe estar allí! – explico nerviosa.

– ¡Enseguida! – Abrazó a su amiga y salió corriendo de allí, dispuesta a buscar al pelinaranjo.

Rukia se quedo inmóvil, todavía sin llegar a creerse lo que se le venía encima. Quedo ahí quieta, sin moverse y con su mirada húmeda mirando el suelo. El corazón latía a mil por hora, desbocado y atemorizado por lo que pudiese pasarla. Apretó su kimono con fuerza y se resigno a lo que tenía que venir.

– ¡Rukia! ¡RUKIA! ¡¿Dónde está esa maldita niña!– la voz furiosa e histérica de su jefa se escuchaba desde el fondo de los pasillos, reclamándola violentamente.

Cogió aire para resignarse a lo que le esperaba, sintiendo sus piernas temblar y un nudo en la garganta que tan solo le permitió susurrar en un hilo de voz un nombre, el nombre de...

– Ichigo…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La voluptuosa mujer corría por las calles del Rukongai, chocando con la gente y sin mirar atrás en ninguna ocasión. Estaba asustada, sabía de sobra lo que ocurría si una de las Shinigamis incumplía las normas y más Rukia, una de sus mejores chicas. Acelero la marcha ante sus propios pensamientos, todo lo rápido que sus piernas pudiesen avanzar. Su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, tenía miedo por lo que le pudiese pasar a su subordinada.

Paso corriendo frente la puerta de la tienda del matrimonio Urahara, más no se paró en ningún momento. Yoruichi, quien se encontraba barriendo la entrada y Kisuke, sentado en el recibidor mientras se abanicaba, pararon al instante y observaron como Rangiku no se paro ni a saludar. No paso desapercibido su rostro de preocupación y pavor, asique ya pudieron imaginarse de que trataba el posible asunto.

– Algo ha pasado. – hablo la mujer apoyándose en el palo de su escoba.

– Me temo que sí. – paro de abanicarse y miro el camino por el cual se perdió Rangiku. – Y creo que Kuchiki-san está involucrada…

– ¿Tú crees que… – se giro a mirar a su esposo. –…la hayan descubierto?

No dijo nada, se formo un silencio más que elocuente y ambos volvieron a dirigir su mirada a la calle donde ya no quedaba rastro de Matsumoto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Un golpe seco y después se desplomo sobre la madera del suelo.

– ¡¿Es cierto lo que dice Senna?

La furiosa mujer estaba de pié frente el cuerpo desplomado de Rukia, ante la feliz y atenta mirada de Senna desde la puerta. La joven no reaccionaba, su cuerpo temblaba débilmente mientras su mano se sobaba la mejilla impactada por la mano cargada de ira de la jefa. Sintió como poco a poco su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas y las palabras, aunque quisiese, no podían brotar de sus labios.

Estaba asustada.

– ¡Contesta! – perdió la poca paciencia que tenía y la agarro fuerte del pelo, haciendo que chillara de dolor. – ¿Estas embarazada de ese hombre? ¡CONTESTA! – espero a que respondiese, respirando brava y mirándola fijamente, pero esta no podía hacer nada más que llorar y sollozar. Volvía a ser débil.

Al ver que no contestaba perdió la paciencia, soltó su oscuro pelo empujándola de nuevo contra el suelo y quedando de pie, dando vueltas de un lado para otro pensando sobre la situación. La impotencia de Rukia hizo que sus manos se dirigieran hacia su vientre, temiendo que su incertidumbre fuese cierta. La longeva mujer miro de reojo la acción de la muchacha y gruño enfadada para después mirar a Senna, quien disfrutaba con la escena.

– Senna. – la llamo. – ¿Quién es el hombre…?

– Kurosaki Ichigo, señora. – delato.

– ¿El hombre de cabellos naranjas?

– Si señora, el mismo.

Las miradas volvieron a dirigirse a Rukia, quien se había incorporado contra la pared, observando a ambas mujeres con miedo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolado y los gritos de la jefa seguro habían alertado a las demás chicas, pero ninguna tuvo el valor suficiente para entrar en aquella sala.

La mujer dio unos pasos hasta Rukia, con el ceño fruncido a más no poder y su rostro denotando fiereza. La morena tan solo se juntaba más contra la pared, intentando en vano retrasar lo que fuese a suceder. Finalmente, llego hasta ella y la levanto del suelo agarrándola del rostro y obligándola a mirarla fijamente.

– Rukia… – hablo de forma macabra mientras apretaba sus mejillas. – ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

– L-lo siento… l-lo siento… – repetía incesante con un hilo de voz.

– ¡Has quebrantado la primera regla! – grito mientras la empujaba bruscamente contra la pared, todavía sin soltar sus mejillas. Los ojos de Rukia se cerraron, asustados por los gritos. – ¡Estaba terminantemente prohibido enamorarse de un cliente! – espeto furiosa. –¡A estado contigo de gratis! – volvió a gritarla, para después soltarla de una vez, haciendo que la morena se deslizase por la pared, ya que sus piernas temblaban y apenas respondían.

La mujer volvió a alejarse de Rukia, intentando recobrar la compostura mientras maldecía entre gruñidos. El rostro de Senna no podía parecer más feliz, y sus ojos miel se encontraron con los violáceos de Rukia, asustados y débiles, como nunca antes los había visto. Disfruto con ello.

El malestar de la joven, mezclado con los nervios de la situación provocó que esta empezase a marearse de nuevo. La jefa, miro de reojo a la muchacha, quien se llevo una mano a la boca, reprimiendo una arcada. Rezo porque no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero ese día la suerte no estaba de su parte.

– Y para colmo… – gruño en tono neutro, mirando una vez más a Rukia. – puedes estar embarazada.

– Señora, y-yo… – intento defenderse en un susurro.

– ¡Urusai! – mando callar furiosa. – ¡Rukia Kuchiki, más te vale no estar embarazada! – la miro con rabia. – Porque sino…– se alejo de ella, intentando calmarse. –… tendrás que abortar.

– ¿Q-que? – abrió los ojos de par en par y decidió defenderse. – ¡Pero las reglas… las reglas decían que en ese caso me expulsaríais! – grito nerviosa mientras se ponía a duras penas de pie. – ¡Échame entonces y punto!

– ¡Estás loca si crees que haré eso! – viro rápida sobre sus talones enfrentándose a Rukia. – ¡Eres una de mis mejores Oiran! – se acerco a ella furiosa. – ¡Antes que irte de aquí, abortarás!

– ¡NO! – se negó rotundamente mientras apretaba su vientre. – ¡No puedes hacer eso!

– ¡Si que puedo! – agarro la mano de la muchacha con brusquedad, apartándola del vientre y tiro de ella. – ¡Eres de mi propiedad hasta que un hombre te despose!

– ¡Y-Yo… y-yo… – se deshizo bruscamente del agarre. –… me casare con Ichigo!

– Já, no me hagas reír niña… – hablo irónica mientras Senna reía de fondo. –… ese hombre ha tenido lo que quería, ahora que estas embarazada no le sirves. – intento hundir a la morena.

– No es cierto… – susurro asustada. – ¡NO ES VERDAD! – chillo furiosa, llorando de nuevo.

– Si, Rukia, si. – se alejo de nuevo de ella, caminando hacia la puerta. – ¿Crees que un hombre, hecho y derecho, va a querer un hijo de una prostituta? – hablo vil y cruelmente.

– ¡URUSAI! – la mando callar, mientras que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la frase de Ichigo "_Confía en mi" _.

La mujer rechisto mientras de fondo se escuchaba la puerta de la entrada seguida de la voz de unos hombres. Senna y la jefa se miraron mutuamente para después dirigir su mirada a Rukia, quien continuaba llorando, mirando el suelo y apretando de nuevo su vientre.

– Señora, los hombres que le dije ya están aquí.

– Bien, ve a atenderlos. – ordeno.

– ¡Hai! – hizo una reverencia y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta.

– ¡Senna! – la llamo de nuevo, haciendo que esta parase en el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Dígame señora?

– Quiero que escojas un hombre para Rukia. – la morena alzo la mirada asustada. – Esta noche tiene trabajo.

– Enseguida, señora. – ahora si, finalmente desapareció dejando a las mujeres solas.

– ¡N-no pienso hacerlo! – se negó rebelde.

– Lo vas a hacer quieras o no, ¿me oyes? – amenazo acercándose a ella. – Hoy vas a trabajar si no quieres que te ocurra algo malo.

– ¡N-No…!¡No! –continuó negándose pegándose más contra la pared.

– ¡Vamos! – la agarro de la muñeca bruscamente. – ¡Hoy te acostarás con quien Senna elija! – tiro de ella, caminando hacia fuera de la habitación aunque Rukia intentase zafarse. – Es más, ahora mismo vas a ponerte a ello. – confirmo tirando de ella.

– ¡N-No! – Se resistía, pero su esfuerzo era en vano... – ¡ICHIGO!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¡Kurosaki!

Entro finalmente en el cuartel, agotada y agitada, buscando a gritos al pelinaranjo. Todos los que había en la sala se quedaron mirando a la voluptuosa mujer, todos sabían quién era y de donde venia. En la sala, había una persona quien quedo intrigado en saber el por qué de la visita de la mujer. Byakuya Kuchiki.

Se quedo desde lejos observando a la mujer, temeroso de que le hubiese ocurrido algo a Rukia, más no se acerco ya que sabía que no sería bien recibido. No obstante, Renji Abarai se encontraba en aquella sala y se acerco a la desorientada mujer, que no hacía nada más que buscar al oji-miel sin cesar.

– Eh, eh, eh ¿Rangiku? ¿Qué ocurre? – se acerco a ella, pasando una mano por su hombro para tranquilizarla.

– ¿Dónde… – respiro jadeante. –…donde está Ichigo?

– ¿Ichigo? – repitió confundido. – Pues está aquí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

– Es.. Es Rukia. – confeso nerviosa. Byakuya abrió los ojos e intento escuchar más sobre la conversación.

– ¿Qué? ¿La ha ocurrido algo malo? – pregunto preocupado.

– Ella… – iba a comenzar su relato, pero Ichigo apareció tranquilo por la puerta. – ¡Ichigo!

– ¿Rangiku-san? – se acerco hacia ella tranquilo. – ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¡Ichigo! – se abalanzo sobre él, agarrando el cuello de su kimono asustada. – Es Rukia… ella.

– ¿Rukia? – su ceño se frunció al instante y miro a la rubia preocupado. – ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Byakuya intentaba enterarse de lo que ocurría, pero sus voces hablaban más bajo impidiendo cerciorarse de que todo fuese bien. Sin embargo, no dejaba de observarlos mientras que Nanao le hablaba sobre papeles y demás cosas, a las que él no prestaba atención.

Mientras tanto, Rangiku comenzaba a explicarle todo.

– Rukia está en problemas Ichigo, me dijo que te buscase.

– ¿En problemas? – pregunto asustado. – ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

– La jefa, ella… – titubeo nerviosa. – Lo sabe todo… – confeso.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamo Ichigo, mientras que Renji no terminaba de comprender nada.

– Pero...eso… eso no es todo Ichigo. – miro a Renji, indicándole que la conversación era privada y no tardo en irse tras una reverencia. El pelinaranja no dejaba de mirar impaciente a la rubia. – Ella… es posible que…

– ¿Es posible que…? ¡Rangiku! – hablo impaciente.

– Es posible que esté embarazada. – confeso rápido, dejando al joven en shock.

– ¿Q-que…?

– Ichigo… no tenemos tiempo. – tiro de su brazo alterada. – Tienes que ir, Rukia está en problemas… ¡Vamos! – le despertó de su trance.

– ¡Sí!

Decidido comenzó a correr, dejando a Rangiku atrás que intentaba seguirle casi sin éxito, hastiada de tanto correr antes. Dejaron a todos sin entender nada, Renji se quedo en la sala preocupado por lo poco que le había contado la rubia. Sin embargo, Byakuya no dejaba de observar la puerta por la que ambos se habían ido corriendo de golpe. Algo estaba mal con Rukia, eso era lo único que había alcanzado a escuchar, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? No era bien recibido ni mucho menos y Rukia no querría verle.

– Capitán… ¿capitán? – la voz de Nanao le saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué…?

– Le digo que tiene que rellenar estos informes. – explico dándole una pequeña pila de papeles.

– Eh, si… enseguida. – los cogió sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

– Capitán, ¿está bien? – pregunto preocupada al ver lo absorto que se encontraba el hombre.

– Si… estoy bien…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¡NO! ¡SUELTAME!

La morena seguía forcejeando, pero la fuerza de la jefa era considerablemente mayor, por lo que no pudo escapar. La arrastro prácticamente por los pasillos, ya que ella no cedía a caminar por su propio pié, hasta que llego a la puerta de su habitación con los estampados de Sakura, donde las esperaba Senna, con media sonrisa en el rostro. La mujer miro a la joven, mientras Rukia continuaba negándose.

– ¿Está todo listo? – pregunto.

– Si, señora. – hizo una reverencia y continuó hablando. – El señor Grimmjow-sama espera dentro.

– Bien. – dio un tirón a la muñeca de Rukia haciendo que quedase frente a la puerta. – Ahora harás lo que él te pida, ¿entendido? – amenazo.

– ¡No, por favor…! – se tiro al suelo suplicando a la mujer mientras se aferraba a su kimono. Su orgullo se había perdido por primera vez y solo por él, solo por Ichigo sería capaz de dejarlo a un lado. – Se lo suplico… – pidió con un hilo de voz. –… no me haga esto…

–Tendrás tu castigo por desobedecer las normas. – se deshizo del agarre de Rukia y abrió la puerta de su habitación, dejando ver al hombre de ojos celestes sentado en el futón. – Ahora, vamos… – susurro mientras la agarraba de su kimono y la metía en la habitación, dejándola de rodillas ya dentro. – Hola, Grimmjow-sama. – fingió una sonrisa y su voz cambio radicalmente.

– Hola. – saludo mirando a Rukia, quien se encontraba sollozando débilmente tirada de rodillas en el suelo.

– Esta es Rukia Kuchiki, señor. – la dio una leve patada para que se presentase, pero no hizo nada. Rio nerviosa y continuó hablando. – Es de las mejores que tenemos.

– ¿Por qué llora? – pregunto curioso.

– Emm, es solo que bueno… hoy esta rebelde y se resiste a trabajar.

– Ya veo… – sonrió ante la idea de que se resistiese.

– Por eso, hoy el gasto corre de la casa. – la vendió finalmente, haciendo que Rukia escondiese sus ojos tras su flequillo, frustrada y sintiéndose como un simple objeto.

– Está bien, no importa… – miro de nuevo a la morena. – me gusta que se resistan.

– Entonces perfecto. – dio unos pasos hacia atrás dejando a Rukia sola. – Los dejos solos. Que disfruten.

Dicho esto cerró lentamente la puerta, dejando a ambos solos. A la morena se le paró en seco el corazón, sus ojos se abrieron asustados por lo que iba a venir y por lo visto resistirse no serviría de nada, ya que a él le parecía mejor. Aún así no se lo pondría fácil, confiaba en que Ichigo viniese a rescatarla cual doncella en apuros.

Aquel siniestro hombre se acerco a ella y la agarro de la muñeca, haciendo que Rukia se alertase y alzase asustada el rostro.

– Bien, pequeña. – tiro de ella acercándola más a él. – Empecemos. – susurro mientras la tumbaba bruscamente.

– ¡N-no! – negó al instante, pero el pesado cuerpo del hombre ya estaba encima suya. – ¡Suéltame…!

– Acabamos de empezar… – sonrió de medio lado y beso lascivamente su cuello, haciendo que Rukia sintiera repugnancia. Comenzó a removerse, intentando quitársele de encima, pero el hombre la tenía sujeta por las muñecas sin darla posibilidad a mover sus extremidades. Pero eso no fue suficiente para hacerla desistir, siguió removiéndose. – Me gustan que se resistan… lo hace mas… – subió sus labios hasta su oído. – divertido. – susurro para luego succionar su lóbulo.

– ¡SUELTAME! – continuo moviéndose y gritando, pero el hombre le basto con una mano para sujetar sus muñecas, mientras que la otra la empleaba para toquetear y manosear el cuerpo de Rukia. Sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se volvía a sentir débil. – ¡NO! ¡DEJAME!

Cerró los ojos fuertes, sintiendo como era manoseada por aquel hombre sin ningún tipo de pudor. Se sentía sucia y asqueada, como si volviese a ser la primera vez que empezó en aquella casa. Otra vez volvió a sentirse mareada, pero pudo soportarlo por el momento. Necesitaba a Ichigo, tenía que volver rápido, tenía que salvarla… él, su héroe, su príncipe azul… ¿Dónde estaba?

– ¡Ichigo… por favor…!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Corría como nunca lo había hecho, había dejado a Rangiku atrás hace bastante tiempo pero era lo que menos importaba, ella sabía cómo llegar sin problemas. Ahora tenía que ir por Rukia, ella era su prioridad. Acelero la marcha al llegar al camino de piedra, rodeado por los cerezos y diviso la gran casa, con las luces encendidas en el anochecer. Tenía que darse prisa.

Llego hasta las escaleras que subían a la casa y las subió raudo y veloz, saltándose escalones. Abrió la puerta y paro en el recibidor, donde no había nadie. Escucho algunas voces de hombres que provenían del salón donde siempre le atendía Rukia y corrió de nuevo hacia allí, abriendo de golpe la puerta.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, al verle con su rostro completamente preocupado y su ceño fruncido considerablemente. Jadeaba debido a haber corrido tanto, pero eso ahora era lo de menos. Con su mirada, buscaba a Rukia, rezando por qué estuviese en aquel salón sana y salva, más no la encontró. Sin embargo, la jefa de aquel lugar le diviso y camino hacia el con el ceño igual de fruncido y con gesto de desaprobación.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – se puso delante de él, negándole la entrada.

– ¿Dónde está Rukia? – pregunto tajante.

– Rukia ahora mismo no está, y tú deberías irte.

– No me iré de aquí sin Rukia. – aparto bruscamente a la mujer y paso al salón, directo a la puerta que comunicaba con las habitaciones.

– ¡No puedes pasar! – grito siguiéndole por detrás, chillando incesante, pero Ichigo la ignoraba mientras corría rápido hasta la habitación de Rukia. – ¡HE DICHO QUE NO PUEDES PASAR!

Continuó sin hacerla caso y finalmente se fue acercando hasta la habitación de Rukia, de la cual se podían escuchar gritos de rechazo y suplicas que cargaban su nombre. Era la voz de ella, de su flor de nieve y estaba llorando. Había un hombre, escucho su voz mandándola callar, lo que le enfureció más. Alcanzo la puerta de estampados de Sakura y la abrió dejando ver a aquel extraño hombre sobre Rukia.

Tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de ella, mordisqueándolo mientras sus manos acariciaban salvajemente las piernas descubiertas de la morena, quien se resistía entre llantos y gritos. Finalmente, Ichigo entro en la habitación haciendo que el hombre soltase sorprendido sus muñecas

– ¡Ichigo! – grito aliviada mientras se quitaba de debajo del hombre lo más rápido que podía.

– ¡Rukia! ¿Estás bien? – la atrapo entre sus brazos, apegándola contra su cuerpo.

– Ichigo… menos mal que viniste… – susurro contra su pecho.

– ¡Te dije que no podías pasar! – hizo aparición la jefa del lugar, gritando y encontrando a Rukia protegida por aquel hombre.

– ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? – pregunto el hombre de ojos celestes sin comprender nada.

– ¡Me llevo a Rukia! – hablo Ichigo mientras la escondía tras su espalda.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! – espeto la mujer. – ¡Es mía!

– No. Rukia se viene conmigo. – confirmo confiado.

– ¡No te la puedes llevar…! – reto.

– Puedo y lo haré. – miro a Rukia quien observaba la escena asustada. – Me voy a casar con ella, por lo cual deja de ser de tu propiedad. – hablo serio, haciendo que todos abriesen los ojos de golpe, inclusive Rukia.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto anonadada la mujer. – ¿Vas a casarte con ella? ¿Con una prostituta? – espeto furiosa al ver que perdía su pieza más valiosa.

– Me voy a casar con Rukia Kuchiki. No con una prostituta. – corrigió valiente mientras abrazaba a la pequeña.

– Estás loco… – ataco confundida. – ¡Estás loco!

– Lo que usted diga. – la ignoro y camino hasta la puerta donde se encontraba. – Ahora, si no la importa, Rukia viene conmigo.

– Es imposible… no puede ser… – repetía para sí misma mientras era apartada por Ichigo.

Así, dejándola en estado de shock, salieron de la habitación. Rukia era arropada por el brazo de Ichigo, que se posaba en su hombro. Caminaban por el oscuro pasillo en completo silencio, hasta que la muchacha alzo el rostro para ver a Ichigo con su semblante duro y su ceño fruncido. Decidió preguntarle algo…

– Ichigo… – le llamo en un susurro. – Tú… ¿lo sabes? ¿Sabes que estoy…?

– Si. – confirmo tajantemente.

– N-no quiero presionarte… p-pero… – comenzó a titubear mientras se acercaban a la puerta del salón. – e-estas… ¿estás seguro?

– Nunca en mi vida había estado más seguro de algo. – afirmo tranquilo, dedicándola una mirada sincera.

– Ichigo…

La puerta del salón se abrió haciendo, una vez más, que todos los presentes se giraran a mirarlos. Orihime y Momo observaron a la pareja preocupadas pero al ver que ambos salían de allí hacia el recibidor sin que la jefa se opusiera, sonrieron tranquilas, significaba que por fin Rukia era libre…

Llegaron al recibidor y salieron finalmente de la casa de las Shinigamis, encontrándose con una exhausta Rangiku, quien al verlos subió rápido las escaleras. Cuando por fin estuvo arriba, arrebato a Rukia de los brazos de Ichigo, abrazándola fuerte y aliviada al ver que estaba bien. El pelinaranjo tan solo se quedo quieto observando tranquilo la escena.

– Menos mal que estas bien, cariño…. – suspiro aliviada apretando el abrazo y a punto de llorar. – Menos mal…

– Rangiku… – se acurruco en la mujer, derramando algunas lágrimas. – por fin… soy libre..

– Eres libre, Rukia… – la abrazó fuerte llorando finalmente. Era normal, su gran amiga se iba de su lado. – Me alegro tanto por ti…

– Rukia… – la llamo Ichigo, haciendo que ambas se separasen secándose las lágrimas rápidamente. – está oscureciendo, será mejor que vallamos pronto…

– Hai… – volvió a mirar a Rangiku y volvió a abrazarla. – Te voy a extrañar tanto…

– No vas a ser la única… – apretó finalmente el abrazo para separarse de ella y mirarla. – Pero me alegro de que por fin vas a ser feliz…

– Tenías razón, Rangiku… – acabo cediendo, dándola la razón sonriente.

– Por supuesto… yo siempre tengo razón. – bromeo haciendo que ambas rieran levemente. – Ahora ve…– la morena asintió con la cabeza y se acerco de nuevo al pelinaranjo. – Ichigo.

– Hai.

– Cuídala bien, por favor. – rogo haciendo una reverencia.

– Por supuesto…. – sonrió sincero.

– Adiós muchachos…

– Adiós. – se despidió Rukia mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. – ¡Vendré pronto a verte! – alzo la voz a medida que bajaba las escaleras. – ¡Te lo prometo! – finalizo mientras la rubia se despedía con la mano.

Finalmente, la pareja se perdió entre los cerezos y la oscuridad, dejando a Rangiku sola en lo alto de las escaleras. Agacho su mirada y suspiro cansada, una última lágrima rodo por su mejilla. Se había quedado sola, otra vez. Pero no, no iba a deprimirse, sabía que la morena nunca la dejaría sola, ambas estaban allí para la otra siempre que quisieran, no tenían que preocuparse.

– Sé feliz, Rukia. – sonrió ampliamente mientras se adentraba en la casa de las Shinigamis. – Se feliz…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¡Ya estoy en casa!

El pelinaranjo abrió la puerta de su humilde casa, avisando de que había llegado. Nada más entrar, un rico olor inundo el olfato de la pareja. Unos segundos después apareció Yuzu, alegre y con su cuchara de palo en la mano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Bienvenido Onii-chan! – abrió los ojos y diviso la pequeña figura de Rukia tras él. – Onii-chan ¿Tenemos visita?

– Eh… hai. – afirmo mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca, rezando por que su padre no apareciese.

Imposible.

– ¡Ichigoooooo! – al momento apareció su padre, enérgico como siempre seguido de Karin, quien estaba tranquila. Se iba a lanzar a su hijo, pero al ver a Rukia paró en seco y la observo fijamente. – ¡Vaya! ¿Quién eres? – se acerco a ella, sosteniendo sus finas manos y sonriendo ampliamente. – ¿Eres mi nuera? ¿Eres la que aguanta al pesado de mi hijo?

– ¡Oe! ¿A quién llamas pesado? – regaño mientras le proporcionaba un golpe en la cabeza.

–¡Hijo, eres tan cruel! – Se quejo sobándose la cabeza, pero por arte de magia se recupero y se puso "serio" – ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es la invitada? – pregunto tranquilo.

– Es Rukia… emm… – miro a la aludida para después dirigir la mirada al frente, donde toda su familia. –… mi prometida. – confeso sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado.

A todos se les desencajo la mandíbula. No daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando, ¿prometida? ¿Desde cuándo? Sin embargo, les embriago un gran sentimiento de felicidad que al instante hizo que todos sonrieran de forma tierna y sincera.

– Así que por eso estabas tanto tiempo fuera de casa… – cavilo Karin.

– ¡Estoy tan orgullosoooo! – chillo Isshin abalanzándose contra la pareja y abrazándoles fuerte.

– ¡Viejo, s-suéltame! – intento resistirse pero su hermana, Yuzu, se incorporo al abrazo.

– ¡Kyaaa! ¡Por fin podré ser tía! – chillo feliz.

Aquel comentario provoco que Rukia e Ichigo se mirasen algo extrañados. Cuando soltaron el abrazo Isshin dio una palmada en el hombro a ambos, sonriéndoles y aprobando su relación.

– Enhorabuena a ambos.

– ¡Si, si! ¡Enhorabuena Onii-chan, Rukia-chan!

– Enhorabuena, Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan…– felicito esta vez la morena más tranquila pero en el fondo igual de ilusionada que los demás.

– Arigato. – agradeció Rukia cortésmente haciendo una reverencia.

– ¡Oh! ¡La comida! – advirtió Yuzu al oler la cena que parecía estar quemándose. – ¡Karin-chan, ayúdame!

– Hai, hai…

Las gemelas se fueron rápidas a atender el tema de la comida mientras que la pareja e Isshin se quedaban en el recibidor, sin decir nada, hasta que el padre decidió romper el silencio.

– Bien muchachos, os dejo que os acomodéis. – dio una palmada en el hombro a su hijo y camino hacia la cocina. – Os espero para cenar.

– Hai…

Otra vez se quedaron solos y en silencio. Era algo incomodo ya que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar nada e Ichigo ya había hecho oficial su compromiso. Pero lo más importante, todavía no habían hablado sobre su posible embarazo. Llevó, una vez más, sus manos a su vientre y lo acarició con suavidad para después mirar a Ichigo.

– Ichigo… – le llamo.

– Shh… ven. – cogió delicadamente su mano y la guió hasta el piso superior, hasta su habitación. – Siéntate…

– Hai. – le obedeció mientras se sentaba en el tatami de aquel lugar, seguida de Ichigo. Se miraron fijamente, sin decir nada hasta que Rukia decidió que debía dar el paso. – Ichigo, yo…

– Rukia. – la corto, haciéndola callar. – ¿es cierto?

– Es… es posible que este… – comenzó a explicar apenada y algo triste. – pero Ichigo… si tu…s-si tú no quieres yo-

– Cállate. – no la dejo hablar más y la abrazó fuerte entre sus brazos. La morena al sentirse aceptada y protegida se acurruco en el, escondiendo su rostro feliz en su pecho. – Yo si quiero… – susurro. – ¿entiendes? Asique no digas tonterías…

– L-lo sé… – se separo de él para continuar hablando. – Es solo que… no quiero arrastrarte a casarte conmigo solo por que pudiese estar embarazada… – finalizo en un susurro y apartando la mirada.

– Rukia. – tomo su rostro entre sus cálidas manos y la acerco a sus labios, besándola tiernamente para después juntar sus frentes y mirarse fijamente. – Te quiero, y quiero casarme contigo por eso… ¿entendido?

– H-hai…

– **_Ahora empieza tu nueva vida Rukia…_**

.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.

**Bien, ¿Qué tal? Me quedo algo largo, pero mejor. Senna es una perra sin escrupulos y la jefa otra igual, pero en fin… ¡Ichigo nuestro salvador vino al rescate! Rukia renunció a su orgullo por Ichigo y suplico, rogo e incluso lloro al ver que tenía que entregarse a otro hombre que no fuera Ichigo, hay es donde quiero mostrar el lazo que hay entre ambos. Espero que se halla visto. Emmm Rukia, embarazada, bien. No se si a todos os parecerá bien o que, pero el fic será así y lo siento a quien no le guste, sigo la trama de mi historia jajajaja. Pero aún así, espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones en un review. ¿Si? ¡Venga, que no cuesta nada! :D**

**Os recomiendo que empecéis a leer mi nuevo fic "Aprender a vivir", lo estoy empezando y bueno, quisiera saber que os parece :) **

**No molesto más, os dejo tranquilos que escribáis mi review. (:**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Besos**

**SMorphine**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yuki no Hana**

****.

_Después de una larga espera, aquí estoy. Siento haber tardado mucho en actualizar pero estuve ocupadísima y con la semana llena de exámenes, además que mi inspiración no le apetecía aparecer por ningún lado y las ganas de escribir eran escasas. ¡Pero por fin aquí vuelvo! ¡Dispuesta a traeros un nuevo capitulo que seguro os gustará! Por fin podréis ver el pasado de Rangiku, quizá algo resumido, pero se verá. Además, nuestra loca shinigami, recibirá una visita de alguien inesperado que hará que su cabeza se vuelva un completo caos, resolviendo y atando cabos del pasado… ¡Bueno ya no os molesto más! Os dejo leer:_

_._

** Capitulo 12**

****.

Se fue.

Quieta, observando cómo la noche hacia desaparecer a aquella pareja de enamorados que por fin habían conseguido encontrar su felicidad. Aquella felicidad que ella nunca pudo sentir, que nunca pudo tener ya que se la arrebataron de forma cruel y despiadada. Sin ninguna explicación, sin ninguna despedida. Es injusto pero, a sus 35 años ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ya se había resignado y con un poco de suerte, en unos años ya no la necesitarían en la casa de las Shinigamis.

Una suave brisa fresca la despertó de sus pensamientos, seguida de un suspiro desganado. Viró sobre sus talones dispuesta a entrar en aquel lugar.

Sola.

Tenía a sus muchachas, Hinamori y Orihime, pero ninguna tenía comparación con Rukia. La vida hizo que esa joven de pelo azabache se cruzara en su camino. Se sintió tan identificada con ella, que vio un reflejo de su juventud marchita e intento luchar por ella. Quería ver cómo habría sido su vida en el caso de no haber tomado la decisión de odiar el amor. Porque ella, Rangiku Matsumoto, lo odiaba con toda su alma.

El amor que la cegó y no pudo defenderse ante ese hombre que solo la utilizo, el amor que la volvió crédula haciendo que siguiera los pasos de su prometido ocasionando que cayera estrepitosamente a la oscuridad. Y odiaba tanto ese sentimiento por culpa de él… de Ichimaru Gin.

Todo fue tan rápido que no consiguió hacerse a la idea de lo que había pasado. Todo iba tan bien, eran tan felices, no había problema alguno hasta que llegaron a Karakura. Su esposo cambió con el tiempo, pero no poco a poco, sino de repente. De forma súbita. De la noche a la mañana ocurrió todo. Se entregó una vez más a él, derrochando pasión y amor, mutuamente y por la mañana todo cambió…

.

**Flashback**

****.

_Un último suspiro de pasión resonó en el cuarto de aquella habitación. Dos cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos se pegaban piel con piel descansando agotados de la reciente actividad. La voluptuosa mujer reposaba abajo, agitada e intentando recobrar el aliento, mientras que el hombre de ojos rasgados permanecía quieto, escondiéndose en la desnudez de su esposa._

_Aquella noche había sido especial, habían experimentado nuevos sentimientos, se habían demostrado su supuesto amor en cada beso, roce o caricia. _

_Paso su femenina mano por el cabello plateado de aquel hombre y lo acaricio con ternura. No se había movido, permanecía con su rostro escondido en el cuello de la mujer, recostado sobre ella pero sin llegar a aplastarla. Era algo extraño que se mantuviese tan callado, ya que normalmente, después de hacer el amor, Gin se recostaba a un lado y comenzaba a hablar con su mujer, alagándola y molestándola, la mayoría de las veces._

_Pero esta vez no…_

_Esa noche se mantuvo en silencio, sin despegarse de ella._

–_Gin… – le llamo con voz cansada. – ¿Gin…?_

–_Si… – contesto casi en un susurro, todavía sin dejar de esconderse._

– _¿Va todo bien? Te noto extraño. _

_Se hizo un silencio que parecía eterno. El hombre se incorporo sobre sus antebrazos, chocando frente con frente junto a su esposa. Abrió sus ojos y la miró con gesto triste y doloroso, pero para Rangiku paso desapercibido._

_La mujer sonrió dulcemente y beso fugazmente sus labios para después decirle…_

– _Te amo, Gin._

_Espero a ser contestada, más aquel hombre no correspondió. Se quedo callado, todavía observándola con sus ojos brillando de dolor. Volvió a esconderse en el cuello de la mujer, suspirando sonoramente mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos de forma posesiva. _

– _Perdóname…_

_._

**Fin Flashback**

**.**

Perdóname.

Jamás entendió a que se quiso referir aquella noche con esa disculpa. ¿Qué le perdonase que? Fue cruel cuando a la mañana siguiente se presentaron unos extraños hombres que la arrastraron a donde ahora mismo se encontraba. No movió un dedo, se quedo ahí, quieto, observando cómo se la llevaban contra su voluntad, con esa mirada vacía y carente de piedad. O eso parecía.

– Que más da…

Susurro cansada. Entro al recibidor y empezó a sacarse los zapatos. Era inútil decir que no le importaba… ¡por supuesto que le importaba! El amor de su vida la vendió sin darla ninguna explicación y desde entonces no le volvió a ver… era obvio que le importaba, aunque fuese solo saber la respuesta a su "¿Por qué?".

.

**Flashback**

**.**

_La mujer abrió pesadamente sus ojos, ronroneando y gimiendo cansada para finalmente bostezar. Estiro su brazo con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando abrazar el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, pero tan solo pudo acariciar la sábana revuelta en la que debía estar. Abrió sus grisáceos ojos extrañada de no encontrarle allí._

– _¿Gin?_

_Le llamo y abrió sus ojos, después de frotárselos. Inspecciono la habitación, buscando a su esposo, incorporándose sobre su brazo y cubriendo su desnudez con la manta. Era extraño no encontrarle ahí como todas las mañanas, era demasiado perezoso y dormía hasta tarde… ¿qué hora sería?_

_Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, intentando adivinar dónde podía estar el peliplata, hasta que escucho unas voces que venían de fuera de la habitación._

_¿Quién era a estas horas?_

_Cogió su kimono blanco del suelo, vistiéndose rápidamente para salir a recibir a quien quiera que fuese los que estaban en su casa. Abrió cautelosa la puerta de su habitación, caminando despacio y tranquila, sosteniéndose el nudo de su kimono para que no se abriese. Llego a las escaleras y escucho la voz de Ichimaru junto a otras que no reconocía de ninguna manera._

_Bajó silenciosamente los últimos escalones y las voces se hicieron más claras, algo preocupada se acerco a la puerta del salón, donde escucho perfectamente la conversación:_

– _Vamos, ¿dónde está?_

– …

– _Ichimaru, tenemos un trato. – la voz de un hombre se escucho algo enfadada y perdiendo la paciencia._

– _Lo sé…_

– _Bien, pues ahora, debes cumplirlo. – ordeno tajante._

– _Enseguida, pero…_

_La rubia, al ver el tono de aquel hombre, paso de golpe en el salón, haciendo que todos dirigieran sus miradas a ella. Era gente que nunca había visto, la mayoría varones excepto una mujer unos 15 años mayor que ella, o eso parecía. También estaba Aizen, ese amigo de Gin al que Rangiku no aprobaba ya que solo le traía problemas._

_Se acerco a su marido, que no hacía nada más que observarla serio y callado. _

– _Gin…¿Qué ocurre? _

_Fue a abrazar el brazo del peliplata pero este la paro y la mantuvo quieta mientras la miraba de una forma extraña. Esa mirada que le dedico fue triste, desoladora y lo primero que sintió fue miedo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y su ceño se frunció buscando una explicación._

_Una explicación que nunca llego…_

– _¿Esta es la chica? – pregunto bruscamente la mujer._

– _Si… – afirmo desviando la mirada._

– _Bien. Lleváosla. – ordeno a los dos hombres que cubrían sus espaldas._

– _¿Qué? –susurro preocupada la rubia, mirando con ojos asustados a aquellos hombres y a su esposo. – ¿Qué dice esa mujer, Gin? – volvió a agarrarse al brazo de su marido con más ímpetu._

–…_. – no contesto, continuaba callado con la mirada en otro lado._

– _¡GIN! – grito al ver que aquellos hombres estaban a dos pasos de ella dispuestos a llevársela._

– _Vamos. – ordeno uno de los hombres, agarrándola bruscamente del brazo._

– _¡No! – intento zafarse, pero era inútil, aquel hombre era demasiado fuerte. – ¡GIN! ¡QUE OCURRE! – exigió mientras aquellos hombres tiraban de ella. _

–…

_Otra vez guardaba silencio. No la miraba, sus ojos estaban cerrados al igual que sus labios. Rangiku se estaba desesperando, sus ojos empezaron a aguarse y un nudo en su pecho la hizo gritar por última vez antes que la sacaran de aquella sala._

– _¡GIN!_

_._

**Fin Flashback**

**.**

Suspiro una vez más.

Subió el pequeño peldaño de la entrada y , ya descalza, se dispuso a ir a su habitación pero su jefa salía furiosa y desorientada del salón. Lo más probable por la pérdida de su mejor Oiran : Rukia Kuchiki.

– Rangiku. _– _la llamo quedando frente ella.

– ¿Si, señora? _– _su voz estaba algo afligida por culpa de los recuerdos.

– Quiero que atiendas a esos hombres inmediatamente. – ordeno enfadada.

– Enseguida señora. – hizo una reverencia y la mujer se fue de la misma forma en la que vino.

Esa mujer.

Era la mujer que estaba aquel día en el salón de su casa, ordenando que la llevasen contra su voluntad a la casa de las Shinigamis. Vendida a un burdel… por su propio esposo. Ahora que Rukia no estaba, volvía a sentirse sola como cuando vino por primera vez a este lugar y por consecuente, los amargos recuerdos volvían a inundarla.

Pero ya era una mujer y no podía dejarse vencer así como así. Alzo su mirada de nuevo encontrándose con Orihime, la cual venia cargada por el pasillo con dos bandejas de té, intentando que no se le callera ninguna.

– Ara, Inoue, deja que te ayude... – se ofreció amablemente. – se te van a caer.

– Arigato, Rangiku-san. – agradeció quitándose un peso de encima. – Hoy hay mucho trabajo…

– Ya veo. – fingió una sonrisa, pero se notaba a leguas su tristeza. – ¿Quiénes son?

– Son unos conocidos de Senna, pero por lo visto la jefa también resulto conocerlos. – explico.

– Oh, vaya… – miro hacia la puerta corrediza que permanecía cerrada, de la que se escuchaban risas y voces de hombres. – Pues vamos, debemos atenderlos.

– ¡Hai!

Seguida de la siempre sonriente Orihime, caminaron hasta la puerta del salón donde las voces de los varones se escuchaban de forma más estrepitosa. La pelinaranja se adelanto y abrió con su mano libre la puerta, dejando a Rangiku atrás.

La puerta finalmente se abrió y las féminas pasaron. Todas las miradas se posaron en ambas, pero la mirada de cierto hombre se cruzo con la de Rangiku.

El corazón se le paró en seco.

Era él…

Él…

Las manos temblaron y la bandeja con el té impacto contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Todo a su alrededor perdió el sonido, solo pudo escuchar como los finos pedazos de porcelana rompían contra el suelo y tan solo podía ver sus ojos. Los ojos rasgados y azules de ese hombre que la miraban serio, y quizá algo sorprendido.

Estaba ahí, parecía irreal. No lo podía creer… no quería creerlo.

Ahora pudo experimentar como se debió sentir Rukia aquel día cuando se encontró con su hermano. Como todo a tu alrededor parecía detenerse y solo quedaba un incomodo, además de triste encuentro con la persona que nunca quisiste volver a ver.

Pero ahí estaba.

Vio como se levantaba del suelo y su corazón pareció volver a reaccionar, pero poniéndose en marcha a mas de mil por hora. ¿Su reacción?

Huir.

Corrió fuera de allí mientras todos los presentes la observaban sin entender nada, excepto uno. Aquel que sabía toda la historia, Aizen. Ese hombre miro a Ichimaru, quien comenzó a ir tras la rubia. Pero ella continuó corriendo, corrió fuera del establecimiento, perdiéndose por un camino de tierra que había al lado.

Las lágrimas surcaron inmediatamente sus mejillas, fundiéndose con el frio de la noche, más eso no la hizo detenerse. Corría sin parar a través de la espesa arboleda que rodeaba aquel oscuro camino, y aunque no lo supiese, Gin seguía sus pasos de igual forma.

Llego a un descampado lleno de pasto que ahora solo era alumbrado por una luna que se reflejaba en el estanque que había allí. Paro de golpe en la orilla y hundió sus rodillas en el mojado suelo, con sus ojos abiertos y su corazón queriendo salir del pecho.

Llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, tapando sus llorosos ojos y derramando incesables lágrimas. Ese hombre le había desarmado por completo, la debilito con una simple mirada y jamás creyó que fuese tan frágil. Pensó que podría soportarlo, pero no fue así…

Y ahí volvía a estar él…

Llego a aquel descampado y observo a su esposa, de rodillas en la orilla de aquel estanque, llorando y todo por su culpa. Una brisa meció el pelo de ambos y Rangiku noto su presencia.

– Que haces aquí… – hablo fría y distante, intentando ocultar su voz quebrada por el llanto.

– Rangiku. – la llamo tranquilo, acercándose a ella lentamente. – Tenemos que hablar.

– ¿Hablar…? – pregunto irónica sorbiendo su nariz y levantándose a duras penas del suelo. – No hay nada de qué hablar, Gin.

– Sabes que sí. – hablo confiado. – Vas a escucharme.

– ¿Cómo? – se giro ofendida y enfadada. – ¿Acaso me estas exigiendo algo…?

– No estoy exigiendo, estoy afirmando. – hablo tajante y serio, acercándose finalmente a ella y sin dejar de mirarla. – Vas a escucharme quieras o no, Rangiku.

Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso para Rangiku. Su paciencia se había acabado y le dio una bofetada a su esposo. Frunció el ceño y lagrimas de ira empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

– E-eres… ¡Eres un insolente!

– Lo sé… – admitió tranquilo.

– ¡Despreciable! – una lágrima rodo por su mejilla y sus puños empezaron a impactar rabiosos en el pecho del peliplata.

– Lo sé...

– ¡Eres un monstruo!

– Lo sé… – continuó afirmando, dejando que se desahogase.

– ¡Me das asco! ¡Eres… eres un cabrón! ¡MALDITA SEA, GIN! – grito dejando sus puños en el pecho apoyados y rompiendo a llorar.

– Lo sé, Rangiku… – la abrazo, acercándola a su pecho y apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella, quien no hacía más que llorar desconsoladamente.

– Te odio… te odio, Gin… – susurro con un hilo de voz.

– No… – contradijo con voz suave, acariciando la espalda de ella. – No me odias…

–Me destrozaste la vida... – le reprocho con su rostro todavía escondido en su pecho. – Y tienes razón… pero me odio a mi misma por no poder odiarte…

Se hizo un silencio, pero ninguno de los dos se separaba del otro. Volvía a sentir la calidez de aquel hombre, su cariño, todo lo que sintió la primera vez que le conoció, pero el pasado no la dejaba perdonar…

– Lo siento mucho, Rangiku.

Se disculpo y los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de golpe. Apoyo sus manos en el pecho de su esposo y se aparto lentamente de él, dispuesta a mirarle directamente a sus ojos. Observo minuciosamente cada facción de su rostro y entrecerró sus ojos, haciendo que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Tenía que hacerlo…Necesitaba una respuesta a su porque.

– ¿Por qué, Gin…? – pregunto con su voz quebradiza.

– Rangiku, tuve que hacerlo…

– No lo entiendo… no entiendo porque tuviste que destrozarme la vida así… – reprocho todavía con sus manos en su pecho.

– Lo siento mucho Rangiku… todo esto fue por mi culpa. No debí meterme en lo que me metí…

– Aizen… – adivino al instante.

– Sí.

– Sigo sin entender nada…

– Me metí en unos graves problemas y tan solo me dieron dos opciones para salir…

– Claro… ¡Y una era venderme a un burdel! – espeto enfadada.

– Si, pero era mejor que la otra. – contraataco.

– ¿Mejor que la otra? – pregunto sarcástica. – No me hagas reír Gin. Vendiste mi cuerpo… ¡Qué demonios es peor!

– ¡QUE NOS MATASEN! – Rangiku abrió los ojos de golpe y callo de golpe. El peliplata suspiro y volvió a recobrar la compostura. – Y créeme Rangiku, que prefería esto antes de que te matasen…

– ¿Y qué hay conmigo, eh? – espeto volviendo a llorar. – ¿Qué pasa conmigo…? – el hombre desvió apenado la mirada, pero Rangiku sostuvo con cuidado su rostro obligándole a mirarla. – Gin… me mataste en vida…

–….

– No te haces a la idea de lo mal que lo pase… de lo mal que lo estoy pasando…– confesó con las lagrimas surcando su rostro con ímpetu. – Preferiría estar muerta antes que esto…

– Lo siento mucho Rangiku… – volvió a abrazarla fuerte. – Pero yo no podría soportar que murieses por mi culpa…

– Eres un egoísta, Gin… – ataco tranquila. – Solo lo hiciste para tener la conciencia limpia…

– No. – negó separándola de nuevo y mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. – Lo hice porque te amo demasiado como para verte muerta…

Los labios del peliplata comenzaron a acercarse a los de Rangiku, quien tan solo espero a que el contacto se hiciera presente. Le deseaba tanto, le amaba tantísimo que no lo podía negar ni en un millón de años. Era tan extraño.

Y se odiaba a asimisma por ello…

– No puedo perdonarte… – aviso cuando sus labios rozaban los suyos.

– No quiero que lo hagas… no lo merezco.

Finalmente sus labios se unieron en un desesperado beso, quien sabe cuándo volvería a verle y quién sabe si querría volver a verle algún día. No sabía si a la mañana siguiente despertase odiándole, aunque fuese imposible, pero ahora aprovecharía que tenía al hombre que amaba junto a ella.

Porque le amaba, un amor visceral que resultaba ser masoquista, ya que aunque a ambos les doliese el pasado, se amaban…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¿Estaba rica la cena, Rukia-chan?

La rubia preguntaba ansiosa esperando una aprobación de parte de su nueva cuñada. Todos habían terminado de cenar en familia entre charlas divertidas y graciosas entre padre e hijo. ¿Hacia cuanto que no cenaba en familia? Ya casi 3 años… quizá algo más. Esa familia era tan cálida, apenas la conocían de unas horas y ya se sentía una más del grupo.

Y es que pronto sería una Kurosaki en toda regla. La señora de Ichigo Kurosaki… como le gustaba su nombre, sin tener que arrastrar el apellido Kuchiki a sus espaldas, no. En poco tiempo sería Kurosaki Rukia.

– Si Yuzu-chan, estaba riquísima. – alentó a la muchacha con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. – Arigato.

– ¡Kawai! – la rubia se alegro al instante y esbozo una amplia sonrisa. – ¡Me alegro mucho!

La morena sonrió divertida ante la reacción de su pequeña cuñada y miro a Ichigo dulcemente. Este le devolvió la mirada junto a una sonrisa tranquila, acariciando su mano hasta que de repente se dieron cuenta que las pequeñas quitaban la mesa, incitando a Rukia a ayudar.

– Dejad que os ayude. – Rukia se incorporo cogiendo alguno de los tazones que quedaban a su alcance.

– ¡Ni hablar, Rukia-chan! – la rubia le quito los platos al instante, alarmada por la acción de la morena.

– Nostras recogeremos, Rukia-chan… – explico tranquila la hermana morena, recogiendo los platos restantes. – Tu no te molestes.

– Pero…– iba a replicar pero de nuevo la rubia no se lo permitió.

– Eres nuestra invitada, asique ve a descansar si quieres. – propuso amablemente mientras se iba a la cocina junto a Yuzu dejándolos solos.

– Pero…

– Déjalo Rukia, mis hermanas son muy tercas. – aviso Ichigo levantándose de su asiento.

– Vaya…

– Ha sido un día duro, ¿quieres ir a descansar? – la abrazo por la espalda, posando sus manos en su vientre todavía plano.

– La verdad si… – susurro dulcemente y algo agotada. – Estoy un poco cansada… – reposo su cabeza en el torso de Ichigo, acariciando sus varoniles manos.

– Bien, vamos entonces. – la dio un último fuerte abrazo y la llevo de la mano fuera del pasillo hasta su habitación.

Una increíble sensación de paz y tranquilidad le inundaba cuando estaba cerca de Ichigo, se sentía totalmente protegida entre sus brazos, se sentía especial, única. Se sentía una mujer con todas las letras… ese chico la había enamorado como una loca y es que le encantaba perderse en sus ojos, regocijarse en su calidez, saborear sus labios y cada centímetro de él, era tan satisfactorio….

¿Estaba muerta? Porque parecía estar en el cielo… era tan irreal, en un momento estaba bajo las órdenes de una señora que explotaba su cuerpo sin ninguna compasión y ahora su cuerpo era solo para un solo hombre y siempre lo sería así.

Ya habían subido las escaleras y la morena miro de reojo a su prometido, sonriendo dulcemente. Este se cercioro que era observado y paro para abrir la puerta de su cuarto y mirar a Rukia.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Nada… – negó sin dejar de mirarle con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Bien… pasa. – se hizo a un lado dejándola entrar. – Enseguida te extiendo un futón.

– Puedo hacerlo yo, solo dime donde está.

– No. – negó al instante de forma tajante mientras sacaba un grueso futón del armario empotrado.

– Ah, no estoy invalida, no hace falta que hagas todo por mi… – contraataco cruzándose de brazos.

– Urusai… – la mando callar divertido tirando el futón al suelo junto con las mantas. – Déjame cuidarte mientras estemos aquí, ¿sí? – propuso acercándose a ella y tomando su mentón.

– Hmp… Tu familia va a pensar que soy una vaga. – inflo los mofletes como si fuera una niña pequeña.

– Mi familia te cuidara igual que yo y no te dejaran levantarte para hacer nada. – espeto con una sonrisa en sus labios, dispuesto a besar los de Rukia.

– Cabezota…

Finalmente sus labios se unieron por millonésima vez o quizá más, un beso fugaz pero tierno y profundo. Se separaron ambos con una sonrisa.

– Voy abajo un momento, debo hablar con mi padre. – explico acariciando su mejilla.

– Está bien. – se separo de él dispuesta a ir al futón, sentándose en el de rodillas.

– Ahora vuelvo. – camino hasta la puerta mientras observaba a su futura esposa.

– No tardes, ¿sí? – pidió de forma tierna, haciendo que Ichigo sonriese ante esa dulce actuación.

– No tardaré…

Finalmente salió de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Se sentía tan feliz, por fin tenía a Rukia en sus brazos, por fin podría ser su esposa, solo para él y de nadie más. Y para más inri, quizá esperase descendencia suya. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Solo con ella lo tenía todo, no necesitaba nada más, no necesitaba a nadie más…

Bajo finalmente a la sala, donde se encontraba solo su padre fumándose un cigarro tranquilamente. El pelinaranjo se acerco por la espalda a su padre, quien ya sabía de sobra que estaba allí, y se sentó a su lado.

El patriarca exhalo el humo de su cigarro y miró a su hijo con una media sonrisa, mirada serena y tranquila, además de compasiva. Ichigo se mantuvo serio.

– ¿Y bien?

– Solo quiero que sepas que… que quiero estar con Rukia de verdad.

– Lo sé. – mantuvo su sonrisa.

– Bien, solo debes firmar el papel de que apruebas que nos casemos y eso…

– Lo haré, Ichigo. – afirmo y después volvió a tomar el humo de su cigarro. – ¿Pero no crees que primero deben firmar los familiares de Rukia?

–Si… tienes razón… – se quedo pensativo. La única familia que Rukia tenía era Kuchiki Byakuya y no sería plato de buen gusto verle de nuevo.

– ¿Crees que el capitán Byakuya accederá? – pregunto haciendo que Ichigo se tensase al instante.

– ¿C-Como… como lo sabes…?

– ¿Creías que no sabía quién era Rukia? – aplasto el cigarrillo en el cenicero de madera que reposaba sobre la mesa. – Ichigo, sé muy bien quién es Rukia, sé de donde viene, sé lo que ha hecho… – le miro fijamente posando su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

– ¿Y bien…? – pregunto serio buscando la aprobación de su padre.

– ¿La quieres? – asintió convencido. – ¿Te quiere? – asintió de igual manera. – Pues ya está…

–… – observo como su padre se levantaba dispuesto a irse.

– El pasado, pasado es. Si sois felices juntos y os queréis, no soy nadie para interponerme.

– Arigato….

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Un nuevo día se hizo presente, cierta morena se removió entre las sábanas y se pego más contra el cuerpo que reposaba a su lado. Desprendía un agradable calor y su aroma varonil la embriagaban totalmente. Los fuertes brazos del chico la rodeaban, posando sus manos en el vientre, protegiendo aquello que todavía era incierto.

Sonrió y se estiro como pudo, intentando no despertar a Ichigo. Se deshizo a duras penas de su abrazo y salió finalmente del agarre. No quería despertarle ya que quería ir al cuartel para pedir el permiso de su único familiar. Ichigo se había empeñado en ir él solo, pero ella quería hacerle frente a sus fantasmas sola.

Obviamente, como terco Kurosaki que es, se negó.

Pero Rukia Kuchiki no se quedaba atrás y ella también era muy testaruda por lo que se vistió con cuidado de no hacer ruido y salió de la habitación cautelosamente, llevándose consigo el certificado que debía firmar su "hermano". Bajo las escaleras y no se encontró con nadie, probablemente estarían durmiendo, era muy temprano, pero sabía que aquel hombre estaría allí.

Salió de la casa dispuesta a enfrentarse cara a cara con él. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al verle, quizá reaccionase como la última vez que le vio en el Rukongai, quizá se quedase paralizada, quizá lloraría del miedo y del pavor que sentía por ese hombre. Pero no quería que todos esos "quizás" se hiciesen realidad.

No podía permitírselo.

Ahora tenía que ser fuerte, por Ichigo y por su futuro bebé. Tenía que plantarle cara, sin miedo, valiente hasta el final. Ni una lágrima, fría e inmutable. Por última vez haría gala de su apellido Kuchiki, ya que sería la última vez que lo portaría.

Tras una larga caminata llego al cuartel. Tomo aire y entro lo más tranquila que pudo en aquel lugar. Había soldados de un lado para otro, pero ningún capitán. Se acerco a una especie de mostrador de madera donde se encontraba una mujer a la que ya conocía: Ise Nanao.

– Disculpe… – la llamo.

– Si, digam-

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver quien se encontraba allí. Nanao reconoció al instante a Rukia, y su ceño se frunció de golpe, dedicándola una mirada del más profundo odio. Rukia tan solo agacho avergonzada su mirada.

– ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto de forma hostil.

–Me gustaría hablar con el capitán Kuchiki.

– No creo que pueda atenderla. – se levanto de golpe, sosteniendo una pila de papeles para irse.

– Por favor. – la paro agarrándola del brazo y haciendo que mirase sus ojos cargados de desesperación. – Necesito hablar con él…

–Hm… – se soltó del agarre y se acomodo sus gafas – No sé si querrá atenderla.

– Dígale que soy su hermana, es importante… – rogo haciendo una reverencia.

– Está bien, sígame.

Siguió a aquella mujer, a la que le había robado a su marido por una noche, por los pasillos de aquel lugar. Soporto su hostilidad, y es que no era para menos. Tenía todo el derecho a odiarla, por su culpa su marido la había sido infiel por una noche. Por eso no se defendió, dejo que la mujer de gafas la atacara y se desahogara todo lo que quisiese.

Pero ahora no debía pensar en eso, debía pensar en cómo le enfrentaría. Cogió aire y se lleno de valor para poder encarar a sus miedos, a su pasado. Sus manos temblaban levemente, pero pudo hacerse con el control.

La mujer toco la puerta dos veces y la voz de su hermano sonó al otro lado del despacho.

– Señor, tiene una visita. – aviso entreabriendo la puerta, todavía sin dejar ver a Rukia.

– Dije que no quería ser molestado. – su voz sonaba seria y fría como siempre.

– Señor… se trata… – hasta la propia mujer tomo aire. – se trata de su hermana, Rukia.

Entonces Byakuya abrió los ojos sorprendido, levantándose de su asiento al instante. Rukia cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio la última bocanada de aire para parecer fría y distante, además de tranquila y serena.

– Hazla pasar y vete. – ordeno algo nervioso.

– Si, capitán. – abrió un poco más la puerta y miro a Rukia. – Puedes pasar…

Camino despacio, adentrándose en la habitación y dejando la puerta cerrada tras de si. Quedaron a unos metros de distancia, observándose fijamente con el mismo gesto incomodo. Él desde su escritorio y ella desde la puerta. El rostro de Byakuya denotaba nerviosismo, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y era la primera vez que le veía así, tan lejos de ser un Kuchiki.

Dio unos pasos lentos hasta acercarse a una de las sillas de madera que se encontraban paralelas al escritorio, quedando detrás de ella y sin dejar de mirarle. Una mirada cargada de dolor, tristeza, rabia y…odio. Aunque pareciese tranquila, su corazón bombeaba incontroladamente.

El Kuchiki decidió romper el silencio, aclarándose la voz para que no le temblase.

– Siéntate, por favor… – ofreció señalando la silla con la mano.

– Arigato… – rompió el contacto visual y se sentó en la silla, mirando sus manos.

Se volvió a formar otro silencio incomodo, hasta que de nuevo, Byakuya decidió romperlo.

– Y bien… ¿Qué…que ocurre…? – pregunto interesado y nervioso.

– Vengo a decirte que voy a dejar de ser una Kuchiki. – anunció encarándole. – Me voy a casar.

– Ah, vaya… – se sentó de nuevo en su silla y la miro de nuevo. – ¿Y para que me necesitas…?

– Necesito que firmes este certificado que dice que apruebas este matrimonio…– saco el papel y se lo entrego, dejándolo sobre su mesa.

El moreno lo leyó detenidamente y se fijo en los nombres que figuraban. Ichigo Kurosaki. Cerró los ojos aliviado de que fuese él, en el fondo sabía que él podría cuidarla de verdad. Podría cumplir la promesa que el mancilló.

– Ichigo Kurosaki… – pronunció el nombre del pelinaranjo, mirándola de nuevo a sus ojos violáceos.

– Si… espero que no te niegues a firmar. – adopto una actitud defensiva. – Creo que no sería justo si lo hicieses después de todo…– ataco desviando la mirada y suavizando el tono.

– No me negaré… – agacho la mirada, sacando el sello de los Kuchiki y firmando el documento ante la atenta mirada de Rukia. – Toma…

– Arigato.

Recogió el papel y lo observo detenidamente, en un sepulcral silencio donde solo se escuchaban las ligeras respiraciones de ambos. Sentía la mirada del Kuchiki analizándola, sin ocultar sus sentimientos como normalmente hacia. Lo leyó diez veces, solo para volver a reunir fuerzas y encararle.

Alzo su mirada, guardando de nuevo aquel papel. Byakuya sin embargo tenía una duda que le reconcomía, el siempre había estado pendiente de todo lo que ocurriese alrededor de Rukia, y esta lo sabía, pero nunca se había entrometido directamente. Sin embargo, una noticia sobre su hermana avivo su curiosidad y preocupación.

Debía preguntárselo y así lo hizo. Mantuvo su mirada seria y aclaro su garganta para preguntar. Temiendo la reacción…

– Rukia… – la llamo e intento controlarse, al igual que ella que a pesar de su fachada fría e inmutable, irradiaba nerviosismo por todos sus poros. – tu…. ¿esperas un hijo de Kurosaki…?

La morena se tensó, y en cierta parte se ofendió. El no tenía derecho a preguntarle nada sobre su vida personal, no a estas alturas.

– Buenos días, Byakuya. – se levanto con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados, dispuesta a irse y evitar una conversación.

El hombre se levanto al instante de la silla al ver que había espantado a la morena, intentando rectificar. Dejo a un lado su orgullo, quizá por primera y última vez en su vida, y suplico desesperado como nunca antes lo había hecho.

– ¡Rukia! – la llamo angustiado, haciendo que la morena se parase dándole la espalda a escasos pasos de la puerta.

–….

– Yo… – reunió valor y fuerzas para hacer lo que iba a hacer, era un reto demasiado duro. – Rukia… lo siento tanto… – se disculpo haciendo que la morena abriese los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa.

– Han pasado más de 3 años…. – susurro aguantándose las ganas de llorar. No, no lo haría delante de él. – ¿no crees que ya es demasiado tarde?

– Lo sé, Rukia… – hablo serio. – Pero no sabes cuantísimo me arrepiento cada día.

– Tú… – se giro encarándole tranquila y distante. – Tu eres el que no sabe cuantísimo he sufrido yo CADA DÍA. – recalco aquel periodo de tiempo.

– …. – se mantuvo en silencio, siendo apuñalado por esa mirada de dolor y rabia que le dedicaba su antigua hermana. – Lo siento mucho Rukia…. tienes que creerme… estoy muy arrepentido de lo que hice… Perdóname, por favor.

– ¿Sabes…? – relajo la mirada, volviéndose dura y seria, a la vez que serena. – Te creo, sé que estas arrepentido… – al Kuchiki se le ilumino la mirada. – Pero tú debes entender que nunca voy a poder perdonarte…

El Kuchiki recobro la compostura, seria y tranquila de siempre. Cerró los ojos y soltó un leve suspiro, resignado. Al menos las cosas se habían hablado

– Lo entiendo. – agacho levemente la cabeza, dándola a entender que ella tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo.

– Adiós, Byakuya… – hizo una cortés reverencia, que su antiguo hermano imitó, para después irse de aquel lugar.

– Adiós, Rukia….

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Bieeeeeeen después de todo aquí volví, con más temaaa! ¿Qué os ha parecido el pasado de Rangiku? Gin hizo todo por ella, para que no muriese, pero… aún así ella no puede perdonarle. Algo así pasa con Rukia, pero ella a diferencia de Matsumoto, le odia. Y supongo que es normal, pero Byakuya está arrepentido. Perdonar no es fácil. Ahora, bueno, Rukia por fin hizo frente a sus demonios y por fin tiene la aprobación para casarse con Ichigo.**

**¡Genial!**

**Pues nada, ya me diréis que os parece todo por un review ¿vale?**

**Gracias por leer y comentar**

**Besos**

**SMorphine**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yuki no Hana**

.

_Bien, siento mucho la espera pero bueno no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y la imaginación, ya sabéis…¡pero bueno! Aquí estoy otra vez y os traigo un capitulo con humor, amor y… ¡si! LEMMON. Quienes no les guste el lemmon absténgase de leer, pero es bastante suave y romántico, aparece al final casi y bueno…. Ahí lo dejo para que leáis:_

_AVISO: LEMMON._

**Capitulo 13**

.

Por fin, de una vez por todas, se había deshecho del apellido Kuchiki. Ahora era la mujer de Ichigo Kurosaki, aquel hombre que llego a su vida sin avisar y no quiso marcharse de ninguna manera. Y ahora se alegraba de que hubiese sido así, porque ahora podía tener la vida que siempre deseo… una vida tranquila, normal y con amor.

Mucho amor.

Ya era un hecho que Rukia esperaba una criatura, había pasado un mes y, aunque el vientre todavía estaba algo plano, su periodo continuaba sin aparecer, además que más de una mañana se despertó con nauseas y mareos. Pero gracias a Dios, el día de su boda con el Kurosaki fue normal y se encontró en condiciones para disfrutar de aquel día.

Celebraron una pequeña e intima boda en el templo, donde solo los más allegados a la familia fueron. Fue rápida y transcurrió tranquila, sin ningún percance. Rukia sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago al escuchar su nuevo nombre: Kurosaki Rukia. Sonrió disimuladamente, mirando de reojo a su marido, quien continuaba esperando impaciente a que el ritual terminase.

Por fin terminaron, ya era un hecho que eran marido y mujer, hicieron una reverencia ante el sacerdote y se levantaron despacio mirando hacia la gente que se encontraba allí. Llegaba a ser cómico, aunque la mayoría llorase. ¿Cómico? Rangiku abrazaba a Inoue y Hinamori, derramando lágrimas de felicidad, al igual que las dos jóvenes. Pero eso no era todo, si girabas hacia el lado de la familia de Ichigo, el panorama no era muy distinto. Isshin y su hija menor, Yuzu, se abrazaban mejilla contra mejilla llorando de igual manera que Matsumoto, sin embargo el padre de familia alzaba el pulgar orgulloso hacia su hijo.

La pareja se miro divertida y ambos pensaron lo mismo "No tienen remedio…."

A simple vista, los únicos que resaltaban en aquel lugar eran Karin y Renji, ya que eran los únicos que mantenían la compostura en aquel lugar, mirando a todos con sus cejas arqueadas y sonriendo de medio lado. Y lo mismo ocurría con el matrimonio Urahara, quienes observaban con cariño y diversión la entrañable escena.

Todo había sido rápido, demasiado para ser sinceros. La improvisada boda se celebro en menos de un mes, Rukia ya esperaba un hijo del Kurosaki, aunque esto fuese secreto para casi todos. Habían conseguido una casa en el Inuzuri, el barrio de Karakura donde vivió su infancia Rukia. Aquel lugar cambió mucho con el tiempo, lo que antes era un barrio de pobreza y delincuencia paso a la historia. Ahora gente honrada y normal habitaba en aquel lugar, por lo que Rukia convenció a Ichigo para ir allí. No fue muy difícil…

El pelinaranjo tomo la mano de Rukia, dándola un suave apretón y dedicándola una tierna sonrisa, para después caminar fuera de aquel lugar, seguido de todos los llorones de aquel lugar quienes les seguían para darles las felicitaciones. El patio de aquel templo estaba en plena primavera, hacia un tiempo agradable, los rayos del sol se colaban entre las nubes alumbrando los cerezos en flor que adornaban toda la entrada.

Rangiku se abalanzo contra su ojo derecho, asfixiándola más fuerte que las anteriores veces, estrujándola entre sus voluptuosos pechos y llorando en el acto, mientras Rukia intentaba separarse en vano.

– ¡Rukia-chaaaaaan! – lloraba desconsolada, apretándola más contra sí. – ¡No puedo creer que te vayas de mi lado!

– R-Rangiku… no… n-no… me dejas…respi…rar… – todos a su alrededor rieron ante la escena y la contemplaron con cariño.

Pero no eran los únicos que observaban la escena. Desde detrás de uno de aquellos arboles de Sakura se encontraba él… aquel que por remordimientos velaba por la felicidad que el mismo le había robado una vez… su hermano, Byakuya. Nadie se percato de su presencia, y no lo harían ya que el moreno cerró los ojos y hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

Le deseo todo lo mejor y se fue de aquel lugar de la misma forma que vino… sin que nadie le viese.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Todos se encontraban en la casa de los Kurosaki, celebrando el matrimonio de la pareja. Isshin insistió en que se celebrara allí, ya que la casa de los recién casados aún no estaba del todo terminada, servía para lo básico nada más. Por lo cual, allí se encontraban los mismos del templo, la mayoría bebiendo.

Bueno, la mayoría no… Dejémoslo en Rangiku e Isshin, quienes habían congeniado demasiado bien.

– ¡Kurosaki-san! – bramo divertida y borracha la voluptuosa mujer, abrazando al padre de Ichigo. – ¡Brindemos otra vez por los recién casados! – alzo su vaso de sake.

– ¡Buena idea, Matsumoto querida! – hablo de igual forma, quizá más escandalosa, pasando su brazo por el hombro de la mujer, como si fuese un amigote más. – ¡Bri.. Brindemos!

–Ya han brindado como diez veces… – musito Ichigo, observando la escena con una ceja arqueada, al igual que Rukia.

– Déjalos, ya se cansarán…

No tardaron ni medio segundo en beberse ese vaso de sake, y menos aún tardaron en volver a llenárselo. Todos observaban a aquella embriagada pareja con una sonrisa incomoda y una gotita de sudor colgando de sus sienes.

– ¡Ara, ara! ¿Quieres más sake, Kurosaki-san…? – pregunto la rubia y sin esperar respuesta le lleno el vaso.

– ¡Claro que sí, Matsumoto! ¡Tenemos… tenemos que celebrar! – alzo el vaso.

– ¡Sí! – asintió la mujer emocionada y bebiendo su vaso.

– ¡Por fin mi hijo se caso! – se arrastro hasta su hijo, abrazándole por el cuello. – ¡Ya era hora desgraciado!

–…. – Paciencia, Ichigo estaba manteniendo la paciencia solo por ese día. La pelinegra le miro de soslayo, rogando que no se le acabase tan rápido.

– Ahora… ¿¡Cuando me daréis nietos! – chillo eufórico y riendo, mientras gateaba de nuevo hacia su gran amiga Matsumoto.

La pareja se tenso al instante, y se miraron fijamente para después dirigir su vista a Rangiku, temiendo que pudiese desvelar el secreto debido a su borrachera, ya que era la única que lo sabía. Rezaron por que mantuviese la boca callada.

– ¡Uuuuh Kurosaki-san! – comenzó a reír tapándose la boca. – ¡Seguro que muy pronto! ¡Nee muchachos!

– ¡Eso espero! ¡Pero no solo uno… dos! – Gesticulaba con los dedos – ¡NONONO! – Rectifico – ¡Una camada de nietos! – abrió sus manos indicando inmensidad y se cayó hacia atrás.

Ichigo y Rukia suspiraron aliviados, no se había dado cuenta de nada y Rangiku no se fue de la lengua con ese tema. Acabaron sonriendo ante la escena, y luego sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. La morena se abrazo al brazo de Ichigo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

– Le haremos feliz pronto a ese viejo… – susurro dulcemente mientras de fondo se escuchaban las conversaciones y gritos sinsentido de aquel dúo cómico borracho.

–No solo a tu padre… – dirigió su mirada a las hermanas de Ichigo, quienes hablaban amenamente con las otras dos jovencitas. – Supongo que a todos los que están aquí… – La mirada de ambos fue divagando por las personas de la casa, el matrimonio Urahara, bebían tranquilos mientras hablaban con Renji, habían entablado una buena amistad.

– Si, tienes razón…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– Bueno, nos vamos.

Ya era tarde, la noche ya cubría la ciudad de Karakura y todos se iban de la residencia Kurosaki. La despampanante Matsumoto llego a su límite y sus dos jóvenes subordinadas la cargaban como podían, hasta que Renji se ofreció a ayudarlas.

– Muchachas, cuiden bien a esta loca… – pidió divertida la morena a sus amigas.

– ¡Hai Rukia-chan! ¡Lo haremos! – Volvieron a cargarlas y se dispusieron a irse junto a los tenderos, agitando animadamente la mano. – ¡Adiós! ¡Cuídense!

– ¡Adiós! – termino de despedirse de sus amigos y se giro para ver a Ichigo, quien se encontraba en la puerta de su antigua casa.

– Si os da demasiados problemas ese viejo, llamadme. – les hablaba a sus hermanas pequeñas.

– Tranquilo Ichi-nii, el viejo no se levantará del suelo del salón hasta mañana. – hablo la morena divertida.

– Bueno, pues entonces nosotros nos vamos. – Rukia se acerco ahora a su esposo. – Vosotras dos, iros a dormir y cuídense.

– Hai – contestaron al unísono, entrando de nuevo a su casa.

La pareja se quedo en la oscura calle, sin escuchar más sonidos que el de sus pies contra la tierra. Caminaban juntos, tomados de la mano y felices de por fin estar juntos para siempre. La morena sonrió para sus adentros y miro a su esposo.

Kurosaki Rukia… sonaba muy bien.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto tranquilo.

– Todo esto es tan irreal…

– Si, pero no lo es…

– Y me alegro que así sea… – apretó la mano de Ichigo. –… esposo. – le giño el ojo, sonriendo divertida.

– Y yo me alegro de que tú seas MI mujer. – hablo mientras la abrazaba contra el posesivamente. Sin cesar de andar. – Kurosaki Rukia.

– Kurosaki Rukia… – repitió en un susurro. – Me gusta como suena.

Llegaron por fin a su casa, aquella que en un pasado fue la que vio crecer a Rukia junto a su hermana. Ahora estaba en muchísimas mejores condiciones que entonces, hasta era algo más grande, pero aún así, era su antigua casa. Abrió la puerta y entraron al recibidor.

La morena cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, embriagándose de toda la felicidad que ahora le era devuelta de una vez por todas. El pasado quedo atrás y nunca más volvería a sentirse sola, tenía a Ichigo y en 8 meses tendría a su bebé. Todo era perfecto, no sentía miedo, no se sentía sola. Todo porque Ichigo, él, la protegía como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Y ahí lo tenía, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola de forma cálida y reconfortante por su espalda, sintiendo los besos que le daba en la nuca.

Sonrió una vez más.

Se giro para poder verle mejor, y con sus pequeñas manos acarició su tonificado torso para después besarle con amor y ternura. Ichigo, obviamente, correspondió con la misma intensidad o más, apretando su pequeño y frágil cuerpo contra el suyo, rodeando su fina cintura con sus brazos.

Sus pulmones reclamaron aire, por lo que tuvieron que separarse. Se miraron fijamente, entre la oscuridad de aquella casa y el brillo de sus ojos fueron suficientes para expresar sus deseos. En silencio, Ichigo cargo a Rukia cual princesa de cuento, haciendo que esta se sostuviese de su cuello y camino al interior de la casa, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

– Te amo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

– Te amo, Kurosaki Rukia…

Ambos sonrieron por el apellido que había utilizado Ichigo para llamar a Rukia, pero después con Rukia todavía en brazos, iniciaron un beso más intenso que el anterior. Camino a tientas hasta el final del pasillo y entro en una de las habitaciones que usaban para dormir, donde ya estaba el futón extendido, esperando a que la pareja derrochase amor sobre él.

Con delicadeza, y sin separarse ni un instante, Ichigo la deposito sobre el futón, temiendo romperla como si fuese la muñeca de porcelana más frágil del mundo. Se puso sobre ella y se volvieron a mirar fijamente, esta vez con una tenue luz que venía de la pequeña ventana de la habitación.

Si no hubiese hecho caso a Renji, sin no hubiese ido a aquel lugar, si no hubiese hablado con ella, si hubiese dejado que los prejuicios le influyeran no tendría entre sus brazos a una mujer como ella y habría sido el peor error de su vida. Pero digamos que, gracias al destino, ella ahora era su mujer, y en su vientre tenía un bebé que sería su descendencia. De eso estaba seguro y en ningún momento lo dudo.

La ropa había desaparecido, ahora tan solo querían sentirse vestidos con la piel y los labios del otro. Y no se hizo esperar, Ichigo comenzó como siempre por su fino cuello y lo beso con parsimonia y tranquilidad, deleitándose con su textura y con las caricias que las yemas de los dedos de Rukia le proporcionaban por lo ancho de su espalda.

Continuo su camino de besos hasta su clavícula mientras las manos de Ichigo acariciaban cada rincón del cuerpo de su ahora esposa. Podía escuchar sus suspiros de placer y como sus uñas se enterraban débilmente cuando aprisionaba uno de sus pechos entre sus labios. Continuó descendiendo por su costado, delineando su pequeña figura mientras hacía lo mismo con sus manos.

Pero paro y apoyo su rostro sobre un lado de su vientre, llamando la atención de Rukia quien se había incorporado ligeramente para observar al quieto pelinaranjo. Y al instante su corazón pareció darle un vuelco debido a la acción de Ichigo.

Su mano acariciaba arriba y abajo el levemente abultado vientre de Rukia, observándolo con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño y depositando suaves besos hasta su ombligo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al observarle y en su cabeza volvía a formularse una pregunta… ¿de verdad Ichigo era real? Temía que fuese una vil broma de su mente, pero no… ahí estaba Ichigo expresando cuanto la amaba a ella y al fruto de su vientre.

No pudo más y sostuvo su rostro con cuidado, guiándole de nuevo hasta sus labios para besarlo con desespero y pasión. Solo Dios sabía cuánto amaba a ese hombrecillo y nunca pensó que alguna vez podría volver a amar.

El beso se intensificaba, haciendo que sus respiraciones se tornasen más agitadas y que sus deseos se acumularan con más impaciencia. La morena abrió sus piernas, dando espacio al pelinaranja para acomodarse entre ellas e invitándole a continuar. No tardo en hacerlo, pero como siempre, se introdujo dentro de ella con cuidado.

Siempre igual, parecía que quería protegerla de todo, inclusive de él. Idiota.

Se abrazó a su amplio cuerpo, reposando su cabeza en uno de sus pectorales y dejando que se moviese al ritmo que quisiese. Mientras ella gemía al ritmo de sus movimientos, el depositaba suaves besos en la parte que quedase a su alcance, esta vez su hombro. Sin duda, eso debía ser el paraíso y era solo para ella.

Los movimientos se hacían más rápidos y a ella le costaba más resistirse, por lo que se dejo caer contra el futón, arqueando su espalda y apretando las sabanas ante la atenta, y extasiada, mirada de Ichigo que al verla así, apoyo su antebrazo a un lado de su cabeza y su otra mano asiaba un muslo de la morena, aumentando la profundidad de sus embestidas.

Aprovecho la posición para besarla y ahogar el último gemido que daba paso a su orgasmo, pero aún así su lamento de placer pudo escapar de sus labios a duras penas.

– ¡Aahn, I-Ichigo!

Y ese gemido, junto con la presión de su interior, dio paso al orgasmo de Ichigo, derramándose en ella y respirando agitado, juntando su frente sudorosa contra la de su amante. Se quedaron así unos minutos, recobrando la compostura y el aliento, hasta que Ichigo se hizo a un lado llevándose a Rukia encima de él.

Como pudo, Rukia apoyo sus antebrazos en el trabajado torso de Ichigo, observándole fijamente con una leve sonrisa y sus ojos cansados. El pelinaranjo la miraba de igual forma, con un brazo tras su cabeza y su otra mano apartando ese dichoso mechón que siempre cruzaba el hermoso rostro de la pelinegra.

Un beso, otro… y otro más para después volver a mirarse tranquilos del todo.

– Señora Kurosaki. – la llamo divertido.

– Hmp, eso de señora me hace sentir vieja… – hablo cansada la morena, haciendo que Ichigo se carcajease levemente. – No vuelvas a llamarme señora… – advirtió desganada apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo.

– Esta bien, señora. – la morena se quejo adormilada, no tenía ganas de pegarle ni de regañarle, por lo que cerró los ojos intentando dormirse, pero Ichigo tenía otros planes. – Oe, Rukia…

– ¿Hmm…?

– ¿Qué nombre le pondrás al bebé…? – intento entablar una conversación con su adormilada esposa.

– Eso es sorpresa… – hablo divertida, pero todavía acostada sobre él intentando dormir.

– ¡Hey! Debo saberlo, soy el padre… – se quejo como un niño pequeño.

– No. – ahora le tocaba a ella rabiarle por haberla llamado señora.

– ¡Rukia! No es justo…. – la movió levemente. – Dímelo.

– No. – se negó divertida. – Es tu castigo por llamarme señora.

– No serás capaz…

– No te diré como se llamará hasta que nazca… – sonrió victoriosa, abrazándose más a él.

– Hmp, eres una enana cruel… – por tal apelativo, la morena le pellizco el costado haciendo que Ichigo diese un respingo para después sonreír. Como quería a esa mujer, con todas sus virtudes y defectos, la amaba.

Se imagino todo lo que podría pasar con ella en el futuro… una niña de ojos color miel y pelo azabache como su madre, o al contrario… de cualquier combinación seria hermosa… o quizá un niño como él, aunque no sé si eso sería una maldición o suerte, un Ichigo Kurosaki versión mini… daba miedo solo de pensarlo. Aún así, mientras fuese parte de Rukia sería perfecto…

Quien sabe lo que el destino tiene planeado, pero seguro que sería bueno…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Bien! Aquí volví. Estoy viva y continuo actualizando. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Rangiku e Isshin se llevan bastante bien, ambos igual de fiesteros y escandalosos, me hizo gracia ponerlos juntos a armar de las suyas, pero bueno… ¡Por fin se casaron! Y ahora no tienen ningún problema con la casa de las Shinigamis, Rukia es completamente libre. Todo gracias a Ichigo. Aaains, Ichigo, tan tierno besando su vientre…. *.* Ame esa escena. Pero bueno. **

**¡ATENCION! :D**

**Ahora tengo una especie de concursito, ¿Cómo creéis que será el/la hijo/a de estos dos? Yo ya sé cómo será, pero a ver quien acierta! ¿Sera niña o niño? ¿Ojos violetas o ambarinos? ¿Pelo negro o naranja? Muaajajaja ¡Dejadme vuestras suposiciones y cuando nazca el bebé veremos quien ha acertado! Y el nombre, bueno… el nombre yo ya lo sé, porque busque un nombre con significado y este bebé va a tener un nombre con significado.**

**¡A ver quién gana! Solo tenéis que dejármelo en un review junto con vuestras dudas y opiniones. ¡Espero vuestros reviews!**

**Sin más, gracias por leer y comentar a todos!**

**Besos**

**SMorphine**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yuki no Hana**

.

_Siento la tardanza, pero aquí estoy con un capitulo cargadito de emociones y que espero que os guste. Dará saltos en el tiempo, espero que no se os haga difícil de comprender ya que lo he puesto de la forma más fácil, y bien, sin más os dejo leer y espero que os guste:_

_._

**Capitulo 14**

.

– ¿E-Estas segura…?

La voz temblorosa del pelinaranja sonaba nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer. Estaba tras de Rukia, frente a la puerta de su antigua casa, esperando a que la morena llamase a la puerta y que su familia saliese a recibirles.

– Ichigo, ya es hora de decírselo… ¡fíjate! – se giro y le enseño su ya abultada panza de 3 meses. – No creo que sean tan tontos de no haberse dado cuenta… quizá hasta ya lo sepan.

– ¿De verdad crees eso? – pregunto escéptico Ichigo mientras Rukia tocaba la puerta. –Rukia, mi padre me dijo que si estabas comiendo más de lo debido…

– ¿Qué? – se sonrojo y se giro de golpe, avergonzada.

– Cree que estas engordando y ya está… – Ichigo sonrió ante el sonrojo de la morena, pero aún así no se libraría de que lo continuase guardando en secreto.

Al contrario, al decirle que su familia pensaba que simplemente estaba gorda, la había alentado más para decírselo. Y era lo peor, porque en cuanto su padre se enterase, montaría una escenita vergonzosa sobre su virilidad, como siempre.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, cuando Rukia quería hacer algo, lo hacía y punto. Además, la puerta ya se abrió dejando paso a su alegre hermana rubia. Yuzu.

– ¡Onii-chan! ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Ohayo! – saludo alegre, abrazando a la morena con cuidado para después correr hacia el interior de la casa llamando a su otra hermana. – ¡Karin-chan! ¡Tenemos visita!

– A mi no me ha saludado… –musito Ichigo a modo de berrinche, entrecerrando sus ambarinos ojos.

– Normal, con esa cara de perro rabioso que traes siempre. – su esposa se carcajeo y entro tras de Yuzu, dejando a Ichigo con la boca abierta.

– Maldita enana…

Gruño, dándose por vencido y siguió a su mujer. Lo que decía era cierto, su estúpido padre, a pesar de saber medicina no había hecho ninguna suposición de embarazo. Estaba convencido que Rukia estaba engordando, aunque sus razones tenía para pensarlo… Rukia comía por diez, siempre repetía plato, cosa que hacía muy feliz a Yuzu. Pero aún así, ¿de verdad no sospecho nada?

Fuera lo que fuese ahora tendrían que explicárselo a toda la familia y esperar las reacciones. Sus hermanas se lo tomarían bien, especialmente Yuzu y su padre… ese era el que más miedo le daba…

– ¡Ichigoooo-! – el escandaloso hombre salto a por su hijo, quien con apartarse levemente hacia un lado esquivo a su pesado padre, haciendo que quedase incrustado en la pared. – Veo... ¡Veo que sigues teniendo buenos reflejos!

– Que molesto eres… – suspiro sobándose la nuca.

– ¡Rukia-chan! – rápidamente, y como si el golpe no le hubiese hecho efecto, se levanto y corrió hacia la morena para abrazarla. –¡Mi querida nuera! ¡Nunca podré agradecerte que hicieras a mi hijo un hombre! – grito con cascadas brotando de sus ojos y exasperando a su hijo.

– ¡Urusai, baka! –le dio otro golpe que lo alejo de Rukia y se sentaron en el salón.

– ¿Y bien Ichi-nii? ¿A que debemos esta visita? – Karin apareció en la sala, sentándose al lado de su hermana Yuzu, la cual servía un poco de té.

– Debemos comentarles algo.

– ¿Ocurre algo malo, Onii-chan?

– No, tranquila Yuzu… es algo… – Rukia miro a Ichigo de reojo y termino la frase con una sonrisa. –… bueno.

– ¿Ichigo, hijo mío, para cuando los nietos? – entro en escena de nuevo el patriarca.

– Siéntate, viejo. – tiro de el frustrado y cansado para hacerle sentar de una vez. – El caso es… – se rasco la nuca y miro a Rukia, quien se hacia la desentendida tomándose un té. – veníamos a hablar de eso.

Karin lo entendió a la primera, quizá era la única de la familia que lo sospechaba, y sonrió de medio lado. Pero sin embargo, su inocente hermana y su escandaloso padre no llegaron a entender nada. De tal palo tal astilla…

– ¿Sobre qué, Onii-chan? – la rubia preguntaba sin entender nada mientras Isshin tomaba un sorbo de su té.

– Es… emmm… Rukia… – empezó a sonrojarse levemente y maldijo mil veces a su esposa. Ella fue la de la idea de comunicarles la noticia y ahora se hacia la tonta dejándole toda la carga a él solo. – ella… está embarazada. – concluyo serio.

Y todo ocurrió como Ichigo había imaginado.

Los ojos de Yuzu se abrieron a más no poder, brillando de la felicidad y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al enterarse que iba a ser tía. Karin, si, ella ya lo sospechaba… era demasiado lista para intentar ocultarle algo, asique se limito a sonreír levemente. Pero su padre…

Isshin escupió todo el té con los ojos abiertos, para a continuación gritar de alegría mientras se levantaba del suelo. Dio miles de vueltas alrededor, bailo con Yuzu, fue golpeado por Karin al intentar bailar con ella, apachurro a Rukia de improvisto y se dirigió a su hijo…

– ¡Ichigo, que feliz me haces! – le dio unas palmadas en el hombro – ¡Ya sabía yo que eras un Kurosaki! ¡Sí, señor! ¡Qué orgulloso estoy de ti! – continuó gritando emocionado. – ¡Los Kurosaki somos unos sementales, verdad hijo!

Suficiente, le estaba abochornando demasiado y la única forma de hacerle callar era mediante un buen golpe. Aunque ahora dudaba de su eficacia, ya que en menos de un segundo volvía a estar de pié y corriendo hacia Rukia para agradecerle el hacerle abuelo.

– ¡Rukia-chan! – consiguió llegar a ella. – ¡Por fin me vas a dar nietos! ¡Gracias, mil veces gracias! ¡Yo ya creía que mi hijo era impotente-!

– ¡URUSAI! – esta vez, Ichigo le dio más fuerte y si sirvió para mantenerle alejado durante un tiempo.

– ¿Y de cuánto tiempo estas, Rukia? – pregunto más tranquila la hermana morena.

– Eh… pues unos 3 meses más o menos. – confirmo haciendo la cuenta mentalmente.

– ¡Vaya, no perdéis el tiempo, hijo mío! – grito desde el suelo Isshin, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su descendencia y haciéndole callar al instante.

– Voy a ser tía, voy a tener muchos sobrinitos… – hablo por fin Yuzu, entusiasmada e ilusionada por la idea, pero sin llegar a creérsela del todo.

Todos estaban felices por la noticia, y eso aliviaba bastante a la pareja. Se miraron y sonrieron complacidos, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas y les hizo ilusión saber que la familia se haría más grande en poco tiempo y todos estaban de acuerdo…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Después de salir de la casa de los Kurosaki se dirigieron al Rukongai. Todo le trajo nostalgia y recuerdos a Rukia, no todos buenos. Aquel lugar donde había conocido a grandes personas como Rangiku, las muchachas y el matrimonio Urahara, pero también donde había conocido a escoria sin corazón como Kaien.

Aquel lugar que la acogió cuando no tenia donde ir, aunque tuvo que pagar un alto precio por permanecer allí y no acabar en la calle en pleno invierno, acabando muerta. Sin embargo, en aquel lugar conoció a Ichigo, y se convirtió en su esposo… para próximamente ser el padre de su retoño. Quizá tuvo suerte, quizá fue el destino que después de tantas malas jugadas decidiera brindarle la felicidad de una vez por todas, pero de lo que estaba segura es que no lo iba a dejar pasar…

– ¿Ohayo? ¿Urahara? – la morena entro en la tienda, seguido de Ichigo, pero nadie contestaba. – ¿Hay alguien?

– ¿Crees que se hayan ido?

– No creo, no dejarían la tienda abierta… – la morena hizo uso de la confianza que el matrimonio Urahara le habían brindado y se adentro en la casa.

Llego hasta el pequeño saloncito donde siempre tomaban el té y escucho una conversación. Las voces parecían serias, pero no quiso cotillear por lo que abrió la puerta con cuidado para hacer presencia, encontrándose con una seria Rangiku y la pareja de comerciantes en la misma posición.

– ¿Rukia-chan? – hablo Rangiku, sonriendo levemente. –¡Que bien verte por aquí! ¿Qué tal sigues? – pregunto acariciándole la tripa.

– Bien, bien, estoy bien, ¿ustedes?

– Estamos bien, bueno… más o menos. – contesto la voluptuosa mujer sentándose en su sitio de nuevo.

– ¡Oh, Kurosaki-kun! Tu también estas aquí. Sentaos muchachos, no se queden de pie. – les animo el rubio con sombrero.

– ¿Ocurre algo malo? – los muchachos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y observaron las caras largas de todos.

– Si, Rukia-chan…

– ¿Q-que ha ocurrido…? – tuvo miedo de preguntar, ya que no quería escuchar malas noticias. No ahora que su vida iba perfectamente.

– Se trata de la casa de las Shinigamis, ¿recuerdas a Senna? – como olvidarla… –Pues ha conseguido hacerse el control de la casa junto con la organización de los Espada. Aquellos hombres que vinieron esa vez…

– ¿C-como? Pero… ¿Qué hay con la jefa? – continuo interrogando sorprendida.

– Adivina… – todos agacharon la cabeza, mientras la morena se echaba las manos a la boca de la impresión.

– Oh dios mío… ¿no me digas que la han…? – no pudo continuar formulando la pregunta.

– Misteriosamente… – esta vez hablo Yoruichi, arqueando una ceja y con una mueca de disgusto.

– ¿Y como están las cosas ahora?

– Mal, Rukia, mal…– la rubia suspiro cansada. – las muchachas trabajan más que nunca, casi siempre acaban magulladas y cada vez acude más gente indeseable…

– Rangiku…

– Rukia, ¿recuerdas que te conté que uno de aquellos hombres era Gin…?

– Si. – afirmo prestándola más atención aún.

– Él… ha conseguido sacarme de allí. – la morena volvió a sorprenderse e Ichigo, quien seguía la conversación al pie de la letra, abrió los ojos de igual manera. – Ya no soy una shinigami… – concluyo en tono triste.

– Pero Rangiku, ¡deberías estar feliz! Ahora estando allí corrías peligro…

– Lo sé Rukia… pero ¿Qué hay de las muchachas? ¿Qué hay de Orihime y Hinamori? Sabes que todas sois como mis hijas… ellas corrían más peligro que yo.

– Rangiku… – Rukia no había caído en eso, pero tenía razón. Matsumoto era una mujer con bastante edad y casi nunca tenía que trabajar. Pero Hinamori y Inoue, ellas eran bellas y jóvenes, además de bastante reclamadas por los hombres, ellas si corrían peligro…

– Además, ahora… ¿Dónde voy yo? Llevo casi toda mi vida allí y ahora no tengo donde ir…

– De eso estábamos hablando. – explico esta vez Urahara. – le estábamos ofreciendo quedarse aquí, pero ella se niega.

– No, vosotros ya tenéis suficientes gastos con la tienda y la casa como para acogerme a mí también.

– Pero- – la mujer de cabellos violáceos iba a replicar pero Rukia se adelanto.

– Quédate con nosotros. – hablo seria y sincera la morena, mirándola fijamente.

– ¿Qué? – Rangiku se quedo sorprendida.

– Si, tenemos espacio de sobra y no tenemos problemas con el dinero… – sostuvo la mano de aquella mujer tan importante y le dedico una tierna sonrisa. – Hablo enserio, Rangiku…

– No, no quiero molestaros, vosotros dos estáis muy bien solos…

– Rangiku, tu nunca molestarás, además me vendrá bien tener algo de compañía cuando Ichigo se va al cuartel, y seguro que no le importa, ¿verdad Ichigo? – giro para mirar a su esposo, quien sonreía levemente aprobando la idea de su mujer.

– Rangiku, quédate con nosotros. – afirmo Ichigo.

– ¿D-De verdad…?

– Rangiku, eres de la familia, por supuesto que sí…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y así la familia cada vez se fue haciendo más y más grande. Rangiku fue a vivir con la pareja de enamorados y en el fondo fue una buena idea. Rukia no se quedaba sola cuando Ichigo tenía turnos de noche, o aunque fuese por las mañanas, no le gustaba dejarla sola en casa por lo que tener a Rangiku fue un alivio.

Además que Rukia tenía alguien con quien hablar de cosas de mujeres, ya que se sentía sola y sus amigas estaban en la casa de las Shinigamis, lugar donde no quería ir de ninguna manera. Además que los comentarios que se difundieron sobre ella en el barrio no la ayudaron a hacer amigas.

También se sentía más tranquila, la tenía al lado por si ocurría algo y en el caso de ponerse de parto no estaría sola, porque señores ya habían pasado seis meses por lo que podría salir de cuentas en cualquier momento. Era invierno, su hijo o hija nacería en esa época en la que tal mal lo paso… ¿quién lo diría?

Paso todo el caluroso verano con antojos que trajeron a Ichigo por el camino de la amargura, solo quería fresas y más fresas a todas horas, y como no consiguiera su preciado alimento, deberías prepararte para las consecuencias de no satisfacer sus caprichos. Aquel bebe nacería rosa… Con sus nueve meses de gestación, su oronda y grande panza ya era imposible de disimular y eso solo había traído más y más habladurías sobre ella…

– Mira Rukia-chan, estos melocotones tienen muy buena pinta... – la voluptuosa mujer miraba embelesada el alimento, casi se le caía la baba.

– Si, se ve que tienen buena pinta… – la morena rió al ver a su amiga mirando con tanta pasión aquella fruta y continúo inspeccionando las verduras para la cena.

Pero unas voces llamaron su atención y la constante mirada de alguien sobre ella la inquieto. Busco disimuladamente las personas de las que procedían aquellos cuchicheos y dio con ellas. Dos mujeres de mediana edad, hablando – lo más probable de ella – de una manera descarada. Opto por ignorarlas y no escuchar, pero estaban siendo tan descaradas que podía escucharlas perfectamente…

– Si… esa es la Oiran, la prostituta de la casa esa de mala muerte… – cuchicheo la más mayor.

– ¿Esa es…? Pues he escuchado que ha conseguido atrapar al hijo del doctor Kurosaki… – la morena frunció el ceño y continúo ignorándolas, pero era imposible.

– ¿El hijo del doctor Kurosaki? – pareció sorprendida. – Que bajo han caído… quién lo diría.

– Si, si… además mírala, está preñada… quien sabe, seguro que ese hijo no es del joven Kurosaki… – Rukia sintió un nudo en el pecho y unas inevitables ganas de gritar.

– Que esperabas, seguro que lo ha hecho para conseguir un hombre que la mantenga. Vaya mujerzuela…

– ¡Suficiente! – grito… pero no fue Rukia. Rangiku, quien parecía ajena a todo había escuchado hasta la última silaba de lo que aquellas víboras habían dicho. La voluptuosa mujer, con las manos en la cintura se acerco a ellas de forma feroz y enfadada. – ¿Qué demonios os habéis creído?

Rukia miro a su amiga sorprendida de su reacción, y después a las mujeres quienes se habían echado hacia atrás al ver que Rangiku les plantaba cara.

– ¿P-Perdone? – una se atrevió a hablar haciéndose la desentendida.

– ¿Os creéis que podéis hablar de lo que no sabéis? ¡Y encima en sus narices! – quedo frente a ellas, llamando la atención de los transeúntes del mercado. – ¡Sois unas sinvergüenzas!

– Rangiku, no importa… – intento alejar a su amiga de aquellas mujeres, agarrando su brazo y con la mirada agachada.

– No, Rukia, claro que importa. ¿Qué se han creído estas cotillas? ¡Un poco de respeto que esta mujer no las ha hecho nada!¡Métanse en sus asuntos! – las dos mujeres empezaron a alejarse intentando irse asustadas de la voluptuosas mujeres, pero Rangiku no paro. – ¡VIVORAS! ¡Como os mordáis la lengua os vais a envenenar, malditas víboras!

– Rangiku, ya se han ido da igual…– suspiro cansada y tocándose el vientre con gesto de dolor.

– Esas entrometidas… me ponen de los nervios. – hablo intentando calmarse. Abrió los ojos y vio a Rukia con mala cara. – Rukia, cariño, ¿estás bien?

– Sí… e-es solo que me duele un poco… – se encorvo un poco, manteniendo sus manos en el vientre y frunciendo el ceño por el intermitente dolor. – V-Vámonos a casa…

– Si cielo, vamos a casa, venga… – paso un brazo por su hombro e intento emprender el camino a su casa pero al dar el primer paso Rukia gimió de dolor.

– ¡Ah! R-Rangiku… creo… creo que… – miro hacia el suelo, fijándose en como un liquido resbalaba por su pierna. – creo que he roto aguas.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? – pregunto nerviosa.

– S-Si… – confirmo apretando los ojos del miedo y del dolor. – Por favor, llévame… llévame a casa.

– ¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! Estamos muy lejos de casa… – la rubia empezó a pensar otra opción mientras la morena empezaba a hiperventilar. – ¡Vamos! Iremos a casa de tu suegro, nos queda muchísimo más cerca.

– _**Lo que sea Rangiku, pero vamos… va a nacer de un momento a otro…**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Soy mala, muy mala lo sé pero en el próximo capitulo sabremos cómo será el bebé. Bien, el tiempo ha pasado rápido y ya Rukia está a punto de dar a luz, pero no quería enrollarme más y quería ir al grano. De todos modos, la historia no se terminará con el nacimiento del bebé, todavía queda un último toque final que será algo triste pero seguro os gusta. Ame como Isshin se entusiasmo por el embarazo de Rukia y como se hacia el tonto. Venga, por favor, todos sabemos que Isshin Kurosaki sabe más de lo que aparenta, y esto siendo el doctor no iba a ser menos. En fin, las cosas en la casa de las Shinigamis se han puesto feas, Rangiku ha conseguido librarse de las manos de la banda de los Espadas, todo gracias a Gin, pero…¿Y Hinamori y Orihime? Ellas todavía están dentro y corren peligro. ¡Pronto se verá que es lo que ocurre! Otro punto, las viejas zorras del mercado… pobre Rukia, lo que tiene que aguantar… ¡pero así eran las cosas! En fin…**

**¡EL CONCURSO SIGUE ABIERTO! Dejadme un review junto con vuestras dudas (si las tenéis) y como pensáis que será el bebe. ¿Niño o niña? ¿Pelo negro o naranja? ¿Ojos violetas o ambarinos? ¡Elegid lo que penséis y veremos si en el próximo capitulo habéis acertado.**

**Sin más, gracias por leer y disculpadme una vez más por la espera.**

**Besos**

**SMorphine**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yuki no Hana**

.

_¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Mas pronto ya que no os quiero hacer esperar mucho más como la otra vez. Aquí por fin nace el bebé! ¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Cómo será? Leedlo y lo sabréis queridos lectores. No os molesto mas y espero que os guste._

.

**Capitulo 15**

.

– ¡Karin-chan! ¡Llaman a la puerta, Karin-chan!

Refunfuño al ver que su hermana no la escuchaba y dejo de preparar la comida para ir a abrir la dichosa puerta que no dejaban de tocar. Paso por el salón y vio que su morena hermana estaba dormida, por eso no había contestado a su llamada… por esta vez pasaba. Llego al pasillo y la puerta continuaba tocando con insistencia. ¿Qué ocurría?

Llego a la entrada y pudo escuchar una especie de jadeos. Abrió con miedo un poco la puerta y miro cautelosa por la rejilla. Pero al ver a Rukia, junto con Rangiku la abrió de golpe, asustada al ver a su cuñada gimiendo y respirando rápido.

– ¿Rukia-chan? ¿Qué te ocurre? – se puso al otro lado de ella, imitando a Rangiku y sosteniéndola.

– Creo que va a nacer ya, Yuzu. – explico la voluptuosa mujer adentrándose en la casa. – ¿Y tu padre?

– ¿Otou-san? Creo que esta en el baño. – recordó. – ¡Otou-san! ¡Otou-san, Rukia-chan esta de parto!

Por el marco de la puerta apareció Karin, frotándose los ojos ya que la habían despertado de su siesta. Sin embargo, al ver a Rukia de esa forma sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, despertándola por completo.

– ¿Rukia-chan…? – se ahorro el preguntar "¿estás bien?" porque era más que obvio que no.

De la puerta del fondo del pasillo apareció Isshin, quien también se sorprendió al encontrarse de repente con su nuera. Sin embargo, a pasos agigantados y veloces llego hasta donde ella se encontraba, quitándole el peso de la muchacha a las féminas.

– Vaya, vaya, Rukia-chan, veo que ya me vas a hacer abuelo. – intento distraerla, pero era imposible. – Venga, respira tranquila y subamos a la habitación de arriba para ponerte cómoda.

– I-Ichigo, avisad a Ichigo, onegai… – pidió a duras penas mientras la conducían al piso de arriba.

– Si, tranquila. – cargo a su nuera para llegar arriba más rápido, pero antes de subir se giro para darle órdenes a sus hijas. – Karin; ve corriendo al cuartel a avisar a tu hermano

– ¡Hai! – y no tardo más, la pelinegra salió pitando de la casa.

– Yuzu; avisa a nuestra vecina, Unohana. Ella sabe más de partos que yo.

– ¡Hai, Otou-san! – y de la misma forma se fue la otra melliza.

– Vamos Rukia-chan, vamos a traer al mundo a mi querido nietecito.

La animo mientras subía las escaleras, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y seguido de Rangiku. Unohana Retsu era una mujer que sabía bastante de medicina y remedios naturales, además de ser una matrona con mucha experiencia, asique Rukia tuvo suerte de que los Kurosaki la tuviesen como vecina… pero ella lo único que quería era que Ichigo estuviese cerca.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Corría todo lo que podía, y era bastante a pesar de ir con kimono. Aún así, Karin era una chica dura, y podía aguantar lo que le pidiesen, más aún en esta situación en la que su cuñada estaba dando a luz a su sobrinito o sobrinita. Tras unos 30 minutos llego jadeante a las puertas del cuartel, adentrándose en busca de su hermano.

No fue demasiado difícil, ya que estaba en la entrada junto con Renji camino a tomar su almuerzo. El pelinaranjo, al ver a su hermana allí le extraño y pensó lo peor, preocupándose.

– Oe, Karin… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

– Ru… Rukia… ella… – apoyada en sus muslos y respirando agitada, hacia perder la paciencia al Kurosaki.

– ¿Rukia qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo?

Byakuya, quien también se encontraba allí, escuchaba la conversación atento.

– No… Ella, ¡Va a dar a luz, Ichi-nii! – soltó de golpe, haciendo que su hermano abriese la boca y los ojos de forma desorbitada.

– ¡Felicidades Kurosaki! – Renji palmoteo la espalda a su amigo, sonriendo de medio lado. – Vas a ser padre.

– Y-yo, ya, ya voy… p-padre… – se quedo como idiota, titubeando con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Byakuya tan solo cerró los ojos complacido y tranquilo de que no fuese nada malo.

– ¡Deja de balbucear como estúpido y muévete! Rukia te necesita.

– ¿E-Eh? ¡Hai!

Y así los dos hermanos salieron corriendo de igual forma ante las miradas de felicidad de todos los que habían escuchado la conversación. Dirección a casa de los Kurosaki, esperando a ver a su descendencia. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y no era por la forma desesperada en la que estaba corriendo, no… era de la emoción de saber que en unas horas seria padre y tendría un hijo con ella, con Rukia…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– Ahn… duele…

– Es normal, Rukia-chan. – la tranquilizadora mujer que atendía su parto, preparaba las cosas que Yuzu le iba trayendo. – Son contracciones, puedes estar horas con ellas.

– ¿Horas? ¡Kami-sama mátame…! – se dejo caer en el futón, retorciéndose del punzante dolor.

– Todo depende de cuán rápido dilates.

– Maldita sea…– musito entre jadeos, haciendo reír a Rangiku, quien estaba a su lado.

– Vamos Rukia, tu puedes. – apretó su mano dándola ánimos.

El tiempo pasaba, Ichigo no venia y el dolor cada vez iba a más. Maldijo mil veces a su esposo por no venir de una vez, pero el dolor empezó a hacerla olvidarse de aquella nimiedad. La puerta de la residencia de los Kurosaki sonó estrepitosamente, seguida de unos pasos fuertes subiendo las escaleras.

Era Ichigo…

– ¿Dónde está Rukia…? – pregunto jadeante, parándose frente a su padre y apoyándose en la pared.

– Esta ahí dentro… – le indico con una sonrisa paternal y cargada de cariño. El pelinaranjo avanzo para ir pero su padre le llamo. – Ichigo.

– ¿huh? – se giro al notar una mano en su hombro.

– Felicidades. – hablo en serio y con una sincera sonrisa.

– Arigato…

Y sin esperar más entro en la habitación. Ahí estaba Rukia, rodeada de tres mujeres, tumbada en aquel futón y respirando rápidamente. La morena, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, se incorporo sobre sus antebrazos y sus ojos se iluminaron a ver a su esposo después de una hora y media de dolor, y espera. Esbozo una cansada sonrisa y susurro su nombre…

– Ichigo… – su marido se acerco a ella lentamente, con una sonrisa tierna y cuando estuvo a su lado, se agacho para abrazarla pero… – ¡Porque demonios has tardado tanto, baka!

– ¡Enana del demonio! ¡No me golpees! – chillo sobándose la cabeza. Hasta de momentos así conseguían hacerlo cómico.

– ¡Yissh! Itai… – dejo su enfado y volvió a sobarse la panza debido a otra contracción.

– Hmp… – esbozo una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado, dándola un fuerte beso en su sien y abrazándola. – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con contracciones?

– Desde mediodía que fui al mercado, pero… – compungió el rostro. – … no le di mucha importancia, pero luego rompí aguas y empezaron a doler más… llevaré unas 2 horas y media o así…

– Bueno, solo aguanta unas horas más…

.

_Unas horas después…_

_._

– Otou-san, ¿Rukia-chan está bien? – pregunto asustada Yuzu.

– ¡Claro, hija! – la animo. – ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

– Lleva 7 horas allí arriba y mi sobrinito aún no nace… – hizo un berrinche, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

– ¡Buf! Y más que pueden quedar todavía, hija… un parto no es tan rápido.

Tomaban el té en la planta baja, esperando a que su nuera diera por fin a luz. Escucharon como alguien bajaba las escaleras lentamente, de forma pesada y cansada. Miraron por la puerta, hasta que apareció Ichigo, masajeándose la espalda.

– ¿Qué tal va allí arriba?

– Lento… muy lento. – suspiro sentándose de golpe en el suelo. Isshin tan solo sonrió ligeramente, recordando con nostalgia cuando Masaki dio a luz a Ichigo.

– ¿Onii-chan, quieres té? – ofreció Yuzu.

– Arigato, Yuzu…

– ¡Enseguida lo traigo! – y desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

Quedaron solos padre e hijo, en silencio mientras se escuchaba de fondo los resoplidos y gruñidos de dolor de Rukia. Estaba impaciente, muy impaciente, pero también nervioso… todo había pasado tan rápido y ahora mira, su esposa estaba en su antigua habitación dando a luz a su descendencia… y eso le hacía feliz.

Muy feliz, pero no dejaba de estar impaciente y nervioso.

–Oe, estúpido hijo. – le llamo de esa peculiar forma, ganándose una mirada asesina del pelinaranja. – Tranquilo…

– Si…

– Seguro que en poco tiempo ya tendrás a tu hijo en brazos.

– Eso espero… pero, está tardando mucho, ¿no? – alzo la mirada, preocupado por su inexperiencia.

– ¡Estúpido hijo mío! ¡Tu madre estuvo 17 horas de parto contigo! – le palmoteo fuerte la espalda, mientras Ichigo no terminaba de creérselo.

– ¡Diecisiete! – bramo incrédulo.

– Si, Ichigo, 17. Fuiste un niño cabezón…

– Imbécil. – le dio un codazo y miro a su hermana Yuzu, cargada con el té.

– Aquí tienes, Onii-chan. – Ofreció sonriente como siempre, dejando el vaso frente su hermano.

– Arigato.

– ¿Y por qué no estás con Rukia-chan? – pregunto sentándose en el suelo

– Ah, me echó de la habitación… decía que le estaba poniendo nerviosa. – y no era para menos, no hacía nada más que preguntar "_cuanto queda, cuanto queda, cuanto queda_" como un disco rayado.

– ¡JAJAJA! – su padre empezó a burlarse de él, ganándose otra ronda de golpes.

No estaba para bromas, estaba nervioso, impaciente y avergonzado, asique no aguantaría muchas tonterías por parte de su padre… Tan solo quería que aquel bebe naciese de una maldita vez, pero el reloj parecía no avanzar…

.

_Un par de horas más…_

_._

El reloj continuaba lento, pero los gemidos de dolor de Rukia se escuchaban más fuerte y más desesperados. Además de las constantes pisadas de un lado para otro que retumbaban desde el piso de arriba. ¿Acaso ya era la hora y se estaban preparando? El pelinaranjo se levanto de la mesa, ante la mirada de sus hermanas y su padre, acercándose al marco de la puerta.

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

Tenía una corazonada, sentía que ya era la hora y en menos de un minuto se escucho la puerta abrirse y unos pasos bajar rápidamente las escaleras. Era Rangiku y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, además de verse apurada.

– ¡Ichigo! ¡Ya, ya es la hora! – anuncio a todos chillando emocionada.

– ¿Y-Ya? – tartamudeo nervioso.

– ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! – agarro la mano del pelinaranjo y le arrastro hasta el piso de arriba.

Trago duro mientras la mano de Rangiku le guiaba hasta donde su esposa por fin estaba dando a luz. En menos de media hora tendría a su hijo o hija en sus brazos. No se lo podía creer, que rápido pasa el tiempo… Llegaron a la planta de arriba y los suspiros de Rukia eran más sonoros, además de las indicaciones de la doctora Unohana.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba.

– Vamos Rukia, tienes que empujar, ¿de acuerdo? – explicaba la serena mujer.

Rukia tan solo asentía con la cabeza mientras respiraba hondo. El pelinaranjo se adentro más en la habitación, llamando la atención de Rukia quien le dedico una mirada agotada a su marido. Se sentó a su lado, dándole la mano cosa que ella agarro fuerte al instante. Fue el peor error que cometió.

Su mano acabaría destrozada.

– Bien Rukia, a la de tres ¿vale? – esta volvió a asentir, cogiendo fuerzas y apretando la mano de Ichigo. – Una… dos… ¡tres!

Empujo con todas sus fuerzas, tragándose el dolor y apretando con más ímpetu la mano de Ichigo, quien ahora se arrepentía de habérsela dado. Volvieron a repetir la acción, una vez tras otra. El rostro de Rukia cada vez estaba más rojo y cansado, sus lágrimas de dolor se juntaban con el sudor que brotaba de su frente.

Casi media hora después, parecía que aquel calvario iba a terminar.

– Venga, Rukia. Ya casi lo tienes. Una vez más. – Ichigo tuvo la tentación de mirar y lo hizo, otro error. Se asomo disimuladamente, pero su cara se deformo al instante apartando rápido la mirada y haciendo que la rubia empezase a reír.

–¡Ichigo! ¡Te has puesto blanco! – empezó a decir entre carcajadas.

– ….

Mantuvo si mirada fija de nuevo en la tripa de Rukia, esta sería la primera y última vez que miraría _**eso **_en esas condiciones. ¡Nunca! Lo juraba por Dios. Pero mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el vientre de Rukia, el último grito de Rukia dio paso a un agudo llanto.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y su boca también, poco a poco fue alzando la cabeza, girándola hacia el lugar donde tenía que estar su bebé. Rukia se desplomo sobre el futón agotada, recuperando la normalidad en su respiración. Miro hacia Unohana, quien estaba lavando al bebé y enrollándolo en una manta para entregárselo a los padres, y sintió como algo le golpeaba fuerte el pecho.

– Felicidades muchachos… es una niña. – anuncio tranquila mientras depositaba el bebe en el pecho de Rukia, quien se había incorporado para cargarlo.

– Una niña... – susurro atónito el pelinaranja, acercándose a su mujer y observando de cerca a aquel bebé.

– Una niña, Ichigo. – repitió con voz suave y dulce, acunando más a su hija.

– M-Mira, tiene el pelo naranja… – señalo al pequeño matojo de pelo anaranjado que tenía el bebé, riéndose como bobo.

– Sí, igual a ti… – miro a Ichigo, dándose un tierno y fugaz beso para después seguir observando a su retoño.

La recién nacida abrió sus ojos de golpe, dejando ver su iris violáceo brillante, como su madre, y mirando hacia todos los lados de los que provenía sonido. Todavía no tenía nombre, más bien, Ichigo no lo sabía ya que su esposa decidió castigarle por llamarle "señora". Lo pago caro pero por fin podría saber el nombre.

– Rukia…

– Toma… – no le dejo hablar y comenzó con cuidado a entregarle el bebé. – carga a Hikari…

– Hikari… – la cogió de forma torpe y nerviosa, no quería hacerle daño a esa criaturilla tan pequeña. Pero sonrió al saber el nombre de su hija. – Hikari… significa "luz", ¿cierto?

– Sí… ella es el rayo de luz de mi vida que nunca se apagará, Ichigo…

– Me gusta… Hikari… – susurro acunándola más hacia él, mientras la morena se apoyaba en el costado de Ichigo, observando más de cerca a su pequeña.

– ¡Ooooooooooow! – Rangiku, quien había estado al margen de toda la escena, hizo acto de presencia, haciendo que los embobados padres la mirasen. – ¡Que ternura! ¿Puedo coger a mi sobrinita?

– Claro… – Ichigo, costándole un mundo hacerlo, le entrego a su recién nacida a la rubia, quien se le ilumino el rostro.

– ¡Oh, que adorable! ¡Voy… voy a llorar de la emoción!

Unohana termino de recoger sus cosas y sonrió viendo la escena.

– Bien muchachos, yo me marcho y les dejo solos. – hizo una reverencia. – Volveré dentro de 2 horas para ver como sigues Rukia-chan, descansa hasta entonces.

– Hai, Unohana-san.

– Avisaré a los demás. Adiós, muchachos.

Y así su matrona salió de la habitación, pero la puerta no llego a cerrarse cuando apareció la familia de Ichigo. El primero, como no, Isshin; seguido de sus hijas Yuzu y Karin, quienes observaban curiosas aquel bulto que sostenía Rangiku.

– ¡Dónde está mi nieto! ¡Y mi nuevo Kurosaki! ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está? – chillo.

– ¡Urusai, viejo! ¡No grites! – tuvo que callarle con una patada como de costumbre para después intentar no gritar él. – Y no es _él _es _ella, _viejo.

– ¿Ella? – se levanto del suelo mirando hacia Rangiku, quien mostraba el bebé a las curiosas y pequeñas tías. – ¿Tengo una nieta?

– Hai… Hikari.

– ¡Oh, sí! ¡Una nieta tan bella como Rukia-chan! – salto a los brazos de la agotada morena, quien tan solo sonrió incomoda ante el abrazo de oso que estaba recibiendo. – ¡Enhorabuena querida!

– A-Arigato…

– Viejo, déjala. ¿No ves que está cansada? – ordeno poniéndose en jarras y suspirando, por culpa de su enérgico e inagotable padre.

– ¡Oh! – miro a Rukia quien todavía seguía sonriendo forzadamente y la soltó. – ¡Gomenne!

– ¡Mira Karin-chan! Tiene el pelo naranja como Onii-chan.

Las miradas de todos fueron hacia las pequeñas, quienes observaban embelesadas a su sobrina. Todos sonrieron tiernamente, incluso Isshin quien pareció serenarse un poco. Las pequeñas continuaron observándolas, sin prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuese a la pequeña Hikari.

– Si, esperemos que no acabe siendo tan gruñón como él. – todos rieron levemente ante el comentario de Karin, todos excepto Ichigo.

– ¿Y el abuelo no quiere coger a su nieta? – pregunto Rangiku, ofreciéndole el bebé al moreno.

– ¡Oh, Masaki! ¡Qué emoción! – finalmente la cargó, con cascadas brotando de sus ojos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – ¡Por fin me hicieron abuelo! ¡Hikari-chan es tan hermosa!

Definitivamente, aquel hombre hacia de todo una escena cómica.

– Creo que deberíamos dejar descansar a Rukia-chan… – propuso dulcemente Rangiku, observando como la morena se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos por el agotamiento.

– ¡Hikari-chan, tienes que dejar a tu adorado abuelo para irte con tu hermosa madre! – la pequeña hizo el ademán de ponerse a llorar, alertando a Isshin, quien alzo más aún la voz. – ¡No, no, no, no llores! ¡El abuelo no se va!

– ¡Baka! ¿No ves que va a llorar porque no haces más que gritar? – le regaño el pelinaranjo, alzando también la voz.

– ¡Mentira! ¡Es porque me quiere mucho!

– ¡No te hagas ilusiones, baka! ¡¿Quien te quiere a ti?

– ¡Silencio! – la morena perdió la paciencia, haciendo que todos se callasen. Extendió los brazos, señal de que quería que le devolviesen a su hija y cuando ya la tuvo en brazos suspiro. – Si seguís gritando así no habrá forma de hacerla callar…

– Gomenasai. – se disculparon padre e hijo a la vez.

–Bien, vamos a comer algo, cualquier cosa que quieras Rukia-chan, llámame. – se ofreció Yuzu de forma sincera.

– Arigato, Yuzu. – agradeció sonriente, acunando a la pequeña para que no llorase.

Y así todos se fueron poco a poco, dejando en aquella habitación a la pareja junto con su hija. Les embargaba una enorme felicidad, pensar que de forma tan rápida habían pasado tantas cosas. Como el destino cambia las cosas en menos de un parpadeo. Y visto lo visto, cambios a mejor.

– Es hermosa…

– Sois hermosas. – corrigió Ichigo, tumbándose al lado de Rukia, con el bebé en medio de sus cuerpos.

– Me alegro muchísimo de que sea tu hija… – confesó la morena, mirándole fijamente con ojos cansados, recibiendo las caricias de su marido.

– Ya verás, Rukia… ya verás cómo a partir de ahora todo va a ir bien…

– Eso espero… – susurro sonriente para después fundirse en un tierno beso.

La vida da muchas vueltas, un día las cosas son muy oscuras pero al día siguiente se ilumina de golpe. Ahora Rukia, tenía un mejor recuerdo en aquellos días, ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza aquel horrible recuerdo, no. Ahora solo quería crear recuerdos nuevos junto a Ichigo y Hikari…

_**Recuerdos de felicidad que la ayudasen a continuar…**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tierno capitulo, ¿verdad? Intenté meterle algo de cómico, Isshin y sus locuras, pero quería hacerlo tierno también. Ichigo estaba nervioso e impaciente, normal, es padre primerizo y cometió el error de mirar donde no debía también JAJAJA. Pero bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido el nombre de **_**Hikari? **_**Significa "luz", como Rukia, pero tiene más significado aquí en la historia. Ya lo explico Rukia, a partir de ahora Hikari será aquel rayo de luz que siempre la impulsaría a seguir adelante, ya no tenía motivos para hundirse. Y bueno, para Ichigo también tendrá significado, pero ya lo veremos más adelante, porque… las cosas vuelven a ponerse mal. **

**Será triste y bueno, habrá una muerte. ¿De quién? Ya lo veréis. Soy muy mala y os dejaré con la intriga. Aunque en la historia no solo habrá una muerte, habrá otra más, pero… ya lo veréis. Muehehehehe **

**¡Ya por fin nació el bebé! ¿Quiénes han acertado? Decídmelo por review, ahora pondré las características de la pequeña Hikari aquí:**

**Nombre: **_**Hikari Kurosaki**_

**Sexo: **_**Femenino**_

**Ojos: **_**Violetas**_

**Cabello: **_**Naranja**_

**Y lo demás ya lo veréis también más adelante. Cosas como la personalidad o como llevará el pelo, porque señoras y señores, todavía es un bebe medio calvo y que no sabe ni hablar. JAJAJAJA . En fin, la historia seguirá avanzando rápido respecto al tiempo y demás, pero bueno, espero leeros en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Dejadme vuestros review con vuestras opiniones y demás por favor… porque ¿merezco reviews?**

**Gracias por leer**

**Besos**

**SMorphine **


	16. Chapter 16

**Yuki no Hana**

.

_Bien, en este capitulo pasan muchas cosas. Han pasado 3 años y medio asique situaros las edades y tal. Emmm, hay un lemmon muy muy suave pero es importante para la historia y bueno, muchas cosas aparecen aquí, asique este capitulo es importante. No os destripo más y os dejo leer. _

_Disfrutad :)_

_Aviso: Lemmon muy suave._

.

**Capitulo 16**

.

Pasitos lentos, sigilosos cual cazador acechando a su presa, controlando su respiración para no hacer ni una pizca de ruido en el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en aquella casa. Las puntillas de sus pies eran lo único que tocaba la madera del suelo, avanzando hasta la habitación principal… la habitación donde dormía el matrimonio de aquel lugar.

En poco tiempo llegó a la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado y precisión para no despertar a la pareja, la cual dormía plácidamente sobre el futón. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo, unos pasos más y ya estaría al lado del hombre de cabellos naranjas, el cual permanecía ajeno a quien había entrado en su habitación.

No pudo evitar sonreír complacida al no ser descubierta, inspiro todo el aire que pudo, alzando sus manos en el aire para coger fuerza y dio el último paso, abalanzándose sobre el completamente dormido varón.

– ¡DESPIERTAAAAAAA PAPAAAAAA!

La aguda e infantil voz resonó por toda la habitación, tirándose sobre su padre, el cual estaba boca abajo, y moviéndose para despertarle de una vez. Rukia abrió los ojos asustada, pero no más que Ichigo, quien al sentir peso sobre él se espantó muchísimo más que su esposa. Poco más y muere de un infarto…

– ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta papá! – la niña se monto en la espalda de su padre, cabalgándole como si fuese su caballo personal y riendo de forma feliz.

– Hikari… – mascullo contra la almohada, intentando volverse a dormir. – Deja dormir a papá cinco minutos más, ¿sí?

– ¡NO! – negó inflando los cachetes. – ¡Vamos papa! ¡Despiértate, despiértate, despiértate!

El pelinaranjo sollozó cansado al ver que las insistencias de su hija de tres años y medio no cesaban, al igual que sus saltitos sobre su espalda. Esa forma de despertarle los fines de semana seguro se la había enseñado su maldito abuelo. No se libraría de aquel calvario nunca…

Rukia tan solo se incorporó en la cama, bostezando y mirando la escena de forma divertida.

– Onegai… papá está cansado, Hikari-chan… – suplicaba al borde de las lagrimas, mirando de reojo a su esposa, quien parecía estar divirtiéndose con su desdicha.

– ¡Papá! – le llamo de nuevo, parando de dar botes y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo un puchero. – ¡Me prometiste que me llevarías a jugar fuera! – la pequeña niña de pelo naranja corto y alborotado miro a su madre, pidiéndole con sus ojos violetas ayuda.

– Tu hija tiene razón, Ichigo. – se unió a su pequeña. – Se lo prometiste. – sonrió divertida, mientras el pelinaranjo hundía su cabeza en la almohada.

– Tsk… está bien…– cedió intentando levantarse.

– ¡BIEEEN! ¡Papá me va a llevar a jugar! – continuó saltando sobre su espalda, volviendo a tumbarle contra el futón.

Ichigo sonrió rendido, no podía negarse a su pequeña niñita consentida. Se giro a duras penas, sosteniendo a su hija para que dejase de saltar sobre él y la elevo hacia arriba, haciendo que empezase a sonreír de oreja a oreja al subir tan alto. Rukia continuaba observando la escena complacida…

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que nació Hikari. Tres felices años en los que todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan completa como hasta ahora. Tenía una familia que la quería, un marido que la amaba y una estupenda hija, ¿qué más podía pedir?

– Debes dejar de despertarme así… – espetó divertido, bajando a su hija de nuevo al suelo. – un día matarás a tu padre de un susto…

– El abuelo me dijo que solo así te podías despertar… – explico de forma inocente, abrazando a su madre.

– Como lo sabía… maldito viejo… – gruñó por lo bajo.

– Hikari-chan, ¿y la tía Rangiku? – pregunto mientras pasaba sus dedos por el anaranjado pelo de su hija.

– Tía Rangiku está en el salón… – contesto sin dejar de mirar a su padre, vigilando para que no se durmiese.

– Ve a invitarla a salir con nosotros hoy, ¿quieres?

– ¡Hai! – se levanto emocionada por la idea y salió corriendo con sus pequeñas piernecitas de la habitación.

Rukia observo cómo se marchaba corriendo, dando saltitos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Esa niña era definitivamente la alegría de la casa. Con su sonrisa iluminaba a todos. No podían haber elegido un nombre más adecuado. Bostezo una vez más y miro al lado, donde Ichigo reposaba boca arriba, tapándose los ojos con sus antebrazos e intentando volverse a dormir.

– Hey, ¿no vas a despertarte?

– Solo… solo cinco minutos más. ¿Sí? – suplico a su esposa, confiando en que ella tendría más consideración que su hija.

– ¡Despieeeeeeerta Kurosaki-kuuun! – comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, canturreando con esa voz fingida que tanto odiaba su esposo.

– ¡Rukia! ¡Para! ¡N-No! – intentaba deshacerse de las manos de la morena, que vagaban veloces por su tripa, despertándole por fin. – ¡Esta bien, está bien! Ya me levanto… – agarro las muñecas de Rukia, haciéndola parar. – Ni un "buenos días" en condiciones me das…

– Buenos días, gruñón. – sonrió dulcemente, recobrando una compostura más tranquila.

– Condenadas mujeres, no me dejan dormir tranquilo… – reprocho divertido, acercándose cada vez más a los labios de su mujer, para finalmente depositar un cálido beso en ellos.

– Bajemos a desayunar, o sino Hikari volverá a torturarte.

– Hai, hai… – estiró sus extremidades junto a un bostezo y se levanto tras su mujer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¿Otra vez te despertó Hikari, Ichigo?

La voluptuosa rubia comía su arroz, mirando divertida al pelinaranjo, quien portaba un cansado rostro. Tan solo asintió, mirando de reojo a su hija, la cual observaba las galletas, embelesada.

– Gomene, en cuanto me despiste un momento, se me escapó. – se disculpó.

– No pasa nada… – le restó importancia, comiéndose su desayuno.

– Rangiku, ¿tienes planes para hoy? – hablo Rukia, observando de reojo a Hikari la cual quería robar una de esas deliciosas galletas. – Hikari, comete primero el arroz.

La niña inflo los cachetes y observo su bol de arroz despectivamente.

– Oh, sí. Si tengo planes. – explicó. – Hoy iré a visitar a las muchachas, Orihime tiene algo importante que decirme.

– ¿Es algo malo? – preguntó preocupada.

La mano de Hikari volvió a acercarse poco a poco al recipiente con las galletas.

– No sé, no me dijo nada más. – intentó restarle importancia. – ¿Vosotros vais a algún lado?

– Si, Hikari quiere salir a pasar el día fuera. – miro a su hija quien ya acababa de alcanzar una galleta. – Deja esa galleta en su sitio y comete el arroz primero. Vamos. – ordeno sería, haciendo que la muchachita retrocediera su mano vacía hasta su bol de arroz, el cual empezó a comer rápidamente.

– Bueno, pues espero que se diviertan. – Matsumoto termino su desayuno y se levanto de la mesa. – Yo voy a prepararme y me voy.

– Si ocurre algo importante, cuéntamelo ¿sí? – pidió la morena.

– Claro, Rukia. – esbozo una animada sonrisa y salió del salón.

Los ojos de la morena volvieron a la mesa, para continuar desayunando, pero la graciosa imagen de su hija la hizo cambiar de rumbo a su mirada. Hikari, con la boca llena de arroz, miraba a su madre con ojos de cachorrito, suplicándole con la mirada una de las galletas.

– Anda, toma… – dijo entre risas, ofreciéndole una de esas suculentas galletas que tanto ansiaba la niña.

Obviamente no tardo nada en tomarla y engullirla con ímpetu.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

La niña corrió por el amplio descampado, lleno de flores, arboles y un enorme pasto. Sus ojos brillaban de la felicidad y corría detrás de las mariposas que salían volando al pasar por al lado de alguna de las flores en las que estaban posadas. Por detrás, caminaban juntos y de la mano sus progenitores, admirando a su pequeña corretear por el campo.

– ¡Oka-san! ¡Otoo-san! ¡Mira cuantas flores! – la niña no cabía en sí de gozo al verse rodeada de tantos colores.

– ¿Qué tal si coges unas pocas para la tía Rangiku? – propuso mientras se sentaba junto a Ichigo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

– ¡Hai!

Y así la niña empezó a arrancar flores de todos los colores, entreteniéndose sola por el momento. Más tarde seguramente reclamaría la atención de su papa, como siempre. Mientras tanto el pelinaranjo se acomodo junto a su esposa, en esa postura que tanta paz le daba. Tumbándose en el suelo y apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Rukia.

– Ha crecido mucho, ¿verdad? – hablo Rukia tranquila.

– Sí… es una niña muy enérgica. – alzo la mirada hacia su hija, viendo cómo iba cogiendo una flor tras otra, llenándose rápidamente la mano. Pero se vaciaba por otro lado cuando sus manitas no abarcaban más y se caían algunas flores sin darse cuenta.

– De pequeña yo era igual. – rió. – pero se parece mucho a ti.

– No podemos negarlo. Se la ve a kilómetros de distancia con ese pelo.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario, observando con cariño a su retoño.

– Como cambian las cosas con el tiempo, ¿huh? – sonrió melancólica, recordando lo oscuro que fue su pasado.

– Mientras cambien a mejor, no hay de qué preocuparse. – estiro su mano acariciando la mejilla de Rukia y atrayéndola hacia sus labios.

Se perdieron durante un tiempo en los labios del otro, olvidándose de Hikari durante unos instantes, hasta que escucharon un ruidito y se tuvieron que separar. Encontrándose con una sonrojada pelinaranja delante de ellos, con su ramo de flores.

– Y-Ya hice el ramo. – se lo entregó a su madre, para después dirigir su mirada al otro pelinaranja del lugar. – Papa, ¡vamos a jugar! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – la pequeña empezó a tirar de su brazo, obligándole a levantarse.

– ¡Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy…! Niña impaciente… – empezó a reírse y se levanto del pasto, dispuesto a jugar con tu hija.

– ¡Bien! ¡Súbeme arriba! ¡Arriba, arriba!

La subió a sus hombros, yendo por donde ella le indicaba como si fuese un pájaro. Una escena tierna y familiar, y era solo para ella… no pedía nada más, con esto tenía suficiente. Mientras no le arrebatasen a aquellas dos personitas tan importantes, todo iría bien.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

– Malditos bastardos…

Sin embargo, la situación en la tienda de Urahara no era favorable. Rangiku, reunida con sus dos muchachas, Orihime y Hinamori, se ponían al día de las noticias de la casa de las Shinigamis… pero las noticias eran malas.

Las jovencitas estaban magulladas y con morados en los brazos. Las trataban mal, de eso no cabía duda, pero Orihime… ella parecía estar peor psicológicamente que físicamente. Estaba callada, sin su peculiar sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro, y su mirada permanecía fija en el suelo.

– Son unos animales… – continuó explicando Hinamori. –… no sé cuanto más podremos aguantar aquí, Rangiku.

– ¿El capitán Hitsugaya sabe de esto?

– Si… hable con él hace unas semanas, cuando esto empezó a ponerse serio…

– ¿Y bien?

– Él… está planeando sacarme de allí… ya sabes, como con Rukia.

– ¿Estás embarazada? – chilló alarmada Rangiku, haciendo que las dos chicas la mirasen.

– ¡No, no, no! Estamos pensando en casarnos, para así poder salir de allí…

– Menos mal muchachas, no podéis permitiros hacer eso. – Orihime empezó a prestar atención, seriamente. – Ya no es lo mismo que con la jefa, ahora regentan el local gente peligrosa chicas… andaros con cuidado.

– ¡Ya lo sabemos Rangiku! – hablo más animada la morena. – No cometeríamos ese error, sería una horrible idea. Entonces sí que acabaríamos muertas.

Y de una vez por todas, Inoue rompió a llorar…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

El atardecer daba unos colores rojizos y anaranjados a aquel descampado, donde la niña descansaba agotada abrazada a su madre. Después de corretear de un lado para otro, buscar bichos y pájaros, flores, comida y todo lo que el campo podía brindar, decidieron tomarse un descanso mientras veían como el cielo cambiaba lentamente de color.

– Papa… ¿me volverás a traer aquí? – pregunto tranquila, acurrucándose más en la morena.

– Claro que sí. – afirmó.

– ¿Me lo prometes…? – susurro adormilada.

– Te lo prometo.

Y momentos después la pequeña cerró sus ojos, agotada de tanto juego. Rukia pasó su mano por el flequillo anaranjado de Hikari, apartándolo de su frente, para después mirar a Ichigo y sonreír dulcemente.

Pero a lo lejos pudieron divisar a alguien que se acercaba. Ichigo se puso de pié e intento visualizarlo mejor, poniéndose a la defensiva. Sin embargo, rápidamente se relajo al ver la mata de pelo roja de su amigo Renji. Aunque era raro que viniese allí y más de una forma tan alterada.

– ¿Renji? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto cuando le tuvo a escasos pasos.

– Vine a buscarte. – hablo recuperando la respiración. – Rukia. – la saludo alzando la mano, y ella correspondió de igual manera, observando preocupada a ambos hombres.

– ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

– Fui a tu casa y Rangiku me lo dijo. – se rascó la nuca mientras explicaba. – Pero… ¡ese no es el caso!

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Tenemos que ir al cuartel inmediatamente. – miro a Rukia, quien escuchaba atenta la conversación sin entender nada, y bajo el tono de voz. – Hay… "problemas"… ya sabes.

– ¿D-De verdad…? – tragó duro, y miro de reojo a Rukia para después observar a Renji, el cual asintió con pena. – Está… está bien.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Ichigo? – pregunto al sentirse excluida de la conversación.

– ¿E-Eh? No… tengo que ir al cuartel, nos han llamado. Es importante. – la morena se levanto, cargando a la dormida Hikari en brazos. – ¿Podréis volver a casa?

– Sí, claro…

– Tened cuidado. – beso fugazmente a su mujer para después depositar otro beso en la cabellera de su hija. –Volveré a casa en cuanto pueda.

– De acuerdo… te esperaré allí.

– Adiós…

Y así, los dos hombres se alejaron corriendo. La morena suspiró y emprendió la marcha de nuevo a su casa, con su pequeña naranja de ojos violetas en brazos.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

– Tadaima…

Entro en su residencia, anunciándose en voz baja para no despertar a la pequeña. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la habitación de Hikari, depositándola en su futón para que durmiese. Ya habían dado las nueve y media, prácticamente pasaron todo el día allí, suerte que llevaron comida.

La dejó durmiendo plácidamente junto con su peluche del conejo y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente para después ir al salón, donde encontró a una decaída Rangiku. ¿Era su imaginación o ahora las cosas estaban empezando a ir mal?

– ¿Rangiku? – se sentó a su lado, inclinándose para verla mejor y apoyando su mano en el hombro de esta. – ¿Va todo bien?

– Ya hablé con las chicas… – susurro mirando a la morena.

– ¿Y bien…?

– Las cosas están fatal para todas, pero…no te lo vas a creer. Es Orihime.

– ¿Qué ocurre con Orihime? – pregunto asustada.

– Ella…quedó embarazada de uno de esos hombres…

– Eso es horrible… corre peligro. ¿Lo saben?

– No, y por eso sigue viva… – suspiró tristemente. – Tenemos que buscar una solución antes de que se enteren.

– ¿Pero qué?

– Hinamori va a escapar con el capitán Hitsugaya, lo más probable. – explicó. – Así que debemos intentar hacer lo mismo con Inoue.

– ¿Pero cómo? Si se queda con nosotras la encontrarán.

– Lo sé… y por eso estoy así… no sé qué hacer. Debo… debo pensar, y rápido.

– Maldita sea… – se froto la sienes, intentando relajarse y poder pensar algo, pero tenía la cabeza demasiado ocupada en Ichigo. Le resultó raro que se fuese así.

– Oye, ¿Y Ichigo?

– Tuvo que ir al cuartel…

– ¿En su día libre? – cuestionó extrañada.

– Sí, por lo visto algo urgente paso… – apoyo su mentón en la palma de la mano y suspiro…

– Seguro que no es nada… – se levanto, frotándole la espalda a la morena para reconfortarla. – ¿Y Hikari?

– Está durmiendo…

– Voy con ella a dormir también, estoy cansada. – Beso la coronilla de Rukia y se despidió. – Buenas noches, cielo.

– Buenas noches, Rangiku.

Y quedo esperándole.

Empezó a cavilar sobre la situación de las muchachas. Si ella no hubiese conocido a Ichigo, o si simplemente se hubiesen esperado más tiempo, ella no tendría la oportunidad de tener una familia y probablemente estaría en la misma situación que ella, o incluso peor. Y pensar que si no hubiesen traído a Senna ahora las chicas estarían bien y no corriendo peligro…

El destino salvó a Rukia de aquella situación venidera, y las cosas parecieron ir mejorando poco a poco. Llevaba casi cuatro maravillosos años de dicha y felicidad, le habían brindado el placer de tener una familia y todos sus seres queridos a su alrededor, la posibilidad de seguir adelante como una persona normal y digna de vivir su vida a su manera, no de forma obligada. Solo le pertenecía a un hombre, un hombre que la amaba y se lo demostraba cada día, con cada palabra, cada caricia, cada beso…

Pero sintió miedo… miedo a que se lo arrebatasen todo y no saber qué hacer. Sintió un mal presentimiento al ver a Renji en aquel lugar, la mirada de Ichigo parecía asustada pero intentaba ocultarle algo. Intentaba protegerla de la verdad, quizá durante un tiempo… Y eso la mataba por dentro, la incertidumbre de no saber que ocurre a su alrededor…

Escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y miro hacia la puerta por la que debería entrar su marido, esperando su aparición ansiosa. El ruido de la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos hasta el salón, y se dejó ver. La morena suspiro aliviada al ver que estaba bien, pero la mirada de Ichigo era tensa y entristecida.

– ¿Y Hikari…?

– Está durmiendo con Rangiku. – hablo tranquila, observando cómo se sentaba enfrente de ella al otro lado de la mesa. – ¿A ocurrido algo en el cuartel?

Ichigo la miro fijamente, quedando en silencio durante unos minutos. Las sospechas de Rukia cada vez se hacían más ciertas, y cada vez temía más escuchar sus palabras. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo.

– Tengo que hablar contigo…

– Empieza… – le alentó, intentando ocultar su preocupación.

– Hay problemas en el norte…– empezó a explicar. – los enemigos han empezado a atacar…

– Ajá… – asintió incitándole a continuar, temiéndose lo peor ya.

– Y hay que ir a defender…– el ceño de Rukia empezó a arrugarse, rezando por no escuchar lo que creía. –… me han destinado allí, mañana debemos partir inmediatamente…

– ¿Q-Qué…? – abrió sus ojos incrédula, notando como su corazón se paraba en seco durante unos segundos. – N-No… no puedes ir, Ichigo… – pidió con la voz temblorosa.

– Tengo que ir, es mi obligación, Rukia.

– ¿T-Tu obligación? – empezó a alzar poco a poco la voz, espetándole la decisión con rabia y tristeza. – ¡Tu obligación esta aquí Ichigo, con tu familia…!

– Rukia, entiéndeme por favor… – intentaba calmarla, pero para la morena no parecía ser algo fácil.

– ¡Entiéndeme tu a mi Ichigo! ¡N-No puedes ir…! – su voz se fue alzando más. – ¿Y Hikari? ¿Qué pasa con tu hija…? ¿Qué pasa conmigo…?

– ¡Lo hago por vosotras! ¿No lo entiendes? – la voz de Ichigo se alzo también.

– ¡Maldita sea Ichigo! – gruño enfadada, al borde de las lagrimas y golpeando la mesa de impotencia. Apretó los dientes y quedó en silencio unos segundos, tratando de recobrar la compostura, pero no lo consiguió. – ¡No te puedes ir!

– ¡Yo tampoco quiero irme y dejaros solas, pero es mi deber! ¡Deja de hablarme como si tuviese la culpa, maldita sea! – ambos hablaban a gritos, que no tardarían en despertar a los de la casa.

– ¡Me prometiste…! –una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, seguida de otras que decidieron imitarla. –¡Me prometiste que no me dejarías sola! – a Ichigo se le encogió el corazón, pero él no podía hacer nada.

– ¡También te prometí que te protegería siempre, Rukia! ¡Mi obligación es protegeros!

–¡N-No, maldita sea, n-no puedes-!

Los gritos cesaron al escuchar como la puerta del salón se abría, dando paso a la somnolienta niña de pelo anaranjado y violáceas orbes. Con su conejo de peluche arrastrando en una mano y la otra libre frotándose un ojo. Seguramente los gritos de sus padres la despertaron, y lo más probable es que para Rangiku no habrían pasado desapercibidos.

– Hikari…– susurro Ichigo apenado.

La morena desvió la mirada, secándose rápidamente las lágrimas para que su hija no se diese cuenta de que había estado llorando.

– ¿Te hemos despertado…? – pregunto Rukia, de forma fingidamente animada y yendo hacia la niña, cargándola en brazos. Esta tan solo asintió bostezando. – Lo siento cariño…

– ¿Por qué lloras, mami…? – pregunto preocupada, al ver como su madre se secaba insistentemente las dichosas lagrimas.

– Mama no llora, cariño… – esbozó una fingida sonrisa que pareció tranquilizar a la chiquilla. – Vamos a dormir…

– Buenas noches, papa… – se despidió de su padre con su manita, mientras Rukia salía de aquella habitación para evitar a Ichigo.

Su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos… ¡pues claro que él no quería separarse de ellas! ¡Eso nunca! ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era la única forma en la que podía protegerlas… a ellas y a todas las personas importantes en su vida. Tenía que entenderlo…

Suspiro y se froto los ojos, apenado y cansado por la reciente discusión con su esposa. Odiaba esto, pero no tenía alternativa…

–Ichigo…

Escucho la voz de Rangiku en el marco de la puerta, más no se inmutó y continuó sobándose los ojos con resignación. Unos pasos y sintió la presencia de la voluptuosa mujer al lado suya, posando una mano en su hombro para animarle.

– Entiéndela… – susurró. –… ella también lo va a pasar mal.

– Lo sé Rangiku, pero no puedo hacer nada… – alzó la mirada, apagada y triste.

– ¿Cuándo te vas…?

– Mañana… – contesto amargamente.

– ¿Lo sabe tu familia?

– Sí… vendrán mañana por la mañana a despedirse…

– Rukia lo entenderá cuando haya asimilado un poco la situación, Ichigo.

– Eso espero…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Terminó de volver a meterla en su futón, arropándola y dándola un beso de buenas noches en la frente, pero la niña no podía evitar observar los ojos cristalinos de su madre. Era una pequeña muy avispada, y aunque intentasen engañarla, sabía que su mamá había llorado sin ninguna duda.

– No llores mamá… – acaricio con una de sus pequeñas manitas la mejilla de Rukia, la cual abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el tacto de su hija. – ¿Vale?

– Mama no va a llorar más, Hikari. – besó la palma de su manita.

– ¿Me lo prometes?

– Te lo prometo. – sonrió levemente, terminando de acomodarle las mantas.

– ¿Porque gritabais papa y tu…? ¿Estáis enfadados? – preguntaba mientras sus parpados empezaban a pesarle.

– No cariño… – acarició su pelo. – Ahora duerme…

– Buenas noches… – se revolvió en la cama, buscando su postura para dormir y cerró los ojos.

– Buenas noches, hija.

Susurró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se quedo frente a ella, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y sin expresión alguna más que de tristeza. Había sido demasiado desconsiderada con Ichigo, debería disculparse.

– Rukia.

– ¿Rangiku? – se giró rápida al escuchar la voz de la rubia que se acercaba a ella. – Oh, siento mucho haberte despertado…

– No importa. – le resto importancia y abrazó a la morena.

Esta acción la pilló de improvisto, pero necesitaba mucho que alguien hiciera eso, por lo que se aferro a su gran amiga y lloró en silencio. No gimió, no se escuchó su llanto, pero las lágrimas salían sin cesar. No necesitaban las palabras, no en este momento…

– Rukia, sube con tu marido…. – se separo de ella y sonrió levemente.

–Hai…

Volvió a secarse las lágrimas y cruzo el pasillo para subir las escaleras. Llegado ya el piso de arriba, cogió aire y abrió lentamente la puerta. La habitación estaba solitaria, oscura pero tenuemente iluminada por la luz que entraba desde fuera procedente de la luna. Puso un paso dentro de la habitación, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Suspiró resignada, cuando unos brazos la rodearon por detrás con fuerza. Era él, no cabía duda… era su aroma, su calidez… No había tiempo para juegos absurdos, no había tiempo para enfadarse… él, el amor de su vida, se iba en menos de un día lejos de ella, y quién sabe si volvería…

No dijeron nada, permanecieron así durante unos instantes hasta que la morena empezó a darse la vuelta para mirarle directamente a sus ojos ambarinos. Quedaron observándose lo suficiente para pedirse disculpas sin decir nada, y fundieron sus labios en un necesitado beso. Llevo sus manos a las marcadas mejillas del pelinaranja y le atrajo más hacia ella, profundizando el beso de forma desesperada.

Ichigo, apretó más el cuerpo de su pequeña y delgada esposa contra el suyo, moldeando sus curvas para memorizarlas. Acariciando cada rincón para no olvidar su textura. Intensificó el beso y la dirigió lentamente al futón, en el que poco a poco se fueron sentando para finalmente acabar uno encima del otro, sin cesar en sus besos.

El pelinaranjo, que estaba arriba, se separo para coger aire aprovechando a su vez para admirar el rostro de Rukia. Sus ojos violetas entrecerrados, brillantes por las lágrimas y ansiosos de él. Podía ver más allá de su mirada, reconociendo sus sentimientos de tristeza, miedo y preocupación…. Se sintió miserable aunque no tuviese la culpa…

– Te quiero…. – susurro besando su mandíbula. – … te quiero tanto… – continuó besando su cuello y abrazándola fuerte.

La morena no dijo nada, tan solo acarició su pelo como hacía con su pequeña mientras este continuaba besando su cuello. Dejo su cabellera para bajar por su espalda y llegar al nudo que ataba la vestimenta del pelinaranjo, el cual imito sus acciones. Mientras desabrochaban mutuamente sus atuendos, volvieron a fundir sus labios en un fuerte beso.

El kimono de Rukia cedió primero y las manos de Ichigo se aventuraron a acariciar su piel expuesta. Cuando después su atuendo corrió la misma suerte comenzó a besar su clavícula, bajando por el mismo camino de besos de todas las noches, hasta llegar a su vientre. Rodeó con sus manos su estrecha cintura y continuó plantando besos de mariposas por toda su tripa.

Volvió a ascender en su travesía y llegó hasta sus senos, los cuales beso, lamio y masajeo una y otra vez, ganándose leves gemidos de la morena. Cuando fue suficiente, Rukia sostuvo el rostro de Ichigo, guiándole de nuevo a sus labios e iniciando un beso en el que el poder ahora residía en la morena.

Retiro con ansia su kimono, deslizándolo por sus torneados brazos hasta que quedaron desnudos. Paso de sus labios a su cuello, besándolo con desespero y dejando salir de sus labios unos susurros entrecortados…

– Lo siento… – se disculpo en un susurro. – Lo siento mucho Ichigo… – su voz se resquebrajó y una lagrima brotó de sus ojos, pero no ceso de besar al muchacho, bajando sus labios a sus hombros y pecho. – Perdóname Ichigo…

– Tonta… – abrazo su cabeza, plantando un beso en su coronilla. La morena continuaba besando la piel que quedaba al alcance. – Deja de pedir disculpas…

Alzo su violácea mirada para fundirla con los ojos de Ichigo, y volver a besarle. Las saladas lágrimas se colaban entre ellos, era una despedida, sin ninguna duda… Por ese motivo no quiso esperar más para hacerla suya de una vez. Necesitaba sentirse unido a ella por fin.

Se acomodó en sus piernas y se introdujo en ella con cuidado para después iniciar un lento vaivén que fue adquiriendo poco a poco intensidad. Rukia comenzó a gemir su nombre, alentándole a más, sus manos se abrazaban a la ancha espalda de su marido y la arañaba ligeramente. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena y profundizo sus embestidas, queriendo sentirse más dentro de ella.

– Promete… prome…– no podía articular ninguna palabra, sus gemidos ahogaban cualquier frase coherente y él no disminuía la intensidad, al contrario, la aumentaba todavía más. Sin embargo, aunque entrecortadamente, consiguió decirle lo que quería. – Prométeme que volverás… Ichigo…

– R-Rukia… – gruño de placer, y al igual que ella, intentando contestarla.

– Promételo… ¡Ichigo! – se arqueo ante un espasmo que dio que dio paso a su primer orgasmo de la noche, apretando más aún la virilidad de Ichigo, quien no parecía que fuese a resistir más.

– Lo… lo… ug…– abrió los ojos que mantuvo apretados y se encontró con los extasiados ojos de Rukia, observándole fijamente y esperando una respuestas, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. – Lo prometo…

Y así imito a Rukia, derramándose en su interior y desplomándose con cuidado en ella. Esta suspiro aliviada al escuchar su promesa y se abrazo a él. No quería que amaneciese nunca, quería quedarse para siempre en este mismo momento, pero obviamente era imposible… Para evitar aplastarla más, el pelinaranjo se apoyo en sus antebrazos y junto sus frentes, quedando sus miradas enfrentadas una con la otra.

– Es una promesa… –susurro Rukia contra los labios de su esposo.

– Lo sé… – beso su frente, para después bajar hasta su nariz y de ahí, a la comisura de sus labios. – Y te prometo también… – continuó besando su mejilla y mandíbula. –… que cuando vuelva te haré el amor a todas horas… – susurro contra su oído, sacándole una leve sonrisa a la morena.

– Te quiero Ichigo…

Y volvió a besarle con fuerza y pasión, siendo ella esta vez la que opto por tomar el mando. Giro sobre él quedando encima y manejando la situación. Lo único que deseaba en este momento, era que la noche fuese larga, muy larga…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Despertó con un nudo en el pecho, sus ojos escocían por las antiguas lágrimas y su cuerpo estaba agotado de toda la noche. Miro a su lado y ahí dormía su marido, el cual se iría en menos de una hora. Sus ojos entristecieron de nuevo y suspiro cansada…

Debía ser pronto, ya que Hikari todavía no había subido a despertarlos como habitualmente hacía. Estiro una de sus manos y aparto el anaranjado flequillo del chico, acariciando en el proceso su frente, para después bajar hasta su mejilla. Ante este contacto, Ichigo se removió y bostezo ampliamente sin abrir los ojos.

– Buenos días… – susurro la morena.

– Hmm… – abrió lentamente los ojos para ver el rostro cansado y triste de su esposa. Otra punzada en el pecho… – Buenos días. – acerco sus labios a los de ella y los besó.

Se separaron y quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir nada. Esta sería la última mañana que se despertarían al lado del otro, había sido la última vez que hicieron el amor toda la noche… solo esperaban que no fuese la definitiva. La morena suspiro otra vez y se incorporó en la cama, tapando su desnudez con la manta.

– Deberías prepararte… tu familia vendrá pronto a despedirse… – mencionó sin mirarle y alcanzando su kimono blanco.

– Lo sé…

– Voy a despertar a Hikari… – susurro mientras se vestía.

– Quiero verla…

– La verás… tranquilo. – se termino de vestir y se levanto con cuidado. – Pero primero debo explicarle de forma que lo entienda… – caminó hacia la puerta ante la mirada de Ichigo.

– Está bien…

No hablaron más, la morena salió de la habitación y le dejó solo. Se dejó caer de nuevo en el futón, tapándose los ojos con las palmas de sus manos y suspirando. Tenía que mentalizarse que las cosas estaban mal y que lo hacía para protegerlas. Lo hacía por ellas, y si para que sus dos mujercitas estuviesen bien, el moriría por ellas si hiciese falta…

Eso lo tenía claro…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

– Espero que las cosas se suavicen, hijo.

La familia de Ichigo estaba allí, en el recibidor de la casa esperando a que su hijo se marchase. Isshin, por primera vez, estaba serio y no bromeaba, sabía que su hijo lo estaba pasando mal al dejar a su familia sola, por lo que se las ahorró.

– Eso espero…

– Onii-chan, ¿dónde está mi sobrina y Rukia-chan? – pregunto la tres años más mayor Yuzu.

– Creo que están en la habitación todavía… – explico Rangiku.

– ¿Qué tal se ha tomado la noticia, Ichi-nii? – cuestiono preocupada la hermana morena.

– Sobra decir que mal…

Todos agacharon la mirada, pero el alocado hombre palmeo la espalda de su hijo, dándole ánimos. Por primera vez, Ichigo le sonrió gratificantemente a su padre. Finalmente, se escuchó como la puerta del final del pasillo (la habitación de Hikari) se abría, dando paso primero a la pequeña, seguida de su madre.

La pelinaranja tenía un puchero en la cara, el ceño fruncido como su padre y sorbía de la nariz para no llorar. Rukia le había explicado de forma que ella entendiese que su amado padre estaría fuera durante un tiempo y ella, como era de esperar, no se lo tomo bien. Pero Rukia no presentaba mejor aspecto. Continuaba con su kimono blanco, su pelo azabache estaba desordenado y sus ojos rojos estaban adornados con unas ligeras ojeras.

Este hecho sorprendió a todos y sintieron un enorme vacío al verla así.

Cuando las dos chicas estaban a punto de llegar, la demás familia las hizo paso. Hikari se negaba a acercarse más a su padre, estaba enfadada con él por irse, pero en el fondo estaba deseando saltar a sus brazos. Ichigo se puso en cuclillas, para quedar a la altura de la pequeña, con una melancólica sonrisa.

– Vamos Hikari…– puso una mano en su espalda, y la empujo levemente para hacerla andar. – Vas a hacer que papa se ponga triste… – susurro.

– ¿Por qué se tiene que ir…? – volvió a sorber su nariz para no llorar. Era una niña terca y fuerte como su padre, a la que no verías llorar así como así. – Papá es tonto…

– Ven aquí anda… – cogió a su hija de un brazo y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola fuerte.

– Papa tonto… tonto…. – escondió su pequeña cabecita en el pecho de su padre y su voz empezó a temblar. –… tonto… – y finalmente lloró.

– Hey, no llores. – la separo, sonriendo levemente y limpiándola con sus pulgares las lagrimas. – ¿Tu no eras una niña fuerte?

– Si… – ella misma empezó a limpiarse las lagrimas rápidamente. – soy una niña fuerte.

– Pues ya está, no se llora más. – alborotó su pelo y la beso en la frente.

Todos observaban con una triste sonrisa la escena. Cuando Ichigo se levanto de nuevo, la niña corrió hacia Rangiku, pidiendo ser cargada y ahora solo quedaban por despedirse Ichigo y Rukia. Se quedaron mirando uno enfrente del otro sin decir nada. Ahora Rukia no podía llorar, se lo había prometido la noche anterior a Hikari…

Sin decir nada, ambos se abrazaron fuerte, escondiendo sus rostros en el cuerpo del otro. La hermana más emotiva y Rangiku no pudieron evitar llorar de la emoción. Pero ellos seguían en su mundo, ahora solo estaban él y ella. Dio un apretón fuerte a la morena y después la beso delante de todos.

Ahora no importaban las apariencias, no importaba la vergüenza, quería darle el último beso antes de partir y nadie se lo iba a impedir. Finalmente se separaron poco a poco, para volver a abrazarse una vez más. No, no iba a llorar, ninguno iba a llorar, pero se les estaba haciendo difícil contener las lágrimas, en especial a Rukia.

Se separó de él, no sin antes susurrarle

– _**Es una promesa, Ichigo…**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¡Ooooooowwww! Este fic no le queda mucho y sí, voy a ir dando saltos grandotes para ir avanzando. Como visteis, han pasado 3 años desde el nacimiento de Hikari y ya podéis ver lo tierna y dulce que es, ¡me encanta! Es una monada pero bueno… al tema. Quería mostrar como las cosas pasan de ser perfectas y felices a amargas y tristes. Primero esta lo de Orihime y las muchachas, que por si no os habéis enterado Inoue esta embaraza de uno de los hombres que ahora llevan "la casa de las Shinigamis", es Ulquiorra aunque no es relevante para nada, asique bueno, más adelante veréis lo que pasa con este tema. Hinamori, pues ellos da igual que se casen, ahora las normas de aquel lugar han cambiado tras la muerte de la jefa, por lo que deberán escapar. También lo veréis mas adelante por encima. **

**Y vamos a lo importante. ¡Ichigo se va! Sí, hay una emergencia en el norte, se ha desatado una guerra importante que acecha a Karakura e Ichigo debe ir sí o sí. Obviamente lo hace por ellas, para protegerlas (Él y su instinto protector de siempre xD) pero bueno, más adelante también tendremos noticias sobre ellos. Y pues no sé cuánto me llevará este fic, quizá dos o tres capítulos más y ya estará concluido, quien sabe.**

**Sin más, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y me comentan dándome ánimos. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y me dejéis reviews :3**

**Besos**

**SMorphine**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yuki no Hana**

.

Bien, vuelvo con un capitulo corto pero triste, la historia ha avanzado 3 meses queridos lectores, y bueno, ocurren cosas importantes, así que no os molesto más y os dejo leer. ¡Disfrutad! :D

.

**Capitulo 17**

.

Sentía frío, vacío, dolor… esa horrible pesadilla no la estaba dejando dormir en paz. Intento abrir los ojos poco a poco para darle fin y poder encontrarse con su marido, para que así la abrazase como hacía siempre que tenía una pesadilla así y poder dormir pegada a su protector, entre sus cálidos y fuertes brazos…

Se acerco hasta su lado de la cama, pero no dio con nadie. Abrió los ojos definitivamente y recordó que aquel lado de su cama estaría vacío durante un tiempo. Suspiro entristecida y se abrazó a ella misma. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Tres meses? Sí, exactamente tres meses…

De no ser por su pequeña Hikari, ya se habría derrumbado de nuevo. Sin embargo, contaba constantemente con el apoyo de Rangiku y la demás familia Kurosaki. Aún así le extrañaba mucho, extrañaba su calor, sus caricias, sus besos… extrañaba escuchar su voz una vez más. De nuevo, sintió un punzón en el pecho.

Debía dejar de pensar en eso…

– ¿Mami…?

Rukia se incorporó en el futón, mirando hacia la puerta de su cuarto en la cual estaba su adormilada hija, frotándose sus ojitos mientras sostenía a su amado peluche del conejito. No tardo en levantarse e ir hacia ella para cargarla y mecerla. Todavía no había amanecido.

– ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde cariño? Todavía no es de día… – susurró mientras la pequeña bostezaba.

– He tenido una pesadilla… – explicó recostándose en el hombro de su madre.

– No pasa nada… – continuó meciéndola para volverla a dormir. – ¿Y la tía Rangiku?

– No ha vuelto todavía...

La rubia había salido después de cenar hacia el Rukongai, ya que volvía a haber problemas en la casa de las Shinigamis por lo que la habían comunicado. Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y no había vuelto, cosa que preocupó a la morena.

– Bueno… – le restó importancia para no preocupar a la pequeña. – Vamos a dormir tú y yo juntitas, ¿te parece? – propuso acercándose a su futón.

La niña asintió levemente con la cabeza, casi entregada a los brazos de Morfeo. Rukia la introdujo en el futón, en el sitio donde siempre dormía Ichigo, para después imitarla. Quedó recostada, mirando a su pequeña descansar. Era tan, tan, tan parecida a él… su pelo naranja, su ceño levemente fruncido, su rostro… le recordaba tantísimo a él que dolía.

Cuando la respiración de la niña empezó a ser más sosegada y tranquila, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida de nuevo. Paso su mano por el mechón rebelde que caía en su rostro, al igual que a ella, y lo apartó. Si no fuese por ella…

Media hora después, escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Seguramente Rangiku había vuelto ya. Se despejo y beso la frente de la pequeña Hikari, levantándose después de volverla a arropar. Salió rápidamente de su habitación y bajó con cuidado las escaleras, hasta que llegó al piso de abajo.

Y vio a Rangiku. Sentada en el escalón del recibidor, tapando su rostro con sus manos. Se asusto y temía preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se acerco cautelosa hasta su amiga y poso una mano en su hombro. Ella ni se inmutó…

– ¿Rangiku…?

La mujer continuaba sin decir nada y sin moverse.

– ¿Va todo bien…?

Y por fin alzó el rostro, dejando ver la desolación en él. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados, derramando incesables lágrimas. Su mirada destrozada y triste la asustaron aún más. Parecía que iba a hablar, pero las palabras no salían debido a la angustia… Tomo aire ante la preocupada mirada de la oji-violeta y finalmente habló…

– E-Es… Es Inoue…

**oOo**

El sacerdote terminó de hacer la simple oración por el alma de la joven y dejo que los más allegados le dieran su despedida. Esparció arroz y sal sobre la tumba de la fallecida, retirándose en el acto. Todos mantenían el semblante serio y duro, guardándose las ganas de llorar que quemaban por dentro.

– Vamos cariño… – la morena alentó a Hikari a acercarse, la cual tenía una flor blanca. –… déjala ahí.

La pequeña de casi cuatro años, se acercó sin llegar a entender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Con timidez y cuidado dejó la flor en la lápida y se retiró con rapidez de nuevo hacia su madre, abrazándose a su pierna.

Muchas de las muchachas de la casa de las Shinigamis continuaron haciendo su ofrenda a la joven fallecida y se retiraron con tristeza para dar más intimidad a los más cercanos. El matrimonio Urahara fue el siguiente en dejar la flor blanca y alejarse para dejar paso a Rukia.

Esta miró a Rangiku, quien le devolvió la mirada y ambas se acercaron a la vez a la tumba. Hikari observaba, junto al matrimonio, la escena; sin llegar a entender nada. Las dos mujeres se arrodillaron frente a aquella lápida e hicieron una reverencia. Con cuidado dejaron su lirio blanco, significado de inocencia, dulzura y bondad, sobre la lápida y cerraron los ojos resignadas.

– Descansa en paz…– susurraron ambas a la vez, acariciando el nombre que yacía sobre esa lápida. –…Inoue.

Inoue Orihime, pobre e inocente alma que perdió su vida demasiado joven. El destino cruel se cebo con ella también, dejándola sola en el mundo y a merced de gente sin escrúpulos. No tuvo el tiempo para vivir como ella siempre soñó. Más su sonrisa nunca se borro hasta el final de sus días…

¿Ingenua? Claro, pero quería creer a quienes les prometían felicidad, porque la ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Una felicidad completa, que siempre quiso y por la que nunca se rindió. Pero el obligarse a ser crédula no hizo nada más que dolor. Y ahora ahí estaba, muerta por culpa de monstruos que no merecen ser definidos como personas…

A sus tres meses de embarazo, no pudo ocultarlo más ante los que ahora mandaban en aquel lugar. Ella se resistió, ya que quería que aquel retoño que llevaba en su vientre fuese su felicidad al igual que Rukia, pero una vez más, el no ser dueña de su propio cuerpo no se lo permitió.

Ella, en realidad estaba vendida a aquellos hombres, su vida estaba dirigida por ellos y aunque se negase con todas sus fuerzas a deshacerse de su futuro bebé, aquellos desgraciados la obligaron a abortar. Fue demasiado para su corazón… fue más de lo que pudo soportar…

La pobre jovencita había soportado tantísimo a lo largo de su joven vida, había perdido tantas cosas, pero nunca dejo que le arrebatarán su sonrisa y sus ganas de vivir, hasta que la hicieron perder a su único brote de alegría. Todo se tornó oscuro para ella, no podía aguantar más, demasiados golpes y no podía resistirlos después de tanto tiempo…

Se quitó la vida, y de una vez por todas fue libre…

¿Tomó el camino fácil? ¿Qué camino fácil…? Ella durante toda su vida había aguantado algo peor que el camino difícil, y aún así resistió, pero… ¿Cuánto más podría seguir aguantando? No podía dedicar su vida a caminar sobre fuego… Triste final para alguien en su plena juventud… aunque la marchitaron antes de que pudiese disfrutarla. Inoue Orihime, una princesa que se equivocó de cuento de hadas, adentrándose en un cuento de terror con final trágico.

– Chicas, está empezando a llover… – alertó Yoruichi. – será mejor que vuelvan a casa…

Ambas miraron al cielo, el cual se tornaba gris y observaron como una mariposa de color anaranjado volaba desde las flores blancas que habían dejado en la lápida. Agitaba sus hermosas alas con fuerza, revoloteando de un lado para otro sobre sus cabezas…

Tan solo pudieron esbozar una triste sonrisa.

**oOo**

Llovía con fuerza, pero por suerte las tres mujeres estaban bien refugiadas en su casa. Llegaron a tiempo. Estaban en el salón, en silencio y cansadas. La más pequeña jugaba con sus peluches de conejos en una esquina, un tanto ajena a la tristeza de las otras dos mujeres que reposaban en la mesa, con la mirada perdida.

Tenían el té sobre la mesa, seguramente ya estaba frio, más no lo habían probado siquiera. Pensaban y pensaban en como se había derrumbado Inoue, no se lo esperaban ya que era una de las que más fuerza tenía de todas, a pesar de su infantil apariencia, pero… supongo que las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Aún así, Rukia medito… si a ella le hubiesen hecho abortar a Hikari, seguramente tampoco habría podido soportarlo. Miro de reojo a su pequeña, quien estaba concentrada jugando con sus muñecos. Sí, sin duda se habría desmoronado…pero, ¿habría acabado con su vida? Quizá la única diferencia entre la difunta Orihime y ella, fue que Rukia tenía a Ichigo a su lado…

Y Rangiku… ya había perdido a una de sus "hijas". Orihime era su consentida, siempre la apreció muchísimo. Con su mirada aún perdida, apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano y continuó pensando. La pelinaranja había sido muy fuerte, o eso quiso aparentar frente a todos… pero se desmoronó y ella no estuvo ahí para ayudarla…

– No pudimos ayudarla…

Susurró la voluptuosa mujer, ganándose la atención de Rukia al instante.

– ¿Huh?

– No pude ayudar a Inoue, Rukia…

– Nadie pudo Rangiku… – hablo serena. – Ella decidió por primera vez sobre su vida…

– Lo sé…

– Es duro, pero tenemos que aceptar su primera y última decisión.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambas mujeres, y al cabo del rato, Rangiku miró fijamente a Rukia con una sonrisa melancólica y triste.

– Ahora es libre…

– Sí…

Otro silencio en el que volvieron a retirar sus miradas y a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Hinamori no fue al funeral, ¿por qué? Simple… después del suicidio de su querida amiga, decidió que era el momento de huir, antes de que las cosas empeorasen aún más. Con el revuelo de la muchacha, nadie noto su ausencia y consiguió huir con su príncipe azul.

Cada vez las casas de Oiran y los burdeles del Rukongai estaban bajando su popularidad. La guerra y el cada vez más bajo estatus atraían a menos clientela. Además, con la noticia del suicidio de Orihime en la prestigiosa casa de las Shinigamis, dio mucho de qué hablar. Y no para bien.

El negocio se estaba yendo poco a poco a pique.

– ¿Tienes noticias sobre Ichigo…? – preguntó Rangiku cambiando de tema.

– Bueno, cada mes me dan noticias y de momento está bien… – explico un tanto afligida.

De verdad que le echaba de menos…

– Seguro que dentro de poco le tienes contigo otra vez. – la animo frotándole la espalda.

– Eso espero… la verdad, le extraño mucho. – habló bajito para que Hikari no escuchara nada.

– Es normal, querida.

– Lo sé, pero tengo miedo a que algo malo pase… – miro a la pequeña pelinaranja. – Hikari adora a su padre.

– No pasará nada, tranquila. – continuó animándola. – Dentro de unos seis meses volverán, solo tienes que esperar.

– Lo sé… – sonrió amargamente. – cuento cada día que pasa para que llegue la fecha.

– Verás que vuelve antes de lo que te esperas…

– Lo sé… él… me lo prometió.

_**Prometió que volvería.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**oOo**_

**¡Bien, hasta aquí por hoy! Cortito, triste y lleno de desgracias blablablá, lo siento… No odio a Orihime, ni nada por el estilo, habrá quien se alegrará porque la haya matado en este fic, pero no lo he hecho por gusto, que quede claro. Espero que hayáis entendido el significado que le he dado a la muerte de Orihime… ¡LO SIENTO! Pero tenía que hacerlo… Y bien, esta es una de las dos muertes que os había anunciado… ¿Quién será la otra? Lo veréis más adelante y que más deciros… quedan como mucho dos o tres capítulos para que acabe el fic, asique… espero que lo estéis disfrutando queridas lectoras.**

**Ahora, dadme vuestra opinión por un review por favor, os estaría muy agradecida. ¿Los merezco? :) **

**Sin más, lamento que haya sido tan cortito, pero no quería adelantar más cosas aún. En el próximo capitulo daremos otro salto de tiempo y ocurrirán más cosas, más acción… y… ¡Ya lo veréis! No desvelo más.**

**Ahora… ¡Conseguimos ser TT en Twitter! Y lo mejor de todo es que nuestro queridísimo ichirukista-secreto Tite Kubo lo ha visto y ha comentado sobre ello, dando las gracias. ¡Vamos por buen camino queridas ichirukistas, pronto el IR será cannon! ¡Ya lo veréis!**

**Muchos besitos y gracias por leerme.**

**SMorphine**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yuki no Hana**

.

_Bien aquí os dejo con el capitulo 18 de 20. Si, señoras y señores (?) faltan DOS capítulos para que finalicé este fic. En fin, al caso que os dejo que leías no sin antes una pequeña aclaración. Justo al final del capitulo, hay un pensamiento que va entre comillas, en negrita y cursiva, se trata de un recuerdo de Rukia en el futuro, es decir, como si Rukia estuviera recordando ese momento. De todos modos, abajo también lo explico. Ahora sí, no os molesto más y… ¡A leer!:_

**Capitulo 18**

.

– ¡Ya es el día! ¡Ya es el día!

Una eufórica pequeña de cabello anaranjado y cuatro años corría alegre por los pasillos de su casa. Era temprano, muy temprano y cualquier niño de su edad estaría durmiendo en su cama, pero ella no. No paraba de correr de un lado para otro, dando brincos y sin que su sonrisa se borrase de su rostro. Subió las escaleras con más cuidado, pero en cuanto llegó arriba continuó corriendo y chillando. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su madre y entro anunciando el día, dando vueltas alrededor de su futón.

– ¡Despierta, despierta mama! ¡Despierta! – seguía dando vueltas y brincos.

– Hmmm… – la morena se removió con una sonrisa en el rostro y se incorporó poco a poco.

– ¡Vamos mamá! – mareada de tantas vueltas se tumbo de golpe en su madre, costumbre de cuando se lo hacía a su papá. – ¡Ya es el día!¡Ya es el día!

– Si, ya es el día. – acarició sus mejillas con cariño y la besó en la frente.

– ¡Por fin, por fin, por fin! –continuó dando saltitos sobre Rukia, sin que la sonrisa desapareciese. – ¡Por fin va a volver papá!

– Sí…

Por fin… ya pasaron 6 meses más y todos los soldados, se supone que, volverían. Se sentía tan feliz y aliviada de saber que tendría de nuevo a su marido a su lado. Sonrió ampliamente a su hija quien correspondió de igual forma. Aún así, todavía era demasiado pronto y no tenían que ir por el momento al cuartel. La familia de Ichigo vendría a su casa e Isshin la acompañaría al cuartel, lo habían planeado todo. Ya ansiaba verle de nuevo, le abrazaría fuerte y le besaría hasta que ambos quedasen sin respiración. Suspiró y salió de sus pensamientos, sonriendo una vez más a la pequeña.

– ¿Vamos a desayunar? – pregunto mientras la levantaba y la cargaba en brazos. Hikari tan solo asintió. – ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

– Hmmmm… – quedó pensativa. Era la primera vez que le ofrecían elegir el desayuno. – Quiero galletas. – confirmó mirando fijamente a su madre, quien parecía que la iba a contestar con un tajante y rotundo: No.

– Hmmm… – continuó mirándola de forma retadora, pero finalmente sonrió y besó su esponjosa mejilla. – Está bien, hoy desayunarás galletas.

– ¡Bien!

Desde luego, tenía un MUY buen día y todo valía por hoy.

**oOo**

Su corazón le latía a mil por hora, estaba nerviosa y eufórica. No sabía qué hacer cuando le volviese a ver… bueno, claro que lo sabía pero seguramente montarían un espectáculo delante de todos. Aún así, no se iba a contener al ver a su marido ¡a la mierda lo que digan los demás! Llevaba casi 1 año sin verle, ¿acaso no es normal?

Llamaron a la puerta. Seguro sería la familia de Ichigo.

– ¡Dónde está mi hermosa nietaaaaaaaaaaaa!

– ¡Urusai viejo! ¿No ves que es muy temprano? ¡La vas a despertar!

Sí, sin duda era la familia de Ichigo.

Hikari, al escuchar a su abuelo, sonrió como de costumbre. Le gustaba su abuelo, era divertido y gracioso no como los de los otros niños. Se levanto del suelo donde jugaba con sus peluches y salió del salón dispuesta a recibirlos.

– ¡Hikari-chaaaaan! – corrió hacia ella a cámara lenta, cual película de amor. La pequeña también. – ¡A mis braz-¡¿eh?

Pero la pequeña se desvió ágilmente para abrazar a sus tías. El escandaloso abuelo se echó a llorar ante el desprecio de su querida nieta. Después de los agasajos y cariños de sus tías, fue hasta a su abuelo, el cual lloraba desconsoladamente en un rincón. Después de todo, la niña tenía un gran corazón.

– ¡Abuelooooo! – chilló con su voz infantil lanzándose a él y abrazándole fuerte. – ¡Hoy viene mi papa!

– ¡Sí! ¡Hoy vuelve mi estúpido hijo! – alzo a la pequeña y la llevó al salón para saludar a su madre. – Mi querida nieta esta despierta muy pronto, Rukia-chan. – hablo a Rukia, que estaba sentada en el suelo, y bajó a Hikari tras darla un beso en la mejilla.

– No hubo manera de hacerla dormir. – explico divertida. – Me despertó ella a mí…

– Es normal, su padre va a volver después de casi un año. – se sentó enfrente de Rukia.

– Si… – susurro mirando al suelo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Estás nerviosa ¿verdad? – adivinó al verla. – ¡Venga Rukia-chan! ¡Sonríe! ¡Tu marido va a volver ya!

–H-Hai… – alzo el rostro con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Por fin le tendrás en casa! – Su voz se tornó algo pervertida. – ¡Y podréis estar toda la noche haciend-¡

– ¡URUSAI VIEJO VERDE! – gracias al cielo, Karin le calló a tiempo con uno de sus certeros golpes, dejándole _KO_ y lloriqueando en una esquina. La pequeña Hikari tan solo le daba golpecitos con el dedo para asegurarse que no estaba muerto.

– Buenos días Karin. – saludó la morena.

– Buenos días, Rukia-chan. – saludó de igual manera, sonriendo sinceramente.

– ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Buenos días! – Esta vez apareció Yuzu, más alegre y emocionada. Rukia contestó igual. – ¡Por fin vuelve Onii-chan! – abrazó fuerte a la oji-violeta. – ¿No estás feliz! – la apachurró fuerte.

– ¡C-Claro! –contestó a duras penas.

– Rukia-chan, ¿no crees que debemos ir ya al cuartel? – propuso serio Isshin, con Hikari sentada en sus piernas, comiéndose otra galleta.

– Oh… – miró el reloj que había colgado en la pared y se formó otro nudo en el pecho. – Si, claro. Vamos. – afirmó levantándose del suelo.

– ¡Yo también quiero ir! – espetó Hikari al ver como su abuelo y su madre se iban sin ella.

– No puedes cariño, eres muy pequeña. – acarició su cabeza y depositó un suave beso en ella.

– P-P-Pero yo quiero ir a ver a papá… – empezó a hacer un puchero, con las lagrimas amenazando con salir.

– Eres muy pequeña Hikari, los niños no pueden ir al cuartel. – explico de forma dulce.

– P-Pero… – dejo de hacer el puchero e intentó no llorar.

– Yo te traeré a papá aquí, ¿vale?

– ¡Vale! – cedió.

– ¿Vamos Rukia-chan? – le ofreció el brazo para agarrarse.

– Vamos… –se agarro al brazo de su suegro y respiro hondo…

En poco tiempo vería de nuevo a Ichigo.

**oOo**

Llevaba esperando en aquel lugar cerca de media hora, las gemelas y Rangiku se quedaron en casa, arreglándola un poco y cuidando de Hikari. En el cuartel había mucha gente, esposas, hermanas, padres, madres… la mayoría sin lugar a duda: esposas. Todas arregladas, con kimonos llamativos y pintadas. Rukia no, ella no se arregló de esa manera… sabía que a Ichigo le gustaba verla así, al natural… tal y como era ella.

Sonrió al recordarle…

.

**Flashback**

.

_En la casa de las Shinigamis, más precisamente en la habitación de Rukia, los dos amantes reposaban en el lecho, desnudos y únicamente tapados por la manta. La noche de pasión había terminado y ahora ambos se relajaban con el tranquilo palpitar de corazón del otro. Los brazos de Ichigo la abrazaban fuerte contra su pecho, mientras que Rukia lo besaba lentamente, subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro, donde se quedo observándole._

– _Eres hermosa… – susurró haciéndola sonrojar. – Pero…_

_Con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a quitar el color rojo de sus labios que ya casi estaba a punto de desaparecer debido a sus anteriores besos. Rukia le observaba atenta, mientras el terminaba de pasar sus dedos por sus labios, seguramente, sin ningún rastro de maquillaje. Después la beso suave y ligeramente._

– _Así eres más hermosa…_

_La morena volvió a sonrojarse con más violencia, y escondió su rostro en el pecho de este, cual niña pequeña. Cerró los ojos fuerte, intentando saber si todo esto era un sueño o no, y después los abrió para contestarle._

– _Idiota… – mascullo apegándose más a él. Ichigo tan solo se carcajeó levemente, acunándola más entre sus brazos._

_Paso un tiempo en completo silencio, hasta que Ichigo volvió a hablar._

– _¿Sabes? Cuando te vi por primera vez… – Rukia escuchaba atenta. – estabas hermosa… y no necesitaste maquillarte para enamorarme como un idiota._

– _Bakamono… – continuó insultándole con cariño, incorporándose para besarle de nuevo._

– _Yo también te quiero… – ironizó divertido, besándola de nuevo._

_Ese idiota… de verdad que no era real. _

_._

**Fin Flashback**

Desde aquel día no volvió a echarse ningún tipo de pintura en su rostro, y eso tan solo hizo que llamase más la atención entre los hombres. Gracias a Dios, Ichigo siempre acudía en su rescate y ninguno consiguió tocarla.

Cómo le quería, estaba ansiosa de verle, necesitaba tocarle, saber que era real y solo para ella. Quería besarle una vez tras otra, sin descanso… quería sentirle cerca, aunque solo fuese eso. Isshin la miró de reojo y notó su nerviosismo. Sus manos apretando su kimono la delataban, al igual que su vista fija en el suelo.

– Todo estará bien. – palmeó suavemente la espalda de su nuera y sonrió levemente.

– Hai…

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la gran puerta de madera que empezó a abrirse. Eso solo significaba que los soldados que volvían de la guerra entrarían por ahí. Todos empezaron a acercarse, en busca de su amado, de su hijo, de su padre, hermano… cualquier familiar.

Rukia abrió los ojos para buscar a Ichigo, al igual que Isshin. No sería difícil encontrarle con aquel cabello naranja que tenía, pero había demasiada gente. Pasaron 10 minutos y no lo encontraban. A su alrededor parejas se abrazaban fuerte en un ansiado reencuentro. La morena ya estaba empezando a angustiarse por no verle, pero se intento tranquilizar, buscando aún así a su esposo.

Pasó más tiempo y cada vez quedaban menos personas. Sintió que su corazón se salía del pecho y el aire empezaba a faltarle debido a la ansiedad de no verle, por lo cual se sentó de nuevo, sobándose las sienes en busca de tranquilidad. Desde lo lejos, aquel hombre noble de pelo negro observaba a su antigua hermana. Byakuya estaba enterado de las noticias, pero el no podía comunicárselo, no tenía ese derecho. Sin embargo, Renji quien también volvió de la guerra al ver a la esposa de Ichigo corrió hacia a ella.

– Rukia…

La morena tuvo miedo de levantar la mirada.

– Renji… – Isshin llamo al amigo de su hijo. – ¿Dónde está Ichigo…?

– Él… él… – titubeó sin saber cómo decirlo, haciendo que Rukia explotase de los nervios.

– ¡Él qué, Renji? – se levanto de su asiento y le agarró del kimono con fuerza, mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – ¿Dónde demonios está Ichigo? ¿Dónde está?

– Rukia-chan, tranquilízate… – Isshin la separó con cuidado de Renji, sosteniéndola de los hombros.

– Dímelo Renji… dímelo… – su voz se quebró y su mirada se clavó en el suelo, al borde de las lágrimas.

– Renji… – le alentó el hombre moreno.

– A él… le tienen retenido. – soltó de golpe, observando como el cuerpo de Rukia se tensaba. – Los enemigos le tienen como rehén para conseguir información…

Y Rukia no pudo contener las lágrimas. Se dejo caer sobre el asiento, con sus manos tapando sus ojos y las lágrimas brotando sin cesar. No… no era justo. ¿Qué demonios había hecho ella mal? Nunca había hecho daño a nadie, jamás… y todo lo malo parecía ir detrás de ella. ¡No era justo, no!

– ¡Rukia…!

Ambos hombres se acercaron a ella al verla caerse así sobre la silla y romper a llorar, e intentaron hacerla entender. Byakuya desde lo lejos, seguía observando. Cerró los ojos al verla así y decidió marcharse… tenía algo en mente. Mientras tanto, Isshin y Renji continuaban animándola de manera imposible.

– Rukia no temas, no está muerto… le pueden soltar, Rukia.

– ¡No soy estúpida, maldita sea! – les grito, alzando su rostro bañado en lágrimas y cargado de rabia. – ¡No le van a soltar!

– Tranquilízate Rukia… – suavizó Isshin, pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella. – Ya verás cómo no le va a pasar nada…

– P-Pero… – intentaba hablar, pero las lágrimas y los nervios no la dejaban articular palabra. – ¿Cómo se lo explico a Hikari…?

– Rukia…

– ¿Cómo le explico a Hikari que no se sabe si su padre va a volver…? ¿Cómo…?

**oOo**

.

Ya casi oscurecía y la pequeña de cabellos naranjas se estaba impacientando. Estaba en el salón, sentada sin hacer nada más que esperar. Sus peluches quedaron abandonados en una esquina y tan solo esperaba a que su padre viniese. No se había movido de allí, seguía esperando sin moverse. Las gemelas y Rangiku la observaron fijamente, esa niña sí que era terca. La habían alentado a jugar o a merendar algo, pero ella continuaba empecinada en esperar a su querido padre. Escucho como se abría la puerta y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al instante.

– ¡Papa ha vuelto! – se levanto corriendo del suelo y corrió hasta el pasillo. – ¡Papa ha vuelto! ¡Papa!

Pero se paró en seco al llegar al recibidor y ver solamente a su madre y su abuelo. No entendió nada y miraba a su mamá pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada, más ella desvió el contacto visual. Era pequeña aún, pero no era tonta... el rostro de su madre delataba que había llorado, al igual que sus ojos rojizos. Además, su abuelo nunca estaba tan serio como entonces. No... algo estaba mal con su querido papá, ¿acaso no había vuelto aún...?

– ¿Papá…? – susurro entre lágrimas.

**oOo**

Los días pasaban y eran grises, a la par que solitarios para ambas muejercitas. Ichigo no estaba y quien sabe cuándo podría volver a verle… si aquel día llegaba. Hikari estuvo enfadada con su madre durante una semana, culpándola de que su padre no había vuelto, pero finalmente consiguió hacerla entrar en razón y la niña decidió esperar a su padre, ya que no le contaron la verdad para no preocuparla.

Dos meses más sin él, casi iba a hacer un año lejos de él y se estaba haciendo muy difícil. Rukia no tenía ganas de nada, quizá se levantaba de su cama por su hija, solo por ella… Y ahora estaba en el salón, recogiéndolo un poco y esperando a que Rangiku volviese con la comida para la cena. Seguramente se habría entretenido con Yoruichi hablando…

Llamaron a la puerta. Ahí estaba.

– Hikari, cariño. – pidió. – abre a la tía Rangiku, mamá está ocupada.

– ¡Hai!

Y sin rechistar ni lo más mínimo la pequeña fue corriendo al recibidor, dispuesta a abrir a su tía Rangiku. Llegó hasta la puerta, y a duras penas la abrió de golpe. Pero no se encontró con su tía. Tuvo que alzar su mirada muy alto para encontrarse con unos de esos hombres que vestían como su papá.

– Tu no eres la tía Rangiku… – susurro pestañeando varias veces.

– No… – dijo el hombre. – ¿Está tu madre?

–… – la niña asintió intimidada por aquel hombre, pero no dejo de mirarle. – ¿Quién eres?

– Byakuya Kuchiki. – se presentó.

La niña tan solo se quedo mirándole un tanto cohibida y después salió corriendo a llamar a su madre.

– ¡Mamiiiiiii! – huyo de allí, yendo al salón y dejando al Kuchiki en la entrada.

El noble tan solo se quedó algo sorprendido. Nunca vio al bebé de Ichigo y Rukia, fue interesante. Una niña tan parecida a Rukia, pero con ese pelo y la mirada atrevida y sin miedo de su padre. Ahora, con más razón, tenía que hacer aquello que estuvo planeando dos meses atrás.

– ¿Kuchiki-sama…? – Rukia apareció enfrente de él, con el ceño fruncido y mirándole extrañada. – ¿Qué desea…?

– Debo… – observó a su antigua hermana. Había cambiado… no solo físicamente, ya que se notaba más mujer y su corte de pelo, sino su mirada, tan seria y madura, pero a la vez tan vulnerable. – Debo hablar contigo.

– Creo que ya dejamos las cosas claras. – finalizó tajantemente, dispuesta a cerrar la puerta. – Si me disculpa…

– Es sobre Ichigo. – paro la puerta con la mano y Rukia le miro fijamente con los ojos abiertos.

– …. – abrió la puerta y quedo pensativa durante unos instantes. – Pasa… – ofreció haciéndose a un lado.

El hombre caminó dentro de la casa. Aquella casa que hace años fue de su esposa, Hisana. Había muchos cambios, estaba más nueva y ampliada, pero sabía de sobra donde estaban las habitaciones. No lo olvidaba. Por lo cual, sin que Rukia le guiase, se adentró en el salón, donde vio a la pequeña Kurosaki jugar con sus muñecos.

– Puedes sentarte… – ofreció mientras la morena servía el té.

– Arigato. – la obedeció, sentándose tranquilamente y observando a la pequeña, quien ahora tenía la mirada fija en él.

– Hikari, cariño, ve a jugar a tu habitación ¿quieres?

– ¡Hai! – asintió con una sonrisa, cargando con sus muñecos a la vez y dejándoles solos.

Terminó de servir el té, y se sentó enfrente de Byakuya, esperando a que hablase sobre Ichigo.

– ¿Y bien…? – insistió.

– Veo que conserváis bien esta casa… está mejor que antes.

– Sí… – afirmó incomoda.

– Hikari… – hizo cuentas mentales. – Tendrá 4 años, ¿cierto? – pregunto serio y tranquilo, con aquel semblante Kuchiki.

– Si. Tiene cuatro años. – afirmo perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

– Se parece mucho a ti.

– Por favor… – pidió educadamente. – Dígame lo que me tenga que decir sobre Ichigo.

Tenía que cortar la conversación, no llegaba a nada y menos con él. Solo quería saber sobre Ichigo y que aquel hombre se fuese de una maldita vez. El moreno dejo el vaso de té sobre la mesa y la miró fijamente.

– Rukia, sabes que Ichigo está retenido. – ella asintió.

– Lo sé.

– Tan solo quiero decirte, que pronto estará aquí. –los ojos de la morena se abrieron ilusionados.

– ¿C-Como…? ¿Le van a soltar?

– Sí… – afirmo serio.

– D-De… ¿de verdad…? – pregunto incrédula sin poder evitar sonreír.

– Sí. – volvió a afirmar. – Pero Rukia...

– ¿Si…?

– En el caso de que ocurra algo, recuerda que tú fuiste una Kuchiki. – dijo levantándose de la mesa dispuesto a irse.

– ¿Qué…? – no entendía a que se refería con eso.

– Adiós, Rukia.

"_**En ese entonces, no entendí sus palabras… la felicidad que me inundó al saber que Ichigo volvería pronto no me permitió saber a qué se refería con aquello. Ahora sí… ahora, lo entiendo todo…"**_

**oOo**

**¡Bien, hasta aquí está vez! Quedan 2 capítulos para que acabe este fic! Esto último que aparece en negrita y en cursiva, es un pensamiento de Rukia, es ¿cómo explicarlo?…. Como si estuviera en un futuro, recordando lo que ocurrió ese día, es decir este capitulo. Y es que bueno, el ultimo capitulo será como el primero. Narrado por Rukia, en primera persona. ¡Ya lo veréis! Solo digo que en el siguiente se verá todo lo que ocurrirá y bueno, una pregunta… ¿Quieren que salga algo sobre Hinamori y Hitsugaya? Pregunta tonta, seguro que sí… pero bueno, yo lo pregunto por si acaso.**

**Nada más que eso… y bueno, una cosa más… ¡Hikari is soooooo cute! *.* La amo! JAJAJA Ya, ya me voy. Dejad reviews con vuestras opiniones y bien, ¡hasta la próxima!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos**

**SMorphine**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yuki no Hana**

.

_¡Bueeeeno aquí estoy otra vez! Os traigo el PENULTIMO capitulo de esta historia. No os molesto más y dejo que leías a gusto, no sin antes una pequeña advertencia. Este capitulo contiene lemmon, si no te gusta blbablabla no lo leas! :3_ ¡A leer! :

.

**Capitulo 19**

.

Oscuridad, frio, vacio, soledad… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrado? Había perdido la noción del tiempo, se estaba volviendo loco por la desesperación. La desesperación de imaginar el mero hecho de no volver a ver a su familia, de no poder ver crecer a su hija, de no poder volver a besar a su mujer…

De que aquel adiós fuese definitivo.

Intentaba no rendirse… eso nunca estuvo en sus planes. ¡Jamás se rendiría! Haría cualquier cosa por su familia, pero todo se estaba haciendo cuesta arriba y cada vez era más difícil. Demonios… su cuerpo parecía que iba a romperse si se ponía en pie, cada musculo le dolía con tan solo moverse y todo por los golpes que había recibido al no decir palabra de la información que intentaban sonsacarle.

Lo que no entendía es como aún no le habían matado…

De repente, en la profunda oscuridad de aquel pequeño lugar se coló un rayo de luz cuando alguien se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Eran aquellos hombres, y parecían apurados además de nerviosos. Suspiro de nuevo, resignándose a una nueva ronda de tortura, pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver que le sacaban de su cautiverio.

Cerró los ojos de golpe al sentir la luz golpearle en la cara después de casi tres meses de completa oscuridad. Pero no le alegró, pensó lo peor… aquí acababa todo. Iban a acabar con él, le iban a ejecutar y no había cumplido su promesa… No había vuelto con su familia…

Apretó los dientes con rabia y tristeza, intentando no derramar ni una lágrima, aunque aquel dolor en el pecho le incitara a lo contrario. Aquellos hombres le arrastraban rápidamente, hablando entre ellos y gritándose. ¿Acaso todo había acabado ya para ellos? Poco a poco sus orbes se fueron abriendo para enfrentar su realidad, pero lo que vio le dejo perplejo.

– B-Byakuya…

– Capitán Kuchiki… niño insolente. – musito con sus ojos cerrados y sin perder la compostura de noble.

No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Estaba amarrado al igual que él… pensó durante un momento sobre la situación y sus ojos se abrieron aún más. El noble moreno abrió los ojos, mirándose fijamente para después sonreír débilmente.

– Tú no puedes…

– Tienes una familia que te necesita. – recuperó su compostura habitual, cerrando los ojos. – Cumple la promesa que yo rompí, Kurosaki.

Y no pudo replicar más, aquellos hombres emprendieron la marcha, llevando al pelinaranjo su libertad, y encerrando a aquel hombre en su eterno cautiverio. Era imposible… ¿de verdad era libre? No pudo evitarlo, a pesar de la situación, una sonrisa de dulce y completa felicidad surcó su rostro

Volvería a ver a su familia… cumpliría su promesa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– Vaya… te ha crecido mucho el pelo, Hikari.

Madre e hija estaban en el salón acompañadas por la familia de Ichigo y Rangiku. La morena acariciaba y peinaba con sus dedos el largo pelo de la pelinaranja; mientras tanto la pequeña se dejaba acariciar mientras jugaba con su nuevo conejito de peluche, regalado especialmente por sus queridas tías.

– ¡Sí! – afirmo enérgica mientras le tiraba el peluche a su abuelo, empezando así una guerra de peluches contra Isshin.

– Cuidado, vas a hacerle daño al abuelo… – advirtió divertida, observando como la pequeña se abalanzaba a por él, al igual que sus dos cuñadas.

Desde la noticia de la retención de Ichigo, la familia de este se había apegado más a ella para darla ánimos. Venían muy a menudo a visitar a la pequeña y como no, estaban al tanto de las noticias que trajo el capitán Kuchiki. Sin embargo, pasó un mes desde entonces y aún no había noticias de Ichigo.

Suspiró apoyando la cabeza en su mano, y mirando la taza de té que reposaba sobre la mesita de madera. Se sentía estúpida, aquel hombre le había hecho ilusiones y ella como tonta le había creído, pero… ¿Dónde estaba Ichigo? Parecía que se querían reír de ella…

– Hey, cariño, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Rangiku la única que estaba al margen de todo el barullo.

– Nada que no sepas Rangiku. – sonrió amargamente.

– Venga, no le des más vueltas. – apreso el menudo cuerpo de la morena entre sus atributos, rememorando antiguos abrazos asfixiantes del pasado. – ¡Abrazo de osa!

– ¡R-Rang..iku! ¡M-me aho…ahog…ahogas! – exhalaba a duras penas.

– ¡A por mamá! – chilló como grito de guerra la pequeña, y ahora el juego se centraba en Rukia.

Entre risas, cosquillas y más gritos de ataque, la familia estaba ajena a quien llamaría a la puerta en escasos segundos. La persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, aguardando a llamar, esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar los ánimos de dentro de la casa.

– ¡Parad…parad… onegai! – suplicaba la morena entre risas. – ¡Enserio… parad… c-creo… creo que llaman a la puerta! – por fin la dejaron de torturar y escucharon lo que quiso decir.

– ¡Oh, yo abro! – se ofreció Rangiku, levantándose y marchando corriendo hacia la puerta.

La morena se quedo sonriendo, todavía tumbada en el suelo al lado de su pequeña, mientras la familia de Ichigo se levantaba para irse ya que estaba anocheciendo.

– ¿Ya se van?

– Hai, es tarde y vosotras al parecer tenéis visita.

– Oh, bien… – se incorporó, dedicándoles una leve sonrisa.

– ¡Te acompaño a la puerta abuelo! – chilló la pequeña, levantándose de un brinco.

– Adiós Rukia-chan. – se despidieron todos, dejándola en el salón.

– Tened cuidado… – precavió cuando desaparecieron, quedándose sola.

Suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás, con sus extremidades abiertas y sus ojos cerrados. Se estaba haciendo demasiado difícil todo, necesitaba a Ichigo y pronto… Hasta que escucho el grito de Hikari y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

– ¡Papá! – grito la niña desde el recibidor.

Se levanto tan bruscamente, que dio un golpe a la mesilla y tiró el vaso de té que reposaba encima. Pero poco le importo eso ahora. Corrió con los ojos abiertos y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se apoyaba en las paredes para no chocar debido a la velocidad que había adquirido y paró en seco al llegar al recibidor.

Su boca se abrió de forma incrédula, no sabía si aquello era un espejismo o si aquel hombre que tenía enfrente era real. Sus piernas temblaron de la emoción, y no podía moverse. Tan solo se observaban fijamente, sin decir nada. Ella desde el inicio del recibidor y él ahí, en la puerta, con Hikari amarrada a su cuello.

Estaba cambiado, un poco más delgado, con el rostro un tanto demacrado pero su mirada transmitía completa felicidad y amor. Su pelo anaranjado se mezclaba con el de su pequeña, y ahora que se fijaba bien, lo tenía más largo que lo habitual. Lo único que hizo, después de dejar a Hikari de nuevo en el suelo, fue sonreír dulcemente.

– ¡Ichigo!

Y sin más, sus pies recobraron la movilidad y corrieron hacia él. El pelinaranjo la recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, no recibió un abrazo… sino algo más doloroso en el estomago que le hizo encorvarse.

– ¡Idiota!

– Ugh… – se quejo adolorido ante las sonrisas de todos los presentes, a excepción de Hikari quien observaba asustada y sin entender nada como su mama pegaba a su querido padre. – ¿Q-Que clase de bienvenida es esa, enana? – levanto la mirada hacia Rukia.

Enfrente de él, con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos llorosos, apretando sus labios para evitar llorar. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por apretar sus manos de tal forma. Abrió sus labios para insultarle una vez más de forma débil.

–Idiota… – su ceño se relajó y se acerco a él. – Has tardado mucho… – y finalmente le abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

– Lo siento… – la apretó contra su cuerpo, besando la cabellera de su mujer. – Lo siento… – se disculpo de nuevo en un susurro.

La pequeña Hikari se relajo al ver que sus padres se abrazaban después de haberse golpeado, y el resto de la familia sonrió al ver la tierna escena. Los besos en la cabellera de la morena, la hicieron separarse para buscar sus labios de forma ansiosa y le besó de nuevo, con ímpetu y desesperación. Esto hizo sonrojar a las más jóvenes, pero Rangiku e Isshin observaban complacidos el reencuentro.

Ichigo rompió el beso y en un movimiento ágil, cargo a Rukia a su hombro cual saco de patatas. La morena se sorprendió por la reciente acción y se agarro a él para no caerse. De repente, el pelinaranjo comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, sin bajarla en ningún momento.

– ¿Ichigo, que haces? – pregunto confundida.

– Debo cumplir otra promesa, ¿recuerdas? – contesto de manera divertida y seductora haciéndola sonrojar al recordarlo.

– ¡I-Ichigo! – le regaño avergonzada.

– ¡Tranquila Rukia-chan! ¡Nosotros nos vamos ya! – Cargó a Hikari. – ¡Pásenselo bien!

– ¿Por qué? ¡Yo quiero quedarme con papá! – rechisto la pelinaranja sin entender nada e intentando zafarse de su abuelo.

– No Hikari-chan, hoy no va a poder ser. Papá va a estar ocupado. – explico de forma picara, mirando a Rukia quien poco a poco desaparecía por las escaleras. – Hoy dormimos en casa del abuelo.

– ¡No quiero! – continuó quejándose y forzando con su abuelo. – ¡Yo también quiero estar con papá! ¿Por qué se van sin mi? ¡Yo también me lo quiero pasar bien! – pedía inocentemente mientras la sacaban de la casa entre risas.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Entraron en la habitación entre desesperados besos, llenando de suspiros aquel cuarto y frases entrecortadas. Las manos del pelinaranjo acariciaban cada rincón del cuerpo de la morena, guiándola hacia más hacia el interior. Rukia correspondía, pero intentaba hablar de forma coherente a la situación de abajo.

– Ichi… Ichigo… no… – intentaba hablar entre besos. –tu familia…ellos… no…

– Hmm… – gruño molesto mientras bajaba al cuello de la morena, dándola tregua para poder hablar tranquilamente.

– Ichigo… tu familia, Hikari… parece que les hubiésemos echado… – explicaba entre suspiros de placer al sentir el tacto de Ichigo sobre ella. Aún así, no importaba lo que dijese, el pelinaranjo continuaba concentrado en morder, lamer y besar la piel expuesta del cuello, asique decidió llamarle de nuevo. –Ichigo…

– Shhh… – la mandó callar de golpe. Posando su dedo índice en sus labios y chocando sus frentes para mirarse fijamente. – Cállate… – ordeno en un susurro contra sus labios, besándolos en el acto y haciendo que la morena volviese a caer en sus redes. – Ahora… – la beso de nuevo. – Voy… – otro. – a… – paso a su mejilla para llegar a su oído. –… hacerte el amor. – succionó el lóbulo de Rukia, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su columna.

– Ichigo… – gimió complacida, y sin rechistar le beso con ímpetu.

Cuando el beso se tornó apasionado y desesperado, las manos de Ichigo sacaron a tirones el kimono de Rukia y la guiaron hasta apresarla contra la pared. Quedose desnuda, y sin cortar el fogoso beso, las manos de Rukia imitaron a Ichigo, pero ella le retiro su vestimenta con más delicadeza, acariciando con suavidad la piel que descubría a su vez.

Sin embargo, las manos de Ichigo tocaban con deseo la nívea y suave piel de su esposa. Vagaban por cada rincón, al igual que sus labios, recordando el sabor de aquella piel que tanto le gustaba y que le volvía completamente loco. La ansiaba, la deseaba, la necesitaba… echaba de menos a aquella mujer, la amaba tanto que no podía esperar a recorrer su cuerpo sin ningún pudor.

Quería oír su nombre brotar de sus carnosos labios, sus gemidos, sus suspiros… todo. Apretó más su cuerpo contra el de la morena, aprisionándola aún más contra la pared. Alzo una de sus piernas desnudas hasta su cadera, incitándola a que le rodease y de paso acaricio su muslo con fervor. Subía y bajaba con lentitud pero con fuerza, llegando hasta su trasero y alzándola para que finalmente quedase colgada en el.

Todo esto, sin que sus labios se separarse.

– Ichigo… – gimió de nuevo al sentir la mano de su marido sobre su pecho izquierdo. Ante tal caricia, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole facilidad para que pudiese atacar su cuello. Y no tardó en hacerlo.

El pelinaranja cogió impulso y camino con ella hasta depositarla sobre el futón, volviendo a la carga en cuestión de segundos. Cuando tuvo el cuerpo de Rukia a su merced se sintió el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra, recorrió cada rincón con sus labios, desde su cuello, clavícula, pechos, vientre… todo. Con cada beso, le añadía una caricia.

Llego hasta sus piernas y comenzó a besar sus muslos, besando lentamente el interior para subir a su centro, arrancándole un gemido a la morena, quien tan solo se agarro a las sábanas, gimiendo desesperadamente.

–¡Ichi…Ichigo…! – le necesitaba demasiado, necesitaba sus caricias, sus besos… pero también necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, tocarle, besarle al igual que el lo estaba haciendo. – P-Por favor… para… Ichigo… – jadeo agarrando su cabello y separándole de su intimidad para mirarle a los ojos agitadamente.

Quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que el moreno se lanzo a sus labios de nuevo. La morena correspondió con igual o incluso más intensidad, sacando fuerzas para tomar el control y quedar ella encima de nuevo. Con ansias abandono sus labios para besar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Bajo por su cuello, aspirando su aroma que embriagaba su cama y que le hizo todo más difícil, continuó por su clavícula y bajo por su pecho, mientras tocaba su músculos, que no habían cambiado demasiado.

Cuando llego a su vientre, extraño de nuevo sus labios por lo que volvió a subir hasta ellos para besarlos de nuevo. Los brazos de Ichigo la rodearon por la cintura, apegándola más a su cuerpo y haciéndola rodar de nuevo. Ya no podía soportarlo más…

– Rukia… – la llamo entre besos y jadeos. – Quiero hacerte mía ya, Rukia… – pidió besando su mejilla.

– Hazlo ya Ichigo… por favor… – suplico enroscando sus piernas a su cintura, rozando sus intimidades directamente.

Y sin más dilaciones, se adentro en ella para después soltar un gutural gemido al sentir su miembro apresado en la estrechez de la morena. La morena se sintió completa por fin en un año, se sintió completamente feliz y al sentirle dentro tan solo pudo sonreír complacida. Le abrazo y escondió su rostro en su cuello, sonriendo sin cesar mientras el se movía sobre ella.

Llevo sus manos a la nuca del chico, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de él, el cual estaba más largo que antes. Daba leves besos en su cuello, susurrando su nombre cosa que hacía que el pelinaranja se excitase más y aumentara la profundidad de sus embestidas. La morena se desplomó en el futón y su sonrisa se vio aplacada por lamentos de placer. Se aferró a las sábanas cuando tras las últimas embestidas sintió como su pequeño cuerpo se contraía espasmódicamente.

El pelinaranjo se derramó por completo en ella ante la presión, quedo apoyado en sus antebrazos, regulando su respiración mientras sus frentes quedaron juntas, más sus ojos no estaban abiertos aún.

Salió con cuidado de ella, ganándose un quejido de desaprobación y suspiro agotado. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, encontrándose con las orbes violetas de su esposa, las cuales le observaban con dulzura y amor. La morena sonrió y acarició el rostro de su esposo con cariño, apartando los mechones de pelo de su rostro.

– Te amo Rukia… – susurró mientras giraba levemente la cabeza para besar la mano de ella. – No sabes cómo te extrañé…

– Idiota… –susurró abrazándole y haciendo que escondiese su rostro en su fino cuello. – Hikari y yo te extrañamos mucho…

– Hikari… ha crecido tanto… – susurró de nuevo.

– Te amo…

Ichigo se incorporo de nuevo para besarla una vez más, pasando su brazo por la cintura de ella y girando de nuevo, para situarla sobre su cuerpo. Le encantaba esa postura, tenerla sobre él, dándole su calor con su pequeño y ligero cuerpo. La abrazó y la tapó con la sabana para que no pasara frio.

– ¿Cuándo viniste…? – pregunto acomodándose sobre su pecho.

– Ayer por la noche…

– ¿Por qué demonios no me avisaste? – le regaño tranquilamente mientras acariciaba uno de sus pectorales.

– Estuve en revisión durante unas horas y tuve que descansar… – explicó con los ojos cerrados. – Además, quería darte una sorpresa.

– Idiota… – se abrazo más a él. – ¿Cómo… cómo te sacaron de allí?

– Byakuya… – contesto mientras abría los ojos y miraba el techo.

– Lo sé, me dijo que te sacaría de allí… – dijo tranquila. – ¿Dónde está? Debemos agradecerle aunque sea solo eso…

– El no está aquí… – hablo serio.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Y dónde está…? –se incorporó apoyándose en el pecho de Ichigo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

– Rukia… – la miró fijamente. – El se cambió por mí…

– ¿Qué…? – susurró anonadada.

– El se cambio por mí… – repitió. –Era obvio que preferían tener retenido a un capitán antes que a mí… por eso aceptaron.

–… – la morena no pudo articular palabra, estaba en shock. – Él… ¿de verdad hizo eso?

– Rukia, si él no hubiese llegado… yo ahora no estaría vivo.

A la morena se le paro el corazón durante un instante y cuando reacciono ante las palabras de Ichigo, tan solo pudo abalanzarse de nuevo sobre él. El simple hecho de pensar que pudo haber muerto y que ahora podría ser que no le tuviese bajo ella, la mataba. Asique ahora que le tenía en carne y hueso allí, no le soltaría jamás…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Estaban completamente agotados, pasaron toda la noche en vela, y apenas descansaron 4 horas. La verdad Ichigo estaba cumpliendo la promesa casi a rajatabla, "a todas horas…" y vaya que la estaba cumpliendo. Pero ahora ambos reposaban tranquilos sobre el futón, descansando de tanto ajetreo nocturno.

La luz ya se coló completamente en la habitación, despertando al pelinaranjo y observando a la mujer que tenía a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente mientras le daba la espalda desnuda. Hermosa, simplemente… hermosa. Sintió la tentación de besar su cremosa y blanca piel, y no dudo en hacerlo. Se apego a ella y beso su hombro suavemente.

– Hmmm… – la morena se removió al sentir el gentil roce.

Este continuó besándola, bajando de su hombro por su brazo mientras lo acariciaba. Observo como Rukia sonreía levemente aún adormilada y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Subió por el mismo camino y llegó hasta su cuello el cual atacó de forma más desesperada.

– No te cansas nunca, ¿eh? – susurro de forma divertida, girándose poco a poco para quedar rostro con rostro.

– Nunca me cansaría contigo… – continuó besando su cuello y poniéndose poco a poco encima de ella.

– Pervertido… – se carcajeó levemente abriendo por fin sus ojos y proporcionándole caricias en su ancha espaldas.

– Además… – continuó entre beso y beso. –… estoy faltando a mi promesa… ya han pasado 4 horas sin hacerte el amor…

– ¿Pues a que esperas? – le incitó mientras mordía su hombro. – ¿No querrás faltar a tu promesa?

El pelinaranjo esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y la beso de nuevo.

– Ni loco…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ!

La voz de Rangiku resonó por todo el salón, llamando la atención de Ichigo y Hikari, los cuales jugaban (muy a pesar de Ichigo) con aquel conejo que tanto adoraba su hija. Rukia tan solo les dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y la miro alarmada, con su ceño fruncido.

– No grites tanto Rangiku… – la regaño por lo bajo.

– ¿Pero cómo es posible…? – imitó su tono de voz, agachándose para que solo Rukia pudiese escuchar.

– ¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo? – arqueó una ceja.

– No pero… pero… ¡Rukia!

Otra vez llamaron la atención de los otros dos, haciendo que Ichigo las mirase de forma sospechosa. Algo no iba bien, pero volvió a atender a su pequeña. Ya paso un mes desde que volvió Ichigo y todo iba muy bien, por no decir que perfecto. Ichigo tenía unos meses de reposo y pasaba mucho tiempo con su familia.

Y claro, pasar tiempo con su familia incluía ciertas actividades con la morena…

– Maldita sea Rangiku… shhhh. – la volvió a callar. – es normal… desde que volvió no es que nos hallamos comportado como santos…

– ¿Pero porque no te cuidaste, Rukia? Mira que te lo he dicho veces… – la reprendió de forma divertida.

– Lo sé, lo pensé tarde…. Pero el día que vino… pues… – la miró de forma desesperada – ¡Rangiku llevaba un año sin _eso_! ¿Cómo esperabas que me cuidase…?

– Ay, vaya, vaya… ¿y se lo piensas decir a Ichigo? – pregunto mientras ambas dirigían la mirada a él. Estaba jugando a las muñecas con Hikari y su rostro era completamente de disgusto y aburrimiento.

– Pues… no sé yo que decirte… – hablo divertida. – ¿Otra Hikari que le obligué a jugar a las muñecas?

– Cierto… – ambas empezaron a reír, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Ichigo, el cual creía que se estaban burlando de él. – Pero… ¿y si es un hombrecito? Le haría ilusión.

– Si… aunque creo yo, que le hará ilusión sea lo que sea…

– Pues… ¡ya está! – se levanto llamando la atención de los otros dos. – ¡Ichigo! Rukia tiene una noticia que darte.

– ¿huh? – se giró a mirar a Rukia con una ceja arqueada. – ¿Q-Que noticia…? – pregunto asustado.

– ¡Rangiku… no…! – la regaño mientras la dejaba en un aprieto y cargaba a Hikari para irse de allí.

– ¿Sabes qué Hikari? – Ichigo escucho atento lo que iba a decir Rangiku, sin mirar a una pálida Rukia. – ¡Dentro de unos meses vas a tener un hermanito! ¿No es genial? – finalizó saliendo de la habitación con una contenta Hikari.

– ¿Qué? – los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron del pánico y no se creían lo que estaba escuchando.

Rukia tan solo sonrió nerviosa y habló…

– Jeje… ¡E-Enhorabuena vas… vas a ser papá…!

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¡YYYYYYY CORTEN! ¿Bien? ¿Qué tal este capitulo? Ha tenido un poco de todo: Reencuentros, aclaraciones, LEMMON y un final divertido Jajajaja Ya estamos en el penúltimo capitulo, lo que significa, para aquellos que sean un cortitos, que el próximo capitulo será el final T_T ¡Es tan triste! ¡Me da tanta pena terminar este fic! Pero hay que hacerlo… **

**El próximo capitulo será más serio y se terminarán de aclarar los matices principales de la historia, se volverá a narrar en primera persona como en el primer capitulo pero bueh, ya lo veréis ¿ok? Bueno pues sin más, espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones!**

**¿Review? :DDDDD**

**Besos**

**SMorphine**


	20. Chapter 20 FINAL

**Yuki no Hana**

.

_Disculpadme, disculpadme una y mil veces por no actualizar rápido pero no fue mi culpa, ¡lo juro!... Mi ordenador se rompió y estuve unas dos semanas sin poder hacer NADA. Todas mis cosas se perdieron, mis historias, mis fotos, TODO... Asique está vez tego una buena excusa. Aún así, aquí os traigo el capitulo final de esta historia, os doy las gracias a los que habeís llegado hasta aqui y a todos los que me habeís animado a escribir. Abajo del todo dejare los agradecimientos en condiciones, ahora, os dejo leer. ¡Disfrutad! :_

_Recomendaciones: Escuchad la cancion "Yuki no Hana" de Mika Nakashima y si es posible, buscad la letra. Es preciosa y me inspiré en ella para escribir este fic. ¡Besos!_

.

**Capitulo Final**

**...**

"_Si alguna vez te pierdes_  
><em>me convertiré en una estrella que ilumine tus pasos<em>  
><em>en la noche, cuando sonríes,<em>  
><em>o tu rostro cuando se humedece con lágrimas<em>  
><em>Estaré a tu lado, siempre, eternamente."<em>

**...**

**.**

Nieve...

Tan pura y fría, cubre todo a su paso dejando un blanco paisaje... ¿Cuantos años han pasado desde entonces? Demasiados, pero suficientes. La vida pasa, todo cambia a veces a mejor... a veces a peor; pero igual que pasa la vida, pasan los malos momentos, las malas epocas, los malos recuerdos... Me llegó aquel rayo de luz, por fin consiguió iluminar mi osucro camino y decidió no marcharse nunca.

Felicidad, conseguí conocerla y experimentarla a pesar de todo. Porque la verdadera felicidad viene en los peores momentos, o quizá la sientes así porque nunca la has conocido. Un sentimiento tan cálido y fuerte, por el cual te empeñas en no soltar nunca. Y si, ya me he resignado a vivir así...espera... ¿resignado? No, disculpen. Ya me he **empeñado** en vivir así, siendo feliz, siendo amada por un fantástico hombre que me cogió de la mano para nunca soltarme y por dos pequeñas criaturas que me demostraban cada día que soy más que una simple mujer de oscuro pasado.

Bueno, a estas alturas, creo que ya no debo presentarme. Aún así, lo haré. Mi nombre** Kurosaki Rukia**, 28 años de edad, esposa de Kurosaki Ichigo y madre de dos hijos. Mi cabello, finas y cortas hebras azabaches que contrastan con mi pálida piel, y mis ojos violáceos que no pueden dejar de brillar de sincera felicidad y ganas de vivir. ¿Quien me diría que en estos años mi vida podría dar un vuelco tan grande?

Este frío embriagador ahora se siente diferente. Reconfortante porque sé que la nieve consiguió congelar el pasado y me dejo florecer.

Pero aún así, hay cosas del pasado que he rescatado y nunca dejaré que se congelen. Jamás olvidaré a aquellas personas que estuvieron ahí para ayudarme, dándome su constante apoyo y amor. Es también gracias a esas personas que estoy aquí, viviendo está vida que creí no merecer. Sin embargo, si hablamos de vidas que la gente no merece, hablamos de la vida de Inoue Orihime.

Princesa de cuento de hadas que le toco vivir un vil relato de terror. Tan solo espero que esté donde este, pueda tener la vida que de verdad merecen las personas que siempre buscan el bien para los demás, que siempre te brindan su amor y amistad, que a pesar de todo siempre ponen la otra mejilla. Una vida de paz y tranquilidad que tu, querida amiga, nunca pudiste tener...

– Mamá... – me llama una voz curiosa e inocente. – ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Claro, Hikari.

– ¿Porqué murió Orihime-san...? – mira confusa y algo entristecida la lápida de la difunta. – Nunca me lo explicasteis.

– Cuando crezcas, cariño, te contaré todo.

Asiente con una tierna sonrisa...

Mi pequeña de 8 años, toda una mujercita tan noble como su padre, pero no tan cascarrabias. Es hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Su anaranjado pelo creció lo suficiente como para llegarle a su media espalda aún estando recogido en una coleta y con su rebelde mechon cruzando su rostro ya no tan infantil, pero aún aniñado. Y sus preciosos ojos violáceos que encandilan al bobalicón de su padre para obligarle a hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Su nobleza, su caracter, su cariño, su valentía y como no, su instinto de proteger a todos. ¿Me pregunto de quien lo habrá heredado...? Y es que esa cualidad parecía que iba de generación en generación, ya que la pequeña Hikari siempre protegía a su querido y preciado hermanito, y este que aunque no llegase a los cuatro años, hacia lo mismo. Sin dudas, una gran virtud.

– ¡Hey! – se hace presente la voz de él... – ¿Ya habéis terminado? Os vais a congelar.

– ¡Papá!

Hikari corre hasta su padre, le quiere, le quiere mucho y obviamente viceversa. Termino de hacer mis oraciones por Orihime y me levanto de la espesa nieve para ver a **mi familia**. Ahí están, Hikari tirandole nieve a su padre, el cual intenta defenderse pero es imposible, tiene al pequeño Souta sobre sus hombros, tirandole del cabello mientras se ríe maliciosamente.

– ¡No es justo! ¡Sois dos contra uno!

Y siguen jugando...

El pequeño Souta, otro pequeño diablillo como Hikari, pero físicamente distinto. Completamente distinto. Aquel llamativo cabello que poseía Hikari, no lo heredó su hermano . Tenia el cabello oscuro como yo, pero con los preciosos ojos ambarinos de Ichigo. Aún así, era el claro retrato de su padre... el mismo cabello desordenado y picudo, el mismo rostro y sí... la misma personalidad.

Un mini-Ichigo.

– Niños, vais a hacerle daño a papá. – consigo descolgar al pequeño Souta de sus hombros y este, para nada reacio, me abraza con fuerza.

– Ahora estamos igualados, ¿eh?. – la reta divertido a la pequeña de cabellos naranjas. – ¡Ven aquí!

La carga a su hombro como un saco de patatas y empieza con la guerra de cosquillas. Cuantas veces habré probado yo esa tortura.

Quien me diría que aquel inocente y joven soldado que apareció aquella noche acabaría siendo mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos. Quien me diría que aquel mojigato y hombrecillo que "_solo quería hablar_" fuese el primero en hacerme **_sentir_**. Quien me diría que Ichigo me salvaría de aquel horrible lugar. Quién me diría que Ichigo me salvaría de mi misma... Quien me lo diría.

– Rukia, ¿has terminado ya? – me pregunta cuando consigue hacerse con Hikari y me sonríe.

– No, todavía me falta algo... – le miro y comprende todo... siempre me entiende sin necesidad de palabras.

– Bien, me llevo a los niños fuera de aqui. – me explica mientras carga al pequeño Souta. – Te esperamos en la salida. – y besa mis labios para despues irse.

Camino entre las lápidas para llegar a aquel lugar, pero mientras vuelvo a recordar. ¿Nostalgia? Seguramente, si.

Rangiku ya no está con nosotros. No me malinterpretéis, no está muerta ni mucho menos... a esa loca le queda mucho camino que vivir. Es solo que tras el nacimiento de Souta, decidió que ya eramos demasiados en aquella casa y que ella sobraba. Idiota... Aún así, aunque intenté retenerla, tan solo quiso estar con nosotros hasta que el pequeño cumplió su primer año de vida. Hikari lloró, Souta lloró... ¡hasta yo lloré! Parece ser que con los años me empecé a hacer más y más sensible.

No hubo manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión, si algo tenia Rangiku Matsumoto era su terquedad, y a eso ni yo la ganaba siquiera. Además, que al recibir noticias de Hinamori y su petición de ayuda a Rangiku para ayudarla con su embarazo, la alentaron a partir lo antes posible. Sí, Hinamori y el capitán Hitsugaya tuvieron un bebé, que ahora mismo debe tener unos dos o tres años. Si, la pequeña Aiko, una bella niña de ojos celestes y cabellos azabaches.

Seguro que cuando creciese volvería loquito a Souta.

De todos modos, la pareja pidió ayuda a Rangiku al saber del embarazo de Hinamori porque no tenían ningun apoyo. Ambos huyeron de la casa de las Shinigamis, huyeron a un pueblo alejado de Karakura ya que la familia de Toushiro no aceptaba aquella relación porque se enteraron que la joven chica melocotón era prostituta. Aún así, Toushiro la salvó y la llevó lejos, sin importarle nada lo que opinasen los demás.

Aún con todo, Hinamori consiguió hacer realidad su añorado cuento de hadas.

Todo giraba y giraba, las cosas cambiaron y cada uno hacia su vida sin mirar atrás. Aunque sería cínico decir que has olvidado el pasado, porque eso nunca se olvida. Tan solo lo guardas y no dejas que te afecte nunca más. Yo guardé todo lo malo, la casa de las Shinigamis, los hombres que pagaron por mi, Kaien, Senna y como no... Byakuya. El fue el causante de hundirme en aquella oscuridad, solo él, pero... él también me la trajo de vuelta una vez.

– Hisana nee-san.

Y por fin llegó allí, a aquel lugar donde está enterrada mi hermana. Con aquel nombre: Kuchiki Hisana. Portando el apellido de aquel hombre al que amó tal y como yo amo a Ichigo. Me pregunto si pudiste ver lo que él me hizo. Espero que no... rezo porque si pudieses observarme desde allí arriba, no vieses aquello. Seria algo que te causaría tanto dolor, y yo no podría perdonármelo. Siempre quise verte feliz, por eso te apoyé en todas las decisiones...

Pero él hermana, él me hizo tanto daño.

Sin embargo, aunque él me hizo daño, también hizo algo bueno por mi, algo que nunca podré dejar de agradecerle. Él me devolvió a Ichigo, le devolvió su papá a Hikari, le devolvió su hijo a Kurosaki-san, le devolvió su hermano a Yuzu y Karin. Hermana, él, Byakuya, el mismo que me robo en su ocasion mi felicidad, me la devolvió. Y eso es algo tan extraño e inaudito, tan irreal...

Jamás me lo esperé.

Sin embargo, no puedo perdonarle. Le agradeceré, le agradeceré todos los días de mi vida.

_"En el caso de que ocurra algo, recuerda que tú fuiste una Kuchiki." _En ese entonces, no entendí sus palabras… la felicidad que me inundó al saber que Ichigo volvería pronto no me permitió saber a qué se refería con aquello. Ahora sí… ahora, lo entiendo todo… . A pesar de todo, el me conocía demasiado bien. La herencia Kuchiki pasó a manos de mis hijos porque sabía que yo no la aceptaría. Y jamás tocaré ese dinero a no ser que sea para Hikari o Souta. Jamás. No quiero nada de él.

Como dije antes, no puedo perdonarte, Byakuya. Sé que me entiendes, entiendes la situacion, entiendes el porqué... a pesar de todo, yo solo puedo estarte agradecida, pero jamás podré perdonarte. Solo rezo porque sea quien sea quien está arriba pueda perdonarte, espero que si mi hermana Hisana vió todo, pueda perdonarte también. Ojala y Kami-sama pueda hacerlo, porque de verdad que yo no puedo. Te deseo lo mejor, espero que puedas descansar en paz junto a tu esposa, porqué...

– Yo nunca voy a poder perdonarte. – Retiró la nieve que cubre aquella lápida dejando ver los nombres de quienes reposan ahí. – Descansa en paz, Kuchiki Byakuya...

.

**...**

_"El viento sacude la ventana_  
><em>y esta noche he despertado temblando.<em>  
><em>Desecharé la tristeza<em>  
><em>cambiándola por una sonrisa en mi rostro."<em>

**...**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**T_T ¡C-corten! D': Y aquí está el final de esta historia. Disculpen el retraso, y disculpen si me quedo demasiado estúpido, corto, filosófico y sentimental pero, quería que se entendiese los pensamientos de Rukia. No sé si os habreís dado cuenta, pero sobre todo el principio tiene el mismo esquema con el que empezaba el capitulo uno, solo que 8 años después, desde otra perspectiva más positiva. ¿Habeís visto el cambio? :3 **

**Bien, pues al final está es la ultima muerte de mi fic, la de Byakuya. Rukia quiere perdonarle, pero no puede, le es imposible hacerlo. Pero sin embargo, le está eternamente agradecida. Bueno, bueno, espero que todo esto se halla visto en el capitulo :') La historia de Hinamori y Toushiro, que ha pasado con Rangiku, lo mucho que extrañan a Orihime, es decir, toda la vida de Rukia está siendo recordada. **

**El IR, sus hijos, todo. Gracias a eso es feliz. ¡BIEN! ¡Rukia por fin es feliz! :D**

**Bueno, bueno. Si habéis hecho caso a la recomendación de arriba, si os habéis visto la canción traducida de "Yuki no Hana" de Mika Nakashima, entendereís que esos fragmentos que aparecen en cursiva al principio y al final de capitulo son partes de la canción. :3 **

**Bien, pues espero que hallan disfrutado de este fic tanto como yo, tengo otro fic en mente, pero que todavía lo estoy trabajando asique dentro de poco me tendreís de vuelta. Y que más, que muchas gracias por soportar este fic y comentarme, de verdad, ahora voy con los agradecimientos de todos. ¡Disculpad si me olvido de alguien! Pero ahí van, AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**- metitus**

**- Akemi227-chan**

**-yukikoshirosaki**

**-enero**

**-Yuna Kuchiki**

**-ShinimagiJazzDark89**

**-Yeckie**

**-beki**

**-kiaru87**

**-sumire**

**-Koral Kurosaki**

**-misa**

**-mey lin**

**-AryaKuchiki**

**-Magenta07**

**-LaBev713**

**-Vickyalliz**

**-kusajishi-chiru**

**-AURORA BLACK**

**-Anonimo1XD**

**-cabe**

**-Saddneson**

**-Eucli-chan**

**-Gnz**

**-Miio Kuchiiki**

**-Nami Kitsu**

**-ACCHB**

**-Matteo15**

**-AndreKimiko**

**- Oriam 3 **_"La que me escribe reviews bonitos" AJAJAJAJ ^^_

**-Diva Kuchiki**

**-isabel20**

**-Lady Fleur**

**-maaR-418**

**-Beatriz**

**...**

**¡Disculpen si se me olvida alguien ! He puesto los nombres segun fueron apareciendo en los reviews, algunos quizá ya no siguen el fic, otros empezaron a comentar hace poco y otros lo siguen desde el principio, pero aún así ¡GRACIAS A TODOS! Porque sin vuestros comentarios, por pocos, unicos, cortos o inconstantes que fueran, han sido los que me han animado a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Asique repito una vez más.**

**GRACIAS.**

**Espero verlos en mis otros fics y cuidense muchísimo.**

**Con cariño.**

**SMorphine**


End file.
